Rise of the Dragon Child
by Elia41
Summary: When the True Dragonborn is killed by the Thalmor before uncovering his true nature, Sheogorath comes up with a crazy plan and Akatosh takes some drastic measures. Now, Harry is stuck in a world he knows nothing about, with nothing to his name but a pair of glasses and a black dragon that wants him very dead. What a start...
1. Outsider 1,1

**Hello! I decided to remake Dragon Child after hitting a bit of a block - and people disagreeing with Hadvar's presence. I'm going to repost the first four chapters. The first one hasn't change all that much, but the others will already be different.**

 **Now, time to enjoy!**

* * *

Outsider 1.1

Music tracks: Prelude, Final Fantasy Dissidia – Equinoxe 4, Jean Michel Jarre

§ § §

Akatosh glared at Nirn. He was powerless, and it was something he hated. Not that it was uncommon: even more than the Daedric Princes, the Divines couldn't manifest in the world and their influence was limited to faith-related blessings. The Daedra had an advantage on them in that field.

"Hello, Marty! Something's the matter? Your scales look all ruffed."

The dragon god turned wearily to Sheogorath.

"Hey there, Sheo. Yes, something's bothering me. _Really_ bothering me." He said as he insisted on really.

"What!?" The Mad God asked in disbelief. "Someone has managed to piss off my old pal the Time God? Who are they, that I teach them the errors of their ways as I hang them by their intestines?"

"The Thalmor, who else? Bloody elven supremacists…"

Akatosh's glare was positively murderous. Sheogorath felt a shiver run down his spine. Despite his influence being limited, the dragon was still Time itself, and a very bad foe once you got on his bad side. It seemed the High Elves of the Aldmeri Dominion had done just that.

"Alright, spill the beans. I know the who, but what did they do, where, when and why?"

Akatosh snarled.

"Who? The Thalmor. What did they do? They killed the Dragonborn before he could discover his true nature, at the Shrine of Talos south of Gallows Rock, and I'm furious because Alduin is coming back next week and the one person who could stop him is dead."

Sheogorath frowned.

"Sorry, my mind's a little fussy. Care to jog my memories?"

The dragon looked at his mad friend for a moment before sighing.

"Right, your ascension as a Daedric Prince is recent. You wouldn't know who Alduin is. Long thing short, he's the Harbinger of the Apocalypse, the World Eater. In one week, he will return to Nirn after being banished in Time and will try to destroy it. He is also the most powerful dragon in the world and my very first creation."

"If he's gonna destroy the world…" Sheogorath asked in disbelief. "Why did you make him?"

"Because all things come to an end and, as the God of Time, my first creation was the creature that would bring it. I didn't plan for it to come so soon, though."

"So, you don't want Alduin to end the world."

"Yes. It is way too early. Maybe in a million year or two, but not right now. Anyway, the only person who can stop Alduin is the Dragonborn, a mortal upon which I imparted a part of my essence. The Dragonborn is the only being able to kill dragons definitely by absorbing their essence, their soul, and take in their knowledge along. This is why he can stop Alduin."

"But the Thalmor killed him."

" _Yes_." Akatosh seethed. "Before he could realize he's the Dragonborn. Now, Alduin is coming back and there's no one to stop him!"

"Why don't you just make another one?"

The dragon god gave his friend a desperate look and hung his head.

"Because it would take too long! To create a Dragonborn, I pick a mortal before he is born and mix his essence with part of mine. This way, his body has time to grow while being used to my essence. If I were to draw an adult mortal in the Aetherius and impart him with a fragment of my soul, his body would shatter from being unable to handle my divinity and, before you ask, the process would be barely less risky with a teenager. Children bear the most chances, but even then, the risk that they may die is still there – and I need someone who has at least some notions of fighting. Do you know many children who can hold their own in a straight on fight without being older than ten?"

"Alright, then. If the solution can't come from Nirn, why not look outside of it?"

The look on Akatosh's face was priceless.

"Are you in – No, forget it. _Of course_ , you're insane. Prince of Madness and all…"

"But it may work, right? I mean, look at all the worlds outside of Mundus! One of them's bound to have the right candidate!"

"Have you only thought of the amount of energy and skill needed to bring him there _even_ if we find him?"

This shut Sheogorath.

"…Right-o, there is that little detail."

Both gods looked at Nirn silently.

"The world's going to end in a week… and there's not a bloody thing we can do."

"Actually… maybe there is."

Dragon and madman made an about-turn and starred at the newcomer in disbelief.

"Jyggalag!? What are you doing there?"

The silver Daedric Prince shrugged.

"I was wandering the realms of Mundus when I overheard your conversation. You need power and skill to bring a potential Dragonborn to our world to stop the Apocalypse, right? I believe I can provide the power. As for the skills, between Julianos and Hermaeus Mora, I don't think it will take them long to come up with a plan."

Akatosh was uneasy.

"Your help is appreciated, but why are you doing this? If you don't mind me asking."

Jyggalag looked at Nirn.

"For the very reason you mentioned: it is too early for the world to end. Furthermore, I am the Daedric Prince of Order, and the Thalmor killing the future Dragonborn greatly upset the order of the world. I want to correct that mistake, just like you do."

Akatosh and Sheogorath looked at one another.

"Alright." The dragon god sighed. "Let's do this."

§ § §

Julianos was not remotely happy having to work with the eldritch Daedric Prince, but it was this or seeing the world end. There were events dire enough that hated foes had no choice but set their grudges aside. Alduin's coming was that for the Princes and the Divines. It took them three days to figure how to cross the barriers between the worlds, and three more to find potential hosts

"There." The Divine of Wisdom breathed. "We are ready. Are you, Jyggalag?"

"I am."

Akatosh looked away sheepishly.

"I am sorry I can't grant you my own strength, but I need to save it to imbue the new Dragonborn with my essence." He turned to the other Daedric Princes and the seven Divines. "So, did you find a potential host?"

Azura, Meridia, Sanguine, Hircine, Peryite, Nocturnal, Malacath, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Talos, Zenithar, Arkay and Stendarr looked at one another.

"We did. Here."

Akatosh looked at the chosen of each gods and frowned.

Talos had chosen a young mercenary with the heart of a lion, who had been unfortunate enough to be trapped outside of time. The dragon shook his head. The teen had experience, but he was almost too old and his soul was too rigid.

Azura's choice was more interesting, a selfless and kind-hearted boy wielding a key-like weapon. Akatosh cringed. His very heart was also his greatest weakness. It was almost like a mosaic made of several souls, some deeply entwined to his essence. If the Time God tried adding his own essence, he wouldn't survive.

He shook his head at Hircine's choice, a full-grown man deeply attuned to the draconic energies and able to jump between worlds that had been all but retconned after meddling with time in his own world. Too old. Way too old.

He raised a brow at Zenithar's choice, a spiky-haired teenager who used cards to fight and shared his mind with an ancient sprit bound to the puzzle hanging around his neck. Interesting, but he didn't want to separate the boy and his spirit partner.

Kynareth had chosen a wind-manipulating boy, the last of his kind. He decided against it. The boy's world was also facing its end and needed it as much as Nirn needed the Dragonborn. Akatosh refused to sacrifice the elemental world for his own.

Peryite had chosen a girl from a fairly modern world, who had the ability to control bugs and was torn between being a Hero and being a Villain. Then he got a closer look at where her powers came from and decided to stay as far from her world as he could.

Every god had found someone that could more or less fit, but the Time God turned them down for one reason or the other. His mind finally stopped on Mara's choice. It was a thirteen-year old boy with a lightning scar on his forehead and innate magical abilities. In his world, his kind was known as Wizards. Quickly, Akatosh checked his background. His eyes widened.

Whole family killed by a necromancer when he was one, raised by his non-powered uncle and aunt who knew his true nature and hid it from him, all the while loathing him for what he was and outright abusing him. Currently going to a magic school where he had only two real friends, mildly gifted in magic, and courageous enough to make Talos proud, having faced both a possessed necromancer at eleven and a monstrous serpent able to kill with its eyes at twelve. He was good in a fight, but still had room to learn. And, finally, he wasn't alone in his head.

Akatosh looked closer. Just like Azura's Chosen, there was someone in the teenager's mind, a soul fragment that oozed with malevolence and darkness as repulsive as Namira. The dragon god nodded.

"Him."

Jyggalag, Hermaeus Mora and Julianos instantly went to work. Nocturnal shook her head.

"If only I had my Skeleton Key… Akatosh, you and I need to talk while they bring the boy to our realm."

The dragon god was surprised, but agreed. Despite being associated with thieves and shadows, Nocturnal was also the Daedric Prince of Luck and one of the nicest of her kind.

Meanwhile, the three gods were working. Hermaeus had dived two tentacles in Jyggalag's chest, draining him of his strength while another was stuck in Julianos, feeding the Divine with the power of the Prince of Order. The god of Wisdom drew an intricate pentacle in the Aetheric window that let them watch the young wizard's world. The boy had just run from his uncle and aunt's house and was wandering the streets, his only desire being to put as much distance as he could between him and his hated home. Hermaeus Mora looked at him.

"Let us grant him his wish…"

The pentacle turned into a gateway as the boy sat down on a bench. Fast as lightning, the Daedric Prince's tentacle snatched him.

"Akatosh!" Jyggalag called, his voice weary and wavering. "We got him!"

The Time God had just finished talking with Nocturnal. He instantly went to work as Jyggalag, Julianos and Hermaeus retreated to their realms to rest. As simple as the operation had been, drawing the pentacle and opening the barrier had done a number on them. The other gods stayed at a respectable distance and watched Akatosh get to work.

§ § §

 _Harry had no idea what was going on, just that he felt particularly sleepy. His eyelids felt heavy and his body seemed to be floating in the Void, except the little he could glimpse told him it wasn't the Void per se but a sea of stars. Then a mind-rending headache seized him._

Akatosh frowned. What had made him choose the boy over the others was that dark soul he hosted within him. His body was already accustomed to having another powerful essence mingled to itself. The putrid soul wasn't as powerful as that of the Time God, but if he performed the mingling carefully, the boy would survive. He seized the dark soul and tore it from the boy's mind, earning a scream. Then he took a part of himself and slowly placed it in the place where the essence had been.

 _The pain was replaced by a feeling unlike anything he had felt before. It was like there was a hole in his mind, and something that felt like warm, liquid honey was filling it. Harry hummed. The warmth progressively invaded his body until it had completely replaced the pain. Feeling like this, it was easier to fall back to sleep. Sleep, and forget the strange cold sensation as something had snatched him from the bench in an alley of Little Winding, as he was running away from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, promising himself to never return._

Akatosh grinned. The process had gone flawlessly. He took the time to look at the soul he had removed and jumped.

"Anu, this can't be!"

"Is there something wrong, Marty?" Sheogorath asked.

Akatosh looked at him in disbelief.

"This soul is actually a fragment of the essence of the necromancer that robbed the boy from his family. This is why it felt so wicked."

"Give it to me." Hermaeus Mora called from afar. "It will be my pleasure to study it thoroughly and find out how it found itself within the boy."

Akatosh hesitated. The Daedric Prince waved a tentacle.

"Consider it the price of my help. It will make a fine distraction while your Chosen saves Nirn. I leave messing with him to my brethren."

"Fair enough." The dragon god sighed as he gave him the soul shard.

Nocturnal stepped forward.

"Akatosh…"

"Don't worry. I would have agreed to help you, bargain or not. The boy will help you retrieve the Skeleton Key. You showed me a little of what Mercer Frey had done. He will pay for it, I promise."

Nocturnal smiled.

"I am the Daedric Prince of thieves, Akatosh. Thieves do nothing without expecting something else in return, this is the way we are… and it goes both ways. The boy will have my support. He'll need it if he wants to stop the end of the world."

On this, she kissed him. Akatosh was so surprised he remained motionless for a moment. Sheogorath grinned.

"Did she just steal a kiss from you?"

"That she did." The Time God admitted. "And I'm not even mad. She's pretty. Now, back to the boy…"

Akatosh nodded. Gathering a tiny spark of energy, he crafted it in an amulet he placed on the boy's neck, then took him and carefully teleported him on Nirn.

Alduin may be coming back and the Thalmor may have killed the True Dragonborn, but Akatosh loved Nirn. He wouldn't see it end now, no matter what it took.

* * *

 **So, aside from the place where the True Dragonborn died, nothing changed. Next chapter, however...**


	2. Outsider 1,2

Outsider 1.2

Music tracks: Moonlit Melody, Bloodborne – Mombasa, Inception

§ § §

I woke up to a splitting headache and the sound of hooves on a road. I grumbled. My vision was blurry, and whatever was on my skin was rough and itchy. Not the best way to wake up… I grumbled, raising my hands to adjust my glasses, and frowned as I felt them tied.

"What's going on?"

My vision cleared and I started realizing my predicament. Once again, I was in trouble.

My hands were tied, my usual clothes had been replaced by rags, I was in a cart and there were three men, one in rags, one in armor and the last wearing a fur-trimmed armor and a gag. There were armed men wearing roman-looking armor, and another cart carrying prisoners was in front of us.

I sighed mentally. If only I knew what had happened! One moment, I was swearing I would never return to the Dursleys and, the next second, I was getting drowsy in a sea of stars, only to get a splitting headache. Now, I was awake in a cart headed Merlin knew where and a prisoner. Nice start. Really, nice start. What's next? A public execution?

"Hey, kid. You're awake?"

The man who said that was the armored one. His long blonde hairs and stout built felt rather Nordic to me.

"Yeah." I grumbled. "My head hurts. What's going on?"

The man looked away.

"We're heading to Sovngarde. How did you get here, kid?" The man raised a brow. "You look young. Not a hair on your chin yet."

"I turned thirteen… I think yesterday. I don't remember well. My memory is… blurry. A lot. Where are we?" I looked around. "And what's Sovngarde? A city?"

There was surprise in the man's eyes. Sadness as well.

"Thirteen… Such a young age to die."

"What?"

My whole body tensed. Die? What did the man mean? Surely, we weren't…

My thoughts were cut short by his next words.

"Sovngarde is the home of the braves, the place where fallen Nord warriors go after they die. I knew the Imperials could step low, but to sentence a child to death… Those bastards!"

My eyes widened. My mind screeched to a halt.

"But, I didn't do anything! I don't know… I don't know how I got there or what I did – I don't know anything!"

It was then that I realized what was truly going on. Somehow, someone or something had taken me in another world, depriving me of everything I owned but the glasses on my face, and I was being carted to my death for absolutely no reason.

I cried. I couldn't help it. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George, Professor Dumbledore… Their faces passed in my mind and I choked on my tears.

I would never see them again. My friends… Did they know I had disappeared? When would they find out? Would they find out what had happened to me, how I was executed as soon as I arrived in that foreign world? Would they miss me? Would they cry?

A soldier hit my head with something hard.

"Shut up!"

This made me cry harder. I cured in a ball, waiting. Just waiting. I would be dead soon. I was hit again but I didn't care. I didn't feel anything anymore. My body had gone numb and my vision felt grayed. I think I saw the blonde man give me a pitied look and say something about… Talos? Maybe it was Talos. Finally, we arrived at our destination. I don't remember the village well, only that its name was Helgen and it was a mix of wooden houses and stone walls. One by one, we were taken from the cart and called for the block. There was a man holding a list. His hairs were dark red.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Harry." I whispered.

I saw the man frown.

"You're not on the list."

I shook my head. It didn't matter. I headed to the execution line without being told so, much to everyone's surprise. No need to try and fight fate. The other man in our cart, the one in rags, had tried to run. Archers had shot him dead. I heard something from the sky, like a distant roar as an elder legionary spoke to the man with a fur cloak. A girl, apparently a priestess, began talking but was cut by one of the prisoners.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!"

I remember him laughing and taunting his captors before the headsman beheaded him. I didn't flinch at the sight. It just made me feel empty.

The roar echoed again, louder, this time. Someone gestured at me to come and I knelt docilely on the block. The headsman raised his axe…

…I should have _really_ paid more attention to that roar. It was the roar of a dragon, big, black and jagged, that landed on the tower above us and breathed something that knocked the headsman cold.

The place was chaos after that. Rocks began falling from the sky as archers went after the monster. I felt someone grab my arm and all but drag me to a tower.

"Here, we should be safe for now. Come on, kid. Show me these bonds."

I numbly recognized the voice of the man from the cart. I obeyed and held my wrists. He cut the restrains with a sword. The man in the fur cloak looked at me.

"They were willing to execute a child… It makes me disgusted with the Empire even more. A chance that dragon struck!"

The blonde man looked at him.

"A dragon? Jarl Ulfric, does that mean… the legends were true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages!" Ulfric retorted. "This one was real, and it's gonna kill us with the Imperials if we stay here. Come on, let's leave!" He looked at me. "Ralof, keep the kid with you! He's going to die if we leave him alone."

The armored warrior held my hand and guided me toward the top of the tower. He stopped just in time for us to avoid the black dragon bursting a hole in the wall and breathing fire through it, killing a man. I think I heard words as he breathed. Yol… Toor… Shul? I had no idea what it meant.

From the hole, Ralof held me and jumped through the collapsed roof of an inn. We ran. Chaos was all around us, between the villagers dying and the Imperials vainly firing arrows and spells at the beast, to no effect whatsoever… The dragon didn't even seem to notice he was being attacked. He just rampaged through the village, killing people indiscriminately. I saw a young boy, even younger than me, being taken to safety by a legionary. Amidst the confusion, no one noticed a small group of prisoners making their escape.

The black dragon did. He swooped down on us, breathing fire and forcing us to scatter. Then he landed in front of me, the force of the landing putting me off balance. His red eyes starred at me and I found myself paralyzed. I don't know if it was from fear, like a deer in the headlights, or if his eyes had frozen me like that of the basilisk. I just know he looked down my neck.

This is when I noticed it. There was a purple amulet hanging by a leather strap, crafted in the shape of a dragon that was holding an amethyst. The dragon looked at me, opened its jaws…

Out of the blues, a brown dragon with tattered wings came barreling into him. The black dragon crashed into the keep.

" **Paarthurnax!** " He snarled. " _ **Dii rax wah hin ruus!**_ "

The brown dragon stood.

" **Aalkos, Alduin. Nus ni het ahrk ni dahsul.** "

I had no idea what they'd said. The brown dragon turned to a wall and breathed.

 _ **GOL BEX AL**_

Earth opened right under the wall, causing it to collapse. The brown dragon looked at me.

" **Run! Now!** "

I didn't need to be told twice. No more frozen, I ran through the wall as fast as I could. The echoes of the two dragons fighting behind me followed me as I dived in the forest, running until my throat felt sore and my legs simply refused to move. There was a large tree nearby. I willed myself to reach it and fell between its roots. I was asleep moments later.

* * *

 **Alright. As you can see, the chapter had had some drastic changes. But, first, some translation is in order:**

 **Paarthurnax! _Dii rax wah hin ruus!_** : Paarthurnax! My teeth to your neck!

 **Aalkos, Alduin. Nus ni het ahrk ni dahsul.** : Maybe, Alduin. But not here, and not today.

GOL BEX AL: Earth Open Destroy (Earthquake)

 **Yes, Harry's going to learn that Shout eventually. I have a few other in mind as well, including the Phantom Clone (Fiik Lo Sah)**

 **That apart, aside from changing the way the chapters are titled, it is also all from Harry's POV. Tell me if I make him too OC at some points. It's hard to stay in-character with that point of view.**


	3. Outsider 1,3

Outsider 1.3

Music tracks: Woods of Light, Rayman 2 – Lyraine Village, Spellforce 2

§ § §

The first thing I saw when I woke up was white, dotted with black. It took me a moment to understand what it was.

"Hedwig!"

Hedwig barked and jumped in my lap. I hugged her. It felt so good to see a familiar face in a foreign world! I stretched and removed the wrappings around my feet. They hurt, and the jute rags felt itchy. Now, to find the closest village…

 _*grooaaannn*_

…and something to eat. My stomach was empty. I was about to move when a branch snapped. Hedwig and I were on the defensive the next second. I tensed. I didn't have my wand and I knew very well my scrawny built was no good in a fight. Not that I knew how to fight without a wand. My only chance was Hedwig and her talons. If she went for the eyes, maybe I could sneak and strangle the aggressor…

I felt heat in my hand. When I looked at it, I reeled back. My hand was ablaze! More exactly, there was a small fire burning in my palm. It didn't feel hot. Actually, it felt rather warm. I passed it on some grass and nodded as it withered. It may be warm to my touch, but I had no doubt it could effectively burn someone to death. I shivered at the thought, remembering the burned corpses in Helgen. Death by incineration… What a horrible way to die! And painful as well.

The footsteps were getting closer. Fire appeared in my other hand and I stood ready to jump. Then the man appeared.

It wasn't a man. His hairs were white and he was wearing green clothes, with a quiver of arrows and bow in hand. What struck me the most, though, was the pair of long, pointy ears on his head. The only other creature I'd seen with somewhat similar ears was Dobby, the House elf. And, even then, they were protruding horizontally while his were stuck against his head. It took me so aback I fell on my butt. The… _elf_ knelt to my level.

"Are you alright?"

"…Yeah." I answered. "Just lost. And hungry. I don't know where I am, except somewhere around… Helgen? I think that's the name of the village I escaped. Are you an elf?"

The elf nodded.

"Indeed. You noticed the ears and refined face. I am Faendal. I am a Bosmer, a Wood Elf. I work both at the lumber mill at Riverwood and as a hunter. What's your name?"

"Harry." I answered. "And this is my friend, Hedwig."

I don't know why I called Hedwig my friend, rather than my pet. Maybe because it made me feel safer to have a friend rather than a pet around. Hedwig barked happily. I made a note to keep calling her my friend. She seemed to like it. Faendal nodded.

"A Snowy Owl. They are somewhat common in Skyrim. What are you doing there, Harry? You look exhausted and… why are you wearing rags?"

I cringed and looked away.

"I don't know. My earliest memory is waking up in a cart alongside other soldiers in blue armor. They were prisoners. One of them was called Ulfric Stormcloak and another was called Ralof. I think he came from Riverwood. I don't remember that part well." I cringed. "I was… They were going to kill us. They had lined us for the block and had even beheaded one of the soldiers. They didn't ask anything for me. Only my name. Then, then sent me to be killed, even thought I don't remember anything. I don't _know_ anything, not even where I am or what's going on…"

Tears fell and my breath caught in my throat. Just thinking about it, about the shock of realizing I was in another world, the fear as I understood I was going to be killed without trial, the sheer _powerlessness_ …

Faendal put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're amnesiac?"

"I… Yes. I only remember my name, Hedwig's and that my birthday was yesterday or the day before. I turned thirteen. That aside, it's all blank."

I was surprised by how easily the lie came. Well, better that than having him believe I was bonkers when I said I came from another world. Faendal looked at me.

"Obviously, for you to be alive, something must've happened that interrupted the execution. What you're saying is worrisome, though. The people with you belong to the Stormcloak Rebellion, one of the two sides fighting for supremacy over the country of Skyrim. _Our_ country. Ulfric Stormcloak is their leader. Against them is the Empire of Cyrodiil, led by Emperor Titus Mede II. In Skyrim, though, it's General Tullius who's giving orders. He leads the Imperial Legion."

I nodded and spoke again.

"I was about to be beheaded when a huge black dragon with red eyes and serrated wings landed above us and began burning the town. Ralof took me to safety and Ulfric cut my bonds, bemoaning the fact the Imperials weren't willing to give me a trial. He had Ralof guide me to safety, but the black dragon targeted us directly. It tried to eat me…" I shivered as I remembered the two red eyes glaring at me. "But then, another dragon attacked it and sent it crashing against the keep. The brown dragon said something that made the walls collapse and told me to run. I ran into the woods as far as I could, then I found that tree and fell asleep at the bottom. When I awoke, Hedwig was watching me."

I saw Faendal pale considerably.

"The Divines help us… Not one but _two_ dragons!? And one straight out _razed_ Helgen without the Legion being able to stop it?"

I nodded. Faendal grabbed my hand and began walking.

"Forget Ulfric. If the dragons are back, we have much bigger problems on hand than his rebels. The Jarl has to be warned immediately."

We all but hurried to Riverwood, where his home was located. There, after a quick stop at his house to retrieve furs, we headed to the blacksmith.

"Alvor!" Faendal called. "I need you to craft a leather armor for that boy. The best quality. Here are the furs."

Alvor was a stout man with a round-ish face. He looked at Faendal.

"You're nervous, Faendal. What's going on? Pale as you look, it doesn't have to do with Sven seeing Camilla at the inn."

"Indeed it doesn't. A dragon razed Helgen. This boy narrowly escaped with his life."

Alvor backed slightly.

"A dragon, you say? If it came from Sven, I'd say he was drunk, but from you…"

"It _was_ a dragon." I said. "Black, red eyes, breathed fire and made stones rain from the sky. It… It nearly ate me."

Alvor was silent a moment. Then he took the furs.

"Alright, I'll make that armor. Do you have ways to defend yourself, kid?"

Fire appeared in my hand.

"That's about it. I only remember my name, Hedwig's and how old I am. That aside, my memory's all blank."

Alvor cringed.

"Not good at all. Faendal, I suggest you give that kid some archery lessons. Magic is nice, but it's also dangerous to use. Best have a weapon with you, a good bow or a trusted sword. Here." He gave me a dagger. "Just in case someone gets too close. I trust Faendal to teach you to keep your enemies at bay without burning 'em to a crisp."

"Agreed." I nodded. "Killing someone by roasting him is _not_ pretty."

"One thing we agree on. Weapons are always cleaner than magic."

So, while Alvor was crafting me an armor, Faendal gave me a short hunting bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Magic, huh? At the same time, you don't look much like a Nord. I would hesitate between Breton or Imperial, but to what you told me, I'd peg you more as a Breton. They are naturals at magic, and I doubt the Empire would have sent one of their own to the block without an afterthought."

I looked at the bow.

"What are Bretons?"

"One of the four Races of Men. They are the result of crossbreeding between humans and elves, resulting in a natural resistance against magic and a gift at manipulating it. People sometimes call them Manmer, in reference to their origins. They come from High Rock."

I had no idea how to hold a bow. He showed me, correcting my position when I copied it.

"What are the other races around?" I asked. "At the same time, what is the world called?"

"Nirn, and the continent we currently reside on is Tamriel. Skyrim is located north of it."

I bent the bow several times. My glasses didn't make it easy to aim.

"As for the races, the most common you'll find in Tamriel are the Nords, the Imperials, the Bretons and the Redguards, who belong to the Races of Men… Notch an arrow, now."

I obeyed, notched an arrow and aimed at the wolf pelt Faendal had tied to the fence. I was aiming for the tomato pinned in the middle.

"The Mer Races, the elves, are also four. They are the Altmer, the Bosmer, the Dunmer and the Orsimer. The… more technical term is High Elf, Wood Elf, Dark Elf and Orc. Alright, got that tomato?"

"Yeah."

"Shoot."

I released the string. My arrow hit the edge of the pelt. I winced.

"My arm wavered."

"Happens to everyone. It will take you time before your arm-bow steadies itself. Do it again."

I nodded, took another arrow and aimed.

"The last two races are the Argonians and the Khajiits. The first are lizardmen. Don't be surprised when you see them, they really have a peculiar look. The Khajiits are humanoid cats."

My eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

I focused, tried to straighten my left arm as much as possible and fired. The arrow hit closer. Faendal nodded.

"Not bad. I'm getting those... glasses on your nose help your sight."

"I'm short-sighted, yes. I don't see three inches without them. And yes, they're called glasses. Not a far-spread tech around?"

"Maybe in Summerset Isles or in High Rocks, but I wouldn't be sure. I had heard of sight-correcting devices before, but it's the first time I see one of them. They seem practical… depending how you look at it."

"Yeah." I nodded and fired another shot. "Can't have my arrow as close to my eyes as I want, and I guess they'd be knocked pretty fast in a fight."

"One more reason to keep your enemies as far as you can."

We kept training until Dorthe, Alvor's daughter, came to tell us my armor was ready. I noticed the river.

"Mind if I take a bath first? That jute rag is really chaffing my skin."

Faendal simply threw me the wolf pelt as a towel and guided me to a spot out of sight. I winced as I tasted the water.

"It's cold!"

"Everything's cold in Skyrim, except the hearth of our homes. Better get used to it."

I wired my jaw shut and quickly dipped underwater, scrubbing myself with a soft piece of cloth Faendal had given me. There were red spots on my chest and my thighs. The more I thought of warmth and comfort, the more I began to _feel_ it, until I saw one of my hands glowing with a golden light. Magic. I let the energy flow freely and watched as it surrounded me, filling me with the same warmth and comfort I had been focusing on. To my surprise, the chaffed parts of my skin disappeared. A healing spell? I cut one of my fingers with my dagger out of curiosity, then used the spell again. The wound closed. I smiled.

"This is gonna improve my chances of survival by a good margin. Right, Hedwig?"

Hedwig barked happily. I dried myself and opted to stay in my underwear, with the pelt on my shoulders. I was _never_ putting that rag on again. In fact, as soon as I reached Alvor's forge, I threw it in the fire. More kindling wouldn't hurt, right? Alvor nodded and showed me the armor. The outside was rough and tough-looking, but the inside had been lined with soft fur that felt good against my skin. It also fit like a glove.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Good. You already look better."

My stomach growled and I winced.

"Right, I still haven't eaten anything."

Faendal grinned.

"Hey, that's what the inn is for. Come on."

He had a backpack with him that he handed to me. There was a purse in it, as well as two bottles of mead, an apple and three books. I looked at them. The first had a spiral design on it and was labeled Courage. The second was purple and had a kind of gate on it. The label was Conjure Familiar. Finally, the last had a half-dead tree on it and was labeled Oakflesh. I raised a brow.

"Spellbooks?"

"Yep." Faendal grinned. "Fresh from Lucan's. I've seen you practice Healing while you were taking a bath. With these, you'll know one spell for each of the different schools of magic."

I put the Oakflesh book back in the bag.

"Is it me or do you know a lot about magic?"

Faendal shrugged.

"Those are the kinds of things everybody knows, even if they can't actually use magic. So, get some snacks?"

I eagerly nodded. Orgnar, the innkeeper, served me a venison stew I hungrily devoured. Not that I was a particularly big eater, but I was starving and the past day had been rough. I also took a potato soup to warm myself after the cold bath, then I was ready to go.

"You're not going?" I asked Faendal.

"Sorry, but Gerdur's gonna kill me if I miss a day of work. Don't worry. The road to Whiterun is often patrolled. The worst you should meet is some wolves, but between your dagger, your bow and your spells…" His voice became nervous. "Harry, this is extremely important. Dragons hadn't been spotted in Tamriel since many centuries ago. Their coming is bad news, especially after how you told me how one torched Helgen single-handedly. Jarl Balgruuf has to be warned."

I nodded. Alvor had told me the road to Whiterun, the capital of the hold. I had Hedwig with me and I had counted the money in the purse. Twenty Septims, the local currency. According to Faendal, enough for two nights at the inn.

I stepped on the paved road.


	4. Outsider 1,4

Outsider 1.4

Music tracks: Edoras, The Two Towers - Stronghold, Heroes of Might and Magic III

§ § §

Faendal was right. Aside from a wolf that got its muzzle burned when it tried to chomp me, traveling to Whiterun was eventless and didn't take more than an hour and a half. At least, that was what it felt to me. Twilight was falling as I reached the city.

Whiterun was built on a rocky hill, with a large castle dominating the city. The walls seemed old and, under the falling light, the thatched roofs seemed to glow gold. There were guards in yellow uniform, with the head of a horse drawn on their shield. The city's emblem, I realized as I saw the banners.

The guards at the entrance tried to stop me.

"Riverwood is calling for the jarl's help." I retorted. "Dragons have been spotted in the mountains. The villagers are worrying for their safety."

The guards hesitated before opening the gate.

"Alright, ranger. Dragonsreach is on top of the hill. You will find the jarl here."

"Thank you."

Hedwig barked softly and we entered the city. Here and there, merchants were gathering their goods and closing their shops while citizen were either heading home or toward the tavern. I walked among them, keeping my head low, and climbed the steps to the next district. I couldn't help but noticed the withered tree in the middle of the square. Out of curiosity, I placed my hand on it. It seemed old, almost dead. I wondered what it used to look like.

There was a statue of a Nord standing with his sword over a dragon. A small shrine was in front of it. I wondered if it was meant to represent a divinity. Faendal had sworn by the Divines at least once. Was this god one of them?

The way to Dragonsreach involved a steep set of stairs. Nothing that could compare with Hogwart's moving staircases, though. Once at the top, I looked at the city below. I had to admit, it had a certain rustic charm that didn't let me unmoved. The place felt homely somehow. Warm. Then I turned to Dragonsreach and opened the massive doors of the castle.

If I had found Whiterun warm before, then Dragonsreach felt straight out comfortable. After climbing a set of stairs, I found myself facing a long hearth with two tables on the side. At the end of the room, sitting on a throne, was a man with golden hairs and a beard, wearing the yellow and cream that were Whiterun's colors. He was arguing with a man in blue clothes and another one, this time in armor and rather bulky. The last character was a dark-skinned elf woman, apparently a Dunmer. She came to me sword raised when I tried to approach.

"Hey! The jarl is in a meeting, right now. State your business and leave."

"Riverwood calls for help." I answered. "There are dragons in the mountains. One torched Helgen and the villagers are worried."

The Dunmer's eyes widened.

"You know for Helgen?"

I cringed and nodded.

"Yeah, I was there. It wasn't pretty."

The woman nodded.

"I see. Fair enough, Jarl Balgruuf will see you."

I followed her to the throne. Even without the steps, I felt rather small before the man.

"So, you were at Helgen." Balgruuf said. "Did you see that dragon?"

"Yes." I nodded and repressed a shiver. "It came _way_ too close for comfort."

Balgruuf raised a brow. I looked away, the memory of those two red eyes and gaping black jaws still fresh in my memory.

"You look scared." The Jarl finally said. "I wonder what you mean by close…"

"Nearly ate me alive?" I timidly answered. "Saw its jaws open at me after it torched the town and the Imperials didn't scratch its scales?"

The hall went dead silent.

"The Imperials really couldn't hurt it?" The Dunmer finally asked.

I shook my head. Balgruuf cringed.

"The Imperial Legion couldn't stop that beast, o the point it nearly ate a boy alive. What do you say, Proventus? Can we trust the sturdiness of our walls after that?"

"The sturdiness of our walls means nothing if there is no one to man them." The Dunmer retorted. "But we cannot let Riverwood defenseless either. If anything, they should give the villagers time to escape."

Proventus, the man in blue, shook his head.

"The Jarl of Falkreath will take it as a provocation. We will think we have taken Ulfric's side and we are about to attack him."

Balgruuf thought a little before shaking his head.

"I am with Irileth on this. We need to send men to Riverwood, if only as a precaution. Send some at Rorikstead as well, just in case."

"Alright." Proventus nodded. "I will return to my duties."

"And I will immediately gather some men to send to Riverwood and Rorikstead." Irileth added.

On this, both of them left. Balgruuf looked at me.

"Congratulation, boy. You did Whiterun a service by warning us of that dragon."

I looked away.

"Actually, there were two of them." I corrected. "The first razed Helgen and was black, with red eyes and jagged wings. It tried to eat me, but another dragon stopped it. It was brown, with beard-like spines on its jaw and tattered wings. The black dragon seemed angry and said something in a language I didn't understand. The brown dragon retorted something, then he turned to a wall and said something that made the earth open under it so it collapsed. This way, I had an escape route." I was thoughtful for a moment. "I think the words he used were Gol, Bex and Al. I also remember the black dragon say something as it spat fire all over. The words sounded like Yol, Toor and… Shul? Something like that. Finally, I don't know if they were names or words, but I heard Paarthurnax and Alduin, when the two dragons argued."

Balgruuf looked at me for a moment.

"Interesting… Really interesting. I'm not surprised you didn't understand what the two dragons said. Dragons have a language of their own, that only people trained in a specific Nordic Art can understand. However, the words Gol Bex Al and Yol Toor Shul sound a lot like Thu'ums, or Dragon Shouts."

I was surprised. I didn't remember anything on Earth saying dragons had their own languages. But I wasn't on Earth anymore. I was in a different world that played by its own rules. Balgruuf explained.

"Dragon Shouts are three words in Draconic Language that, put together, have different effects. To what you said, the words Gol, Bex and Al led to a miniature earthquake forming under a wall, and the black dragon was able to breathe fire by saying the words Yol, Toor Shul."

"Do you know what the words mean?" I asked.

"Not the slightest. Only dragons and the Greybeards of High Hrothgar know how to use Thu'ums and the Dragon Language."

I looked away. Balgruuf smiled.

"It's alright. Simply knowing the words and what they do is a good step toward protecting ourselves from that dragon. If we know the effects what he's going to say, we can better prepare ourselves against it." He gave me a once-over. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

The Jarl nodded.

"That's quite young, to have traveled all the way from Helgen to Riverwood and Whiterun… Where are you from? You don't look like a Nord."

I cringed.

"I don't know. Faendal, at Riverwood, said I am most likely a Breton, but all I remember is that I turned thirteen either yesterday or the day before, that my name is Harry and my friend's name is Hedwig." I said as I caressed Hedwig's feathers. "Beyond that, my mind's all blank."

Balgruuf gave me a pitied look.

"Thirteen, amnesiac, narrowly escaped being eaten by a dragon and traveled alone from Helgen to Whiterun to warn me about the threat. I don't know if I should call you lucky or not. In any case, you more than earned my hospitality for tonight. I'm getting you must be tired."

"Well, I took a nap down a tree after escaping Helgen. That's how I met Faendal. So yeah, I'm a bit tired, but I'm not particularly hungry. I ate something at Riverwood."

Balgruuf smiled.

"It's alright. We have guest rooms at the first flood. You can stay there for the night. Once you have recovered, though, I may have a little task that would require your expertise."

"My expertise?" I asked. Technically speaking, I was amnesiac. How could I have an expertise in _anything_?

Balgruuf left his throne and nodded as maids began placing dishes on the tables. Proventus, Irileth and the tall warrior went to sit, followed by a man in dark blue robes.

"We will talk about it tomorrow, once you feel better." Balgruuf reassured me. "For now, you should recover your strength. You look like you didn't have a decent meal in ages."

I took a seat at the table. That, I could agree with. Starvation was still one of the ways the Dursleys used to punish me. Once I had eaten my share, a maid guided me to my room. I rolled under the blankets, relishing in the feeling of sleeping in a true bed. Given how old and worn out the bed I had in Privet Drive was, this one felt much better. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

* * *

 **And here we are. All in all rather big changes. Next chapter should come soon.**


	5. Outsider 1,5

Outsider 1.5

Music tracks: Mickey Mouse Club March, Kingdom Hearts II – Far Horizons, Skyrim - Gulug Volcano, Final Fantasy IX – The Mystic Caves, Prince of Persia Warrior Within

§ § §

My legs felt sore when I awoke. I used Healing to remove it. This made me smile. Healing spells were rare in the magical world and yet, just like Flame, I had been able to use it almost instinctively. I stretched and went down the hall. The sun was up already. I must have slept long…

 _It is 8:40 AM_ , my inner clock said. I looked at my chest. Somehow, along with wandless magic, I had apparently gained an innate understanding of what time it was. Given there was no clock around, it was useful.

There were few people in the hall. I saw Balgruuf sitting in his throne, Proventus and Irileth at his sides. There was noise in one of the wings and some food was still on the table. I went for a pastry and a bowl of milk. I noticed Balgruuf watching me with a sort of fatherly kindness and shook my head. How could I know what 'fatherly kindness' was? The Dursleys had never acted like parents with me and I couldn't remember my true parents. Besides, why would the Jarl care for a kid he had only met the night before? He already had children. I had seen one of them in the corridors.

Once I was done eating, I went to the jarl.

"You told me you had a task that would require my expertise. Not to be insulting, but I don't know how I could be an expert in anything with my blank memories."

"You know about dragons." Balgruuf answered. "What you told us yesterday is already more than what most people know. Come on."

We went to one of the wings. This one apparently served as the quarters of the court mage, who Balgruuf called Farengar Secret-Fire.

"Farengar! I found someone to help you with your dragon project."

Farengar looked at me. He was tall, and clad in a set of purplish blue hooded robes. I saw him raise a brow.

"A child? Jarl Balgruuf, I doubt a child could face the dangers lurking in Bleak Falls Barrow."

I was surprised.

"Bleak Falls Barrow? What's that?"

"An ancient Nordic tomb." Farengar explained. "I've heard it may or may not hold an ancient stone tablet that could help us understand the endeavors of the dragons. Unfortunately, to what I understood, you are not only a child but also bereft of most of your memories…"

"Faendal taught me to use a bow." I retorted. "I may not be that good, but I can also cast fire and heal myself. And there's Hedwig, my owl friend. I am not exactly defenseless."

"He was able to explain the mechanisms behind the dragons' breathing attacks." Balgruuf explained. "He even found out which word they use for at least two of them. And he saw two of them from up close and lived. Not many people can say that."

"But how well can he do against draugr and bandits?"

Balgruuf grinned.

"This is why he won't go alone. Many scholars take one or two mercenaries with them to watch their back. Lydia will accompany him."

Farengar's eyes widened.

"Hrongar's daughter? Are you serious?"

"Yes." Balgruuf nodded. "Lydia has been training all her life to become a housecarl. I asked her already if she would accompany Harry to the barrow. She agreed. I think she takes it as training until the time she gets to serve her own thane."

I looked at Hedwig and put a hand on my dagger. Apparently, Farengar's task was dangerous enough that Balgruuf wanted to give me additional protection. I didn't mind. I may be courageous, but I wasn't reckless. Unlike other Gryffindors who would have run head straight into trouble, I knew when I was out of my league. Unless you counted the times I kinda, _somewhat_ overestimated myself. Like against the basilisk. Or the Philosopher's Stone.

I didn't really regret the Philosopher's Stone. Ron, Hermione and I had warned the adults once and they hadn't listened to us. We had decided to do it ourselves, with mitigated results. Ron and I had both ended in the hospital after that. For the basilisk, we had been a bit cleverer and gone to warn Professor Lockhart about the beast. Turns out he was a phony who was going to bail on us and turned against us at the first occasion. Unfortunately for him, he had stolen Ron's wand and it had backfired to his face. Add to that a part of the tunnel collapsing and I, once again, found myself on my own.

I wouldn't be alone, this time.

"So, what should I do?" I asked.

"Well…" Farengar said. "All in all, it's very simple. I want you to retrieve an ancient stone tablet, most likely buried in the deepest chamber of the barrow. Get it, bring it back, and try surviving the bandits, the traps and the draugr that will have most definitely found haven in the place."

I frowned.

"What's a draugr? Just to know what to expect."

"A corpse that isn't quite as dead as it should. Walking mummies guarding the old Nordic tombs. They are rather common."

"I hope they are flammable." I said as I looked at my hand.

Farengar grinned.

"They are not always, but it is rather common to find oil flakes spread on the ground. _These_ are flammable. _Highly_. I advise caution if you're going to play with fire around them, though I believe you should like the results since you seem to like your Flame spell."

My shrug was a bit sheepish.

"Actually, it's the only offensive spell I have. As much as I don't mind singeing wolf fur or incinerating undeads with it, I would rather have something… cleaner to deal with humans. Not that I like the idea of killing people…"

Farengar grinned.

"What race do you belong to, already?"

"Breton."

"What I thought. Here."

He handed me two books. One was grey with a flaming hand and labeled Frostbite. The other was yellow with a bird and labeled Healing Hands.

"The first teaches you to harness ice as an offensive force. The other teaches you to heal others, not just yourself."

I nodded and eagerly took the books.

"Thank you. Faendal gave me three books that teach a spell in each of the schools of magic, but I didn't have the time to look at them yet." I turned to Balgruuf. "If you don't mind, I would like to spend a part of this morning to try and learn them."

Balgruuf and Farengar looked at one another.

"We are in no hurry right now. You can take your time."

"Thank you."

I took the two books and went to my room. Once I was there, I opened the book called Summon Familiar. My eyes widened as I read the first part.

 _Before we begin, it doesn't hurt to be reminded of the mechanisms behind magic. Magic, also called the Clever Craft, is the ability to manipulate reality through the use of the mystical energy called magicka. Now, the origins of magicka are somewhat of a mystery and are often argued over. Some believe it is what was left of Magnus's power when he died creating the world. Others believe it comes from the stars. Others yet believe it to be the accumulated life force of every dead organism..._

 _In any case, every race is able to manipulate magicka to an extent, though the Mer races are especially good at it. People who manipulate magicka are called mages. We will now see how it is possible to use that energy to summon a familiar, which is actually a physical manifestation of the caster's soul._

I nodded. Magic in Tamriel worked indeed differently from on Earth. I read the book. Summoning a familiar wasn't very difficult. It was in fact a basic spell of the magic school of Conjuration. I grinned. Conjuration apparently revolved around summoning creatures from other places that still belonged to Mundus, the universe, such as the plane of Oblivion. I didn't think there was a similar equivalent on Earth. If there was, I had never found a book about it or heard Hermione talk about it. The excitement of learning something really new made me devour the book. It took me only an hour to summon the creature.

To my surprise, it was a giant ghostly wolf. The creature looked at me before putting its head on my knees. I caressed him. According to the book, the familiar wouldn't stay long, but it didn't really matter. If I wanted to see him again, I would just have to re-summon it. According to the book, first time casting a spell was always the hardest. I next took the book with the three spiraling patterns. This one belonged to the school of Illusions, which influenced people's minds. The spell it taught, Courage, emboldened people while improving their strength. It was fairly easier to learn than Summon Familiar, mainly because it based itself on emotion manipulation and transfer. After half an hour, I managed to cast it on Hedwig. She flew around happily, her feathers puffed.

The final spell belonged to the school of Alteration and taught how to create a magical armor against physical damage. I dug into it eagerly. I was already fragile to begin with, additional protection was always welcome. This spell took longer to master than Courage, but I eventually did it. The next book I took was Frostbite. I grinned as I saw the explanation. All I had to do was channel the sensation of cold into my magicka. It wasn't hard. Soon, I was giggling as I held Flame in one hand and Frostbite in the other.

"Wonder what would happen if I used both on a target." I said aloud.

Hedwig barked. I took the last book, Healing Hands. My grin widened. I already knew how to use Healing. This book taught me to redirect my magicka so the spell affected someone else. I worked until I was able to direct Healing at Hedwig, then looked at Oakflesh. An idea crossed my mind.

"Hey girl, what do you say I try doing the same with other spells?"

That, or doing the opposite and having spells like Courage, which worked on someone else, affect me instead. It was eleven when I finally succeeded. I grabbed something to snack on and looked at Balgruuf.

"Ready to go."

"Good. Lydia!"

A woman appeared. She seemed in her early twenties, with long brown hairs, a stern face and a steel armor. A shield was in her back and a sword was hanging to her side. We looked at one another.

"Lydia." Balgruuf said. "This is Harry. Harry, this is Lydia, my niece and housecarl in-training." He looked at Lydia. "You will escort Harry to Bleak Falls Barrow and protect his life through the tomb. Harry was asked by Farengar to retrieve an old stone tablet. You will watch over him until the two of you are back, safe and sound, at Dragonsreach."

"As you wish, uncle." Lydia nodded.

She sounded professional. I smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lydia. I'll… try not to be too much of a burden."

"The pleasure's shared, Harry." Lydia answered. "Uncle said you were a mage."

"In-training, yes. Just like you, in a way."

I focused my magic and held a hand to her. I nodded as Oakflesh spread over her. Lydia looked at herself for a moment.

"I feel tougher."

"Oakflesh strengthens the body." I explained. "I found a way to cast it on others. I also know healing spells."

This time, her eyes widened.

"You are a healer? That's great! The arts of Restoration are deeply valued by the people of Skyrim."

I grinned. To what I had read in the Illusion spellbook, Nords tended to dislike magic. Restoration was the only exception. Healers were always welcome in Skyrim. Well, I knew what to focus on if I wanted to be accepted. We had reached the door when something crossed my mind. Sheepishly, I came back to Balgruuf.

"Sorry I forgot, but… where is Bleak Falls Barrow, exactly?"

Balgruuf laughed and took a large paper roll from behind his throne.

"I knew you'd forget. Here, I put the location on this map."

I unrolled the map and looked at it. The main holds and villages were indicated, as well as the roads and the location of the barrow. The moment it was open, however, my amulet shone with a bright purple light and several more locations appeared, along with their names. The pictures also changed color. Helgen, Riverwood, Whiterun, its stables and Dragonsreach were white with a black outline. There were two other places with that pattern: Pelagia Farm and Honningbrew Meadery. Bleak Falls Barrow was marked in black with a white outline, as was the town of Rorikstead and the eight other holds.

"Alright. What was that?" I asked aloud.

Neither Hedwig, Balgruuf or Lydia had any idea. I rolled the map and placed it atop my backpack. We were at Riverwood around one in the afternoon. After a lunch at the Sleeping Giant Inn, I checked the road and grinned. The road to Bleak Falls Barrow was just at the crossing of the road that led to Whiterun.

The ascension was easy. What was less was dealing with the bandits that had found haven in a ruined tower by the road. I held Lydia when we spotted them. Channeling Oakflesh and Courage, I cast it on her and took my bow. There was an archer among the bandits. I forced myself to forget those people were humans and tried to consider them criminals out for my blood. I was just defending myself. Legitimate defense. It wasn't a crime to kill people for that. As Lydia charged the first bandit, I steadied my arm and fired. My arrow struck the archer at the thigh, causing his shot to go off-target and miss Lydia. Hedwig didn't hesitate. She rushed for the man and clawed his face. The distraction allowed Lydia to finish her opponent and run her sword through the archer's stomach. He collapsed down the bridge.

As she headed deeper in the tower, I decided to follow. I found a red and a blue potion on a table.

"Lydia." I called. "What are these?"

Her brows rose quizzically before she understood.

"Right, you're amnesiac. These bottles are Health and Magicka Potion. The first heals your wound. The other restores your magicka. If you see a similar green bottle, it's a Stamina Potion. It makes you les tired and sore."

I grinned. That was good to know. Lydia dealt with the last bandit by throwing him off the tower. A fall like that, he had no chance. I checked the place to see if there was anything interesting and, aside from some food, found another healing potion. Meanwhile Lydia found a chest with a longbow and steel arrows. I chose to add the arrows to my quiver. They looked sharper than the iron ones.

"Aren't we going to bury them?" I asked as I looked at the corpses.

"Those people are criminals." Lydia retorted. "They don't deserve a burial."

We were about to leave when Hedwig flew to my shoulder with a silver ring in her beak.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

Hedwig barked and looked at one of the corpses. I shook my head. I had only gone through their pockets to search for Septims.

"What do you want me to do with that?" I asked.

Lydia grinned.

"You can resell it at Riverwood for more Septims. Or you can enchant it to get a boost in your abilities. Farengar should show you how, if you ask him. He could even show you how to make potions like the ones we found."

I cringed. Making potions reminded me of Snape, and how harsh and unfair his lessons were. I wasn't sure I would be any better in this world. We followed the road until we reached a huge stone building that looked somewhat like a temple. It wasn't. The place was a grave. I empowered Lydia when we saw more bandits and let her deal with them, only using my arrows to hamper and injure our assailants. The thought of killing a man made my stomach turn. Seeing them dead, on the other hand… I had seen _that_ before.

As we trekked through the entrance, I noticed a rather big chest. A locked chest. I looked at Hedwig.

"Can you find the key, girl?"

Hedwig checked the room and came back empty-taloned. I sighed.

"Just perfect…"

Lydia looked at me.

"Is there something?"

"Yes." I frowned. "I got a locked chest and no way to open it."

"Try with these."

She gave me a dozen tiny hooked metal bars.

"Lock picks. Finding locked chests is common when exploring barrows and ruins. It's always good to have some on you and know how to use it."

She showed me how to pick the chest's heavy lock. I broke four before making it. It was a delicate process: the picks broke easily if I wasn't careful enough. The chest contained a vial of poison, a steel dagger and a pouch with twenty Septims inside. I replaced my iron dagger with the steel one and we dived into the barrow.

As we progressed through the ruined corridors, I wrinkled my nose at the stench of moisture and dust. We finally reached a room with a wrought iron gate and a lever with a dead body at the bottom. The body was covered with darts whose stench foretold nothing good. I looked around. There were three moving pillars on the left, and the flight of stairs on the right led to a balcony with a set of shelves and two faces. As I looked down, I noticed the third face half-broken near the gate. On the left and middle faces were metal tablets representing snakes. The right tablet had a whale.

I looked at the pillars again and my eyes lit up.

"A puzzle."

On the pillars were an eagle, a whale and an eagle in that order. I looked around them. Each pillar had three faces on which were a different animal: snake, eagle and whale. I nodded. Simple enough.

Lydia had observed me without touching the lever. I smiled. If my guess was right, the bandit had tried to pull the lever without completing the puzzle, resulting in the activation of the trap that had killed him. I turned the first and second pillars so the snake face was exposed, then turned the third pillar to the whale and pulled the lever. The gate opened without a single dart flying at us.

As we headed further in the barrow, Lydia smiled.

"Balgruuf was right. You may be amnesiac, but you're intelligent."

"The puzzle was easy." I shrugged. "The trick was to know it was there and not rushing headfirst at the lever like the bandit did. Finding his corpse was the first clue the lever was trapped. After that, I only had to look around."

I found a book called Thief near a chest. It seemed like the second tome of a series. I put it in my pack along with the pinkish stone Lydia called a Soul Gem and promised myself to look for the rest of the series. It looked like a novel. The chest had some gold and an amethyst.

The nearby stairs, meanwhile, had a trio of oversized rats Lydia called Skeevers. They were ugly enough I had no problems roasting them. The further we went, the more cobwebs we found on our way. Fire ignited in my hand.

"There must be a lot of spiders around." I frowned.

"Not a lot." Lydia shook her head. "Just _really big_ ones."

I snorted inwardly. Giant spiders? Acromantulas were big enough to swallow a man. Then, as I burned some webs that were blocking the way, I saw a massive brown spider fall down the ceiling.

"Man-sized, alright. I see what you mean."

Acromantulas were still bigger. Nevertheless, I promised myself to _not_ take Ron anywhere near places like that if I ever went back to Earth and to Tamriel. He would have freaked out big time. Instead, I unleashed a twin burst of fire on the monster's eyes. Lydia's sword made short work of the legs, slicing them at the joins, and then pierced the spider's skull. Hedwig barked at us a little further.

At the end of the room, trapped in a thick web, was a Dunmer in hide armor.

"Hey, help me out! Please, get me outta here!"

Glancing at Lydia, I came to the Mer with fire in my hands.

"Don't move." I warned him. "I don't want to burn you by accident."

It took me some time to burn all the webs away, but the Mer was eventually free. The moment he was, though, he ran away as if a dragon was on his tail.

"Suckers!" I heard him say. "Did you really think I would tell you the secrets of the Golden Claw? The treasure of the Ancient Nords is mine! All mine!"

I raised a brow.

"The Golden Claw? What was he talking about?"

Lydia sighed.

"In any case, that elf obviously belonged to the bandit group we met. We should've killed him when he was still webbed up."

We followed the corridor, picking more loot as we passed, and finally reached a room filled with nooks, most of which contained corpses. Some of the corpses, however, were walking.

"Draugr?" I asked Lydia.

"Draugr." She confirmed.

I felt no remorse as I burned them down. Their dried skin made them in fact rather flammable. Dealing with them didn't take long, not did it take long to heal a light slash Lydia had received on the arm.

The Dunmer's body was a little further. To the wounds it spotted, his death hadn't come at the draugr's hands. Hedwig barked several times and showed us a stone that jutted from the ground. I avoided it and looked further down the corridor. My eyes widened at the sight of a spiked metal grating. I turned to Lydia and mouthed: "Trap."

Our next step was looting the thief's body. This time, I didn't feel bad about it. The guy had suckered us into freeing him, only to run away without a thank you. We found both his journal and a golden dragon claw. There were animals on the inside of the claw: an owl at the bottom, then a dragonfly and finally a bear. Then I read the journal.

" _My fingers are trembling. The golden Claw is finally in my hands, and with it, the power of the ancient Nordic heroes. That fool Lucan Valerius had no idea that his favorite stone decoration was actually the key to Bleak Falls Barrow._

 _Now, I just need to go to the Hall of Stories and unlock the door. The legend says there is a test that the Nords put in place to keep the unworthy away, but that 'when you have the Golden Claw, the solution is in the palm of your hands'._ "

I looked at the claw.

"So, that thing is a key? Good thing we got it, then."

Any draugr we met further was quickly slain by Lydia's sword. Had to give it to her, she was skilled. I was happy to play support, empowering her whenever Hedwig warned us enemies were further down the road and healing her when one of the shambling corpses got a lucky hit. The pendulum trap made me back away for a moment, but Hedwig flew between the pendulums and pulled the chain that deactivated it.

"Your pet is well-trained." Lydia smiled. "I have seen people keep dogs with them, but your owl is particularly clever."

"She is trustful." I smiled. "And she is my friend, not my pet. She obeys and helps me because she likes me."

Lydia laughed.

"People say Bretons are the offspring of Men and Mer. One of your ancestors had to be a Bosmer. They are known to have some degree of control over wild animals."

I don't know how long we walked until we reached the barrow's sanctum. The draugr within proved no harder than those in the previous rooms… And I had the occasion to see what happened when you set an oil flake ablaze. Two draugr archers were standing in a flake. There was a fire pot hanging above. I gave Hedwig a swift whistle and showed her the pot. Her talons made short work of the worn-out rope, and the explosion that followed incinerated the undeads even more thoroughly than my spell. Lydia looked at the scene.

"Nice kaboom."

The Hall of Stories was a little further. It was a wide corridor with murals on each sides, each depicting a man or a woman. I wondered who they were. We reached the end of the corridor and, suddenly, I understood what the claw was for.

"It is indeed a key." I muttered.

The door was locked by a central plate with three holes and the silhouette of a claw. Above it were three rings, each spotting a different pattern. The first had a dragonfly, the second had a bear and the last had an owl. I looked at the claw.

"Gotta admit, that's a neat trick." I said as I adjusted the rings. "It isn't enough to simply cross the catacombs. Without the claw, not only is it impossible to know which pattern opens the door…" I shifted the dragonfly for an owl, and the bear for a dragonfly. "You simply cannot activate the lock, period. And I bet there's a trap waiting if you use the claw without the right combination of symbols."

I shifted the owl for the bear and put the Golden Claw's ends in the hole. I had to push a little and press the plate for the symbols to move, align, and finally open the door. It let to a large natural grotto in the middle of which ran a small stream. There was a sarcophagus, a large chest and a set of shelves near what seemed to be a wall covered with markings.

I put a hand to my head. There were voices coming from the wall. At first, it felt like a soft hum, but the closer I got, the stronger it was, as if they were calling me with more and more insistence in a language I didn't understand.

The voices filled my head as I faced the wall. I walked toward it, unaware of the world around me. All that mattered were the voices and that strange blue glow that seemed to come from the wall.

 _HET NOK FAAL VAHLOK  
DEINMAAR DO DOVAHGOLZ  
AHRK AAN __**FUS**_ _DO UNSLAAD  
RAHGOL AHRK VULOM_

One of the words thrummed in my head.

fus

Fus

FUS

 **FUS**

 _ **FUS**_

"Fus." I uttered.

Force, my mind told me. Fus meant Force. The voices slowly died down and I put my head against the stone. I was sweating and panting. There was a headache coming, I could tell, so I used Healing and focused the magic to my head…

"Harry! _Trouble!_ "

I turned swiftly and saw Lydia narrowly dodging the huge battleaxe of a draugr. Hedwig went and clawed the monster's eyes, but the creature's orbits only had that weird blue glow. Hedwig was a hindrance at best. The battleaxe fell on Lydia's shield, forcing her on a knee. Then the undead opened its mouth.

 _ **FUS ROH DAH**_

A violent energy burst sent Lydia flying away. I was at her side the next second.

"Hang in there! Sorry I blacked out, that wall did something strange to me…"

My healing magic was already taking care of her wounds. Then I saw the draugr backhand Hedwig away. My body froze.

"…Okay, you bastard. Now you've done it."

Farengar was right. The dead should stay _dead_ , especially when they only came back to kill you. At least, the ghosts of Hogwart were mostly harmless. I didn't take my bow or charge a spell. Rather, my mind was crystal clear and cold fury ran through my veins. There was no need to be blinded by rage. I needed my head and a good amount of focus to deal with the monster.

The draugr swung at me. I ducked under the blow, then grabbed the axe's pole and violently kicked the draugr in the stomach. Repeatedly. The draugr finally released the axe. I groaned under the weight, but the adrenaline was making me stronger. I swung the axe with all my strength, helping myself with the momentum. The blow all but eviscerated the draugr. It fell down, opened its mouth… I raised the axe as high as I could and let it fall before the undead could shout. The blow split head and helmet open. I dropped the axe. That thing was so heavy! Shaking my arms, I went to Hedwig and healed her as well. Lydia came to my side.

"Well played."

"That wasn't easy." I breathed. "I won't be wielding anything that big anytime soon. Too heavy for me."

"I'll take it, if you want to." Lydia offered. "It is enchanted to inflict ice damage."

"Oh. That was why the blade glowed blue."

Once Hedwig was up, I scanned the room.

"Farengar said the stone tablet was most likely in this room. Let's see…"

There was only a vial of powerful poison on the shelf. The chest had about a hundred Septims, an enchanted necklace, two sapphires and a golden sword Lydia identified as a Dwemer weapon. Dwemer weapons were of better quality than regular iron or steel ones. I offered Lydia to keep it in place of her steel sword, either in return for watching over me or as a thank you gift. She agreed. I finally found the stone tablet in the sarcophagus. The thing was nearly as heavy as the battleaxe and added a significant weight to my backpack.

"Okay, we can go." I adjusted my bag. "Let's get outta here."

Rather than going all the way back, Hedwig found a path that went behind the word-covered wall. There were some levers to be pulled that revealed a secret exit that led somewhere not far from Riverwood. I stretched as I felt the wind on my face.

"Alright." I told Lydia. "Let's get back to Whiterun."

There was also the matter of returning the Golden Claw to Lucan Valerius. I smiled. I didn't know who it was, but I'd heard Faendal say the name once. Maybe he could help us.

* * *

 **And here is next chapter. Harry meets Lydia, weird things happen and the pair plus Hedwig raid Bleak Falls Barrow, with Harry Learning a few useful tricks while he is at it.**

 **For the reviews...**

 **\- Lanelle: as you can see, Balgruuf thought about Harry's young age and was mindful enough to give him a bodyguard. Not that it stopped Harry from proving he didn't need anyone to watch his back when properly angered. Poor draugr...**

 **\- NakedFury: and Balgruuf is awar of that. The Greybeards want the Dragonborn? No way a thirteen-year-old kid's gonna do the journey alone! Don't wory, though: Harry's gonna take several levels in Badass throughout the story...**

 **\- CauldronCalamity: Hedwig's presence is a little present from Akatosh. And you can see, waking up to find yourself in another world can hit you hard.**

 **\- Indecisive Bob: For the Thieves' Guild, remember Akatosh and Nocturnal have an agreement. As for the Brotherhood, I'm gonna spoil things for you but Harry is gonna give them two middle fingers and crush them... with some help, of course. The Companions and Winterhold will have their own arcs, so wait until there.**

 **See you soon!**


	6. Outsider 1,6

Outsider 1.6

Music tracks: Still Another Wanderer, Battle for Wesnoth – Human Nobility, Dragon Age Origins - Ruin Sentinel, Dark Souls II – Bran Bal, Final Fantasy IX

§ § §

It didn't take us long to reach Riverwood. The first person we saw was Faendal, who was carrying some lumber. I waved a hand.

"Hey!"

Faendal turned to us and smiled.

"Harry! Wait a minute!"

He put his lumber near Alvor's house and came to us.

"A trio of guards came yesterday night. This meant you reached Whiterun. No problem on the road?"

"Just a wolf." I shrugged. "Yeah, I got to Whiterun. Nice place. It feels a bit homely."

Faendal laughed.

"Yeah, it's something else than Riverwood, alright. So, what brings you around?"

"Back from Bleak Falls Barrow." I answered. "The Jarl wanted me to retrieve something that was related to dragons and, even though I'm amnesiac, I still know more than most people, so…"

"So the jarl sent you. I see he was clever enough to give you a bodyguard."

"Yep. This is Lydia, Balgrruuf's niece and housecarl in training."

Faendal and Lydia shook hands. I took the Golden Claw.

"I found this on a thief who was raiding the barrow. His journal said he stole it from Lucan Valerius. Any idea who it is?"

My friend's eyes lit up.

"Of course I do! He's the owner of the Riverwood Trade. It's been a few days since someone stole the Claw and Lucan was considering hiring mercenaries to retrieve it. I was hoping to find some time to go, but it seems you beat me to it."

I looked at the Claw.

"Actually, that claw is the key to opening the main chamber of the barrows. This was where the thief was headed, but a giant spider got him first."

Faendal raised a brow.

"Really? I would've never guessed."

"Yes. There are symbols on the palm of the claw. Once you reach the Hall of Stories, you need to adjust the symbols on the gate, and then use the claw as a key."

Faendal was thoughtful for a moment.

"…There are lots of tombs and barrows dotting the land of Skyrim. I had no idea some required a special artifact such as that claw to be navigated through. You should tell it to scholars or note it somewhere. Never know when it might become useful. But, first, let's give Lucan his claw back."

Lucan was overjoyed to get his ornament back, enough that he gave me two hundred Septims as a reward. He was equally surprised to learn the true nature of the artifact.

"The key to Bleak Falls Barrow… Of all the things! Thank you for telling us. I had no idea it was so valuable."

"Glad I could help!"

Once we were out, I looked at the sky. Twilight was slowly falling. I opened my map.

"I still don't know why these symbols appeared."

The symbol for Bleak Falls Barrow had turned white with a black outline. Out of curiosity, I brushed a finger against the symbol for Dragonsreach.

Hedwig was on my shoulder. Lydia had a hand on my arm. My amulet shone a bright, blinding purple light… and we fell in a heap right outside the castle's gates.

"What in Shor's name happened!?" Lydia grumbled.

I dragged myself from under the heap and looked around. Yes, we were at Dragonsreach. I touched the symbol one more time. My amulet shone again, blinding me, and I found myself right next to Lydia.

"So… what happened?"

"You disappeared in a burst of purple light and reappeared two feet above the ground." Lydia answered.

I nodded. Teleportation. In a way, it was similar to the floo system, but instead of hearths, it worked with the amulet and the symbols on the map. I touched Rorikstead, to see what would happen. Nothing. I noticed the key at the bottom right of the map. The symbols on white were labeled Discovered while the symbols in black were labeled Undiscovered. I grinned.

"Looks like I can use the map to teleport to places I visited before. This is gonna make my travels pretty fast."

"A gift of Akatosh…" Lydia uttered. "Do you remember where you got that amulet?"

"Not the slightest. It was with me when I awoke in the cart."

"Then that must be it." She frowned. "Akatosh, Lord of Time and the supreme ruler of the gods. He must've chosen you for some reasons, even though we don't know why yet."

The answer came soon enough, and not in the way _anyone_ expected.

As Lydia went to report to Jarl Balgruuf, I headed to Farengar's workplace. He was talking to a hooded woman in leather armor.

"It isn't a question of ifs or whens, Farengar." The woman said. "The dragons are back. We need every single bit of information we can gather."

"I know. I already told you about their voice-based breaths. As for the dragon stone you told me about…"

"Is it what you were looking for?" I asked.

Farengar and the woman turned to me. The woman then turned to Farengar.

"…Don't tell me you sent a kid to do it."

"This child is the one who gave us the information regarding the dragons." Farengar retorted. "He survived being narrowly eaten by one and saw two of them from up close. Besides, Jarl Balgruuf sent his own niece to watch over him." He turned to me. "Good to see you and your owl in one piece. Did you meet any trouble?"

"Well…" I cringed. "The draugr keeping the stone used a strange shout that sent Lydia flying away. It reminded me of that of the dragons, with it being made of three words: Fus, Roh and Dah. Didn't stop me from stealing its axe and cutting it down with it…"

Farengar looked at me weirdly.

"…You did _what?_ "

I crossed my arms.

"I said that, once that bastard knocked Lydia and Hedwig away, I went at it, yanked the axe out of its hands, eviscerated the draugr and split its head in two. Speaking of which, the axe was enchanted and I found several magical artifacts as well. Lydia said you could teach me enchanting…"

Farengar glanced at the woman and whistled.

"You may be a spellcaster, but if someone angers you, here come the fists. With an attitude like that, you'd do a good battlemage."

I shrugged and gave him the stone. I saw Lydia come at the room's entrance with the battleaxe. I showed her the bench. Lydia put the axe here and I added the two rings and the necklace. Farengar began talking about the stone for a few moments before Irileth entered the room, worry in her eyes.

"Farengar! Harry! Come with me quickly! A dragon has been sighted nearby!"

A cold shiver ran through my back.

"Another one? Again?"

"'Fraid so. Hurry up, the jarl wants to see you."

"We're coming."

A new dragon! If the beast was anything like the red-eyed black dragon from Helgen, we were in trouble up the wazoo. Fire ignited in my hand. I shifted it for ice. Using fire against a fire-breathing creature didn't remotely look like a good idea. Balgruuf was talking to a winded guard on the first floor. Lydia to our side, we listened to the report.

"We saw it coming from the south. It was fast… Faster than anything I've ever seen."

"What did it do?" Balgruuf asked. "Did it attack the tower?"

"No, my lord. It was just circling around when I left. I never ran so fast in my life… I was fairly sure it would come after me."

"Was it black?" I asked. "And the jagged wings…"

"No, I don't think so. Its wings were fairly normal, to what I could see. It wasn't the dragon that attacked Helgen."

I breathed. Even though, for the simple fact it was a dragon, I didn't feel safe going anywhere near the monster, that it wasn't the black dragon made me feel somewhat safer. If we were lucky, it wouldn't turn too badly.

Balgruuf sent the guard to get some rest and looked at us.

"Irileth, take some guards and go to the tower at once!"

"Some of my men are already gathered by the front gate." Irileth nodded. "We'll be at the tower in no time."

Balgruuf then looked at me.

"Harry, I know I'm asking a lot from you, but you're the one with the most experience regarding dragons. I need you to come with Irileth and support her and her men in any way you can."

I stretched and light appeared in my hands.

"Don't worry, I'll act as support like I did in the barrow. Just, I heard Stamina Potions help when you're low on energy. Do you know where I could get one?"

Balgruuf nodded and looked at Lydia.

"Lydia, would you mind watching over Harry a little longer? And here." He gave me a large green bottle. "This should make you feel better. Be careful around that dragon, will you?"

Once again, his tone felt strangely fatherly. I found it disturbing. Lydia nodded.

"Don't worry, uncle. Harry all but saved my life against a powerful draugr in the barrow. I will gladly stay by his side as long as he needs me."

Balgruuf gave me a surprised look. I shrugged.

"Later. We got a dragon to deal with."

On this, I swallowed half of the bottle and hummed as I felt warmth and relaxation run through my muscles. Gone was the soreness and gone was the tiredness. I felt refreshed… and the potion tasted like cold mint. When Farengar tried to follow, Balgruuf held him.

"Farengar, you stay here. I need you to prepare the city's defenses in case things turn bad. And… if it does, I don't want to lose you as well. If the dragon reaches Whiterun, it will mean Irileth and Lydia are no more."

We lost no time running to the front gate. Four men were waiting already. They were understandably nervous at the prospect of fighting a dragon, but a little pep talk from Irileth had them ready to tear the monster apart. Dusk had turned the sky a bloody shade of red. Not a good omen. We ran to the tower. It was a sort walk from Whiterun, sufficiently short that I understood Balgruuf's worries. Fast as it was, once the dragon was done with us, it would reach the city before the guards were ready.

We were going to kill it first.

The tower was in ruins. The destruction was similar enough to Helgen to give me shivers. Lydia put a hand on my shoulder. Together, we explored what remained of the tower and found a man hiding inside.

"Leave!" He said. "Run away! That beast's still there! It snatched Hroki and Tor when they tried to leave!"

Hedwig suddenly barked violently. A roar echoed. My blood froze.

"He's there."

"Well." Lydia grabbed her sword. "Let's make sure that tower is the last thing he destroys."

I took my bow and notched an arrow. I knew I didn't have the ghost of a chance hitting a fast flying target with my skills, but it made me feel safer. Summoning my familiar was useless since he was ground-bound. Finally, the dragon came in sight.

I breathed. It wasn't the black dragon from Helgen. This one was brown and its shape was sleeker. The moment it appeared, Irileth fired a lightning bolt at it. The guards lost no time peppering it with arrows, and Lydia and I also opened fire. The dragon flew over us and opened its mouth.

 _ **YOL**_ …

" **TAKE COVER!** " I screamed.

Two guards ran behind the tower while the rest hid with me and Lydia inside. A heavy stream of fire scorched the earth.

"Do not…" I breathed. "Try shielding yourself from that. Not even with a wet mattress."

Everyone nodded. The dragon flew around. I heard it scream YOL TOOR SHUL again and the last two guards ran inside the tower with their tail between their legs. The back of one's uniform was smoking.

"Came way too close to my taste." The man muttered.

"If only that bloody beast could stay still!" One of them grumbled. "Or at least land…"

I snorted.

"Do you honestly think it's gonna do us that pleasure?"

Something heavily landing made everyone look at me funnily. I glanced outside. Indeed, the dragon had landed. I dropped my bow and channeled Oakflesh and Courage.

"Stay as far as you can from the mouth and the tail. Go for the flanks and tear its wings apart to make it ground-bound. It is way too mobile in the air. I'll keep you healed as much as I can."

Everyone nodded. The dragon breathed fire against the entrance. I looked at Lydia and Irileth and nodded. We ran outside.

It wasn't an easy fight. Not remotely. It was tiring, exhausting and filled with way too much close calls. But, in the end, we all lived. And _that_ was what mattered the most.

I summoned my familiar and went from guard to guard to keep Courage and Oakflesh up. In the meantime, three guards were firing arrow upon arrow at the monster and Hedwig was keeping the beast distracted by harassing its eyes. Once in awhile, she went to Lydia or a guard for a Potion of Stamina. They always obliged. Irileth, Lydia and the three other guards had gone toes to toes after the dragon, staying as mobile as they could to avoid its attacks. I could see the deep gashes left by their weapons in the dragon's scales. Suddenly, a harsh sweep with its head knocked a guard down. Another's arm and side were caught by a fiery burst. I looked down. The guard's sword had landed at my feet…

I looked at the dragon. The guards, and even Lydia herself, were showing signs of exhaustion. Even I was feeling winded. We had to finish it, and _fast_. I saw the dragon's eye and an idea crossed my mind. Taking the sword, I ran at the dragon, jumped aside to dodge the maw and thrust the sword in its eye all the way to the hilt. Irileth saw me and quickly did the same. The dragon reared. If I was lucky, we had reached the brain…

In an agonizing cry, the dragon screeched.

" **Dovahkiin!?** _ **Niid!**_ "

I had just gotten the sword out when I felt energy flow through me. I gasped. The energy was unlike anything I felt before. It was empowering, but on a level altogether different from human. The strength of a dragon. I felt warmth run through my muscles and liquid honey run through my veins, just like I had felt in the sea of stars. Then came what I could only describe as the biggest adrenaline rush of my life.

I fell on my knees, panting and sweating. But I didn't feel a headache like at the barrow. Instead, my head felt light and clear.

 _Force_ , uttered the voice in my head. Except, this time, it wasn't a simple translation. It went beyond that. Understanding came to me, understanding not of the _word_ Force but of the very _concept_ behind it. It was hard to describe. It made me want to go waxing philosophy. The experience left me breathless.

I somehow noticed people gathering around me and muttering in hushed voices… then I remembered the guard who'd been caught in the fire breath.

"Shit!"

I was at his side the next second, dead set on pouring every single drop of magicka into saving him. The burn looked nasty. The flesh looked charred on the edge and there were deep wounds in his arm. His armor had been incinerated, almost _melted_ in some places. I wished I had water on hand to clean the wound… Wait, I did! Channeling Flame and Frostbite, I tore a piece of tissue from his armor and combined both spells to moisten it.

"Healing potion!" I called. "Quickly!"

Lydia gave me one of the potions we'd found in the barrow. With one hand, I cleaned the edge of the wounds with the tissue. With the other, I dropped the healing potion sip after sip on the gashes. I also softly passed the wet tissue on the reddened flesh, hydrating it and bringing refreshing comfort to the man. Lydia made him drink another healing potion. I don't know how long I spent, taking care of the man until Irileth held my shoulder.

"That will be enough. We'll carry him to the temple of Kynareth so he receives further treatment."

"But I'm not done yet-"

"You're not a professional healer." Irileth retorted. "What you did was already impressive and definitely helped him, but you should let trained healers finish the job. Come on, kid. You look pale and your hands are trembling."

She was right. I was exhausted. I rubbed my eyes.

"Do the report for me when we get there. I'm gonna go straight to bed."

Irileth nodded. Lydia took the wounded man in her arms while one of the guards held me. I was almost sleep-walking as we returned to Whiterun. This made the sudden shout even more surprising.

 _ **DOV AH KIIN**_

The thunderous call made me jump awake. I almost leaped in the guard's arms out of shock. Everyone looked around.

"What was…"

"The Greybeards! They called…"

"By Shor's bones!"

I yawned and almost fell back asleep. Instead, I mustered my last remaining strength to reach Dragonsreach. One last wave at Irileth as she went to Balgruuf, a little effort to reach my room and I collapsed on my bed. I was dead to the world not a second later.

* * *

 **And here we are. Back from the barrows, Harry is once again dragged in a deadly fight... and awakens a new power, but he doesn't notice it due to being utterly exhausted. Yeah, that was a rough day. A chance Irileth and Lydia are around.**

 **For the reviews...**

 **\- Me Myself and I: Harry had Hedwig and Lydia in the barrow. The familiar was a bit redundant here, but it wasn't against the dragon. And Harry isn't going to be just a Healer. He will join the COmpanions, the College and the Thieves Guild at some points so he's going to dabble in everything, not having any real specialization. As for enchanting, white souls are souls from non-sentient creatures, so there's no real issue about that. Black Soul Gems, on the other hand... and let's not forget Voldemort can easily be considered a Necromancer by Tamriel's standards, so you can guess which branch of Conjuration he's going to avoid. As for Hedwig, I got two words for you: Kyne's Blessing.**

 **\- Indecisive Bob: I meant the Companions with the capital C. That's what happens when your caretaker doesn't want to let you leave the city alone because you're not skilled enough and you get bored, only to walk in the hall of the best fighters of Skyrim...**

 **Next chapter closes the first arc. See you soon!**


	7. Interlude: Balgruuf

**Hello! New chapter's here, and with it, the end of the first arc. Fair warning: kleenex may be needed near the end...**

* * *

Interlude: Balgruuf

Music tracks: Lindblum Castle, Final Fantasy IX – Cereza, Bayonetta – Time, Inception

§ § §

"So, you managed to kill the dragon."

"Yes, my jarl. And aside from two men who tried to flee the tower before we came, we sustained no casualty, though one of our men is in the temple in Kynareth. His arm and side were caught in the dragon's breath."

Balgruuf nodded. That the fight had gone so well was nothing short of a miracle.

"I am very happy that all of you got back alive. Furthermore, you managed to kill that dragon. I couldn't be more proud of you."

Lydia beamed, and even Irileth smiled with pride. The jarl's face was radiant. Finally, he looked around.

"Where is Harry, by the way? I think I saw him go upstairs…"

Irileth sighed.

"This boy may miss his memories, but that didn't stop him from being an amazing help. He kept us going with his magic and, when the guard was caught in the fire, he all but exhausted himself to heal him. I had to drag him away before he collapsed."

"He told us to handle the report and went straight to bed." Lydia supplied. "I am impressed. He looks frail, but not only did he prove a valuable help at the barrow, he also supported us to the best of his skills during the fight against the dragon, and he and Irileth both gave it the final blow by thrusting their sword through its eyes."

Balgruuf nodded, impressed. The young teenager was more resilient than he looked. And he had even killed the dragon with Irileth. Then he noticed Lydia seemed uneasy.

"Lydia, what's going on?"

Lydia looked away.

"Actually… Something happened as the dragon died. It said something: ' _ **Dovahkiin, niid**_ ', and then Harry absorbed its soul."

Hrongar recoiled in shock. Even Balgruuf couldn't believe his ears.

"He did _what!?_ "

"I think Harry absorbed the dragon's soul." Lydia repeated. "Then, there's the fact the dragon called Harry Dovahkiin, and the Greybeards' call when we reached Whiterun."

The room was dead silent. Irileth looked at everyone, then at Proventus, who seemed as puzzled as she was.

"And?" She finally asked. "What's the matter?"

Balgruuf looked at his housecarl in disbelief before sighing.

"Right, you're not a Nord. You don't know the legend of the Dovahkiin, the Dragonborn."

Hrongar explained.

"The Dragonborn is a legendary warrior who has the power to absorb a dragon's soul and rob him of his strength. They are mighty warriors and heroes said to have the body of a mortal and the soul of a dragon. Talos of Atmora was considered one, before he became Tiber Septim."

Balgruuf frowned.

"Due to having the soul of a dragon, the Dragonborn is said to have the innate ability to use the Thu'um, the old Nordic Art of the Voice. The same art Ulfric Stormcloak used to kill High King Torygg, may I say…"

There was disgust in his voice. Lydia shook her head.

"Harry didn't demonstrate such power. At the same time, he was too busy saving that guard, and all he had in mind after that was going to sleep. Aside from the dragon's words and the Greybeards' call, we have no proof Harry is the Dragonborn."

But the fact was here. Harry had absorbed the dragon's soul and the dragon had straight out called him Dovahkiin. Balgruuf dismissed his court and went upstairs. Harry was indeed in his room, collapsed on his mattress and blissfully unconscious. He was also still clad in his leather armor. His white owl friend was watching him from the bed post. She turned to him when he entered and tilted her head.

Hedwig, her name was. He wondered where the boy had found such an unusual companion. He rubbed the owl's head. She let him. Then came the delicate task of undressing the boy. That part wasn't really a problem. He had done it several times in the past with Frothar, when his son came back from the barracks exhausted from training with the guards.

' _I should buy him a dagger._ ' Balgruuf thought. ' _For now, he's using his fists, but he's gotten old enough to use an actual weapon._ '

Once Harry was in his underwear, he dressed him with a set of blue tissue clothes. He frowned deeply when he saw how scrawny the child was. Harry wasn't skeletal, but it was clear he was underfed and underweight.

"And you still went through a barrow and killed a dragon. Your endurance is incredible. Give yourself a few years and you'll make an impressive warrior… or battlemage given your magical abilities. All you need is some training."

The boy said nothing as the jarl moved him under the blankets. He was really exhausted. As he brushed his hairs, Balgruuf noticed the strange lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. The man frowned. The scar was neat and cleanly traced, and obviously not coming from branding iron. Clearly, it wasn't natural. He saw the boy's unusual Akatosh Amulet and tried to touch it…

Lightning like a static shock struck his fingers and made him back off. The amulet was magical, but its magic was unlike any other as the shock had made clear only Harry could touch it and wear it. Balgruuf looked at the sky outside.

' _Another mystery. This boy is shrouded in them like thieves are shrouded in shadows. Come out of nowhere with no clue about his past, but truly skilled and resourceful enough to make it through all these trials… and, speaking of thieves, I swear this boy has the thieves' luck. To survive all these trials with nary a scratch…_ '

Aloud, he spoke.

"Akatosh, Lord of Time, why hath thee sent this boy upon us? And why can't I help but treat him as if he was one of my children?"

In the Aetherius, Akatosh smiled. Balgruuf's fatherly instinct was purely his own, but it pleased Mara. The goddess of Love wouldn't forget to reward the jarl for his kindness. As for Thieves' Luck, the jarl had no idea how true he was. But he couldn't know the truth.

Not yet.

§ § §

Harry awoke around noon. Everyone who had fought against the dragon had allowed themselves some laziness and slept beyond their usual hour – even Irileth – but Harry was the last one to wake up. And Balgruuf didn't blame him. Actually, he was surprised the boy didn't sleep the whole day.

As he reached his room, he put a hand on the handle…

" **FUS!** "

 _*WRACK*_

"…Oops."

The jarl froze. Slowly, he opened the door to see the boy timidly watching the mess that had become the end of the room. Harry, still sitting in his bed and his glasses on his face, sheepishly turned to him.

"What happened?"

Harry hesitated, then looked at the end of the room.

" **FUS!** "

A wave of blue energy burst from his mouth and wrecked the end of the room even more.

" _That_ happened." The boy said with a strained voice.

Balgruuf couldn't believe his eyes. It was a Thu'um. The boy had used a Shout. Harry climbed out of bed and began putting some order to the mess, wincing as he saw a chair had broken a leg.

"Sorry about that. I just…"

"You don't have to apologize." Balgruuf reassured him with a very quiet voice. "I'll have maids handle the mess. Go get something to eat, a bath will await you once you're done."

Harry's eyes lit up at the mention of the bath. Still in his pajama, the boy hurried downstairs. Balgruuf sighed, called the maids and went to his office. He had a letter to write. Irileth came to his side.

"What was that noise?" The housecarl asked.

"That." Balgruuf looked away. "Was the confirmation of Lydia's suspicions. Harry is the Dragonborn. The noise you heard was him trying his new power, most likely out of curiosity or acting on instinct."

"What will you do with the Greybeards?"

Balgruuf took some paper, a feather and some ink.

"I won't send him. The road from here to High Hrothgar is long and dangerous and, for all his resilience, even with an escort, it is still way too risky to my taste. Harry's life found itself on the line too often these past days, especially for a thirteen-year old boy with no hair on his face. He needs respite. And peace."

The jarl began to write. Irileth crossed her arms.

"The Greybeards won't be very happy to hear you're denying them the Dragonborn."

"This isn't what I'm doing." Balgruuf corrected. "I want Harry to go to High Hrothgar, but the Greybeards will have to either come or send someone who I'm sure will protect his life during the journey. I am being careful, not stupid."

Irileth nodded and smiled.

"The boy has grown on you."

"No child should suffer the hardships he faced."

He began writing.

Meanwhile, Harry had finished savoring his late breakfast and had returned to his room to see a bucket of steaming water. The teen smiled and hummed as he stepped in. He had almost forgotten how good warm water felt. And there was no bath at Privet Drive. As for Hogwarts, the students had showers but no bath. He took the vial of amber-flavored soap and scrubbed his hair and skin. Hedwig watched him silently.

He almost re-felt asleep in the bath before a maid entered with his leather armor, all clean and repaired. The teen grinned and dressed himself. He had quickly grown accustomed to the feeling of leather on his skin. Once he was ready, he put his bow on his back and went to the great hall. Balgruuf was sitting on his throne. He rose when Harry passed by him. Along with Proventus and Irileth, Hrongar, Lydia and Farengar were present. For a moment, the boy wondered what was going on.

"Do you… need something from me again?" Harry timidly asked.

"No." The jarl shook his head. "I am here to give you something."

The boy seemed surprised. Puzzlement appeared on his face.

"…You don't have to. Providing me with food and cover was far enough. I mean, it _is_ a castle, right? This is your home. I'm just a stranger who ran an errand and helped you defend your town, nothing big."

Balgruuf, Irileth, Lydia and Hrongar looked at one another in disbelief.

"Killing a dragon _is_ something big." Irileth breathed.

Harry shrugged.

"I mostly played support, just like in the barrow. And you gave the final blow as well, Irileth. We struck at the same time." Harry looked at Balgruuf. "I appreciate your generosity, but I think it's time I take my leave. Give me what you want and then, I'll book a room at the inn, see where I go from there."

The boy seemed sad somehow. Regretful. He looked away.

"After all, this isn't my home… I don't have a home, anywhere."

Only Irileth heard that. This made her wonder about his past.

"It depends what you mean by that."

Harry curtly turned to the jarl, surprise in his emerald eyes. Balgruuf smiled.

"You are too young to be named thane, so I had to find another way to reward you for your actions. You try to dismiss what you did, but Irileth is right. Raiding a barrow and fighting a dragon, even if you weren't in the heat of the fights, are not things that can be dismissed easily. You were here. You lived. You _kept us alive_." The jarl starred at the teen. "You say you mostly played support. In which state would Lydia be if you hadn't been there to empower her and heal her wounds? How many guards would have died without you to help them? Irileth told me how you exhausted yourself to save a man who'd been caught in the dragon's breath. Your efforts saved his life."

"I only did what you asked me to do."

"No. You did _more_." Balgruuf crossed his arms. "You had no reason to accept our requests. Your only task was to deliver the warning there was a dragon in the mountains and Riverwood wanted back-up. You didn't refuse when Farengar asked you to go in the barrow. You didn't turn away when I asked you to fight that dragon, even though you had every reason to be scared after the events of Helgen. Confidence deserves its reward. From now on, the doors of Dragonsreach will forever be open to you. There will always be food for you on our table, a bed will always be free for you to rest and you will always find clean clothes and a bath when you need them. _This_ is my reward for the help you provided."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. Softly the boy spoke.

"…For real?"

"Yes."

The boy turned away and scratched the back of his head, flustered. He danced on his feet.

"T-thank you. I wasn't expecting so much, honestly. Just… a pouch of Septims and a thank you, and then 'We don't need you anymore, move along'. I… That…"

"Men are rewarded with money and titles." Balgruuf said kindly. "Amnesiac teenagers are rewarded with a roof on their head and food in their plate."

After a brief moment of silence, Harry bowed his head and said a quick "Thank you!" before rushing outside. Proventus put a hand on his waist.

" _This_ is not the behavior of a boy who learned he just got a new home."

"I agree." Irileth nodded. "This is the behavior of a boy who's used to struggle a lot and never be acknowledged for it."

"He was expecting a sweetroll and got the whole market instead." Hrongar commented. "I'm not surprised he feels uneasy. He must believe you rewarded him too much."

Balgruuf shook his head. The boy was homeless, alone and memory-less. How was a place to stay too much?

Lydia didn't say anything. Harry hadn't closed the door behind him. She saw him stop near the stairs and look at the sky. She went to his side.

§ § §

Harry looked at the sky. He couldn't believe it. All he'd done was help a village and do the jarl two favors. Balgruuf had been right. Looking back at it, he could have refused both times. And yet he hadn't, complying to the jarl's demands simply because he wanted to help and because they needed his help. Out of kindness, one could say.

He turned to look at Dragonsreach.

"…A home?"

When Voldemort's spell had backfired on him and killed him, no one had rewarded Harry for defeating the mage. Instead, he'd been forced to live for ten years alongside people who hated him and abused him, never telling him of his true nature as a wizard. Then he'd gone with his friends against the Voldemort-possessed Quirrel. Ron had risked his life. Hermione had taken great risks. Even he had been knocked out cold by the mage as a last-ditch gesture and all three of them had faced expulsion. Their reward had been a Thank You and their House winning the cup. Then he'd gone to face a serpent that could kill people by looking at them, nearly lost a friend and his best friend's sister, he had nearly died from the basilisk's poison before he could destroy Riddle's diary… Once again, his reward had only been a thank you. It was a fact: he wasn't used to rewards.

Then he got into another world for a reason he couldn't figure out yet and, only three days after coming, he'd escaped being eaten alive, had explored an old Nordic tomb to retrieve an ancient artifact and killed a dragon. In his mind, nothing as big as defeating the most powerful dark mage in the world three times.

He'd been given a home in return. The one thing he didn't have in his homeworld. The irony was so deliciously funny! So he laughed. He laughed with tears in his eyes. Because, despite the euphoria of having somewhere to live, there was the painful acknowledgement that this was a luxury he didn't possess in the world he was born in. And it made him sad.

Harry fell on his knees, sobbing.

"Why? What did I do to deserve so much?"

Strong arms wrapped around his chest and held him in a hug.

"Harry, you clearly don't know the worth of your actions."

Harry turned to look at Lydia. Nesting his head in her neck, he cried.

* * *

 **And here you have it. I admit, I cried a little as I wrote the last part. Poor Harry is barely acknowledged for _anything_ he does on Earth and people turn on him at the drop of a hat. Then he goes to Tamriel and gets a home by the third day. And not any home: Dragonsreach is a friggin' castle! Any surprise he teared up?**

 **Also, how is it today's my birthday and I'm the one giving away presents?**

 **For the reviews:**

 **\- Waberjack: oh, Harry will become stronger. He is the Dragonborn, after all.**

 **\- Zenog: at the end of The Shivering Isles, the Hero of Kvatch defeated the Jyggalag-turned Sheogorath and, while Jyggalag was free from the curse, the Hero became the new Madgod. This is why he and Akatosh, actually Martin Septim ascended, are on such good terms. The Sheogorath of Skyrim isn't the original Sheogorath. It's the PC character from Oblivion.**

 **\- Dairegh: Harry's young age is indeed particularly important to the story, even though it isn't a plot point. Let's be honest: who, in his right state of mind, would let an unskilled, amnesiac tenager wander around?**

 **\- Huntermolder: I may definitely include spells from Oblivion. Waterbreathing and Buoyancy are particularly interesting...**

 **\- Umodin: Akatosh's gift to Harry is the soul part that was put in his head to replace Voldemort's, thus making Harry the Dragonborn (an adoptive one). The rest, fast travel, Hedwig's presence etc, are actually tiny blessings from the Time God to help him. After all, he's still a child.**

 **\- Vangran: I like being realistic like that. In my book, OP characters whould only serve as mentors for other characters to become OP as well. And, even then, if everyone's a badass in the world... Lydia is actually twenty-two, so no romance between her and Hary. Now, a brother-sister relationship...**

 **\- moffles123: Harry will toughen up fairly quickly after the next arc. The "Blood on the Snow" and the Companions will be a great help in that. As for the story, it tends with more realistic, starting with the way people react to Harry being a teenager. And, more often than not, raids will be with a full party (especially the Companions at the beginning).**

 **\- Zentari2238: so, original enough for you yet? If not, wait until you read next chapter... _DRAGOOOOONNNN!_ Harry will become a different character at the end of the story, but I can't tell you more because spoilers. As for White Sentient Souls, if he can get used to killing, he can get used to that. And canon Harry is not a dumbass, though I can't really blame you for being mistaken since his other best friend is a friggin' genius. Try comparing the tenth best of the class with the Valedictorian...**

 **\- Indecisive Bob: thank you!**

 **Alright. See you soon!**


	8. Dragonborn 2,1

Dragonborn 2.1

Music tracks: Patcher's Place, Golden Sun Dark Dawn - Sovngarde, Skyrim – Things Betwixt, Dark Souls II

§ § §

A home. A real home. This was what Dragonsreach had become to me.

And I still couldn't believe it. The place was a castle. Alright, so was Hogwarts, but Hogwarts was actually a magic school. Shyrim and Tamriel belonged to a medieval world, and I had effectively become a member of Balgruuf's court. Now, what my role was was something I tried to not dwell on too much. Generally speaking, the people outside took me for the dragon expert. In the castle, however, I was Balgruuf's amnesiac protégé.

After setting the little possessions I had in my room, I spent the afternoon exploring the castle. The place was huge. I wasn't done by nightfall. I also got acquainted with Balgruuf's three children: Frothar, Dagny and Nelkir. Frothar was eleven, and rather hot-blooded. Balgruuf had gotten him a dagger that very day, much to his pleasure, and he'd spent the afternoon training under Hrongar's careful eye. Dagny, the girl, was nine and a spoiled brat. I couldn't help but compare her to Draco, to an extent, always complaining about sweetrolls and how she wanted her new dress _now_. Speaking of sweetrolls, I had never tasted anything so sweet before. The pastry quickly became my favorite treat.

Nelkir was the youngest, being only eight, and was surprisingly dark and distant. I stayed away from him, observing him to try and find out what was wrong. I had the gut feeling it would take time. Then I looked around and noticed something was amiss.

"Where is their mother?" I asked Irileth.

Irileth cringed and looked away.

"Kara died five years ago. We still don't know what sickness took her." She looked away. "Danica, from the temple of Kynareth, noticed her blood was abnormally pale, and she bled easily at the slightest scratch. It was as if her own blood had turned against her. There was nothing we could do."

I cringed. I had no idea what sickness had taken Balgruuf's wife away. I also met Commander Caius, the captain of the guards, who thanked me warmly for saving his men.

"I was told of the role you took during the fight at the tower. I will never thank you enough for saving Heimgar. Sure, being a guard won't be easy with his damaged arm, but it would have been much worse if you'd just stood aside."

I shook my head.

"I would have done it for anyone. After all, that was why I was here for: as a healer."

Caius chuckled.

"Lydia was right, you are a humble boy. Humble and brave. Great men are born from such mold."

What he says… Night came, and dinner with it. We were all together, so I decided to ask Balgruuf about something that had been in my head for some time.

"What's a Dragonborn?"

Everyone turned to me. I shrugged.

"I heard guards call me that several times, in hushed voices. As if…" I hesitated. "As if they were scared of me. I'm mistaken, right?"

Lydia smiled kindly.

"It wasn't fear. It was awe. The Dragonborn is a mighty warrior from Nord legends, a mortal with the soul of a dragon. The tales say they can kill dragons and absorb their strength, just like you did at the tower. They also say the Dragonborn has the innate ability to use the Thu'um, the power of the Voice. It's an old and sacred Nordic art that takes a lifetime to master… and the Dragonborn can use it without training."

I looked away.

"And… how does it concern me?"

Lydia and Irileth exchanged a look. Balgruuf looked at me.

"To what people said, after you and Irileth killed that dragon, you absorbed its soul. Then, when you woke up at noon, the power you used in your room to wreck it was a Thu'um, a Shout. Finally, another word for Dragonborn is _Dovahkiin_. I believe you heard that word before."

My eyes widened. Yes, I did. Twice. First from the dragon, and then the shouting voices in the sky. I shivered. The events of Bleak Falls Barrow came back to my mind. Rising from my seat, I looked for a place where I wouldn't make a mess and uttered.

 _ **fus**_

The energy wave came with the same intensity. I went back to the table, then decided to give them the full story.

"The word I said means Force, but I don't know which language it belongs to. In Bleak Falls Barrow, when we reached the room with the stone tablet, there was a strange wall with markings, and chanting voices coming from it. One of the words was glowing blue." I cringed. "The voices were ringing in my head, and the closer I got, the louder they were. When I reached the wall, their intensity was so great I was blind to the world outside. I didn't notice anything, only what they were saying."

Farengar raised a brow.

"Interesting. Do you remember what they said?"

Like Hell I did! The voices were still ringing in the corner of my head. I closed my eyes.

 _HET NOK FAAL VAHLOK  
DEINMAAR DO DOVAHGOLZ  
AHRK AAN…_

I hesitated a moment, then spelled the word.

 _ **F U S**_ _DO UNSLAAD  
RAHGOL AHRK VULOM_

Farengar nodded, then left the table.

"Gimme a minute."

He came back with a book, ink and a feather.

"Can you repeat, please?"

I complied. Once he was done, I came to him and bolded FUS.

" _F U S_ , the glowing word, thrummed in my head, louder and louder until I knew it meant Force. I have no idea what the other words mean, but I know this one means Force. Then, the voices died down and I came back to my senses to see Lydia in trouble. Later when that dragon died, I felt a strange kind of energy run through me. It felt…" I looked down. "It felt like the biggest adrenaline rush of my life, as if I was high from some drug. And it wasn't all. When I absorbed that energy, it also gave me knowledge. Before, I only knew _F U S_ meant Force. In fact, I was able to say it without blasting anything in front of me." Lydia nodded at that. "When I absorbed that energy, my understanding of _F U S_ went beyond that. It wasn't just a translation, it was the very concept behind _F U S_ , behind Force. It was… That level of understanding is hard to describe. I don't think I could show you…"

"You don't have to." Hrongar grinned. "What you said is more than enough."

Farengar was beaming.

"The dragon language! This is the secret of the power behind the art of the Voice. I knew Dragon Tongue, or _Dovahzuul_ , already existed. In fact, texts in Dragon Tongue aren't hard to find. But this, what you just told us is the piece I was missing! The art of the Voice uses the dragon language which, spoken, makes whatever the user says real."

"But I used the dragon language before." I retorted. "Look at the text I gave you. I said it in dragon language and nothing happened."

"Because of the one prerequisite that makes the art of the Voice so hard to master: understanding. It isn't all to know FUS means Force. Only having the translation isn't enough. You must understand _the very concept_ behind the term. And this is something which takes a long time to achieve through regular means."

I nodded. What Farengar said made a lot of sense. What I couldn't understand, though, was why I got that power in that first place. I didn't come from Tamriel. How did I end up being able to innately use a power that was very specific to this world? At least, magic existed in both Tamriel and Earth. Me being able to use Tamrielic magic could as well have been them adapting to the new world.

But I was what the locals called a Dragonborn, a mortal with the soul of a dragon. There was no such equivalent on Earth, especially since our dragons were very different. On Earth, they were beasts. In Tamriel, they were civilized enough to have a language. It was a fact, I was born with a human soul. Now, how did I end up with a draconic one?

A memory crossed my mind. Back in the sea of stars, after the endless pain, I had felt like liquid honey filling a hole in my soul, as if something had torn a part of my mind and replaced it with something else… and absorbing the dragon's soul had felt the exact same way.

I wasn't a true Dragonborn. I was an artificial one. But who had created me, and why?

"And… what does a Dragonborn do?" I asked.

Balgruuf finished his plate.

"Dragonborns are heroes, but not all their tales are the same. Furthermore, they are usually described as grown adults of many feats. You, however, are a young teenager with no memories of his past and no real skill whatsoever, even though I'll gladly admit you are very resourceful and resilient. That thundering shout in the sky was the Greybeards calling for you. They are the masters of the Voice, the power you can use instinctively. Since sending you on the road is out of question, I gave them a message, that they send someone to bring you to High Hrothgar." He looked at me. "It is my no mean an insult to your feats. What you did: surviving a dragon attack, raiding a barrow and slaying another dragon, are great things. But you're still a child, and one that is clearly not on top of his form. I don't want to take risks."

A small smile crossed my face. He cared about me. I had met so little adults who did… I mentally counted and my smile widened. Mr. and Ms. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and maybe Madam Pomfrey. The fingers of a hand. In Tamriel, I could count on everyone in Balgruuf's court. I looked at the jarl.

"Thank you. I appreciate the attention."

"Anytime."

I finished my food and stretched.

"Farengar, is it alright if we start studying enchanting and alchemy tomorrow? I was a bit busy today but I'm still really curious about them."

"Not a problem." Farengar nodded. "It will be my pleasure to teach you the subtleties of my trade..."

I smiled. I slept tight, that night.

§ § §

 _In High Hrothgar_

Master Wulfgar looked at the message in disbelief. A courier had reached the Greybeards' sanctuary late that night to deliver a message from Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun. The four masters had read it… and been left speechless at the content.

" _Faal Dovahkiin los aan kiir!_ " Borri finally dropped in Dovahzuul.

High Hrothgar shook. His brethren turned to him. The old man put a hand on his mouth and looked away.

"… _Krosis._ "

Arngeir himself could barely believe it. The Dragonborn, legendary hero and savior of Skyrim, was an amnesiac teenager jarl Balgruuf had taken under his wing. Furthermore, even though the boy was studying magic and archery, the jarl deemed him not skilled enough yet to do the journey to High Hrothgar and was politely asking them to please send someone to retrieve the boy. The man wasn't stupid. Especially with the Civil War going, the roads weren't safe. He didn't want to risk Skyrim's new hero falling prey to bandits and wild beasts.

' _It is fine._ ' Master Einarth said through sign language. He may have made a vow of silence, but there were ways to communicate without speaking. ' _If the Dragonborn is a child, Balgruuf's concern has every right to be. I do not think our Grandmaster will mind retrieving the boy for us. Besides…_ ' The man smiled. ' _Though his inexperience may be a problem, his age and amnesia are a blessing. This will make him more open to our teachings._ '

Arngeir was forced to admit his brother was right. The boy's young age was a blessing in disguise.

"Fair enough. I will tell Paarthurnax."

* * *

 **And... you know what's coming next. But first, a little translation.**

 ** _Faal Dovahkiin los aan kiir! ...Krosis._ : The Dragonborn is a child! ...Sorry.**

 **Yes, that was an accident. Poor Borri, he wasn't expecting the chosen hero of Skyrim would be a kid. None of the Greybeards were. Also, whoever can guess how Kara died is really good at biology... or searched on Wikipedia. Yes, it is an actual disease. Now, I have no idea if it already existed in Middle Ages (since Skyrim is in a medieval era). Finally, finding god ambiance music is HARD. I almost gave up on this one...**

 **For the reviews...**

 **\- Zentari2238: alright, critisism accepted, you win. Don't worry, though. Harry will quickly grow cleverer and more physically and mentally badass over the story. With mentors like Kodlak, the Greybeards, Paarthurnax and Brynjolf, what else is there to expect?**

 **\- Zenog: you're gonna have to wait for awhile before there's any action. Right now, Harry isn't well suited to face the dangers of Skyrim yet. But I promise you that, when the action will kick in, it will Kick. Your. Ass. Also, thank you. Yes, it was my birthday.**

 **\- M: indeed, Harry has a dragon soul in him. He's really going to need Paarthurnax's teachings to curb the nastier traits. For the Swords, that's what the Companions are for.**

 **\- INQ8448: yes, he will. Like Hell, he will...**

 **\- moon so bright: the Interlude was basically "Feels, the Chapter".**

 **\- Me Myself and I: Harry will return to Earth at the end of the story. The story itself will last a full year, hence why the fast travel. Yes, he will take care of Voldemort (Death Eaters vs. pair of Dremora Kynval) and he won't have a sabre cat as a pet. Instead, he will give it to the Companions as a mascot (bunch of badass werewolves playing with a cute big-toothed kitty, lol!)**

 **\- THE BIGKLEW: sorry about the mistakes. I am French, not British or American.**

 **\- Dairegh: Balgruuf has, at that point, all but adopted Harry. And Harry's adventure in Skyrim will last a year, then he'll return back to Earth. But a lot can happen in a year when you're busy roaming the country...**

 **\- Dragonin: indeed, at least Irileth is starting to get supicious...**

 **\- JakOvsumTrade: Harry's specialty will be ALL FIVE classes of magic, plus minor in Enchanting and Alchemy. Add to this him dabbling in about everything and you'll see how things turn out with him.**

 **\- That One Psycho: Hircine's choice was Sarkhan Vol, from Magic the Gathering.**

 **\- MJIrish: Harry will learn eEnchanting, don't worry. It's on his to-do list.**

 **Alright. See you soon!**


	9. Dragonborn 2,2

Dragonborn 2.2

Music tracks: Tiny Bouncing Objects, Jason Ward Studio - The Egg Travels, Dinosaur - Time for a Rest, Final Fantasy XII

§ § §

I couldn't wait to start my Enchantment and Alchemy lessons the next morning, so I was among the first to wake up. Just like me, Farengar was an early bird. He greeted me with a smile.

"I get to your face that you are eager to start your lesson."

I nodded. Once our breakfast was finished, he led me to his quarters. There were two tables. One had a series of retorts and alembics. The other had six symbols engraved on it.

"Alright." Farengar said. "First thing first: you can't make a potion or enchant something anywhere. You need special places for this. The table on the left is an alchemicAL lab. This is what we use to make potions. The table on the right is an enchanting table. This is where we enchant items, but the name should have clued you on its purpose."

I looked at the alchemical lab worriedly. I had never really been good at potions. At the same time, Snape was a harsh teacher.

"We will start with the enchantment. Since you are more magic-oriented, you should find it easier."

I breathed in relief. On Earth, enchanting an item meant casting a lasting spell on it. As Farengar explained, things were different with Tamriel.

Much different.

"First, you need to learn an enchantment." He took the ice-enchanted battleaxe. "Here. As much as the result can be dangerous, enchanted weapons are still perfect for beginners in that learning their enchantment is very easy. Now, you know magic in Tamriel is divided into five schools, right?"

"Yes." I nodded. "Illusion, Conjuration, Destruction, Restoration and Alteration."

"Exactly. Thus, every spell can be categorized as belonging in one of those five schools. Ice damage obviously belongs to the Destruction one. Now, you're going to ask me how to 'learn' an enchantment. Do you see those symbols on the table? They represent one of each schools. If you remembered your previous lessons on how to cast magic, then you know all you have to do to cast a spell is to manipulate your magicka into magic. This is the same here. Once you know what school of magic an enchantment belongs to, all you have to do is place the item above the corresponding symbols. Come on, do it."

I cringed as I held the battleaxe. The thing was still _very_ heavy. I was careful to put the blade of the axe above the fiery hand, then almost jumped when I felt magic coming from the symbol. There was a small ray of light between it and the axe, and I watched how it slowly disintegrated as its magic left it. The symbol began to glow.

"Good." Farengar nodded. "I forgot to say the operation destroys the enchanted item, sorry. Now, all you have to do is put your hand on the symbol to absorb its knowledge. The enchantment's magic will pass directly into your magicka, allowing you to use it later on."

Indeed, when I put my hand on the flame symbol, I felt something, like a little marble of cold magic pass into me. That was strange. Farengar then handed me a small pink gem.

"The next operation will require this. This is a soul gem."

I raised a brow at the name.

"Soul Gem?"

"A magically-attuned gem that is used to trap souls. White soul gems can only receive non-sentient souls. Black soul gems can receive any soul, including and especially that of sentient being such as men or mer."

My blood froze.

"You can… You can trap people's souls into a gem?"

"Yes, but only if it's black. White soul gems, as I said, can only receive the souls of non-sentient creatures."

"And…" I ashed with a shivering voice. "What happens to the people whose soul is trapped?"

Farengar looked away.

"No idea. No one found out yet."

For a moment, I was tempted to throw up. To steal someone's soul, to trap it in a gem in order to empower a ring or a blade. It felt simply horrible. And I told Farengar that much.

"This is why the use of black soul gems is heavily frowned upon. Only necromancers and remorseless black mages use them. In a way, using a black soul gem is considered as bad as raping someone. In order to fill a soul gem, you have to catch Soul Snare on a target and kill it. Its soul will then be trapped in an empty soul gem you carry."

I looked at the white gem for a moment. My eyes met Farengar's.

"What falls under 'non-sentient' being?"

Farengar counted.

"Let's see… Wild animals, undead – which mainly means skeletons, draugr and vampires – falmer and monsters like trolls, atronachs, daedras and elementals. Mindless creatures."

I nodded softly. If I ever performed enchantments again, I would make sure to only use white soul gems. Black soul gems were abominations.

Farengar explained me next how to actually enchant a weapon. He took my bow and the soul gem and put them above the flame symbol.

"In case you haven't understood yet, the symbols serve as catalysts for the enchantments. First, you must imbue the gem with the enchantment. For this, simply reach out for the enchantment you have memorized and push it into the gem."

I obeyed. It was easy. Soon, the gem felt cold between my fingers.

"Good. Now, put your bow above the symbol and place the gem so it touches both the symbol and the bow."

I obeyed again. Suddenly, the symbol glowed brightly and a light rushed through the soul gem into the bow. The rush caused the gem to shatter while the bow began glowing with a cold aura. Farengar grinned.

"See? This is very easy once you have the right materials. This said, I can understand the concept makes you shiver. Manipulating souls, sentient or not is, well, always a bit morally ambiguous. But consider the advantages."

I didn't say anything. Instead, I looked at my enchanted bow. Now, the arrows it would fire would be charged with ice magic. In a way, that was nice.

"One last thing." Farengar told me. "An item can only have one enchantment at once, and you can't disenchant something you previously enchanted. Now, let's teach you to make potions…"

As it turned out, alchemy was a totally different thing than Earthian potion making. To make a healing potion, wheat, blue mountain flowers and blisterworts – a kind of mushrooms – had to be mixed in a mortar and put through the retorts and alembics. The resulting liquid could heal wounds, but the potency was related to the alchemist's skill. Fortunately, Farengar was good and the potion that resulted would heal at least a sword wound. He also showed me how to brew poisons that had different effects, such as making someone more sensitive to fire or sapping his stamina, or even put him in a frenzy. I was mixing hawk feathers, a mudcrab chitin and a charred skeever hide to make an antidote when one of the guards barged in the room in utter panic.

" _ **Dragon incoming!**_ "

I starred at him for a moment before quickly bottling the potion, taking my bow and following the guard to the porch. My eyes widened when I saw the brown creature flying circles above the castle.

"I've seen it before…"

The dragon finally dodged the arrows to land in the porch and I recognized it. The guards, Balgruuf, Irileth, Lydia and Hrongar raised their weapons and approached the dragon by the flanks. I raised my hands.

"Weapons down! That dragon isn't our enemy!"

Everyone turned at me with bewildered eyes. I ran before the dragon and stood before it.

"That dragon isn't our enemy. It's the brown dragon that saved my life at Helgen, the one with tattered wings."

Balgruuf frowned, then his eyes widened.

"Yes, I remember you mentioning him. You said he saved you from the black dragon that nearly ate you and gave you an escape route."

I nodded eagerly and turned to the dragon.

"Thank you for saving my life, back then. Why are you here?"

The dragon purred and stood. He looked old.

"I have come on the behalf of the Greybeards." He looked at Balgruuf. "Jarl Balgruuf, the Greybeards are grateful that you have taken Harry under your wings. _Kogaan_. Thank you."

Balgruuf sheathed his battleaxe. Everyone imitated him. Then he looked at the dragon.

"I get it you're here to take Harry to the Greybeards. When I asked them to send us a mean to travel safe, I wasn't expecting a dragon, of all things. Especially after Harry had to face two."

The dragon chuckled.

"I am Paarthurnax. I am the grandmaster of the Greybeards, their teacher. For thousands of years, I have been teaching _joorre_ , mortals in the way of the voice. And now, a young Dragonborn has risen. _Kiir_. A child who can barely use a bow."

I looked away.

"Sorry I am not a mighty Nord warrior like the legends say."

To my surprise, Paarthurnax laughed.

"Your young age isn't a _motmahus_ , a problem. As you are young, you learn easily. More than if you were a trained _kendov_. You are not a warrior, and so you are more eager to learn, especially since we are going to teach you how to use your gift." Seeing I was still looking away, he nuzzled me. "Every _hun_ , every hero had to start somewhere."

"Can't say I disagree." Irileth grinned. "Even though Harry isn't exactly unskilled. His tending of the guard that got caught in the dragon's breath at the tower saved his life."

Paarturnax looked at me as if to say "Really?" I shrugged.

"I was here as support. I just did my job."

The dragon laughed again.

" _Bonaar_. That was unexpected. The Greybeards are going to like you." He stretched his wings. "I will take you to High Hrothgar when you are ready. Take your time, we are in no hurry."

I hesitated a moment and looked at Balgruuf.

"I… I'm gonna come back, right?"

"Of course. Balgruuf seems attached to you, and I can tell you care for him and this place."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Whiterun is the first real home I ever had. I don't like leaving it so soon."

I saw Balgruuf smile proudly. Paarthurnax nodded.

"I understand. Fear not, you will return on time. And, if you feel homesick, maybe I could take you back for a day or two."

"Thank you!"

Packing my things didn't take long. I took most of my clothes, which wasn't really that much, my bow and arrows, the steel dagger, some potions and some snack. Hedwig flew on my shoulder and I went to bid everyone goodbye.

"It is a great honor to be summoned by the Greybeards." Balgruuf smiled. "I did the pilgrimage once. Now, I don't really have the time. May Talos guide you, Harry."

"May he watch over you." I smiled and got on Paarthurnax's back. I settled near the base of the head, holding him by the horns. Hedwig had landed on one of the spines. As Paarthurnax spread his wings, he smiled.

"Ready to see the world as a _Dovah_? Trust me, once you've flown the skies of _Keizaal_ , you will be jealous of the _dov_."

I held tight.

"Dovah means dragon, right?"

"Yes. And Keizaal is how we call Skyrim. Readu?"

"Hell yeah!"

I always loved flying on my broomstick. Then Paarthurnax took flight and I gasped. Flying on a broom and flying on a dragon were totally different things. As we rose toward the clouds, I felt the strength of the muscles under my thighs. Paarthurnax was much faster than my Nimbus, and the regular beat of his wings gave me a glimpse of the power he held. He was strong. Old and strong. It was amazing.

We flew across the sky and I looked down, admiring the land from above. It was a beautiful sight that made me feel serene. I had never flown so high before. From there, everything looked so small! The Honningbrew meadery, the farms, the patchwork of the land… I had never seen anything like that before. It was beautiful, and I understood why Paarthurnax said I would become jealous of dragons. They were lucky to have such a view of the world.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" The dragon asked.

"Yes. The world looks amazing from above."

"Really? I thought you would prefer the thrill of the flight."

I laughed.

"Why would I be jealous? Dragons have wings, humans don't and won't fly unless they create devices or spells to do so. Yes, flying is fun. But I don't see why I should be jealous or envious. Unless we create those devices and spells, being angry at dragons because they can fly and we don't is a waste of time. I'd rather enjoy the moment and laugh at the feeling of the wind on my face and wonder at the world below me."

Paarthurnax was silent a moment before speaking.

" _Brii_. Your heart is a gentle one. It is a good thing."

"Really?"

"Yes." The dragon nodded softly. "Do you know what a Dovahkiin is?"

"Yes. It's the Dragonborn, a mortal born with the soul of a dragon."

Paarthurnax sighed.

" _Dovah_ all share the same desire to destroy and dominate. This is who we are… and the Dovahkiin is not an exception. As you have the soul of a _dovah_ , you too share the desire to crush and lord. Only your heart balances those desires by being kind and compassionate. You care for those you hold dear. Such compassion is unknown to us _dovah_ , to the point we have no word for it." Paarthurnax looked away. "The closest terms we have would be _Brii_ – beauty – and _Fahdon_ – friend."

My eyes widened in shock.

"…I never asked for this."

"I know. Just like you never asked to be taken from your world."

If it had been less risky, I would have jumped from my seat.

"How the hell do you know!?" I gasped. "Who told you?"

"The same person who gave you your draconic soul: the father of all _dovah_ and this world's God of Time, Akatosh. The amulet you bear is a spark of his power."

I was silent a moment. Finally, I asked.

"Did he tell you why he did that? Why he chose me and sent me to this world?"

"He did, in a dream. This is why I saved you from Alduin in Helgen: I already knew who you were." Paarthurnax took his breath. "Not to be insulting, but you are not the true Dovahkiin. You are a substitute. The true Dovahkiin was killed one week before Alduin returned. Unfortunately, only he can stop the World Eater, and raising a Tamrielic Dovahkiin would take too long. _Bormah_ , our father had his hand forced by the event, and had no choice but to look into other worlds and find someone with the potential to become a Dovahkiin, someone who could receive a part of his soul and survive. You were chosen."

"So… My goal is to destroy Alduin, the black dragon who attacked Helgen."

"Eventually. Alduin is fated to try and destroy the world, but the Dovahkiin will rise and stop him."

"But I'm a kid! That bloody monster nearly ate me alive. How do you expect me to stand a chance!?" I huffed. "If it's to kill a creature that's literally the Beast of the Apocalypse, you should have picked someone older and more experienced."

Paarthurnax purred at my outburst.

" _Drem_ , Harry. Patience. The world will not disappear tomorrow. You still have the time to learn the art of the Thu'um, the Voice, and master the arts of the sword and the spell. Our father didn't choose you at random. He knew what he was doing."

"You better be right…"

We were heading east, leaving the Nordic tundra to reach a massif whose highest peak rose well above the clouds. I grumbled. So, this was why I had landed in this world: because the local savior had met an untimely death and I'd been picked as a replacement to stop a creature whose stated goal was to destroy the world… Gotta admit, the odds were not the same as preventing a black mage from getting his hands on an immortality-granting stone or stopping an evil diary from wreaking havoc through Hogwarts with a giant serpent that could kill you with a glare. I was almost tempted to say things were serious, this time.

Then I looked at the panorama.

"Skyrim is beautiful. I had never seen such a sight before."

"And you've yet to see everything." Paarthurnax said with a chuckle.

He was true. High Hrothgar was a rectangular building of several floors standing between the mountain and a steep cliff. It had a wide courtyard, with a path leading to higher up the mountain and a tower that rose twice higher than the main house. It wasn't as impressive as Hogwarts, yet I felt a wave of humility as I saw it. There was a kind of sturdiness, a sense of stability and unwaveringness that made me feel safe as we landed in the court. The place was a haven. The grey blocks may have looked ascetic in a way, but it was to be expected. Paarthurnax had explained to me the Greybeards were hermits who spent their time meditating on the different words of power, training their whole life to master them the way I did instinctively.

The four of them were waiting for us. When I got off Paarthurnax, one of them came to me.

"Greetings to you, Dragonborn. Welcome to High Hrothgar."

"Thank you, Master."

If these people were going to be my teachers, better be polite. All four wore grey hooded robes with lighter patterns, and all four had a thick grey beard. They seemed surprised when I called them Master. I turned to Paarthurnax and caressed his chin.

"Thanks for the ride, it was awesome." I smiled. "You dragons are lucky to have such a nice vantage on the world."

"Told you would envy us."

"I _don't_ envy you." I retorted. "I just wish I could do the same. I harbor no ill feeling toward you or you kind, may it be envy or jealousy. Got it?"

Paarthurnax merely chuckled.

" _Brii_. You indeed have a kind heart."

On this, he left. I turned to the Greybeards. Frankly, I didn't know what to do. I knew they would teach me to use the power of the Voice, but how things would go, I had no idea. The Greybeard looked at me before speaking.

"So, Balgruuf didn't lie. You are indeed a child."

I sighed and looked away.

"Sorry to disappoint. I never asked to be caught in that mess."

"Oh, it was in no way an insult." The old man reassured. "We were merely surprised that the Gift showed up in someone so young. Now, simple formality: could you please demonstrate the power of your Voice?"

I raised a brow. The elder man showed himself.

"Shout at me, please."

I shook my head.

"Bad idea. The first time I tried, I ended up wrecking my room. I don't want to break your bones by accident."

I was surprised to see the Greybeards chuckle.

"Fear not. You may be the Dragonborn, but our Voice is still considerably more powerful than yours. We have nothing to fear from your Thu'um."

"You're sure about it?"

The old man looked at his comrades.

"Do you know why I am the only one of us speaking? Master Wulfgar, Borri and Einarth have mastered the Voice to a point where they cannot say a word without risking destroying this place. Only I have, for now, mastered the Voice while remaining able to speak. I am Master Arngeir, by the way."

My eyes widened.

"You really can do that!?"

As an answer, one of the Greybeards spoke.

" _Drem Yol Lok, Dovahkiin._ "

The courtyard shook as if a localized earthquake was happening in the area. I fell on my knees and breathed.

"Alright, I believe you. Wow…"

Rising on shaking knees, I took my breath.

 _ **FUS**_

The energy wave made Master Arngeir take a step back. I was surprised. Given the damages it had wrecked in my room, I was expecting the elder man to be blasted at least a few feet away. Master Arngeir nodded.

"Indeed, your Thu'um has strength. As expected of a Dragonborn."

"I was expecting you to be blasted further than that." I admitted. "Given the damage it did to my room… Also, now I think of it, the draugr in Bleak Falls Barrow used a similar Shout that sent Lydia flying. It was longer, though."

Master Arngeir raised a brow.

"It seems you have some of the theory regarding the Voice down. Indeed, a Thu'um is made of three Words of Power. The more words you use, the stronger the Thu'um. For now, you only know one word, FUS, which means…"

"Force, I know. I discussed it with Farengar, at Whiterun. We deduced that, in order to master a Word, you not only needed to know the translation, but also the concept behind it. Before I absorbed the dragon's soul at the tower, I could sa without trouble. Afterwards, well…"

The Greybeards looked at one another and nodded.

"Balgruuf's court mage is a clever man."

"I also got the feeling he was very interested by dragons…"

"Anyway, Fus is the first part of the Thu'um called Unrelenting Force, which pushes people and things away from you. The other two words are ROH – Balance, and DAH – Push. By using these three words, the Thu'um will send your target flying, just like you saw happening in the barrow."

"And anything said in Dovahzul, if I mastered the word, will become real. The draconic language can literally reshape Reality."

The thought made me shiver. Master Arngeir put a hand on my shoulder.

"You understand the power of the draconic language… And it obviously unsettles you. Fear not. You are already cautious in the use of your gift. We will teach you to use it wisely."

His words reassured me. Adjusting my bag on my shoulders, I followed them inside High Hrothgar.

* * *

 **And here you have it. Sorry for the delay, I was trying myself at Final Fantasy XIV. Nice game so far...**

 **Anyway, yes, the Greybeards sent Paarthurnax to retrieve Harry. And the old dragon was in on Akatosh's plan, hence the rescue at Helgen. That aside, the sickness that took Kara was indeed leukemia, or blood cancer. And how did you find my description of the enchanting mechanisms?**

 **For the reviews...**

 **\- iamreadingyourightnowwithlove: I have several shouts planned that Harry's going to learn: GOL BEX AL (Earthquake), SHUL KUN LOK (Blinding Light) and ZAAN DIR NOK (Silence Target) among others.**

 **\- Arjun518: I'll update Pokémon when I find the courage to finish that !*%$$/ chapter... The fourh movie isn't one of the most liked, and I now know why!**

 **\- Guest: thank you! I had practice... but that doesn't mean I always get it right.**

 **\- Ftxfusion24: Harry will eventually return to Hogwarts for his fourth year. This story will last a year (the third) and Harry will return after that, but with the power to move between the worlds.**

 **\- Beloved Daughter: as Akatosh said, he needed a Young chosen so his soul wouldn't break upon receiving his own divine essence. As for third year, well, it's when Harry truly becomes a teenager, with all the changes and mental instabilities it includes. Besides, older Harry is a bit too skilled and developped to my taste.**

 **\- Aethemus: actually, more often than not, the glass is translucent and the potion's nature is determined by its color. Most poisons don't abive by this rule, though.**

 **\- Mangahero18: don't worry, you won't have Hermione. And no, Harry won't go third year. He will go fourth, and catch up third year through the summer holidays.**

 **\- Me Myself and I: that's an interesting idea. I'll consider it.**

 **\- Iluvaikka: Given the guard's reaction and how everyone was just about to attack before Harry stopped them, you were right, Paarty caused a panic. And you were right, it was leukemia.**

 **\- Lorin: Hircine chose Sarkhan because he was better attuned to draconic énergies... and new Sarkhan is a better guy than the current Garruk.**

 **\- Lanelle: there is a shout to calm people - though it's self-made. It is called End Hostilities, or DREM FAHDON PAH (Peace Friend Everyone). The scene with the Blades and arry's loyalties will be demonstrated after the fight with Sahloknir, and I'm afraid I can't tell you anything in fear of spoilers. And kidnappig the Dragonborn in High Hrothgar? Delphine didn't last so long by being stupid.**

 **\- Dragonin: yes, they did it.**

 **\- Indecisibe Bob: there's a difference between outright refusing to take a life and hating killing but if someone hurts the friends/family, he won't do it twice. Harry definitely belongs to the second one.**

 **\- Blind Sharingan: sorry, wand-crafting isn't really a skill to be learned in Skyrim.**

 **\- Vangran: so true. Hence why Harry will be able to switch worlds at will.**

 **And that's all for now. See you soon!**


	10. Dragonborn 2,3

Dragonborn 2.3

Music tracks: ...

§ § §

The Greybeards showed me a room where I could settle. I dropped my bag by the stone bed, which was covered with several blankets, and followed them in the main hall. It was narrower than Dragonsreach, with several statues and torches keeping the place alight.

"So… What now?" I asked.

Master Arngeir turned to me.

"Now, we will give you some minor tests to see how you handle your gift."

He turned to one of his brethren and nodded. There was a square of paved tiles in the middle of the hall. The Greybeard looked at it and spoke.

 _ **FIIK LO SAH**_

A spectral illusion of the man appeared in the middle of the square. Master Arngeir looked at me.

"First, we will se how accurate you are with your Thu'um. Use _FUS_ on the clone, please."

I nodded and took my breath.

 _ **FUS**_

The energy wave blasted the illusion away. I raised a brow.

"Fragile…"

"Spectral clones are a reflection of the user. They mimic our moves, but one hit is indeed enough to bring them down so, if anything, they make for good decoys."

Decoys? Now, that was an interesting Thu'um to learn. Master Arngeir looked at me.

"Your Thu'um is indeed accurate. Now, we will see how long it takes you to learn a new Word of Power. Master Wulfgar, if you please?"

Another Greybeard came and uttered a word toward the floor. I shivered as I felt it thrum in my head. ROH, Balance. I closed my eyes, trying to hold the headache of the word engraving itself in my mind. Master Arngeir nodded.

"I see… It seems learning new words brings you discomfort."

"It makes me feel like there's a drum hammering the word in my brain." I winced. "I always become blind to the world when it happens."

The other Greybeardss looked at one another.

"Alright. Let us now see how you handle assimilating a word you learned."

This time, I visibly shivered. The memory of the adrenaline rush I had as I absorbed the dragon's soul was still vivid in my mind.

"We Greybeards have the ability to pass on our knowledge to a Dragonborn if we have to. Are you ready, Harry?"

I gulped and nodded bracing myself. It was only knowledge, this time, but it still felt very much the same. There was the warm sensation in my veins, the euphoria of knowledge unlocked and concept understood, and the adrenaline rush that followed. I fell on my knees, panting.

"Sorry. It always makes me feel high."

I saw two Greybeards raise a brow. Master Arngeir held my shoulder.

"I did not expect the sensation to be so intense in you. I had read of other Dragonborns barely flinching during the ordeal, and yet you are brought to your knees. I guess we'll have to put it on your young age."

One of the Greybeards came and made a series of gestures. I looked at them. Sign language? Given Master Wulfgar, Borri and Einarth couldn't talk without causing an earthquake, I understood their need to talk silently. Master Arngeir nodded.

"Right, Balgruuf indeed said in his letter that you weren't on top of your physical form. This may count as a reason as well."

I sighed. One thing that couldn't be, for once, blamed on my age. I was starting to resent being so young…

"Now, Harry, if you remember what I previously said, FUS and ROH are the first two words of the Thu'um called Unrelenting Force. You will learn the third word, eventually, but for now, I want you to train with just the first two. Master Borri, please?"

Master Borri looked at the square and spoke.

 _ **FIIK LO SAH**_

The spectral clone appeared again. I turned to Master Arngeir and nodded.

 _ **FUS ROH**_

The clone went flying further than before. They were really made of air…

"Nice. Do it again, please."

I complied and blasted the clone twice again before my throat began to itch. Master Arngeir smiled.

"This will be enough." He said as he gave me some water. "To be honest, I am impressed. I had heard of how fast Dragonbons learned, but to see it for myself… You did well, Harry."

I smiled at the compliment. Given my… rather mediocre debuts, I had expected learning and using Thu'ums to be harder. But, gotta give it to the clones, they made good dummies.

"Now, we will see how well you learn a new word. Follow us in the courtyard…"

Snow was softly falling when we got out. I let some snowflakes fall into my hand with a smile and played with them a little. It only snowed in winter, in England. I saw the Greybeards look at me with a hint of fondness. Then, the last Greybeard stepped before me and spoke a word that engraved itself in the stone.

"This is WULD." Master Arngeir explained. "It means Storm and is the first word of the Thu'um called Whirlwind Sprint, which allows you to blink over long distances."

I winced as the word engraved itself in my mind. Then I received the knowledge to comprehend the word and the high that came along. We then went to an end of the courtyard with a gate and poles located a few dozen yards away from it.

"Here. Master Wulfgar is going to open the door and you're going to use WULD to sprint before it closes. Master Borri, demonstration?"

Master Wulfgar went by the door and spoke.

 _ **BEX**_

The door opened, only for Master Borri to speak.

 _ **WULD NAH KEST**_

In a burst of speed, almost as if he was being pushed by a whirlwind, the elder man dashed past the door which closed behind him. Master Arngeir turned to me.

"Your turn."

I nodded. Master Wulfgar said _BEX_ again, opening the door. However, I took too long picking the word and, when I finally said _WULD_ , the door was already closing. I ended ramming into it at full speed and fell flat on my back.

"Oww…"

"Oww indeed." Master Arngeir came to my side. "You took too long picking the word."

"I know." I sighed as I healed myself. "F U S an to push things _away_. to go _toward_ something."

I went back to the pole. Master Wulfgar opened the gate. This time, I was ready.

 _ **WULD**_

I was once more carried by the burst of speed and passed the gate before it closed. However, if I was ready for the speed burst, I wasn't ready for the sudden deceleration. Losing my speed so suddenly made me lose my balance and I ended up faceplanting in the snow, much to Master Borri's amusement. Grumbling, I rose and dusted my clothes.

"Okay, one more round."

This time, I managed to pass the door without falling face-first. I still lost my balance, but there was a pole nearby that I grabbed to steady myself.

"It seems learning Thu'ums and using them are a different story altogether." Master Arngeir grinned. "And here I thought our duty would be limited in guiding you… It seems you will still need us as teachers, after all. Not that we mind."

I stretched and looked at him.

"There's a difference between simply using something and using something _correctly_. A bow is deadly, but it won't do much in the hands of someone who doesn't know what it is." I looked away. "I should know, I'm learning how to use it…"

To my surprise, Master Arngeir smiled.

"Those are wise words coming from your mouth, Harry. And, when handling a power such as the Voice, wisdom is by far the most important thing to possess, even moreso than knowledge."

As we returned to the halls of High Hrothgar, his smile didn't leave his face.

"Teachers, and not guides. It will be a pleasure to teach you the Way of the Voice."

§ § §

I spent a week learning the ins and outs of the Voice. I also learned a lot about Skyrim and Tamriel's history. Eons ago, during an age called the Merethic Era, dragons ruled over the human and elven populations thanks to their mastery of the Thu'um, which was their language.

As Paarthurnax explained, being innately able to use the Dovahzuul, dragons were deeply attuned to language. There was no difference to them between fighting and discussing, and two dragons fighting were simply having a deadly verbal debate at the end of which the loser either submitted or died. When words could literally break your bones and you had a superiority complex…

Back then, Alduin, the Firstborn of Akatosh, was ruling over the dragons by virtue of having the strongest Voice. But his rule was tyrannical, so the humans tried to fight back, but it was a lost cause without the power of the Thu'um. That is, until Paarthurnax turned against Alduin and, with the help of the goddess Kynareth, taught the way of the Voice to mankind. Humans and elves began fighting back against the dragons, but Alduin was still too strong. It took a trio of powerful Masters of the Voice to defeat him, and even then, after much nagging, Paarthurnax finally gave me the full story.

Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Hakon One-Eye and Felldir the Old had challenged Alduin atop the Throat of the World, the mountain on which High Hrothgar was located and which was now Paarthurnax's lair. Unfortunately, despite a Shout that had managed to incapacitate the black dragon, Alduin had killed Gormlaith, forcing Felldir to use a powerful artifact to banish him in time. For thousands of years, Alduin had been drifting outside time and space, only resurfacing on that day.

Many people thought he had been killed. They were wrong. There was only one person who could kill Alduin.

 _And the Scrolls have foretold of dark wings in the cold  
That when brothers wage war come unfurled!  
Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound  
With a hunger to swallow the world!_

The Song of the Dragonborn. Paarthurnax had sung it for me once. Forgetting the fact I didn't really fit the image of the warrior in the picture, it was a nice song. He had also told me of a prophecy regarding the coming of the Dragonborn. It had been given to him by a previous Dragonborn who had found it in an old fortress.

 _When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world,  
When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped,  
When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles,  
When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne and the White Tower falls,  
When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding,  
The World Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn._

"But I'm not the true Dragonborn." I retorted. "I am just a substitute."

" _Drem_ , Harry. Do you know of the process called _Mantling_?"

I shook my head. Paarthurnax explained.

"When someone undertakes someone else's identity, to the point absolutely no one, not even the universe itself, can make a difference between the two, that person effectively becomes the person he or she was impersonating." He nuzzled me. " _Vahzen kos tol reyliik sahvot_. It matters not whether you are the real _Dovahkiin_ or just a substitute. There is a prophecy out there saying a _Dovahkiin_ will come to kill Alduin. The one originally meant to do it died before his time and was unable to fulfill it. You are alive, and you are a _Dovahkiin_ as well. If you kill Alduin, you will have fulfilled the prophecy and become _Laat Dovahkiin_. This is how it works. Nothing else matters."

I nodded. Mantling was an interesting concept.

"But I won't defeat Alduin with only the Thu'um. I simply can't. If Shouting is so intrinsic to a dragon and Alduin was really the strongest of them, then I have no chance using my Voice alone. It doesn't help that I wasn't born with it either…"

"The prophecy indeed didn't clarify how Alduin would be defeated."

That was why I was training in archery and spellcasting.

§ § §

 _ **WULD**_

I dodged Hedwig's dive-bombing and fired an arrow at one of the snowmen I had built. It struck the head. My familiar lunged at me and I took my breath.

 _ **FUS ROH**_

The energy wave sent it flying. Aiming my bow, I shot it in midair and dodged Paarthurnax's fire breath. The Greybeards had refused to teach me other words until I was confident enough in the use of the two Shouts I currently knew, so I was training with Hedwig and Paarthurnax. Master Arngeir had mentioned a trial I would undergo, but since it amounted to diving into a draugr-filled barrow to retrieve an artifact, I first needed to improve my fighting skills. I had begun with Hedwig and snowmen, but Paarthurnax had decided to join in order to give me some experience fighting dragons. If I could deal with dragons, I could deal with draugr.

I retrieved my arrows and stretched. Before I left Dragonsreach, Farengar had given me a spellbook called Bound Sword, which taught me to summon a ghostly blade. If my bow, Voice and spells couldn't get rid of the draugr, it would.

"Do you feel ready?"

I looked at Paarthurnax and nodded.

"We can go to Ustengrav when you want."

I took my map and opened it. Paarthurnax frowned.

" _Bormah_. Your map was blessed by Akatosh."

"Yeah. It shows in black the places I have heard about but never visited, and in white the places I already know. I can teleport from a place I know to another by touching the symbol, but I first need to discover the place. So… you don't mind taking me to Ustengrav?"

" _Nii_. The roads are not safe. I do not mind carrying you across Skyrim until you are strong enough to hold your own."

I smiled and caressed his jaw.

" _Kogaan Indovah_. Thank you, Master."

Paarthurnax made a purring sound. Even though I was sure I would never use it in a Thu'um, there were still words I had learned for the pleasure of learning Dovahzuul. As I explained Master Arngeir, it wasn't about achieving full mastery of the Voice. I just wanted to learn the Dragon Language. The Greybeards had been surprised.

"A scholar in-training? This was unexpected, but your curiosity is welcome. We will gladly teach you the meaning of the words, but their concept, if you decide to go further, will be yours to learn alone. Mastery of the Dragon Language is achieved through years of meditation. Even though Dragonborns can absorb our knowledge or that of dragons, they can also learn that way."

I had been very tempted to say "Challenge accepted" but, out of respect, I didn't. Paarthurnax had actually given me a word to meditate on: _Fahdon_ , friendship. Now, I spent every evening after dinner and until the moment I fell asleep working over the word. I was starting to understand why it took people years to master a single word… I meditated again, that evening, but still went to bed early. The stone made it a bit hard, but my bed at the Dursleys wasn't really that much better.

I would need every bit of strength tomorrow to raid Ustengrav.

* * *

 **Hello! New chapter here! Harry begins his training with the Greybeards... with mitigated success. Well, at the same time, he wasn't born a Dragonborn. And Paarthurnax teaches him some of Tamriel's history.**

 **Alright, translations:**

 _Vahzen kos tol reyliik sahvot_ **: Truth is whatever people believe.**

 _Laat Dovahkiin_ **: Last Dragonborn**

 _Bormah_ **: Father (what dragons call Akatosh)**

 _Indovah_ **: Master-Dragon. Dragons have no word for Teacher or Professor, so this is what Harry calls Paarthurnax as an honorific.**

 **Now, for the reviews...**

 **\- deadal: Hedwig was staying between Paarthurnax's horns. Dragon fly much faster than owls. As for Harry's stay, you got your answer. And he's gonna spend more time with them after Ustengrav.**

 **\- NarutoSpardaUzumaki: I said previously that Harry was gonna stay for a whole year (his third year in Hogwarts). Then he'll get the means to switch back and forth between Earth and Tamriel.**

 **\- Garm88: several, of various lengths.**

 **\- picnic990: actually, not at all. _Vokun Vulon Spaan_ (Shadow Night Protect) will generate a thick blinding black cloud while _Qo Iiz Yol_ (Lightning Frost Fire) will unleash a tri-elemental attack. And Harry will quickly lose his innocence. When, this is something I'm not telling.**

 **\- Me Myself and I: this is on his to-do list with the Greybeards. Only, right now, he's Learning to use the Thu'ums correctly. Then, he'll learn to say the words before unleashing hell.**

 **\- Anon suggestion: interesting. Maybe I'll use them later...**

 **\- Mangahero18 don't forget some shourt like Kyne's Peace or Detect Life work on an area of effect. Some of the shouts I plan on making are as such, Blinding Light among others.**

 **\- m: Harry will indeed end up using made-up Shouts. Elemental Barrage (Qo Iiz Yol) is one of them, born of his knowledge of previous Shouts (Fire Breath, Ice Form and Thunder Call).**

 **\- Jose19: For now, Harry's focused on the dragons. We are at the beginning of the story. Give the kid some time.**

 **\- iamreadingyourightnowwithlove: actually, yes, he will. And he'll even do womething special with Dragonrend that will leave Gormlaith, Hakon and Felldir speechless.**

 **And that's all for now. See you soon!**


	11. Dragonborn 2,4

Dragonborn 2.4

Music tracks: ...

Ustengrav. A barrow located in the freezing swamps of Hjaalmarch. According to the map, Solitude, the capital of Skyrim, was located a stone's throw away. It was also the headquarters of the Imperial Legion and, after my nasty experience with them at Helgen, I didn't feel very fond of the guys.

Not like I wanted to take part in the War, even with me befriending Jarl Ulfric. I remember my face when I heard he was a former student of the Greybeards…

Paarthurnax and I would fly high. People wouldn't notice us if we flew along the clouds. I didn't know how long it would take me to raid that barrow, so I had taken some water and food in case. I also had warm fur clothes to protect myself from the cold. My armor was under it. Anyone lashing at me would have a nasty surprise.

I checked my bow and dagger and smiled as Hedwig perched between Paarthurnax's horns. No matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't outfly a dragon. Now, outmaneuver, that was a different story.

"Crossing Ustengrav will require you to put every skill and every Thu'um you know to use. This will be no easy task. There are traps, draugr and puzzles that will require you to use you mind rather than your bow or spell. Your ultimate goal is to retrieve the horn of our founder, Jurgen Windcaller. Expect it to be challenging."

"I know, Master. That's why I trained at your side for a week."

A week, however, wasn't nearly enough to challenge fighters like Lydia, Hrongar or some of those I had seen in Whiterun. It was still enough to deal with half-brain dead walking corpses. Thus, Paarthurnax and I were flying above Skyrim, and I was once again marveling at the panorama. Compared to England, the country was vibrant with color and life.

We left the high peaks of High Hrothgar and the Throat of the World and flew over the tundra of Whiterun. We then passed a sharp cliff that served as the source of the Hjal River and turned east toward Morthal, the capital of the Hold. Ustengrav was north-east of it. Doing so allowed me to see the wetlands born of the encounter between the Karth River – which served as a border between Hjaalmarch and Haafingar – the river Hjar, and the slow intrusion of the Sea of Ghosts. It was a foggy land of greys, dark green and black, full of twisted trees but surprisingly devoid of mosquitoes. Maybe because it was too cold. As Paarthurnax landed a few yards away from the barrow, I rubbed my nose at the stench. The place stank of rot, but there was an underlying flowery smell, almost like honey…

"Deathbells." Paarthurnax explained. "One of the deadliest flowers in Skyrim. Do not eat."

"With a name like that, not a chance in Hell."

Paarthurnax chuckled.

"Actually, Hell in Tamriel is known as Oblivion. Better adapt your speech."

I nodded. Oblivion? Alright.

"Not a chance in Oblivion! How does that sound?"

"Nice." The elder dragon said as I left.

Unfortunately, I hadn't even entered the barrow that the trouble started. Namely, three bandits were ganging on an elf in black robes. I saw the elf impale a bandit on an icicle and raise him afterwards and I understood. He was a Necromancer. My blood curled. To what I remembered from one of Farengar's books on Conjuration, Necromancers were mages who specialized in raising the dead and playing with souls. I had something of a visceral hatred for people like that, ever since Farengar had taught me how black soul gems were made. Necromancers were fond of their creation.

The two bandits eventually killed the mage with an axe in the forehead, but the fight had exhausted them. I took my bow.

"Sorry, but you're in my way."

I shot the first one in the head. The second got a face-full of Hedwig and reared back, exposing his chest. I smirked.

"Shouldn't have worn a fur armor!"

My arrow struck his heart. I then looted their bodies for the Septims and anything else interesting I could sell back at Whiterun or Riverwood. A smile crossed my face as I remembered Proventus complaining how Whiterun's chests were almost empty.

"I hope the Greybeards won't be too mad about this."

However, before I got to the raiding, I had to do some fighting. Necromancers had invaded the early parts of the barrow after killing the bandits that had found haven in it and turning them into thralls. I crouched behind a half-broken pillar. One Necromancer was training by casting icicles at a thrall.

"No way I'm getting hit by one of these." I muttered to Hedwig. "And neither are you."

From my hiding spot, I aimed and fired. The black robes offered little protection against my arrow. Then I heard the sound of another spell being cast.

"Oops…"

I hadn't noticed the second mage. Fortunately, Hedwig ran at its face and I saw her talons dig red marks around his eyes. I shot him in the chest.

"I wonder if there's a spell to detect life. It would be useful in situations like that."

Hedwig barked in agreement. I smiled, ruffled her feathers and helped myself on the Necromancers' belongings. Balgruuf wouldn't mind finding several gems and gold mysteriously popping up his chests, and Arcadia, Whiterun's alchemist, would definitely find sellers for the potions I retrieved.

Further ahead, I found a Necromancer getting outnumbered by draugr. I quietly let them finish the job before incinerating them. Unrelenting Force was useful to keep them at bay, even though it left my throat sore. The Necromancer had a spellbook that taught a very useful spell: Muffle, which silenced my footsteps. I took an hour and a half working to master it, then explored the area. One room contained a book called Mystery of Talara, but it was the second book of a series. I shuffled through it and made a mental note to find the rest, just like the Thief book. The tale seemed interesting.

I also found a hidden room thanks to Hedwig. There was some gold, two gems and a lightning-enchanted sword, which I swung playfully around before sheathing it alongside my dagger. Out of curiosity, I tried using both at the same time. It wasn't easy, but there was potential in a technique like that. The rest of the way was only troubled by a few more draugr popping out of their sarcophaguses, but Muffle was perfect for stealth and I managed to shoot them before being noticed.

Then I stepped in the Depths of Ustengrav.

I stopped as I saw the deep abyss that made the main part of the area. It was at least fifty yards deep, maybe even more, and a hole in the ceiling shed a blue light that made the place feel almost surreal. It was beautiful, with the noise of a waterfall echoing from somewhere below. I spent a few moments admiring the sight. I had no idea some barrows could have such beautiful places. It made me want to explore more of them, to see what kinds of treasures and wonders they held.

Footsteps echoed in my back. I turned, just in time to see a draugr swing its axe at me. Out of reflex, I ducked, grabbed its wrist and flung it down the chasm. I heard its bone crack several times at it hit the asperities of the wall.

"That was close…"

Hedwig barked softly in apology. We made our way through what used to be the cafeteria, back when the place was not a giant grave, and reached a large overhang connected to the other side by a natural stone bridge. I winced when I saw walking skeletons were roaming the place.

"No way…" I sighed. "As if the living mummies weren't enough, even bones are still alive, in there?"

Hedwig flew around the place, scouting to see if there was anything interesting. The moment one of the skeletons fired an arrow at her, she retaliated by dive-bombing it, ripping its head clear from its spine. The skeleton collapsed in a pile of bones. I raised a brow. Another skeleton tried to swing its sword at my friend. She rammed in its thorax, bursting the undead apart. My eyes lit up.

"They're more fragile than draugr!"

I was atop a pillar. Aiming, I fired an arrow at a skeleton. It dislocated its arm… and collapsed it. Indeed, they were fragile. I let Hedwig deal with them. For once, there was an enemy she could kill easily and she was taking her fun. She came back to me when the place was clear and sat on an opposite column. I raised a brow. She barked several times, as if inviting me to follow her. Trusting her, I jumped on a rock and jumped once again to reach the column. Hedwig flew to another. There used to be bridges connecting the pillars, but they had half-crumbled. Reaching Hedwig proved a bit more difficult. Reaching the next column felt straight out impossible.

"Hedwig, where are you taking me? There's no way I can jump that far!"

The gap was simply too great. Rather than going back, Hedwig flew high and made a dive-bomb-like figure between the two pillars. It took me a moment to understand she was mimicking a dash. My eyes lit up. I _had_ a way to dash between the pillars! Placing myself carefully, I breathed.

 _WULD_

The Sprint took me right on the platform. Another one to cross the last gap and I followed a small corridor that led me to an ornate chest and a dead draugr. I grinned as I emptied both. Since my bag wasn't that big, I settled for only taking the most important things: gems, gold, books and enchanted items. I had noticed an enchantment table before crossing the cafeteria. I had used it to disenchant the thunder sword and a stamina-enhancing necklace. Hedwig took on herself to carry the large quiver containing the arrows I found on the draugr. They were weightless, and even though they weren't regular iron and steel arrows, the guards of Whiterun wouldn't mind more ammo in case of dragon attack.

After looting the overhang, I took a closer look at the abyss. At this height, I could see the bottom. My eyes widened as I heard a familiar whisper and a sight I had seen in another barrow.

There was a Word Wall down there.

A slope going along the wall led to the bottom of chasm. It also stopped right next to the Word Wall. The closer I got, the louder the whisper rang in my head. I had barely reached the end of the path that I could barely see the world around me. I walked almost on instinct to the wall and placed my hands on it. The words rang like bells.

 _NONVUL BRON DAHMAAN DAAR ROT FIN  
FODIIZ BORMAH - NII LOS HEYV DOH ENOOK  
MUN WAH LAHNEY VOTH AHKRIN AHRK ZIN  
LEH ROK __**FEIM**_ _VODAHMIN KOTIN VULOM_

One of them hammered itself in my head.

feim

Feim

FEIM

 **FEIM**

 _ **FEIM**_

"Feim…" I uttered as my draconic soul whispered its meaning to me. "To fade."

The world came back around me and I found myself on my knees, panting. It had gone just like at Bleak Falls Barrow. Hedwig flew on my shoulder, worried. I caressed her feathers.

"It's alright, I'm fine. It's just… Learning a new word doesn't really feel nice."

Compare to absorbing a dragon's soul or the knowledge of a Greybeard, which felt like a massive adrenaline rush… My only regret was that I felt both experiences very intensely. The Greybeards had been surprised by my extreme reactions. They supposed it was due to my rather pitiful physical shape, something living at their side for a week hadn't really solved. I hoped they were right.

While I was learning the word, Hedwig had been exploring the area. She guided me to two chests, one of which was hidden behind a waterfall. Once they were empty, I crossed the stone bridge and found myself before a set of stones and a triple-gate. I explored the area, looking for a switch, only to pass by a stone that turned red when I got near. One of the gates rose. I grinned. Experimenting a bit revealed each stone activated as I got near and raised one of the gates. However, the time they remained up was short, and sprinting toward them wasn't enough. The words of the Greybeards came back to my mind.

" _Crossing Ustengrav will require you to put every skill and every Thu'um you know to use. This will be no easy task. There are traps, draugr and puzzles that will require you to use you mind rather than your bow or spell._ _Your ultimate goal is to retrieve the horn of our founder, Jurgen Windcaller. Expect it to be challenging._ "

The gates were a puzzle, and I had used the answer to reach a well-hidden chest back at the overhang. Placing myself before the stones, I looked at Hedwig.

"Grab my backpack and stay on it."

Hedwig obeyed. As soon as she was ready, I sprinted past the stones and spoke.

 _WULD_

Whirlwind Sprint pushed me past all three gates in a blink. I took a moment to catch my breath and massage my throat. Thu'ums were powerful, but I always felt like I was about to burst a lung afterward. The next obstacle was a corridor filled with stepping plates that burst steams of fire if I stepped on the wrong ones. I solved the issue by either Sprinting past them or staying on the edges, where fallen debris provided me with a safe path. The final room contained cobwebs… and several Frostbite spiders, one of which was nearly Aragog's size. I burned its eyes with Flames and used a Bound Sword to pierce its skull. Flames was also used to dispatch the smaller spiders. Hedwig found a door hidden behind a wall of webs I burned down. The door led to the final chamber of the barrow, Jurgen's resting place.

Four draconic heads rose from the water as I walked the stone path. I was respectfully silent as I reached the sarcophagus. Then my eyes fell on the place where the horn was meant to be. It wasn't there.

"What the hell!?"

There was a message instead.

 _Dragonborn-_

 _I need to speak to you. Urgently._

 _Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn, in Riverwood, and I'll meet you._

 _-A friend_

I growled. I had crossed an entire barrow, fought Necromancers, draugr, skeletons and spiders and faced all kinds of traps, all for nothing! Well, alright, 'nothing' wasn't exactly appropriate. I would have to drop by Whiterun on my way back to give them my findings, and I'd learned a new Word of Power. But whoever had stolen the horn had messed my trial. If the Greybeards decided I failed because I couldn't get it back, it was the thief's fault, and he would pay for it. I didn't touch the urns and, after hesitating, only took the money and the potions from the huge treasure chest in the next room.

"I'm sorry." I apologized aloud. "But my friends really need it. I hope you don't mind."

I felt kinda stupid to say that, but Jurgen Windcaller was the founder of the Greybeards. He deserved my respect. I also took the time to eat a well-earned snack. Master Einarth had packed some roasted beef, milk and a sweetroll. I hadn't realized my stomach felt empty before I began eating. After that, the snack was short as I devoured it. I gave some of the beef to Hedwig. She, too, needed to eat. Then we made our way through a shortcut at the end of the room that brought us close to the exit.

Paarthurnax raised his head as I walked to him. I noticed several dead bandits around him, one of which was half-eaten.

"Got hungry?" I asked.

"Yes, a little. Besides, they were stupid enough to attack me. Did you get the horn?"

Grumbling, I showed him the message. His reaction was instant. Standing on his paws, he snarled loud enough to give me shivers.

" _ **Dii rax wah tafiir ruus!**_ Only _Dovahkiin_ were meant to reach Jurgen's chamber! The one who stole the horn clearly isn't one, for him to refer to you this way."

I looked down.

"I failed because of him."

"You didn't fail Harry. No one, least of all me, expected someone not a _dovah_ of any kind to reach Jurgen's resting chamber. You are not to blame."

A thought crossed my mind.

"…Maybe a Master of the Voice did it. You don't need to be a dragon or a Dragonborn to use the Thu'um, right? Ulfric Stormcloak and the Greybeards don't have a draconic soul. They are regular mortals, yet they can use the Voice. Maybe the thief's the same."

Paarthurnax frowned deeply.

"Ulfric was the only student the current Greybeards trained. There is no one else. If he is the culprit, then _paak_ on him. He has fallen low."

"That would be surprising." I said after thinking. "He is the Jarl of Windhelm and the leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion. He has more interesting things to do than stealing an old artifact in a grave located so close to his enemies' headquarters. Besides, I feel the one who did it stole the horn specifically to meet me. I don't think they want to keep the horn. It's a bait."

Paarthurnax looked at the word.

"Riverwood, it says. You can teleport there."

"But it only works if I'm outside."

"Then I will wait outside of Riverwood. Shout my name if you encounter trouble."

I nodded and got on his back. First, stop by Whiterun to give Balgruuf my findings. Next, Riverwood and that Oblivion-damned thief!

* * *

 **And here is the next chapter. I'll admit, I am not totally satisfied with it. I need to improve my barrow-raiding writing skills. It feels too much like playing a video game, but if I remove too much of it or sumarise it more, it's gonna get boring... What to do? What to do? Any idea? I'll also need to improve my description of panoramas... that apart, Harry does his first solo-raiding, and does quite well at that. Too bad about the horn's theft.**

 **For the reviews...**

 **\- Indra Senin: no, but I will introduce Dawnguard as an arc. Most likely either the fourth one or the fifth one, depending when I do the Daedric Quests.**

 **\- kronos797: glad to hear that.**

 **\- Asmodeus45: I think Sam's encounter will be during the Companion arc. Harry is too young to drink, but Farkas isn't ;-)**

 **\- Biowind: Bormah is how every dragon refer to Akatosh. They never refer to him by his name. Harry's parental substitute is Balgruuf. Now, for Nocturnal, she will be a kind of guardian entity, just like Akatosh. And it will indeed be interesting with Sirius and Remus.**

 **\- Undeniably Uzumaki, my, yes, he will learn the Master-level spells. And he will even teach some of them to Hermione (especially the Summon Unbound Dremora one).**

 **\- PrinceLarkin: can't you wait for the Interlude? I didn't want to spoil things, but yes, the Interlude was about what was going on back on Earth.**

 **\- Kurasabe: Harry will _never_ return to the Dursleys. Not now he has a real home and a loving family.**

 **\- Me Myself and I: no, you won't make me change my mind. Harry will be back at the beginning of fourth year, period. But there will be several Interludes dealing with what's going on back on Earth. Dragon Aspect and the Dragonborn DLC won't come in this book, so I'm not worrying about it for now. As for the "Last Dragonborn" thing, Harry is just the last Dragonborn to have appeared in Tamriel. There will be other Dragonborn after him, and they will take the title when they appear. When Rael of Bruma, the guy meant to be the Dragonborn, was still alive, he was the last Dragonborn, albeit unknowingly. Now that Harry's the new Dragonborn to date, Rael has become the True Dragonborn... because, as Paarthurnax pointed, Harry may have a dragon's soul, but he's pretty much just a substitute. Won't stop him from doing his job, though.**

 **\- jsun25: since he doesn't have his wand, Harry's pretty much cut from Wizard magic.**

 **\- Indecisive Bob: no, Harry won't be a Dragon Priest. He'll kill them.**

 **And that's all for now. See you soon!**


	12. Dragonborn 2,5

Dragonborn 5.5

Music tracks: ...

I could have used the map to teleport to Dragonsreach. But flying on Paarthurnax's back was simply too awesome to pass. We ended up crossing the mountain chain and flying over the tundra before landing in the great porch of the castle, much to the surprise of Hrongar and Proventus.

"Harry?" The steward asked. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon. Is your training progressing?"

I stretched and got down Paarthurnax.

"It is. Actually, I just have a trial to complete before I'm acknowledged as an 'official' Dragonborn. But that's not what I'm here for."

I emptied my backpack on the table while Hedwig put the huge quiver of Ancient Nord Arrows on one end.

"I heard you complaining the finances weren't doing great and the guards were under-armed. My last trial involved retrieving an artifact from a barrow. I decided to help myself on the treasures."

Proventus began counting the coins.

"This is old Nord money, but I know the changes well enough to know there's for at least a thousand Septims in there. Add to this the money we could get from selling the jewelry and… Yes indeed. This won't restore our finances completely, but this is a good start regardless. If you find other barrows to raid, you're free to donate. When it comes to Septims, there is never really enough."

Hrongar was checking the arrows and a few weapons I had retrieved I had deemed interesting.

"This is good quality. Usually, I would have gone after trusted iron and steel arrows, but the ones you brought are in good enough shape to make for decent ammunition. I will give the weapons to some of my best men. Between the Civil War and the dragons, we can't really afford to care for uniformity and style. Whatever works, works. And I'm not gonna spit on it."

"Take the potions to Arcadia as well." I told them. "I have business in Riverwood, otherwise I would have stayed longer. And tell Balgruuf I say Hi!"

Dusk was falling when we reached Riverwood. Paarthurnax dropped me by a place called the Guardian Stones, three monoliths engraved with a warrior, a mage and a thief. From there, the village was a short walk away. The Sleeping Giant Inn was crowded when I entered. I saw Faendal arguing with the local bard, Sven, until the bard finally said something that earned him a fist in the face. The two were quickly caught in a violent fistfight, with Faendal coming on top. I went to sit by the bar.

"Do you want something, kid?" Orgnar asked.

"One cooked beef, please. And where can I rent the attic room?"

Orgnar raised a brow.

"We don't have an attic room, kid. Dunno where you heard we had one."

I gritted my teeth. When I got my hand on that thief, I didn't care the place was crowded, I was going to _FUS ROH_ him from one side of the room to the other!

"Are you looking for the attic room?"

I turned to see the waitress, Delphine, looking at me. I crossed my arm.

"I was told to rent the attic room in the Sleeping Giant Inn, at Riverwood. Whoever told me that is a bloody liar."

Delphine looked away.

"We won't have an attic. However, you can take the room on the left."

She opened a door. I nodded and dug in the steak Orgnar served me. It tasted good. Once I was done, I went to the room and sat on the bed.

"What now, Hedwig?" I asked.

Hedwig said nothing. Instead, she just flew on my lap and snuggled against me. I caressed her feathers. As conversation died down and people left the inn, the door opened and Delphine entered. She seemed rather disbelieving.

"So you, of all people, are the Dragonborn people keep talking about."

I admit, I was taken aback at the moment.

"…You're the one who snuck into Ustengrav." I said lamely.

"Yes, I did. I am the one who took the horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Surprised?"

"Make that two of us, if your expression is anything to come by. For you to sneak into a Draugr-filled barrow, you mustn't be a simple waitress."

"And neither are you just an amnesiac teenager. I guessed there was something strange about you the first time you entered the inn, but I would have never guessed you'd turn to be the greatest legendary figure of old Nord tales."

"I know, I'm just a kid, it's not the first time people react like that." I sighed. "Well, looks can be deceiving."

"We both are the proof of that."

Finally, she took something from under her apron. It was a grey curvy horn.

"I believe this is what you're looking for. Here. You can have it back."

I took the horn and glared at her.

"…You know you nearly made me mess up my trial, do you?"

"I had no choice." Delphine shook her head. "I needed to meet the Dragonborn, but I also had to make sure it wasn't a trap from the Thalmor. In my line of work, we simply can't afford to be too cautious." A smirk crossed her face. "The Greybeards are predictable, once you know their habits. I knew they'd send the Dragonborn to retrieve the horn. Find the horn and I'd get the person I was looking for."

I put the horn in my backpack, then rose and returned the smirk. Hedwig closed the door.

"You know, messing with someone who can kill you with just a word is not a good idea."

"You haven't reached that stage yet."

"I have reached _that_ stage."

Before she could react, I spoke.

 _FUS ROH_

The blast sent her ramming against the door. She was still conscious, though. I crossed my arms.

"You're right, I don't even know a complete Thu'um yet. Doesn't stop me from being cross with you for stealing the horn."

Delphine rose and massaged her head.

"I didn't think you were the kind to be petty."

"I wasn't being petty. That was anger management. Now, what did you want to meet me for?"

Delphine looked around.

"Not here. In my quarters."

I followed her in her room and closed the door. Delphine opened a closet and unlocked the bottom to reveal a fake door. A set of stairs led to a cellar filled with several chests, shelves and small tables covered with potions and other tools. On the middle table were a map and a black book with a silver dragon on it. Delphine looked at the map. There were several red crosses on it. One of them, located fairly close to Windhelm, was circled.

"So, why were you looking for me?" I asked.

The sooner we were done, the sooner I could return the horn to the Greybeards. Delphine looked at the map, her face tense.

"I belong to a group who has been looking for someone like you for a long time. Long ago, our group used to be feared dragonslayers, which is why we always were by the Dragonborn. Because Dragonborns are the ultimate dragonslayers, the only persons who can kill a dragon for good, by absorbing their soul."

I nodded, remembering Parthurnax's teachings.

"As the children of Akatosh, dragons have an immortal soul. It doesn't return to the Aetherius when they die, unlike the mortal races."

"Yes. It stays within them, even after their body has turned to bones." Delphine looked at me. "This is why we need you: the dragons aren't simply coming back. They are coming back to _life_."

My eyes widened.

"Sounds a lot like necromancy to me. I don't like that."

"Me neither. Anyway, if we want to stop the dragons from coming back, we need you to go after them and absorb their soul. I have visited the ancient burial mounds and an order quickly appeared to me. The resurrections are following the Jerall Mountains, from Riften and toward Windhelm. I believe the next location will be Kynesgrove."

Frowning, I took my map and compared it to Delphine's. Kynesgrove had appeared as a small hut in black, a handful of miles from Windhelm. I couldn't teleport there.

"Alright." I nodded. "I'll lend you a hand. But I'm not doing that because my powers make me good at killing dragons. I'm only going after them because _they_ are targeting populated areas."

Delphine shrugged.

"Whatever you say. As long as you kill them…"

We looked at each other.

"The night is falling. Meet at Kynesgrove tomorrow?"

Delphine looked at the map.

"At noon. There's quite the distance between Riverwood and Windhelm."

I grinned.

"I've got my ways."

The horn in my pack, I returned to the Guardian Stones. Paarthurnax was waiting.

" _Pruzah_ , Harry. Did you get the horn?"

"Yes. Here."

I showed him the item. Paarthurnax nodded.

"I felt you use the Thu'um. What was that?"

"Just me showing the thief why it wasn't a good idea to piss me off. It was Delphine, the innkeeper."

I recalled our conversation. When I mentioned the dragonslayers, Paarthurnax reared. There was fear and anger in his voice.

" _Tuzkriiddov!_ That woman is a Blade!"

"A Blade?"

The dragon's eyes met mine. I shuddered under their intensity.

"An ancient order, come from a land far from Tamriel. _Gutbomuz_. Foreigners. After the dragon wars, they went looking for the Dragonborn and then went to kill the _dovah_ that had survived the war. They later became the keepers of the Dragonborn Rulers, the Septims. Then the Oblivion Crisis happened, and the Septim line died when Martin Septim became the Avatar of Akatosh to stop Mehrunes Dagon, the Daedric Prince of Destruction. It was two hundred years ago."

I looked at him.

"For someone who doesn't leave his lair, you're surprisingly well informed."

Paarthurnax grinned deviously.

" _Bormah_ sometimes sends me visions in my sleep. And I may live alone in my lair, but this doesn't mean I _am_." He looked away. "Harry, you mustn't forget the true reason Akatosh bestowed a part of his soul upon you. You _must_ stop Alduin but please, refrain from pointing your bow indiscriminately to any dragon you meet. It may be in our nature to conquer and destroy, but not all of us act on it. I am the proof of that."

"It's alright." I smiled as I caressed his chin. "I know better than to put every _dovah_ in the same basket. I told Delphine as much, anyway. I would much better raid barrows and further my mastery of the dragon language, rather than going after dragons for the He – wait, Oblivion of it."

Paarthurnax chuckled as my slip. I chuckled as well.

"However, if one of your brethren targets a city or a village, I'll fight back."

"Of course. We _dovah_ always watch over what we treasure."

"And mine just happens to be the people of Skyrim. Tough luck for you guys."

We returned to High Hrothgar together. The Greybeards were waiting for us in the courtyard.

"Here." I gave Arngeir the horn. "Mission complete!"

Arngeir took the horn and smiled.

"Indeed. Well done, Harry. You earned the right to learn the final word of Unrelenting Force."

Turning to the pavement, he whispered.

 _DAH_

Instantly, I felt the word hammer itself in my brain as the world disappeared. When it came back, I was on my knees. Master Arngeir stepped, only for Paarthurnax to stop him.

" _Yuvon_. I will be the one to teach him."

I turned to the dragon. Even though the situation was different and I wasn't absorbing his soul, just absorbing his knowledge made me feel high. I staggered on my feet s elation rose in my chest. It was slightly different from learning a word. This time, it felt _better_.

I turned away and breathed.

 _ **FUS RO DAH**_

* * *

 **And so, Harry learns his first complete Thu'um, the iconic** FUS RO DAH **, and becomes a full-fledged Dragonborn. I was planning to write until after the fight with Sahloknir, but I decided Harry using the complete Unrelenting Force made for a nice ending of the chapter. One more plus an Interlude and the arc is complete.**

 **Now, a little translation:**

 ** _Pruzah_ : Good. Paarthurnax uses it to express his happiness at seeing Harry back.**

 ** _Tuzkriiddov_ : litterally, Sword Kill Dragon. The Blades. Yes, Paarthurnax uses this term rather than Dovahkriid, dragonslayer.**

 ** _Gutbomuz_ : Far Come People; people who come from far away, strangers.**

 ** _Yuvon_ : (It is) Fine.**

 **Now, for the reviews:**

 **\- Me Myself and I: Harry is the _friggin'_ Dragonborn. Of course, he has a choise, especially with Paarthurnax at his side. As for what will happen about this, the arc's Interlude centers on Ulfric. You'll see when it gets there. Dawnguard? Either fourth or fifth arc, depending when I do the Daedra arc.**

 **\- Missingyes: sorry, no mod for you.**

 **\- Mangahero18: that's why I write barrow raids that way. As for Delphine, the REAL disappointment will be next chapter. Heheheh...**

 **\- AnFan-n-More: thank you for the advice. I'll keep it in mind next barrow/cave/Dwemer ruin. To answer your questions: yes, there are still some ties left between Harry and his whole world. Remember how Hermaeus Mora is currently in posession of Voldemort's soul shard? That plotline is only hanging until the trouble in Skyrim is solved. And he won't take a 'break' per se. It's just, one story ends, another begins, and the loose ends are tied together in a brand new tale. Somewhat.**

 **\- EroSkackerMicha: Substitute, heh? Well, remember what Paarthurnax told Harry about Mantling? As for Delphine, as you can see, I don't like her too. I was particularly proud of the part where Harry sends her flying, but the real treat will come next chapter.**

 **\- jsun25: _Fourth_ year. Harry is currently slipping the third.**

 **\- Guest: no Dragon Priest mask.**

 **\- Vangran: indeed it is, and Harry tells Delphine as much.**

 **And here we are. See you soon!**


	13. Dragonborn 2,6

Dragonborn 2.6

Music tracks:...

Arngeir led me to the paved square in the middle of High Hrothgar.

"Alright, it is time to officially recognize you as the Dragonborn. Harry, stand here, please."

I stood in the middle of the square. Each of the four Greybeards stood at a corner.

"Few people can withstand the unbridled power of our Voices, but you completed the trials and learned your first complete Thu'um. You are ready. Now, brace yourself."

Hedwig flew away and watched. I took my breath… and the Greybeards _Spoke_.

 _Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau._

I gasped and fell on my knees. Suddenly, I felt like I was a tiny raft caught in the middle of a terrible storm. I felt my heart hammer in my chest and clutched my head.

 _Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth._

This was the power of the Greybeards. The power of the Voice. I wondered if the building would collapse on us before they were done, then reasoned they wouldn't have performed the ceremony if there was such risk. I clenched my teeth and held on.

 _Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan dar rok._

The Voices went shut, and I curled on the floor, shivering. Now I knew why they said they could kill with a word. Had it been anyone else who had stood in my place, they would have been torn apart. As it was, my head was ringing like a bell. I rose slowly, before a pair of wrinkled hands held my arm and helped me stand.

"Thank you." I told Master Wulfgar.

" _Dovahkiin_." The old man smiled.

Master Arngeir was also smiling.

"You have tasted the Voices of the Greybeards, and remained unscathed. The doors of High Hrothgar are open to you."

I smiled back.

"I understand why most of you keep shut. The power of the Voice is terrifying."

"Indeed. Abusing it can have terrible consequences. I am glad you understand it. You are wise."

"Blame it on me being cautious. By the way, what did you say? I recognized some words, like _krosis_ and _dovah_ , but that's about it."

Master Arngeir chuckled. He and the Greybeards seemed more open and friendly, now the ceremony was over.

"Here is roughly what we said: Long has the Storm Crown languished, with no worthy brow to sit upon. By our Breath, we bestow it to you, Dragonborn, in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora the Old. You are now Ysmir, the Dragon of the North. Hearken to it." He put a hand on my shoulder. "I am glad your desire of mastering the dragon language extends beyond learning Thu'um."

"I'm curious. Besides, I thought Paarthurnax would appreciate to have someone to talk to in his native language. He must be lonely, sitting all day atop the Throat of the World…"

Then I remembered something and frowned.

"By the way, something unexpected happened when I went to retrieve the horn."

"Really? What is it?"

In a few words, I told him about the theft and my encounter with Delphine, as well as her plans. The face Master Arngeir made gave me shivers.

"Those meddlesome bastards! Once again, they are interfering with our business! This is a habit we thought they had lost ages ago. It seems we were wrong."

I winced.

"I get it there's more than a bit of bad blood between you."

"Indeed. They first came to Tamriel, looking for the Dragonborn. Most people remember them as the protectors of the Empire. We remember them as bloodthirsty dragonslayers who used the Dragonborn's ability to absorb a dragon' soul for their own purpose: to commit genocide on the dragons. But killing dragons isn't a Dragonborn's true purpose. The Dragonborn is a hero, a protector. Not a murderer."

"Paarthurnax pretty much said the same thing. I promised him I would only attack dragons that targeted populated areas. I know not every dragon is bad despite their nature. _Indovah_ is the proof of that."

Relief washed over Master Arngeir's face.

" _Kogaan_ , Harry." He said in Dovahzuul. "Your young age truly belies your wisdom."

I stretched.

"I'm gonna go to bed early. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

"Fair enough."

§ § §

I woke up next morning to find my affairs ready for the trip. I smiled. The Greybeards were nice people despite their terrifying powers. As I went to Paarthurnax, I looked at my map. Kynesgrove was close to Windhelm.

"Say…" I frowned. "Ulfric is the jarl of Windhelm, right?"

Paarthurnax nodded.

"Then do you mind if we stop by? If there's a dragon around his city, he'll want to know about it. Maybe even send backup in case."

"Yes. And since the two of you are on good terms, he may prove an ally against Delphine."

"You're reading my mind, _Indovah_." I grinned as I jumped on his back.

He dropped me by a Talos Shrine that overlooked the city. It didn't take me long to reach the gates. The moment I entered, I couldn't help but compare Windhelm and Whiterun.

While Whiterun was shaded in white, yellow, blue and gold, Windhelm's predominant colors were white, black and grey. Monochrome, in comparison to Whiterun's bright pastels. It had started snowing, and it gave the town an air of City Noir, the kind you saw in very old movies in black and white, where it is always raining and the people huddle themselves with their coat over their head.

The first scene I stumbled upon was that of two Nords throwing racist slurs at a Dunmer woman. I glared at the two and shoved them as I passed. I was out of reach before they tried to grab me, but I still turned to them to give them a threatening stare. Those men were bullies. I hated bullies.

I quickly reached the Palace of Kings. The place was even wider than Dragonsreach, but while Balgruuf's home felt warm, the palace felt cold. I shivered despite my fur coat.

"He's a true Nord. He'll come around."

I recognized Ulfric's voice.

"Don't be too sure about it. We've intercepted messages from Solitude. They're putting pressure on Whiterun."

I froze in my steps. They were talking about Whiterun? I stood and listened.

"And what would you have me do?" Ulfric asked.

"If he's not with us, he's against us."

"He knows that. They all know that."

"How long are we going to wait?"

"You think I need to send Balgruuf a stronger message."

"If, by message, you mean shoving a sword through his gullet…"

"Taking his city and leaving him in disgrace would make a more powerful statement, don't you think?"

"So, we're ready to start this war in earnest, then?"

"Soon."

"I still say you should take them all out like you did Deadking Toryyg."

"Toryyg was merely a message to the other Jarls. Whoever we replace them with will need the support of our armies."

"We're ready when you are."

"Things hinge on Whiterun. If we can take the city without bloodshed, all the better. If not…"

It took me a moment to put some context on the words. During my alchemy lessons with Farengar, he had told me Balgruuf didn't give a damn about the Civil War. He only wanted to keep his people safe, and was trying desperately to remain neutral. However, this wasn't easy with the Empire pushing him for a decision. And now, the Stormcloaks were considering an invasion. Something growled in the back of my head, an instinct that made my blood run hot. For some reason, the simple thought of an army marching on Whiterun made me want to Shout.

I shook my head. Priorities, Harry! First, tell Ulfric about the dragon. Then, once the problem was solved, we'd talk about Whiterun. The city was my home. I wanted to keep it safe. Taking a breath, I stepped toward the throne. I saw Ulfric raise a brow.

"Harry? What a surprise! I wasn't sure you had survived Helgen."

"I did, Jarl Ulfric." I bowed my head. "I came to warn you about a threat. I got from some sources that a dragon had been spotted around Kynesgrove, and since I am going after it, I wanted to warn you about it first."

I saw the jarl pale.

"A dragon? Near Kynesgrove? Talos…" He grabbed his axe. "There's no way I'm leaving the tragedy of Helgen repeat, especially not within my hold! Galmar! Ralof!"

The man he was talking with, a burly Nord with a bear pelt and a battleaxe, and the blonde man that had watched over me in Helgen came to his side.

"I heard Kynesgrove may be under the threat of dragons. We have to interfere, and quickly. Jorleif, you and Wuunferth will watch over Windhelm in my absence."

I saw his steward nod.

"As you wish, my jarl."

The four of us hurried outside. As we left the palace, I frowned and looked at Ulfric.

"Also, don't you think I didn't hear you threatening my surrogate father and his hold. We'll talk about this once the dragon is dead."

Ulfric and Galmar looked at one another.

"Balgruuf adopted you?"

"He might as well. Dragonsreach is my new home. And I didn't like the tone you used when you talked about it."

I wanted to give them a warning. Maybe it would spoil our relationship and diminish our efficiency during the fight, but the thought of Whiterun under attack made me snarl and I had no idea why. We met Delphine at Kynesgrove, just as planned.

"You're late." She noted.

"I went to get backup, in case you haven't noticed."

Delphine looked at the trio.

"The jarl of Wildhelm and his second in command? I'm not gonna ask how you did that."

I shrugged.

"Helgen. We were there."

"Ah."

I looked away.

"So, what now?"

"Now, the mound is ahead of us, on the hill. The people have noticed a dragon flying over it and evacuated."

"Good." Ulfric nodded. "We won't have to worry about them."

As we walked toward the mound, Ralof looked at me.

"You know, after being nearly eaten by that black dragon, I thought you'd be scared of them."

I frowned and touched my amulet.

"Things happened."

On this, I uttered _WULD_ and sprinted ahead. I heard Ralof and Galmar talk.

"A Shout! Do you think he's…"

"If this brat is the Dragonborn, then I'm Talos of Atmora." Galmar retorted. "Because you know the Voice doesn't mean you're the Dragonborn."

I snorted. If only they knew… As the mound came to sight, I had the five of us gather.

"Alright. Aside from Helgen, I fought a dragon before, near Whiterun. Stick to the flanks and avoid its head and tail. When he takes flight, move! Don't stay around or you'll make for an easy target. If he opens his mouth, take cover as fast as you can! One of the men with me was caught in the breath and he was lucky not to die from his wounds. The scales are hard, but the belly and the wings are vulnerable. Target the wings first and foremost to ground it, then go for the throat. Irileth and I killed the dragon at Whiterun by piercing its skull through the eyes."

Ulfric nodded.

"Sound advices. It seems you know what you're doing."

"Indeed." Delphine nodded. "This very much fits what my order used to do when fighting dragons."

Ulfric raised a brow. I frowned.

"I know a fair bit of magic. I will use it to support you alongside my Thu'um."

"Works for me." Ralof nodded.

Together, we got close to the mound. Indeed, a dragon was there. And not any dragon.

"Alduin!" I shivered.

Ralof gulped.

"That's the dragon who razed Helgen!"

Alduin looked at the mound.

" _Sahloknir! Ziil gro dovah ulse!_ "

Energy surged from the mound. Then the World Eater used a Shout.

 _ **SLEN TIID VO**_

The energy wave hit the mound, and stone erupted as a skeletic dragom emerged.

" _Alduin, thuri…_ " The dragon said as flesh, skin and scales wove themselves over him. " _Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?_ "

" _Geh, Sahloknir._ " Alduin nodded. " _Kaali mir._ "

Then Alduin turned to us and looked at me.

" _Ful losei, Dovahkiin?_ _Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi._ "

I raised a brow and stood. I hadn't understood what he'd said, but I had to guess it wasn't nice. I took my bow.

"You do not even know our tongue, do you?" Alduin said in a mocking tone. "Such arrogance, to dare to take for yourself the name of Dovah."

I frowned and held my amulet.

"Blame your father for that, Alduin. He is the one who chose to impart a fragment of his soul upon me. I didn't ask for it in the first place."

Alduin seemed taken aback by the comment. I walked toward the dragon, pushing back my fear. I was a Gryffindor, the House of Courage. True courage was about facing your fears.

"This is why you attacked Helgen in the first place. You knew I was the Dragonborn, so you came and tried to kill me when I was weak and harmless. But you failed. I escaped, and I grew in strength."

I took my breath.

 _FUS RO DAH_

The Thu'um didn't even faze him, but I could see he was surprised.

"I am the Dragonborn. I was chosen to fight you and save the world. I intend to do exactly that. For now, I am weak and need help to fight, but every passing day is a day where I grow in strength. Soon enough, I will have the power to challenge you, World Eater. And, on this day, _you will pay for Helgen._ "

I pointed at him, then passed a finger on my throat and snapped my teeth.

" _Dii rax wah in ruus, Alduin_. This is what you told Paarthurnax when he stopped you from eating me. Your time will come, World Eater. Start counting it."

I have no idea what took me to say the last part, but the way Alduin growled, I decided it was worth it. The black dragon tuned to the reborn one.

" _Sahloknir, krii dar joore!_ You are right, Dovahkiin. We will meet again."

On this, he left. We turned to Sahloknir, weapon drawn.

"Let's get to business."

We did as planned. I empowered Ulfric, Gamlar, Ralof and Delphine with Courage and Oakflesh and kept them healed while flinging spells at the dragon's wings when he swept too close. I also summoned a Flame Atronach for additional firepower. The moment Sahloknir opened his mouth, I breathed.

 _FUS RO DAH_

The energy blast knocked the beast out of the sky. He landed thunderously and turned to Ralof, who had fallen on his behind…

 _FUS RO DAH_

I turned to Ulfric. His mouth was still open, and he was glaring at Sahloknir, whose jaw had narrowly missed Ralof thanks to the imbalance. Galmar delivered a swing that cut a wing join. Sahloknir looked at us.

"To the death it is, then. Very well! _**FO KRAH DIIN**_ "

We all dodged the breath of ice. Delphine's katana was shredding his wings with Ralof's help while Ulfric and Galmar were harassing his flanks. Suddenly, a tail swipe knocked Delphine out. I looked at her, then at Sahloknir and at the blade she'd dropped… I didn't hesitate. Grabbing it, I lunged at the beast as he tried to get a bite off Ulfric. The jarl was pushed aside as the dragon's jaw closed on my arm. And the blade I held. I winced as I felt the fangs pierce my arm. But the katana was surging from his skull. I smiled as the dragon collapsed and started dissolving, and yanked the blade away. Delphine groaned and looked at me.

"Sorry." I grinned. "Here's your sword."

I was starting to feel the beginning of the massive adrenaline rush. I returned to Sahloknir's corpse and held it. It went just like last time. I gasped as energy surged through me along the delicious warmth. In my mind, the word I had learned in Ustengrav suddenly gained a brand new meaning.

 _ **FEIM**_

The understanding of the word made my head spin. It took me a moment to catch my breath and return to the world. I grinned when I saw Ulfric, Galmar, Ralof and Delphine look at me with wide eyes.

"It always happens like that. According to the Greybeards, I react more intensely to learning a Word and absorbing a dragon's soul. They think it's because I'm not in full shape, but I'm starting to doubt that."

Ralof and Galmar looked at one another.

"Yes." Ralof smiled hugely. "He is the Dragonborn. Guess we better listen to what he has to say about Whiterun, then."

I looked at Delphine.

"Now, we know why the dragons are back: Alduin is resurrecting them. The only way we can stop them is by stopping Alduin, and that's something I can't really do at the moment. I'm not skilled enough."

"What about the other dragons?"

"You know what I think. I will only go after them if they target towns and villages."

Delphine frowned.

"The Greybeards have rubbed on you. The Dragonborn is the ultimate dragonslayer. It is his duty to go and kill dragons."

"And I'll do just that if they prove to be a threat. But I will target _those_ , and those only. Understood?"

Delphine crossed her arms.

"The Greybeards have made your mind weak."

"Or are you the one whose hand thirsts for blood?"

Her eyes widened, and I saw her take a step back. Paarthurnax landed behind me.

"Well said, Harry."

I smiled. Delphine had a totally different reaction.

"Paarthurnax! So, Alduin's second-in-command has come."

"I am the Grandmaster of the Greybeards, now, as well as Harry's teacher. Your intel is a bit outdated, _Tuzkriidov_."

Delphine glared at the dragon.

"It doesn't matter what you are now. Nothing can excuse the atrocities you committed during the Dragon Wars."

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

Delphine looked at me. I stood protectively in front of Paarthurnax and glared at the Blade.

"Paarthurnax is _my_ teacher. I know you don't like dragons, but he is one of the dragons I told you about, one of those I will never harm because he himself doesn't threaten Skyrim, unlike Alduin and Sahloknir. You try to hurt him, you'll have to deal with me."

Delphine seemed lost. After thinking, she raised her sword.

"Fair enough. If I kill the current Dragonborn, Akatosh will make another. Maybe this one will be more open to our pleas."

"What pleas?" I asked, raising my bow.

Delphine glared at me.

"The Drabonborn is a dragonslayer, and so are the Blades. To deny this is to deny your true nature, _Dovahkiin_."

The word was laced with venom. I didn't care.

"You're wrong." I retorted. "A Dragonborn's duty is to defeat Alduin when he threatens the world and to protect Skyrim. Not just from the dragons – but also from any threat that might cause its collapse. The Greybeards were right. You Blades only want to use me to further your own cause!"

Delphine snarled and made a move. She found herself under the collective threat of my bow, Paarthurnax's jaw, Ulfric and Ralof's axe and Galmar's battleaxe. The woman gulped, then lowered her weapon. The next second, she had turned invisible and we'd lost her. Paarthurnax frowned.

"Let her go. If she tries anything against Harry or me, this time there will be no mercy."

Ulfric nodded.

"Let's go back to Windhelm. We have a lot to discuss. You should come as well, Paarthurnax. This way, the people will know you are on our side."

The elder dragon nodded. Together, we headed back.

* * *

 **Yes, Delphine's behavior seems weird. There is a reason for that, though, and I think I'll explain it next chapter. Also, Harry learns a new word and Ulfric's intentions... and is not remotely happy with it. In the meantime, something's stirring up his mind.**

 **Also, here is some translation:**

 _Sahloknir! Ziil gro dovah ulse!_ : Sahloknir! I bind your dragon soul forever!

SLEN TIID VO: Flesh Time Undo

 _Alduin, thuri…_ _Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?_ : Alduin, my lord... Has the time come to revive our ancient realm?

 _Geh, Sahloknir._ _Kaali mir.: Yes, Sahloknir. My Champion._

 _Ful losei, Dovahkiin?_ _Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi._ : So, you are Dragonborn? I see none of the dragonkind in you.

 _Dii rax wah in ruus, Alduin.:_ My teeth to your neck, Alduin.

 _Sahloknir, krii dar joore!_ : Sahloknir, kill these mortals!

 **For the reviews:**

 **\- OrianBloodBath: I am merely following one of the options provided in-game. Besides, if you remember how it plays out when the Dark Brotherhood is eliminated, both Cicero (who wasn't there) and Babette (who escaped) are nowhere to be found. What happens to them is a plot point that will become prominent around Season Unending, understand: the peace treaty.**

 **\- Me Myself and I: either you got a Lucky guess or you're a clever one. The second part of your comment hit bull's eye, except with the added involvement of the Thieves' Guild (Harry will have completed the storyline by then). As for Whiterun's fate, see next chapter ;-)**

 **\- Temparo: Oops...**

 **\- Lord Anime: this isn't a crack fic. I just like the Divines and Daedric Princes having a bit of a silly side and the game doesn't give much in terms of interactions between them.**

 **\- Guest: Balgruuf all but stated Dragonsreach was his new home. And since everyone Inside is nice to Harry, he lashed on the idea and made the palace his home.**

 **\- OSR fanatic: he will definitely be pissed at the Imperials, but there are other ways of getting revenge. The Peace Treaty arc is planned to be one big Whap Episode, with lots of révélations, one major death and the sealing of the fate of Skyrim.**

 **\- Asmodeus45: Harry will meet a friendly dragon at the end of the Companions arc. I won't say more.**

 **\- Rhagar: no**

 **\- hellz swordsman: actually, I got a plan regarding Dragonsbane... I'm sure you're gonna like it.**

 **\- Dragon-vine33: catharsis for those who hated Delphine for the Paarthurnax quest. I'm getting you also enjoyed the scene where Harry, Paarthurnax, Ulgric, Galmar and Ralof threaten her.**

 **\- EroSlackerMika: Harry will indeed meet some interesting things Inside the barrows...**

 **\- Indecisive Bob: Harry is getting more and more used to his newfound abilities. As he said to Alduin, every day he lives is a day he grows stronger. And, in the end... You know what happens.**

 **\- Vangran: looking at the dialogue, I think you can guess what's gonna happen... And don't worry for Esbern. I like the poor old man too. Wait for the Peace Treaty arc to see what happens to him and the Blades.**

 **And that's all for now. Next chapter: Ulfric's Interlude and the end of the Dragonborn arc.**


	14. Interlude: Ulfric Stormcloak

Interlude: Ulfric Stormcloak

Music tracks:...

The group went back to the Palace of Kings, Paarthurnax lumbering behind them. The dragon settled at the palace's gates while the three Stormcloaks and the teenage Dragonborn entered. Jorleif looked at them.

"My jarl! You're back!"

"Indeed, Jorleif. Did anything happen while you were away?"

"Nothing."

"Good."

The four then sat around the table. The way Harry was glaring at him, Ulfric knew the boy knew about his next topic of conversation.

"Whiterun." The boy said coldly.

"Indeed."

Ulfric sighed. Harry may be a boy, a teen with no hair on his face, but he had fought two dragons and won, and that was without accounting for his innate power as a Dragonborn. A power Ulfric, Galmar and Ralof had seen firsthand. The jarl hesitated a moment before talking.

"Harry, what do you know about the Civil War?"

Harry frowned.

"I know this is a war between the Cyrodiilic Empire and the Stormcloak Rebellion over the independence of Skyrim. For now, Skyrim is a province of the Empire, but the Stormcloaks, whom you are the leader, want it to become independent. I also know…" The boy looked at Ulfric. "That Skyrim is usually ruled by a high king and every jarl answer to him. But you murdered the previous one, Toryyg. So, now, Skyrim is kingless and sundered."

The boy's eyes began to wander. In his breath, he uttered.

 _When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world,  
When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped,  
When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Mountain trembles,  
When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne and the White Tower falls,  
When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding,  
The World Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn._

Galmar raised a brow.

"What is that?"

"The Prophecy of the Last Dragonborn." Harry explained. "Paarthurnax told me about it. It's a series of events that would happen before Alduin's return. They are, in order: the Imperial Simulacrum, the Warm in the West – also known as the Miracle of Peace – the fall of the Tribunal and the eruption of the Vvardenfell, the Oblivion Crisis and the White-Gold Concordat, and finally…" The boy looked down. "The Skyrim Civil War."

The reveal made Ulfric, Galmar and Ralof silent. A realization hit them.

"Most of the events mentioned in that prophecy are disasters." Ralof noted. "If people had known about it beforehand, things like Morrowind's destruction would have been, if not completely avoided, at least the damage caused would have been lessened. Morrowind could have been evacuated ahead of time, measures could have been taken to save the Septim bloodline and the Imperial Simulacrum could have been resolved faster…"

"And the Civil War would have taken a different path." Ulfric nodded. "Indeed, knowledge of that prophecy would have saved many lives, and we would have had time to prepare for Alduin's return. But what is done is done. The past cannot be changed. All we can do is work to lessen the damages caused by our previous mistakes."

He balled his fist. Harry looked at him.

"All Balgruuf wants is to protect his people. He doesn't care about the war, only that the inhabitants of Whiterun make it through unscathed. He isn't with you, but he isn't with the Imperials either." His voice was soft, almost pleading. "Please, if you promise to leave him alone, I'll make sure the Imperials don't get their hands on him either. I swear it on Akatosh."

Ralof hummed.

"I know I'm not in a position of command, but I do admit Harry's offer sounds tempting. I come from Whiterun, after all. I have family in Riverwood. I pray Talos every day that the war doesn't reach them."

Galmar shook his head.

"No. We have to take Whiterun, sooner or later."

"He is right." Ulfric sighed. "Whiterun is located in the middle of Skyrim and is one of the most prosperous holds. Strategically-speaking, it is a must-have for whoever wants to win the war. Whoever takes it, us or the Empire, will have a major advantage over the other." He looked at the boy. "I'm sorry, Harry, but the war is at a stalemate and the only way to break it is by capturing Whiterun. Balgruuf has to go, even though I wish it was peacefully."

Harry's eyes suddenly hardened.

"There are dragons roaming around." The boy stated as a matter of fact. "Can't you put your little war aside for a moment to focus on them? You've fought a dragon. You know how deadly they are. And remember what happened at Helgen. Sure, it was Alduin, but I'm willing to bet some dragons out there can be equally destructive."

The three Stormcloaks thought for a moment. The boy had a point.

"It would be easier if we knew the Empire was going to do the same." Ulfric frowned. "I'll be honest: the threat of the dragons worries me as much as it does you. But, as long as the Empire remains active, I have no choice but to focus on them. However, if you need our help once in awhile, trust that I will be happy to lend you help."

Harry shook his head.

"But you still plan on attacking Whiterun."

"Yes."

"Don't."

"Do you honestly think you can order us around, whelp?" Galmar crossed his arms, a smug smirk on his face.

Harry turned to him and the warrior shivered. Gone was the softness from the boy's face. Harry's emerald eyes shone fiercely and his face reminded him not of a child or a teenager, but that of a predator.

"I don't think, Galmar. And it isn't an order. It is a warning. You and Ulfric keep your men as far from Whiterun as possible and I'll make sure the Empire does the same. I asked you kindly, but you still refused and insist in keeping your plans." The teen's voice was low, almost a whispering snarl. "You plan on attacking my hometown and dethroning my surrogate father. You know what I think about it? _**Fuck you**_. You didn't answer to my plea. Now, I am threatening you: _**you leave Whiterun alone**_."

Ulfric and Galmar both took their weapon. Ralof decided to retreat. He wasn't as skilled as the Stormcloak leader and his second in command and, besides, he didn't want to hurt the boy. Harry stood. As he did, it was no more a hairless teenager the jarl of Windhelm had before him. It was a boy who had the soul of a dragon in him, and said soul was now roaring inside him, raging as he and Galmar threatened what the boy held dear.

" **I am the Dragonborn.** " Harry said with a surprisingly thunderous voice. "I was granted the soul of a dragon by Akatosh himself. In his name, I am the defender of Skyrim, **and I am telling you:** _ **you will not touch my home**_. Whiterun will remain neutral, that you want it or not. You send a single man, _and I do say a single one_ , and I _will_ unleash my rage upon Windhelm and the Eastmarch. Galmar, you asked me if I thought I could order you around. This isn't an order." The boy snarled. "This is a statement. _**You. Leave. Whiterun. Alone**_. You won't want to know what will happen if you don't."

Ulfric and Galmar lowered their weapon. Right here and now, Harry was willing and ready to fight if the pair decided to stay their mind and keep threatening Whiterun. They were skilled, but the boy was furious, and Ulfric had the feeling he wasn't exactly himself at the moment. Whatever the issue, the fight would be ferocious, and the consequences nasty. The palace's door opened and Paarthurnax's head peeked inside.

"If I were you, I would listen to him. _Joor_ or not, Harry remains a _dovah_. Fighting an angry _dovah_ is never a good idea."

Ulfric and Galmar looked at each other. Ulfric finally sighed.

"Alright. If you put it like that…"

He went to take some paper, ink and a feather, then began to write.

"Here. This is my written testimony that I will not attack Whiterun and accept Balgruuf's decision to remain neutral, on the condition that the Imperial Legion does the same and writes a testimony stating they will leave Whiterun out of the conflict. Either you or Balgruuf give me that, and I swear on Talos no Stormcloak shall thread the land of Whiterun with the desire to harm its inhabitants."

Harry slowly nodded and took the paper. His voice was icy.

"Thank you, jarl Ulfric. This is all I was asking for."

On this, the boy left. Ulfric went to his throne and fell on it. Ralof smiled.

"Thank you, my jarl. My sister and her family will be relieved to know Riverwood has nothing to fear anymore."

Ulfric nodded and looked at the man.

"Ralof, you will be my emissary in Balgruuf's court. Whenever I have a message to deliver or anything else, you will be in charge. Understood."

The warrior smiled.

"This will be an honor."

Galmar frowned.

"Are we really gonna give in to the whelp's demands?"

"We don't have much choice." Ulfric sighed. "Harry was willing to fight us here and now if we kept threatening Whiterun. Maybe we would have won… but the boy is Dragonborn, and you did witness his skills against that dragon. And there's the fact he stood defiant against the World Eater himself, despite being obviously scared. He doesn't have a dragon's soul only. He has the soul of a warrior, a protector. His only weakness is his current lack of skill, something that should be solved rather quickly."

Galmar remained silent.

"Give him time." Ulfric said with a soft smile. "And I bet you a drink of Hydrhonning mead that he will become a hero on par with Talos himself."

"…You're on."

§ § §

Harry massaged his head. He had a killer headache, something he really didn't need at the moment. He closed his eyes and breathed, then shivered. Paarthurnax curled around him.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"I don't think I've ever been so angry before."

The dragon shrugged.

"I told you: we _dovah_ always watch over what we treasure. Ulfric and Galmar threatened your home. Your _dovahsil_ , your dragon soul, reacted and took over your _julsil_ , your human soul, causing you to react more violently than you usually do."

"You make it sound like I have two souls in me."

Paarthurnax was silent a moment.

"Actually, this is the case."

Harry made an about-turn and starred at the dragon. Paarthurnax explained.

"Usually, Dragonborns have a mortal body and a dragon soul. Unlike them, you have a mortal body, but you have not only your original human soul, you also have the soul shard _bormah_ gave you. Your soul is half- _dovah_ , half- _jul_. It is something totally unseen before but, aside from making you feel intensely the learning and understanding of new Words, I see no other side-effect."

Harry frowned. Paarthurnax's explanation made a lot of sense. The dragon was thoughtful.

"Harry." He finally said. "Do you know why _bormah_ chose you?"

"…No."

"There are three reasons. The first is that you were young, so imbuing his soul into you bore the most chances of success. Two, you already had some fighting experience. The dark mage, the giant snake…" Harry nodded. "And three: there was already another soul in you. It was dark and rotten. _Bormah_ took it away and gave it to Hermaeus Mora for study, then filled the hole within you with his own soul shard."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Another soul!? There was another soul within me already?"

"Yes. And though _bormah_ didn't tell me who it belonged to, it definitely belonged to that of an evil man. A man whose heart was rotten and withered."

The boy shivered violently. The reveal had apparently upset him. Then, a warm feeling rushed through his veins. It was a feeling he had felt before, usually when he understood a new word. It was a comforting feeling.

" _Bormah_ is watching over you." Paarthurnax smiled. "His powers may be limited as a member of the Divines, but he still watches, ready to help you in your moment of need." A thought crossed the old dragon's mind. "The soul of each _dovah_ is a splinter of _bormah_ 's soul. You have a shard of his soul as well. In a way, you are our brother… and his son."

Harry's face reddened. He held the dragon's neck.

"Thank you."

Paarthurnax purred and put a claw in the boy's back, as if to hug him. Harry breathed.

"Say, aren't you worried Delphine might do something dangerous or stupid?"

The dragon looked away.

"…The Blades used to be the protectors of the Empire, and the Septim Dynasty. With the Septims gone and the Empire in tatters, the Blades lost their goal. Their role as dragonslayers is ancient, and lost its meaning when the last _dovah_ fell. Now they are looking for a new goal, something to hold on to in their darkest hour as the Empire has forsaken them and the Thalmor, the rulers of the Aldmeri Dominion, are hunting them down to extinction as they did with us." Paarthurnax sighed. "I don't know what Delphine will do. This is a woman who lost everything, up to and including her role as dragonslayer and guard of the Dragonborn, since you personally refused to take that role."

Harry nodded.

"I feel sorry for her."

* * *

 **Interlude: Ulfric. Aka, the Reveal chapter. First reveal: Harry's decision between Legion and Stormcloak is to straight out threatens Ulfric and Galmar that they leave Whterun out of the war. They agree. Second reveal: Harry's soul is dual and made of two pieces, one dragon soul and his original human soul. It explains a lot. Third reveal: he learns about the other soul that had been within him all this time. Cue him wondering who the hell it belonged to. And, finally, for those who found Delphine's reaction weird/extreme, now you know why. If she hadn't hit rock-bottom before, now she definitely did. Ouch.**

 **Translation... every word is already translated in the chapter.**

 **Alright, moving to the reviews:**

 **\- hellz swordsman: yes, Harry's gonna get a dragonscale armor. A very special, custom-made armor courtesy of Eorlund.**

 **\- Notasavior: no pairing. Harry's too young.**

 **\- Lady Salazar: as you can see, several of your wonders/questions have been answered in-chapter. And yeah, I tend to favor the Legion whenever I have to choose a side.**

 **\- Krulk: not revived Empire. How about a Confederation of the Tamrielic States? Gank the elves!**

 **\- Dragon-vine33: indeed, Ralof's happy his family will stay away from the war.**

 **\- Indecisive Bob: not odd. She just snapped pretty badly.**

 **\- Prince Larkin: depends the time.**

 **\- Jose19: Harry isn't supporting Ulfric. As the chapter demonstrated, he and the jarl may be on good terms, but if Ulfric pisses Harry off, Harry will retaliate. And no, Paarthurnax won't die. That choice was made last chapter.**

 **\- deadal: Harry will realize who the true enemy is at the end of the Companion arc. And, when he will, well, let's say the Thalmor better stay clear from Whiterun and Eastmarch...**

 **\- Guest: his sword will be custom-made. For the armor, I'll primarily use in-game armors such as the Nightingales etc, but I think I'll give him a completely original armor sooner or later.**

 **\- Vangran: I totally agree with you.**

 **And that's all for now. Next chapter, a new arc begins.**


	15. Companions 3,1

Companions 3.1

I was starving. I hadn't eaten anything since morning and between the fight at Kynesgrove and my argument with Ulfric and Galmar, my stomach was roaring. Fortunately, Windhelm had an inn, Candlehearth Hall. I ordered the biggest beef stew they had. The thick and warm food felt heavenly in my stomach. As I savored it, I heard the bard sing.

 _We drink to our youth, to the days come and gone,  
For the Age of Oppression is now nearly done.  
We'll drive out the Empire from this land that we own.  
With our blood and our steel, we will take back our home._

 _All hail to Ulfric! You are the High King!  
In your great honor we drink and we sing!  
We're the children of Skyrim and we fight for our lives,  
And when Sovngarde beckons, everyone of us dies  
But this land is ours, and we'll see it wiped clean  
Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams!_

 _All hail to Ulfric! You are the High King!  
In your great honor we drink and we sing!  
We're the children of Skyrim and we fight for our lives,  
And when Sovngarde beckons, everyone of us dies!_

 _We drink to our youth, to the days come and gone,  
For the Age of Oppression is now nearly done._

I frowned. I wanted no part in the Civil War. All I cared for was protecting Skyrim from Alduin, no matter the people swore allegiance to the Empire or Ulfric's Rebellion.

On one hand, the Empire had tried to kill me and Ulfric had watched over me as we'd tried to escape Helgen. On the other hand, he and Galmar had threatened Balgruuf, a man I held in respect as deep as Dumbledore. I was still cross at them for threatening Whiterun – and Galmar for suggesting Balgruuf's murder. I would join no one, and if anyone tried to force me, I was ready to willingly give in to my Dragon Soul. My _dovahsil_ , as Paarthurnax called it.

Once my lunch was over, I took my map and Hedwig landed on my shoulder. Where she'd gone, I had no idea and I didn't ask. She had her business. Purple light surrounded us and we appeared in front of Dragonsreach. I smiled as I saw Balgruuf's face light up when I entered.

"Harry! Back at last, I see."

My smile matched his. Whiterun felt so warm compared to Windhelm! I was a bit taken aback when he gave me a hug, but I returned it.

"I have good news and bad news." I said as he sat on his throne. "Bad news is: we know why the dragons are back."

Balgruuf thought a moment before calling.

"Lydia! Farengar! Come over here. Harry is back with news about the dragons."

"Just Harry being back would have been reason enough to call." Lydia smiled as she entered.

Farengar seemed all ears, so I explained.

"I got word that a dragon had been sighted near Kynesgrove, east of Windhelm. I went to warn Ulfric about it and, together with Galmar and Ralof, we went to fight the beast. As it turns out, dragons aren't simply coming back." I shivered as I remembered Alduin's glowing red eyes. "They are coming back to _life_."

Everyone looked at one another.

"They are coming back to life!?" Balgruuf asked in disbelief. "How is that possible?"

I looked at him.

"SLEN TIID VO – Flesh Time Undo. A dragon's soul is immortal. Without a dragon or a Dragonborn to absorb it, a dragon can be resurrected using that Thu'um. The one who is bringing back dragons is none other than the black dragon that razed Helgen: Alduin, the World Eater."

The room went dead silent. Finally, Lydia spoke.

"Harry… Did you say Alduin?"

I nodded. Balgruuf was deadly pale.

"Alduin… The World Eater himself. The Herald of the end of times. Does it mean… Does it mean the world will end?"

"It won't." I shook my head. "This is why I'm there. And this is the first good new I'm bringing: the Greybeards have officially acknowledged me as a Dragonborn."

Hrongar nodded appreciatively.

"Congratulations. A kid as young as you, as a full-fledged Dragonborn... I thought it would take you longer than that."

I chuckled.

"Regular people take years to master the Way of the Voice. Since my soul is half-draconic, it's more like I'm rediscovering a skill I had forgotten. I'm faster at learning than regular people."

Balgruuf was smiling, but I could sense he was solemn as well.

"And this is why you're there." He finally said. "You are going to kill Alduin."

I nodded, wondering how he'd guessed.

"Yeah. According to Paarthurnax, the master of the Greybeards, Akatosh granted me a shard of his soul so I'd have the power to challenge Alduin and win."

Balgruuf nodded.

"Then we better make sure you're ready. So, the World Eater is resurrecting dragons and you have officially become the Dragonborn. What's the second good new? Since you said you being an official Dragonborn was the first."

My smile widened and I gave him the letter. Balgruuf took it and read it. I saw his eyes widen as he did.

I knew what the letter said. We read it together.

 _The 30_ _th_ _of Last Seed, in the 204_ _th_ _Year of Akatosh._

 _I, Ulfric Stormcloak, Leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion, recognizes in the name of Talos of Atmora the desire for Whiterun to remain neutral in the Great Uprising and accept it, with the condition that the Empire and its Legion do the same and agree to keep Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, his land and his people outside the conflict._

 _Should it happen, no Stormcloak shall thread the land of Whiterun with harmful intentions toward its resources and inhabitants, nor shall any scuffle or fight break out within it. The Stormcloaks will only come in peace, either for swift crossing or diplomacy, and only mild hospitality shall be expected. We expect the same behavior from and toward the Legion as part of the agreement._

 _As the Dragonborn is under protection of Jarl Balgruuf and Whiterun is his home, we understand Whiterun's desire to remain apart from the conflict to focus instead on the threat represented by the dragons. The Leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion, I am willing and ready to put any resource necessary for the Dragonborn to fulfill his duties and protect Skyrim from the dragons._

 _Written at the Palace of Kings, Windhelm._

 _Ulfric Stormcloak_

His signature was at the end. I looked at Balgruuf and gave him my brightest smile.

"So?"

Balgruuf re-read that later, became thoughtful, and finally turned to Proventus.

"Proventus, I want a copy of this letter, down to the coma. Don't try to imitate the signature, and arrange for the fastest and safest courier you can find to send it to Castle Dour, in Solitude."

He turned to me, and I was surprised by his expression. It was hard to decipher with the many emotions crossing it. When he at last spoke, I shuddered.

"No words can thank you enough for what you've done, Harry. I have no idea how you managed to persuade Ulfric to leave us alone, but-"

"To be honest…" I grinned sheepishly. "When I heard they planned on attacking Whiterun, I got a bit angry and told them what I thought of the idea."

"And they listened to you?"

Irileth looked rightfully disbelieving. I nodded.

"At the same time, we had just taken on a dragon together and they'd seen what I can do. And I was ready to take on both Ulfric and Galmar, simultaneously, in the middle of the Palace of Kings, odds be damned."

For the second time that day, the room was dead silent. Finally, Hrongar howled a laugh.

"Now, this is what I call acting like a Nord! You may be a Breton, but a Nord will never back down to defend what he owns, no matter the odds."

"Still." Irileth said. "Challenging both the leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion and his second-in-command, given your set of skills, was bordering on foolishness. We are lucky they still agreed to leave us alone despite them outmatching you."

I sighed.

"I know. But Whiterun is the closest thing I have as a home. I don't want anyone hurting it. Yes, Ulfric and Galmar would have beaten me. But by Akatosh…" I said as I held my amulet. "I would have given them an Oblivion of a time."

Balgruuf put a hand on my shoulder.

"My respect for you has grown even more, Harry. If Alduin hadn't struck Helgen on the day we met, I would have blessed it. As it is, we will do whatever we can so the Empire accepts Whiterun's neutrality. In the meantime, since you plan of challenging Alduin, you need to improve your skills. Arrows and spells may not be enough, so I think it's best you learn swordsmanship. Besides, just about every son and daughter of Skyrim can use a sword or an axe. You should learn too."

I remembered my fight against the basilisk using the Sword of Gryffindor. Maybe, if I'd known how to use a sword at the time, it would have gone better.

"Alright." I nodded. "The sword it is."

"Good. I will tell Kodlak Whitemane, in Jorrvaskr, that you wish to train alongside the Companions. They are a group of warriors, the descendants of the Five Hundred Companions of High King Ysgramor, dedicated to protecting Skyrim. You will be in good hands."

"Thank you."

Balgruuf smiled.

* * *

I **honestly didn't think that Final Fantasy XIV binge would last so long! It's been months since I haven't written anything, much to my surprise. Well, there are games like that...**

 **Anyway, I'm back, and with a new arc. The only problem is that I thought I had already posted that chapter. Forgetful, much? On the other hand, you finally know what Ulfric's letter exactly said. And Balgruff is up and about as well, and set on making sure Harry can fulfil his role.**

 **Now, for the reviews...**

 **\- Lydia-Hood: I... kinda forgot about that part. But we can all agree Voldemort is a necromancer by Tamrielic standards, right?**

 **\- FuZzvKiNgZz: necessity forces Harry to pick _every_ skill. Nor just stealth, nor just magic, but weapon and armor-wielding as well. Harry is the Dragonborn. Only his age prevents him from being an absolute master at everything. Though he will damn well try!**

 **\- Ashmole: thanks for the ideas about Winterhold ^^**

 **\- Dquinnicus: Ulfric is just an extremist with good intentions. When it comes to his beliefs, he is absolutely ruthless, and he indeed is racist, but toward the Nords, he is a good person and tries to do his best for them (I fight for the men I've held in my arms, dying on foreign soil! I fight for their wives and children, whose names I heard whispered in their last breath.) The only problem here is that he was targetting Harry's new home, which is a big no-no to Harry, hence the clash. But he _was_ trying to reason with the boy until Galmar provoked him. As for the Thalmor, don't worry. The end of this arc will have some serious-elf-kicking scenes (and a particularly huge brawl in the last chapter).**

 **\- Jose19: why do you think this arc is called Companions?**

 **\- Guest: hence why Harry makes his own side.**

 **\- Blinded in a Bolthole: Harry straigght-out said Alduin went after him right after he arrived in the sole purpose of killing him before he got too strong. It wasn't a coincidence. Alduin willingly sought the Dragonborn to kill him - in this case, Harry. Shame Paarthurnax interfered.**

 **\- Rangle: skills earned through trial and a certain amount of trauma - fortunately with people around to help him recover.**

 **\- Blaze1992: which part confused you?**

 **\- Dragon Man 180: Harry won't meet the Imperials right away. But yes, there will be some tentions during the first meetings.**

 **\- TheDeadGirlRisen: just the most plausible cover story. The only one who knows the truth at the moment is Paarthurnax.**

 **And that's all for now. I swear I thought this chapter had already beed posted, though. See you soon!**


	16. Companions 3,2

Companions 3.2

I was introduced to the Companions the next morning. Balgruuf himself took the trouble of taking me to Jorrvaskr, their hall. The place looked like a long Viking ship turned over itself, with a courtyard behind and, on the left atop a stone overlook, a forge with the roughly-cut statue of an eagle. I remembered from conversations that the place was called the Skyforge.

The inside of Jorrvaskr looked a little like Dragonsreach's main hall, but narrower and with more furniture and ornamentation. It felt fairly stuffy, and warmer than Balgruuf's hall. When we entered, a Dunmer and a tiny Nord woman were in the full middle of a brawl, with the woman winning. Everyone in the room was cheering or throwing advice at the two fighters. The scene made me smile. It was clear this was just a friendly spar, rather than anything furious.

At the end of the table, watching the scene, was an elderly man with long white hair in a grey, wolf-like armor. Balgruuf came to him.

"Kodlak Whitemane?"

The elder man turned to him.

"Jarl Balgruuf. It is a pleasure to see you."

His eyes fell on me and I couldn't repress a shiver. The man's gaze was deep, almost like Dumbledore's. He was wise.

"As I told you earlier…" Balgruuf said. "I brought Harry to be trained in the way of the sword. Can I still count on your support?"

Kodlak's gaze lingered on me.

"You can, my Jarl. I can see this boy has potential."

"Well, he _is_ the Dragonborn. He is also unfortunately young and rather lacking in experience. That's why I am entrusting him to you."

"True." Kodlak smiled. "Every great hero has to start somewhere. You said he was skilled with the bow and in the magic arts."

"Yes, enough to kill two dragons."

"I didn't do it alone." I quickly clarified. "Both times, there were people with me. Irileth and the guards the first time, and Ulfrig, Galmar, Ralof and Delphine the second time. I mostly supported them with my magic and advised them on how to handle the dragons."

Balgruuf turned to me.

"You still struck the killing blow both times."

"I'm… not sure it counts. All I did was use my magic to keep people alive and, when I saw a chance, I struck. I daresay it's closer to a kill-steal than anything else."

Kodlak nodded.

"At least, you are an honest boy."

"I don't see the need to sugar-coat things, especially if it earns me a reputation I can't live up to."

"Honest and wise." The elder man chuckled. "Indeed, even if it means having a certain reputation, better have the means to measure up to it."

"That's why I'm here for." I sighed. "Bow and magic won't be enough against Alduin. I need to learn weapon-wielding as well, and you have the reputation of being the strongest warriors in Skyrim."

"An ambitious project."

We all turned to the woman who had spoken. She was a tall redhead wearing an iron and leather armor, with a bow hanging in her back and three large blue marks across her face. I looked at her.

"It's not like I really have a choice. Akatosh merged a part of his soul with mine, thus making me a Dragonborn. Only one of my kind, a man with a draconic soul, has the power to defeat Alduin. Right now, I'm the only one available."

The woman crossed her arms.

"The power, but not the skill, I see."

"Exactly." I sighed. "One time, I asked Paarthurnax why Akatosh had chosen me. It was no long after we discussed the Prophecy of the Last Dragonborn. As it turns out, the previous Dragonborn was an Altmeri Blade the Thalmor relentlessly hunted and then murdered. He died before awakening to his true nature, about a week before Alduin's return. Akatosh decided to take drastic measures, pick a human teenager with enough skills to survive and a mind strong enough to resist having a shard of Divine soul merged with his. That was me. I am basically Akatosh's fallback plan."

"And yet…" A tall muscle-bound warrior with brown shoulder-long hair came to us. "You plan on facing the World-Eater, despite how little you think of yourself."

My eyes met his. There was no mercy in them.

"An entire town was burned to the ground because Alduin tried to kill me before I got too strong. _I will make him pay_ , no matter how long I have to wait. What I think of myself or what the Divines decide doesn't matter. Helgen is gone. Alduin will go as well."

"Now you're talking, whelp."

Balgruuf left, and we headed to the courtyard.

"I guess presentations are in order." The man said. "I'm Farkas, and this is Aela."

"Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"Heh, likewise. Alright." Farkas grinned. "First, we're gonna see how good you are with a sword and a bow. I'll handle the sword. Aela will handle the bow. She's the best archer of the Companions."

I looked away nervously.

"Actually… I have my own bow, but I use Bound Swords when I need to fight."

"Hmm, this won't do." Aela frowned. "We Companions are warriors, not mages. The College of Winterhold teaches magic."

I shrugged.

"Well, I rarely use offensive magic. More often than not, it's to give people a boost or to heal them."

"You know healing magic?" Farkas asked.

"Yes. I used it to save a guard who'd been caught the dragon's breath when the Southern Tower was attacked. I wonder how he's doing, by the way…"

Farkas smiled.

"I heard about it. The guards kept talking about how you nearly exhausted yourself trying to save him. To what I heard, he's alright, even though he'll never be able to use his arm again."

"Great!"

Aela crossed her arms.

"Fair enough. Restoration is a magic school I can tolerate. But keep the rest of your fancy tricks for another time. A real warrior doesn't rely on magic unless absolute necessity."

I nodded. Farkas frowned.

"So, you don't even have your own sword? Let's remedy that, shall we? I'm sure Eorlund's got a good Skyforge steel sword to spare."

The Skyforge was one of the oldest constructions in Skyrim. It also had the reputation of making the best steel in the entire country. No one knew why, there was something in the forge that made the coals burn hotter, the steel more resilient. As such, Skyforge steel weapons and armors were highly prized and sought after. Most of the Companions were outfitted with these. The few people aside from them to possess such armament could be counted on the fingers of one hand.

"Eorlund!"

The elder man turned to Farkas. As his last name of Greymane implied, he had a thigh grey mane and beard and was wearing a strutted armor. His face and arms were red and covered with mild burn marks, a testimony to his time spent at the forge.

"Farkas. Aela. You brought the Jarl's protégé with you?"

"Yeah. Balgruuf sent him to us so we could teach him weapon-wielding. Problem is, whelp here doesn't have a sword. Got one to spare?"

Eorlund snorted.

"I have weapons for full-grown men. This boy doesn't even have a stubble. If you want him to have a sword, I'll have to make one."

"Will it take long?" I asked.

Eorlund gave me a once-over.

"For a kid your size? Not an hour."

"Good." Aela crossed her arms. "We'll be training archery in the meantime."

There was a set of dummies at an end of the courtyard. I took my bow.

"What's that thing on your nose?"

I turned to Aela.

"Glasses. They correct my eyesight."

Aela raised a brow.

"Your eyes don't see clearly?"

"Nope. I'm shortsighted."

"And yet you seek to master the bow. Interesting."

I shrugged.

"Dragons fly, and my spells don't always have the right range. Aside from Shouting them over the wings, if I want to hurt them, I have to shoot them down. Bows are good for that."

Aela made a half-smile.

"Put it like that, I can understand. Very well. Besides, I once heard the tale of a blind hunter who tracked his preys with scent and hearing alone. Your glasses will just make aiming your bow harder, but with enough training, you should reach a decent enough level."

So we trained. Indeed, Aela was good at her job. I didn't always hit my targets, but I had sharp reflexes, and I was quick at firing once I got my target.

Eventually, Farkas came to join us with my sword. It was indeed shorter than a regular sword, more along the lines of a glaive. When I held it, I noticed it was also lighter. I could swing it effortlessly.

Now I thought about it, the Sword of Gryffindor seemed to be the same size, and just as light despite having been made for a full-grown wizard. My guess was that, being magical, it adapted to its wielder. This sword wasn't magical, just made with superior quality steel. I gave an experimental slash.

"Nice." Farkas smiled. "If a bit clumsy. Come on."

He took a shield and raised it.

"Alright, strike me."

I nodded, understanding the purpose of the exercise. My sword made a loud _clang_ when it collided with the shield. Farkas nodded.

"Not bad, at least when it come to technique. Strength-wise, you really are lacking."

That, I knew. Aela crossed her arms and went to a table to sip some mead. In the meantime, Farkas raised the shield again.

"Do it again. And, if you try to get through my guard, I won't mind."

I nodded and thrust. My sword scratched the edge of the shield and reached to his armor, only to be knocked aside before it could hit. Farkas nodded.

"Well, that's what I call swift! You nearly got me off guard with that move."

It seemed training as a Seeker in the Quidditch team paid off. Just not in the way I had expected. I had never noticed my reflexes getting sharper. And yet, given the role, it made sense. I aimed several more blows, every time trying to be as fast as possible while getting past Farkas's shield. I didn't land a hit, but still got some praise.

"Good." Farkas smiled. "Now, we'll do the other way around. You bear the shield and try to block my moves while I hit you."

I gulped when I saw him take a huge broadsword. If I ever got hit by that thing, I was gonna feel it! Farkas swung and I ducked.

"Hey, you must parry those blows! Not dodge them!"

"I don't really want to break my arm..."

"Scared by the size?"

"A fair bit."

Farkas shrugged.

"Given how good your reflexes are, if I swing too slowly, you'll have no trouble blocking it. Sorry, whelp, but it's still gonna hurt."

I sighed and, in my free hand, readied a healing spell. Farkas swung again and I was surprised by how fast the weapon was. For something so huge, it was impressive. I still blocked the blow and winced when it sent me stumbling.

"That hurt!"

But it was what the healing spell was for. A burst to remove the pain and we went again three more times. I managed to block every blow despite Farkas's surprising dexterity with his sword, but my arm was red afterward.

"Alright, that was good." Farkas smiled. "You're swift and fast, which is a good start as it allows you to dodge or block easier and strike before your opponent can react. However, you really lack in strength and stamina. This is something you'll have to work on."

I nodded. That I was frail was nothing new.

"Now we know what you're worth…" Farkas took his shield back. "We can set a training regimen. Ready to start?"

"The sooner, the better."

I didn't know when Alduin decided he would destroy the world, so I needed to be ready _fast_. We spent the rest of the day training.

§ § §

"How is Harry doing?"

"He is a fast learner." Kodlak quietly said. "He quickly picked on Farkas's teachings, and it only took him a few hours to master the techniques. They are fairly basic, but it is only once you mastered the bases that you can start learning more complex moves."

Balgruuf smiled.

"I watched him train. He and Farkas seem to be getting along."

Kodlak grinned.

"Farkas is the kindest of us. To what you told me of the boy, he is a selfless soul more prompt to think about the sake of others than his own. And, as our discussion proved, he is humble as well. With enough training, he will make a fine shield-brother. That he knows Restoration is an added bonus."

Balgruuf smiled.

"So, all he needs is to toughen his body."

"Yes. This is so far his only weakness, though Farkas told me he has impressive reflexes."

The Jarl raised a brow.

"Really?"

"Yes. I wouldn't call them lightning-fast, but he still managed to sneak past Farkas's guard several times, though he still couldn't land a hit."

Balgruuf nodded.

"I see. This is unexpected."

Kodlak relaxed in his seat.

"We will keep training him for a few weeks. Then, once his skills have sufficiently increased, he will come with us on errands to build experience."

"Perfect."

With the Companions at his side, the boy had nothing to fear, and everything to gain.

* * *

 **And next chapter's here. I was going to wait a little before posting it, but then I decided to do it before I forgot it was done. So, Harry got his own sword and is now training with both Farkas and Aela. The dragons can start worrying!**

 **For the reviews...**

 **\- Merlin: one word for you - Serana.**

 **\- Vangran: looks like you guessed right ^^**

 **\- Dragon Man 180: I'm saving Yakety Sax for the big chase in Markarth following "The Forsworn Conspiracy". For the Thalmor Dossiers, Harry will totally use them during the peace treaty, much to Ulfric's dismay (Heroic BSOD ensues), Tullius's disbelief and Elenwen's horror. Trust me, she won't leave High Hrothgar alive *cough*Black Brotherhood at the entrance*cough*. And yes, Harry will meet Serana. Fifth arc (Dawnguard)**

 **See you soon!**


	17. Companions 3,3

Companions 3.3

I trained along the Companions for two weeks without rest. During this time, I barely left Whiterun unless Farengar asked me to retrieve some alchemical ingredients. While Aela taught me archery, Farkas taught me swordsmanship, how to swing and thrust, how to block without a shield and swiftly step aside when a blow would crush my arm. He also gave me exercises to work my muscles. Given I was still on the skinny side and Skyrim was a dangerous land, I welcomed them. Finally, I picked the habit of jogging from the gate to the remains of the Southern Tower to build my stamina. Being tough meant nothing if I ran out of breath in ten seconds.

Four days after I was introduced to the Companions, a messenger came from Solitude with news that made me smile from ear to ear. Balgruuf came to Jorrvaskr to read the letter with me.

 _The 5_ _th_ _of Hearthfire, in the 204_ _th_ _Year of Akatosh_

 _I, General Tullius Julianus, commander of the Imperial Legion in Skyrim, recognize in the name of Emperor Titus Mede II the desire for Whiterun to remain neutral in the Stormcloak Rebellion and accept it, as long as the Stormcloaks hold their word to leave Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, his land and his people outside the conflict._

All in all, the paragraph was a copy-paste of Ulfric's own declaration. Mere formalities, as Balgruuf explained.

 _Having been informed of Ulfric's decision to accept Whiterun's neutrality on the ground that we do the same, and having learned of the terms of the agreement, we decided to accept these terms as well; therefore, no Legionary shall thread the land of Whiterun with harmful intent toward the land and its inhabitants, and no scuffle shall occur between the Legion and the Stormcloaks. No blood shed._

 _However, it has come to us that the reason Ulfric agreed to Whiterun's neutrality is because the Hold is home of a man with the power to kill dragons once and for all. Dragons have been spotted in Empire-controlled Holds, though there have been no attacks yet. We hope that, in return for keeping his home out of the War, the "Dragonborn" will help us deal with any draconic threat. If so, we are willing to lend any help necessary to the fulfillment of his duty._

 _Written at Castle Dour, Solitude_

 _General Tullius Julianus_

I looked at Balgruuf. On the bottom of the letter was General Tullius's signature.

"So, it's official." I said with a smile. "Whiterun is neutral in the Civil War."

"Yes." Balgruuf said, his voice barely hiding his happiness. "We're safe."

Kodlak came to our side and looked at the letter.

"This is good news. The Companions have been trying to stay away from the war, and I have to admit the threat posed by the Imperials and the Stormcloaks had me nervous. Now Whiterun is neutral, we will be able to perform our duty without worry."

"How did it come to be anyway?" Farkas's brother, Vilkas, asked us. "Ulfric is stubborn and Tullius isn't known for his kindness. What caused them to both drop the axe?"

I looked away, a little nervous.

"Well… Maybe I caught Ulfric and Galmar threatening Balgruuf and Whiterun and took offense of it. Big time. Got me yelling and threatening them. We were at this from fighting."

Aela spilled her mead.

"Wait, go by me again? You did _what_ to Ulfric and Galmar!?"

"Yelled at them. Threatened them. Nearly fought them."

I was red-faced and feeling really embarrassed. Balgruuf put a hand on my shoulder.

"The thing is, Harry's soul is half-draconic. One thing he hates is people threatening his possessions. It includes his home and his friends. When Ulfric and Galmar threatened Whiterun, his draconic soul raged and led him to threatening them. Fortunately, Ulfric proved to be reasonable."

Skjor was howling like mad.

"Now that's the Nord spirit! Bravo, whelp! Really, bravo. Ulfric isn't easy to intimidate, but you did the impossible. Congratulation." He turned to Farkas. "Harden his training. He needs a body to match his spirit."

"Not a problem."

Embarrassment became rightful worry.

§ § §

Needless to say the only thing I wanted at the end of the day was to collapse on my bed and sleep. But it paid off. I could slowly see my body muscle up, thin, wiry muscles along my arms and legs. I wasn't a colossus like Skjor, Farkas and Vilkas. Kodlak estimated my built would grow to be more along the lines of Athis, the Dunmer swordsman, only shorter.

Some days after we got the message from Solitude, Irileth requested my talents as a healer for a short patrol.

"We noticed a group of bandits hiding near a cave, not far from Whiterun. This shouldn't be too difficult, but I feel better having someone who can both fight and heal at our side."

I agreed. The "cave" was actually a recess in the rock that supported Whiterun. The bandits were here. I was quick to spot their mage and, when Irileth gave the order, I shot. The arrow struck his heart. The guards were quick to dispatch the bandits and seize their possessions. On a shelf, I found three vials of a sweet-smelling liquid. Out of curiosity, I put some on my tongue…

"Yum! That's good!"

Irileth turned to me. I didn't understand why she seemed so horrified to see me hold the vial. After all, it was pretty good. I felt a delicious warmth run through my veins and went to drink more of the sweet liquid, only for Irileth to angrily snatch it.

"What?" I grumbled. "It tastes great."

Irileth sighed and gave me a large healing potion.

"Some days, I forget you're amnesiac. Harry, do you know what this is?"

"…No."

The Dunmer crossed her arms.

"This is Skooma. This is one of the worst drugs in Tamriel. If you try decent-quality Skooma, you will be forever addicted to it. Now, I want you to drink that Health Potion to the last drop."

I froze and gulped.

"A… drug. Really."

"Yes."

I nearly choked trying to swallow the potion. I had never seen drugs before, even though I knew they existed and – mostly – knew what they did. Cocaine, hashish, LSD… Substances that made you feel good but were addictive, and trying to break from it left you a wreck. I didn't recall Hermione telling me anything about drugs found in the Wizarding World, but I was sure they existed, and they could be at least as bad as Muggle ones, if not worse given the popularity of potion-making.

Irileth seized the vials.

"I have to warn Balgruuf at once. You two, stay around." She told some guards. "There may be other bandits nearby. Now, by Azura, I pray we didn't stumble upon something as big as a smuggling ring…"

Needless to say Balgruuf wasn't remotely happy with the discovery. It angered him enough that the Companions spent the rest of the week scouring every single bandit camp in Whiterun's vicinity. They ended up arresting Hajvarr Iron-Hand at White River Watch, getting rid of the bandits at Valtheim Towers and cleaning up Fort Greymoor. In the meantime, I was staying in Whiterun, training or lending a hand to the citizen.

"Arkay helps me…" Andurs, the keeper of the necropolis sighed.

I looked at him.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes. I forgot my Amulet of Arkay in an altar in the Hall of the Dead, but I heard weird noises coming from down there. I am… slightly worried that the dead may have woken up."

"I can get it back, if you want."

"Thank you very much."

The people of Skyrim, when they had the room, buried their dead in necropolis. This led to some necromancers sneaking in and bringing them back as skeletons or draugr. The ruins of Bleak Falls Barrow and Ustengrav were full-blown Cities of the Dead, and much more dangerous than the run-of-the-mill village necropolis, especially since they were unattended.

Fortunately, only three skeletons were wandering the hall. Easy preys for Hedwig, who took them down with the tried-and-true tactic of dive-bombing their head. It was funny, to watch her fly on the candelabrum, wait until they passed and drop on their head like a huge snowball. I went to the altar and retrieved the amulet. On the way back, I noticed a shiny red gem near a skeleton. No dust had gathered on it and it was in a small golden box. I didn't know why, the moment I saw it, I wanted it. And there was no fighting against it.

I would later learn the impulse came from Nocturnal. I am still miffed at the Daedric Prince for getting me involved in this mess, but a bargain is a bargain, and I was Akatosh's mean of fulfilling his end.

So I took the gem and brought the amulet to Andurs. When I showed him the stone and asked if I could take it, he agreed.

"I do not remember anyone putting it in the Hall. A gem like this, I would have remembered it."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No idea. You should ask Jarl Balgruuf or Farengar, or even Belethor the merchant. He may have seen a similar gem in the past."

I nodded.

"So, can I take it? If you don't mind."

"You can. Consider it my payment."

I smiled and went to Dragonsreach. When I showed the gem to Balgruuf, he shook his head.

"I don't know, Harry. But I know I have such a gem in by room, and I believe I have seen Kodlak with one as well."

So, there were several.

"I think I'm gonna start a collection, then."

"Everyone needs a hobby. Just make sure you got them _legally_."

"I promise!"

Sucker. Both of us.

By the end of the day, there were three shiny red gems on the shelf of my room. I also intimidated Mikail the bard into leaving Carlota Valentina alone, which netted me a permanent discount. Well, now I knew where to get the groceries…

§ § §

After two weeks of training, Kodlak deemed me ready for my first real mission.

"We got word from a scholar that a fragment of Wuuthrad was lying in Dustman's Cairn. Harry, you will go with Farkas to get it back. Farkas, watch over him. Balgruuf won't be happy if his protégé returns battered and broken."

"Hey, I'm not powerless!" I retorted. "Besides, that's the third barrow I'm raiding. I'm getting used to it."

The Companions merely smiled. True, compared to them, my fighting skills were fairly amateurish. But I was a wizard, not a warrior. Literally. This was how my kind was called on Earth.

But, because of Akatosh, I was also a Dragonborn, and Dragonborns were warriors. I needed to become proficient in both the spell and the sword to kill Alduin and save this world.

So, Farkas and I headed west of Whiterun and into an old Nordic ruin. The moment we entered, I could tell people had been there not long ago. In fact, they may very well still be. I took my bow and notched an arrow. On my shoulder, Hedwig puffed her feathers, her senses alert. Farkas had his broadsword drawn and was looking around like a hunter on track. I had FUS at the tip of my tongue.

Fortunately, the most we met were some unfortunate draugr we tore apart. I also helped myself with some of the loot after seeing Farkas didn't mind. If the old Nord arrows could still make a hole in us, they could make a hole in the enemies of Whiterun, and arrows weren't easy to come by. And let's not forget the coins.

We arrived in what seemed to be an alchemy chamber. There were potions here and there and an alchemy table nearby. Our way further was blocked by an iron gate.

"The lever must be around." Farkas frowned. "Let's look for it."

I found it in one of the alcove. When I pulled it, the iron gate opened, but another fell before me, trapping me in the alcove. Farkas turned to me and raised a brow, amused.

"Look at what you've gotten yourself into!"

"I know. But at least, the path is open."

"You're right." Farkas nodded. "There should be another lever further that will release you. At worse, once I'm beyond the gate, you will pull the lever and let me continue alone. We'll meet at the entrance."

I nodded. This seemed like a good idea. However, while we were talking, five men had surrounded Farkas, a group made of three Nords, a Bosmer and an Orc.

"Time to die, dog!" The Orc said.

"We knew you'd come there." One of the Nords, a woman, said. "It was a mistake, Companion."

The Bosmer looked at us as Farkas put his back against the gate and drew his sword.

"Which one is it?"

"Don't came." The Orc said. "They both have Skyforge swords, the both die."

"You just try!" I snarled as fire appeared in my hand.

I took my breath. The moment they tried to hurt us, I would send them flying. Instead Farkas chuckled.

"I'm afraid I can't have you do that. You see, whelp here is the protégé of jarl Balgruuf, and he won't be happy with the Companions if I bring him back dead or injured. So…"

Before I could react, he knelt and began to shift. The transformation looked painful and he growled more than once, but in the end, Farkas was now an eight-feet-tall humanoid wolf that let go of a blood-curling howl. Before our would-be murderers could strike, he swung his giant paws, flinging them around like ragdolls. The fight was as short as it was one-sided. Eventually, he disappeared and the iron gate rose, freeing me. I met him in the next room, this time in human form.

"What was that?" I asked, surprised.

"A gift, given to some of us. It makes us like beasts. Sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to."

"I wasn't 'scared'." I shook my head. "Dragons are scarier than whatever you become-"

"Werewolves. What we become is called werewolves."

I froze. There were werewolves on Earth. According to tales, they changed under the full moon, were weak to silver and passed their transformation by biting others. They were among the most fearsome beings in tales.

Dragons were still scarier, at least to me. Unlike them, werewolves were unable to fly or breath fire and ice, and their fur was softer than scales.

"How do… How do you become one?" I asked timidly. "Do you get bitten? Are you weak to silver, like the tales say?"

To my surprise, Farkas laughed.

"Wrong on both account, whelp. The Beastblood is a gift from Hircine, the Daedric Prince of the Hunt. We become one by drinking the blood of another werewolf. If someone is bitten by one of us and transforms afterwards, it's usually because some of the blood was transferred. And we don't have any special weakness, least of all silver. In fact, we are downright immune to just about every disease and poison out there. The only real downside to being a werewolf is that we all suffer from bloodlust to an extent. Hircine is the Prince of the hunt after all, and werepeople are hunters. So, sometimes, the lust for blood becomes too strong and we go on hunting. Woe betides anything that crosses our path during that time…"

"So, those silver swords they're carrying are basically useless."

"Well, I think I heard Kodlak say they were useful against undead, but certainly not against werewolves!"

"Undead… like draugr?"

"Yes."

I grinned and picked one of the swords. Farkas shook his head.

"I don't think it will last long against a real armor, though. You'd best stick to your Skyforge sword. This one, you know you can trust it."

I decided to compromise by strapping the silver sword on my left side. If we met draugr, I would pick it. If we met other raiders, I would use my Skyforge sword.

"Who are these people, anyway?" I asked. "Calling you dog and all…"

Farkas sighed.

"They belong to the Silver Hand, an organization which hunts werewolves. Naturally, being werewolves ourselves, the Companions are on their list."

"But not all the Companions are werewolves, right?"

"No. Only Kodlak, Skjor, Aela, my brother and I share the Beastblood. And we won't share it with you. Jarl Balgruuf is aware of our nature, but he lets us be because we use the Beastblood to protect Skyrim. I don't think he'll be happy if we put you under it… and besides, if you ask me, your soul is already half-draconic. Best not lose the rest of your humanity, right?"

He winked at me and I smiled.

"The Silver Hand targets you even though you protect Skyrim?"

"Yes, they don't care."

"Well, I do. If we meet more of them, those werewolves hunters are gonna become Dragonborn preys!"

Farkas chuckled at my joke and I turned away. Yeah, it was lame. But it was also too good to pass. So we crossed the barrow, going deeper and deeper in the depths.

"I can only transform once a day." Farkas explained. "If we meet more of them, the fights are gonna be rough."

"I can handle a dragon, I can handle these guys. Besides, you and Aela are amazing teachers."

This made Farkas smile with pride. The Silver Hands and draugr we met barely stood a chance. Even outside his werewolf form, Farkas was still an amazing combatant, and my Restoration magic kept him on his feet, even though I had my share of kills. Kneeling behind a broken pillar, I took my bow, aimed and shot the Silver Hand watchman in the heart. I felt a twinge of remorse at taking a life, but those guys were out to kill us – so we were going to kill them first. The other two were cut in half and beheaded respectively. It still amazed me, how Farkas could swing the big metal slab he called a sword like I swung my own blade. And Hedwig helped us get our hands on some nice loot. Gold, gems and potions quickly filled my bag.

"When we get back in Whiterun, Balgruuf's gonna be rich!"

"Sure thing! The war has nearly empted Whiterun's coffers. Gold and riches are always welcome."

My smile faltered.

"Balgruuf gave me a home. The least I can do to repay him is to do my best to protect it. From the Empire, the Stormcloaks and even the dragons. When I threatened to fight Ulfric and Galmar, I was dead serious."

Farkas stop smiling as well.

"I got word of what happened in Helgen. I agree with Balgruuf: no kid should have gone through what you have gone through."

' _You have no idea…_ ' I thought as we reached the final chamber.

I was a hero on Earth as well. The Boy Who Lived. A legend among the Wizarding World, but it hadn't stopped me from being forced to live with people who despised me and my kind, and when it turned out I could use Parseltongue, people had been surprisingly fast calling me the Heir of Slytherin and all but turning on me. On Earth like in Nirn, my life wasn't easy by default.

Then we entered the chamber and all thoughts left my mind.

There was a Word Wall in there.

I knew what was next.

We walked to it. I barely noticed the fragment of an axe on a table or the large chest next to the wall. The closer I got, the louder the words rang in my head. When I reached the wall, I was blind to the world.

QUETHSEGOL VAHRUKIV KIIR  
JUN JAFNHAR WO LOS AG  
NAHLAAS NAAL _**YOL**_ DO  
LOT DOVAH LODUNOST

yol

Yol

YOL

 _YOL_

 _ **YOL**_

"Yol…" I uttered. "Fire."

The voices died and I dimly became aware of Farkas shaking my shoulder, worry in his voice.

"Harry! _Harry!_ By Talos, are you alright? What's going on!?"

I massaged my head and breathed.

"It's alright. There's a Word of Power on this wall and my draconic soul reacted to it. That's how I learn a new word."

Farkas frowned.

"You were dead to the world. Your body was there… but not your mind. I was afraid this place had bewitched you somehow."

I chuckled at 'bewitched'.

"Actually, that's not far from the truth. My soul is dual. One half is human and the other is draconic. That's what makes me the Dragonborn. Whenever I find one such place, a Word Wall, my draconic soul reacts to the Word it contains and blinds me as I learn it. It's good that you're here, actually, Farkas. I am vulnerable while my soul absorbs the knowledge."

"That, I've noticed…"

He was still nervous. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait 'til you see me absorb a dragon's soul. If learning a Word blinds me to the world, absorbing a dragon's soul and learning what the Word means feels like the biggest rush ever."

"Wait, you can't use the word you learned?"

I laughed.

"Nope. It's not that simple. Knowing YOL means Fire isn't enough. I need to get the concept behind the word, and that's something that's obtained two ways: by spending years in meditation, or by absorbing a dragon's soul and using the knowledge it contains. Only Dragonborns can use the second method. Regular people need to use the first, and that's why the Art of the Voice is so rare. It takes a lifetime to master."

Farkas nodded in understanding. We turned to the exit when…

We stopped.

Draugr. Draugr everywhere. The whole room was crowded with the guys. I drew both swords.

"Good thing they waited 'til we were done."

Farkas chuckled dangerously.

"If anything, exploring this cairn won't have been boring! Don't worry, we'll make it out in one piece."

I took my breath. Akatosh counted on me to kill Alduin. I didn't feel like dying to an army of armored mummies. So I Shouted.

 _FUS RO DAH_

It sent at least half of them flying. I decided to go for it and jumped in the fray, swords swinging, Farkas behind me and Hedwig above. We swung wildly and danced madly in the horde, our swords slicing through dried flesh and rusted armor. It felt like time had slowed down and I could see the blows come before they hit me, striking first or moving out of the way. It was strange, it left me breathless. When, eventually, Farkas and I were the only ones still standing, we sheathed our weapons. There was a quite literal pile of corpses standing in the room, and we were on top of it.

I felt exhausted and awesome. It was thus quite natural that we both burst out laughing.

§ § §

It took us some time to calm down, but once we did, we returned to the entrance and helped ourselves on the Silver Hand supplies.

"Just to be sure…" I asked . "Was it the right fragment?"

"Yep." Farkas nodded as he held the tiny piece of axe. "It is indeed a fragment of Wuuthrad. This little trip wasn't for naught."

"Tell me about it! I didn't think there would be a Word Wall in that cairn. Well, you got the fragment, I got the Word, and we both got glory and riches."

"You tell me! Wait until the others hear about us standing atop a pile of dead draugr! Aela will regret not coming along!"

We laughed and, feeling refreshed thanks to the food, we headed out. I froze when a familiar shadow flew over us. Then it landed and I drew a sword. The dragon before us wasn't Paarthurnax or Alduin.

" _Daar maar Dovahkiin? Nunon kiir! Nid kos faas._ "

It was greenish and not as big as Alduin or Paarthurnax. I was still wary.

" _Krosis_." I said as quietly as I could. "I am afraid my understanding of the _Dovahzul_ is a bit limited. Do you know our language?"

The dragon snorted.

"I could, child. So, you are the one called Dragonborn? You are but a child! There's nothing in you that could scare me!"

Ah. Alright.

"You're not the only one." I said with a sheepish smile. "Even the _joore_ find me unimpressive. And you're right, I am indeed a child. But I do what I can, no matter how meagre it is."

The dragon seemed to shrug.

"I was going to challenge you to a duel of death, but there is no glory in killing a child. I hope the mortals of that city nearby will be of some challenge."

I froze. By city, he wouldn't mean Whiterun… would he?

"You're not talking about that citadel atop the hill."

"I am. I recall Numinex was once caught by the local king. I wonder-"

My Skyforge sword struck the wing join, permanently grounding the beast.

"Whiterun is my home, _dovah_!" I snarled. " _Dii piraak!_ You stay clear from it!"

The dragon roared.

" _Zu'u ni faas kiire! Zu'u ni faas hi_ _!_ "

The dragon lunged but I jumped aside and plunged my sword in his eye. The dragon bucked in pain. When its head fell down, Farkas cut it with a swing of his broadsword.

"And one trophy to decorate Jorrvaskr!"

I didn't listen. The dragon was dead, and now I was absorbing his soul. It felt the same as the other times, the massive adrenaline rush and the feeling of liquid honey in my veins, along with the understanding of the very concept of Fire. Here again, it made me want to go in a philosophical debate. I fell on my knees and panted.

"Harry?"

"Told you absorbing a dragon's soul felt like a big rush. Wow…"

Farkas smiled, the dragon's head on his shoulder.

"You look like you drank several vials of skooma in one go. I hope doing that isn't as addictive."

"No. It just feels amazing. Besides, I actually tried some of the skooma we found in the smuggler's hideout. It doesn't feel the same."

Farkas raised a brow.

"You tried skooma?"

"By accident. I didn't know what it was and took only a sip. Irileth stopped me before I could drink the whole vial and gave me a healing potion"

"Oh. Oh, right, you're amnesiac. I keep forgetting that."

I smiled.

"It's starting not to matter."

So we returned to Jorrvaskr. Everyone looked at us weirdly as we crossed the streets of Whiterun, and the rest of the Companions were wide-eyed when we entered the hall with our bags full of gold and riches, the fragment of Wuuthrad and the dragon's head. Then we told them about the raid. By the end of it, most of them were really appreciative, Skjor was laughing and Kodlak was beaming with pride.

"You earned more than you bargained for by going to this cairn. We found a piece of the legendary axe of Ysgrammor, Harry grew in strength and you fought an army of draugr and a dragon in short order – and came victorious. You brought honor and glory upon the Companions. I am proud."

Skjor smiled.

"The whelp can't be considered one anymore. He proved his skills. To me, he is one of us."

Kodlak shook his head.

"Harry's allegiance goes beyond the Companions. He is the Dragonborn, the protector of Skyrim. We merely teach him the arts of the bow and the sword. But you're right, Skjor. He may as well be one of us. Farkas, Vilkas, set the dragon head above the hall's entrance. The Companions walk together with the Dragonborn."

There was a huge party, that night. Balgruuf thanked me fondly for the riches and the arrows, and even though he didn't join, he still watched us from Jorrvaskr's entrance.

I had hardly seen so much food and drink on the table. The only thing that could compare was the feasts we got every evening at Hogwarts. Well, different worlds, different customs. And it was custom in Skyrim to celebrate hard-won glory with a banquet of equal size. Work hard, party hard. And I was fine with it. So, we ate, laughed, exchanged tales, challenged each other in friendly contests… and drank. A lot.

"Come on! You're not a whelp anymore! Don't tell me you're gonna stick to milk!"

I grumbled and glared at Skjor.

"I'm not an adult yet! I thought you knew better than underage drinking."

"Farkas laughed.

"You can down a dragon, you can down your mead! Come on, kid! It's not a matter of age, it's a matter of strength. And you're plenty strong in your own right!"

I gave him a stink-eye. Traitor.

"Down your mead, Harry! Down your mead, Harry! Down your mead, Harry!"

I sighed. There really was no way out of it, was there? I turned to Balgruuf, who shrugged. Taking the tankard, I decided to get over with it and swallowed it in one go, wincing as the alcohol burned my throat. Actually, it wasn't so bad. Surprisingly sweet and tasty, and it made me feel as warm as the skooma from the other day. And I felt like my head was a floating balloon. It was nice.

I don't really remember the rest of the night. I kinda lost my senses after the second tankard. What I remember is a song about Nord mead and strong arms that reminded me of my father. It felt comfortable. It felt safe. Enough that I fell asleep in them.

§ § §

The Companions cheered as the boy downed his drink in one go.

"Here!" Torvar filled his mug again. "Have another one, slayer of dragons!"

Harry downed it as well.

"Whoa, it's strong!" The boy breathed. "But tasty too. And warm. It's good. Another one?"

He was served, and downed the drink like the other two. Skjor smiled.

"Let it never be said the boy is a milk-drinker! Here is one warrior who can down his mead like the mightiest heroes!"

"I will be a hero, one day!" The boy boasted. It was clear the mead had gotten to his head. "I am the Dragonborn so I can kill Alduin, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do! That giant lizard can start counting his days!"

He puffed his chest and raised his mug. The Companions cheered. Then someone started singing.

 _We're merry men of Skyrim  
So sturdy and so stout  
When the day is done  
When it's time for fun  
We'll drink and sing and shout!_

 _You weak livered milk drinkers  
Can let your throats run dry  
Cause there's just one drink  
That we will sink  
Until the day we die_

The Companions joined together.

 _Drinking mead in the halls of Whiterun  
The maidens and the men!  
We swig our brew  
Until we spew  
Then we fill our mugs again!_

 _You can keep your filthy Skooma  
It makes our bellies bleed  
Cause when we raise our flagon  
To another dead dragon  
There is just one drink we need..._

 _ **NORD MEAD!**_

Everyone laughed and Torvar filled his own mug.

 _Chug a mug of mead  
And another mug of mead  
Chug another mug of mead  
Till you fall down  
Chug a mug of mead  
And another mug mead  
Chug another mug of mead, warrior!_

Vilkas took after, more softly.

 _After the long hard days  
Of hunting and of war  
Our throats are tired and thirsty  
And our bodies drenched in gore_

 _But we won't spend our evenings  
Feeling tired and feeling spent  
We perk right up when we breathe in  
That wholesome honey scent_

Vignar Greymane followed.

 _That Cyrodilic Brandy  
Too fruity for these tongues  
You can keep your fancy alto wine  
It tastes like horker dung!_

 _Balmora Blue tastes great to you  
But here we like it plain  
Just fill my mug  
With the mighty jug  
Of honey, heart and grain_

Harry rose from his seat and drunkenly joined the song, going as far as jumping on the table with his mug raised.

 _Drinking mead in the halls of Whiterun  
The maidens and the men!  
We swig our brew  
Until we spew  
Then we fill our mugs again!_

 _You can keep your filthy Skooma  
It makes our bellies bleed  
Cause when we raise our flagon  
To another dead dragon  
There is just one drink we need..._

 _ **NORD MEEEEEAD!**_

Then the boy lost his balance and fell… right in Balgruuf's arms. The Companions roared in laughing.

"Not bad for a first time! You just wait, kid! We'll make a Nord out of you in no time!"

Balgruuf himself chuckled.

"Indeed. Now, I believe we should return to Dragonsreach. He will have a hangover, that much is obvious. I'll help him get over it."

Harry was still drunkenly humming the song. As they left Jorrvaskr, the boy curled in the jarl's arms and nuzzled his chest.

"You're so strong, daddy. Stay with me…"

The jarl was surprised, but smiled nonetheless. Then Harry spoke again.

"I don't want to lose you again…"

The jarl froze in his steps. Again? Was the boy an orphan? Balgruuf grumbled and cursed the war. Harry wasn't the only child in Skyrim to have lost his parents. Little did he know Lily and James had died in a different war, in a different world.

And had died as heroes.

* * *

 **So, Harry learns about skooma, obtains a new Shout and gets his first hangover. Not bad for a thirteen-year-old! And sorry for the delay. Well, was it worth it? Also, the song in that chapter is called Nord Mead, from Miracle of Sound. That guy has made some amazing songs for Skyrim.**

 **Translations:**

 ** _Daar maar Dovahkiin? Nunon kiir! Nid kos faas_ : (Is) this the terrible Dragonborn? Only a child! Nothing to be scared of!**

 ** _Dii piraak:_ My possession! (Paarthurnax taught Harry a bit more of the dragon language while he was in High Hrothgar)**

 ** _Zu'u ni faas kiire! Zu'u ni faas hi_ : I am not afraid of children! I am not afraid of you! (How wrong you are...)**

 **For the reviews:**

 **\- Cissnei69: Harry will alternate between both worlds, but to him, Skyrim is his real home, not Earth.**

 **-ThatOneWeirdGirl: He will. Don't worry ;-)**

 **\- Light Lord Cybergate: yes, Harry will return for the Goblet of Fire. Much awesomeness will ensue. And the Horntail will be more interesting than you think (100 Galleons each that I can get the egg without casting a single spell!) Serana will be a big-sister-figure/first crush. And no, no werewolf because Harry won't join the Companions formally. He is only a honorary Companion, because Kodlak believes he shouldn't show allegiance to a faction as the Dragonborn (but, because of the deal between Akatosh and Nocturnal, he _will_ be forced to join the Thieves' Guild). Harry can use Earth spells in Nirn and Nirn spells on Earth. it's just that he's missing his wand at the moment, so no Earth magic. And he will _never_ return to the Dursleys. Better be eaten by Alduin!**

 **\- Me Myself and I: they are fully aware Harry is among them to learn how to fight. That's why he isn't a true Companion. And, as next chapter will prove, they are more than happy to have a healer with them, especially Sjkor...**

 **\- silentstrixe: unlike on Earth, the people of Tamriel are reasonable enough to know a teenager with a documented habit of getting into trouble - more often than not against his will - better have an adult watching his back. They are also fully aware that it's simply unfair Fate is tormenting him so much, so any occasion to alleviate his burden is jumped on. Farkas himself says so.**

 **\- hunter81095: Harry is going to join the College of Winterhold and do the whole questline, but because of his age, he won't become the Archmage. Tolfdir will. He will destroy the Dark Brotherhood, but some members will survive and he will later befriend them and make them his personal secret services. And he will meet Cicero and help him. Finally, Harry will take part of the Triwizard Tournament... with Barbas at his side, and the occasional visit from Serana and the others.**

 **And that's all for now. See you soon!**


	18. Companions 3,4

Companions 3.4

I awoke with a killer headache the next morning, and very little recollection of what happened. My memories were pretty much gone after the second mug. I also didn't want to leave my bed, and the room was mercifully dark. The way I was feeling right now, I was going to _FUS RO DAH_ anything that worsened my headache. The door opened and someone slipped inside.

"How do you feel?" Balgruuf whispered.

"Like shit." I admitted. "I'm never drinking again."

"Oh, you will, trust me." The jarl smiled. "Just not that much. You downed four mugs of mead before going down. Next time, try to stop after the first. People will forgive you."

I grumbled and nodded. He helped me drink something that soothed my headache.

"Arcadia knows all-too-well how to make remedies for hangovers. Somehow, when I said it was for you, she did it for free."

"Well, I have the habit of selling her some of the more useful potions I make at half the price. She and I have… an agreement, so to say. I give her my surplus of potions and sometimes fetch some rare ingredients and when I need good-quality potions, she makes me a discount. And it diversifies her products a little."

Balgruuf chuckled.

"I didn't know you were into business."

"It's one of the ways to revitalize Whiterun. There's a lot of travelers, and the diversity of the wages strengthens the trade. At least, that's what Ysolda and the Khajiit caravans told me."

Balgruuf nodded. He put more vials of the remedy on the nightstand and left. It was a good thing, because I wanted nothing at the moment but to sleep. So I slept and swore to never drink to the point I would get a hangover.

§ § §

In retrospective, just because Anoriath said he saw something shining in Shimmermist Grotto didn't mean I should have gone right away.

Vilkas had told me about the Falmer, bald and blind humanoids that lived in dark caves and near Dwemer ruins. I knew that, if I remained silent enough, I could bypass them and maybe take one down with a sneak attack. I also knew that the insects they bred, the Chaurus, were incredibly sturdy, even with my Skyforge sword, and their pincers could easily sever a limb. I decided I would deal with them with magic.

So, after much sneaking, praying and stealth-killing, I finally reached the final chamber of the cave. The whole cave was covered with glowing mushrooms and I had harvested a number of them, as well as Falmer ears and Chaurus eggs for Farengar. But I doubted it was the "shining thing" Anoriath had talked about. When I entered the chamber, I saw it. Behind a Falmer Nightprowler, there was a giant golden automaton of Dwemer metal, gleaming under the light. It was beautiful, I thought, and rather fearsome as well, with a hammer and an axe ending both arms.

Then the Nightprowler saw me. She turned to the automaton and cast a spell on it, causing it to move. I thought the machine would attack the Falmer. Instead, both looked at me with obvious intentions.

Well, sh*t.

I was bolting for the exit the next second while screaming for my life.

 _WULD_

A burst of Whirlwind Sprint took me out of the axe's range. A bolt of lightning sizzled past my ear and I ran faster. Yeah, I had been pretty stupid to go alone. Maybe Farkas or Aela would have come if I asked…

Speaking of which.

* **CLANG** *

My next burst of Whirlwind Sprint sent me crashing against something metallic and hard. It took me a moment to realize it was Farkas. Around him, Vilkas, Skjor and Aela were looking at us with curiosity.

"There he is." Skjor said with amusement.

"Sorry." I apologized to Farkas. "Was busy running for my life. Didn't look."

"We can see that." Aela frowned, her bow ready to fire.

Skjor growled.

"Arrows won't do much against a Dwemer Centurio. Our werewolf claws, however, may do just fine!"

On this, he transformed. Aela, Farkas and Vilkas quickly imitated him. The Nightprowler didn't last long and was swiftly torn apart. The Centurio managed to land a good blow on Vilkas's shoulder, but I healed it with my magic and his claws were the first to reach the machine's core and tear it out. The Centurio collapsed, dead. The four Companions transformed back and dressed.

"What got into your head to go alone!?" Aela scolded me. "You could have at least warned us!"

"Sorry." I apologized. "I didn't think there would be Falmer."

Aela sighed.

"No, seriously, Harry. I thought you knew the difference between bravery and recklessness."

"It wasn't recklessness!" I protested. "It was curiosity! I just wanted to see what was that glowing thing in Shimmermist Grotto."

"You should have warned us as soon as you saw the Falmer. A Falmer den so close to Whiterun cannot be good. Fortunately, we killed those you left on our way. And Harry, assume that, wherever there's Falmer, there's Dwemer remains close by. The opposite works. If it's a Dwemer ruin, expect to meet at least a handful of Falmer."

I meekly nodded. Now the den was clear, we explored it further. The Falmer were masters of the poison and, in one of the chests, I found a spellbook that taught Poison Cloud, an area-of-effect spell that poisoned and weakened whoever passed inside. I took it to study at Dragonsreach. In a chest in the chamber where the Centurio was located, I found a strange white multi-facetted gem. The moment I held it, a voice echoed in the room.

" _A new hand touches the beacon._ "

I think we all jumped at the moment. It was harsh, feminine and imperative.

" _And hands not unknown to me. I remember you, Harry Potter, the boy who became Dragonborn._ "

I looked around. Aside from the Companions, there was no one else.

"Who's there?" I asked. "Who are you?"

" _I am Meridia._ " The voice answered. " _Lady of the Infinite Energies. And now, I request your help, Chosen of Akatosh._ "

I looked at the other Companions.

"Meridia is a Daedric Prince, just like Hircine." Vilkas frowned. "But she's one of the few people consider good. What do you want, Daedric Prince?"

" _My request was to Harry alone._ " Meridia said with annoyance. " _But if you want to assist him, very well. My reward, however, will go to him only._ "

"Just say what you want."

" _I want you to destroy the darkness that seeped into my temple at Kilkreath. But first, you must return my beacon._ "

We looked at one another.

"So…" I grinned. "Mercenary business for a Daedric Prince. Who's up?"

Everyone raised a hand. We dropped by Whiterun to warn Kodlak about the unexpected job and took horses to Kilkreath. Our path got us by Rorikstead, where we stopped for lunch. As I chewed my mammoth steak – unlike on Earth, mammoths were still alive in Tamriel, so the steak was an experience – I saw a young girl being slapped by her father.

"There are no such things as a good dragon, you brat! Dragons are monsters that breath fire and eat people! If they see you, they will eat you, and I will finally be at peace!"

"But-"

"Don't talk back at me! You and your sister are useless. Now sit down and eat your bread!"

My blood curled in my veins. Parental abuse. If there was one thing that set me off, it was that. Besides, there was a good dragon in Tamriel: Paarthurnax. I rose from my seat, went to the man and punched his face.

"You leave her alone!"

The man snarled.

"Who the hell do you think you are, brat? I am this girl's father, I can do whatever I want with her, especially after she and her sister cost me my wife!"

I grabbed the man by the collar. Nearly a month spent with the Companions had made me considerably stronger.

"I am someone who will _not_ tolerate child abuse around him. Leave your daughter or I knock you cold."

"And how do you plan to do that, you little milk-drinker?"

I flung him in the little of the inn as an answer and Spoke.

 _FUS_

It was enough to send the man crashing against the wall. I turned to the girl and used my magic to heal her. People around me had begun whispering.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." The girl looked down. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"Don't sweat it." I smiled. "I know what it is to be abused. What was it about?"

The girl looked away.

"I told him I had a dream of a nice dragon, one who was old and grey. He wasn't scary at all, and in fact, he even let me fly on his back. It was amazing, to see Skyrim from the sky."

I smiled hugely. An old grey and friendly dragon? I knew someone who fit the description perfectly.

"Come with me. I'm gonna show you something."

I nodded reassuringly to Aela and the Companions and left the inn. Once we were on the outskirts of the village, I took my breath.

 _PAARTHURNAX_

I hoped the old dragon would get the call. He had once told me that, whenever a dragon heard his name, he _would_ come to see what it was about. More often than not in hopes of a fight. And no matter where someone was, they would always hear it.

A large shadow and the flapping of wing told me the elder dragon had heard me. I smiled as he landed before us.

" _ **Drem Yol Lok**_ , Harry. What do I owe?"

Instead of answering, I turned to the girl.

"Is it the dragon of your dreams?"

The girl's face was priceless.

"That's… him! That's him! The good dragon I saw in my dream! He was real!"

I chuckled. Then I heard a voice.

"Sissel!"

I turned to see the girl's father exit the inn. I glared at him and turned to Paarthurnax.

"This little girl said she had a dream about an old grey dragon that was friendly with her. I decided to make her dream come true."

Paarthurnax laughed.

"That is a good reason to call, indeed."

He nuzzled the girl, who timidly caressed his face. I took some steps back and watched them. The girl was in awe. It made me feel strangely warm inside, warm and serene. I felt good.

Sissel's father came. I held him with a hand.

"Leave them."

"But… the dragon…"

"Is the dragon she saw in her dream. His name is Paarthurnax. He is my teacher."

The man tensed, then turned away.

"If anything bad happens, it won't be my fault."

Paarthurnax waited until he was away and looked at me.

"Harry, this girl has the potential to become a Greybeard."

I turned to him, surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes. I can sense it. Like Ulfric before her, she could join the order."

I grinned.

"Her father is abusive and her mother is dead. I don't think she'll refuse the offer."

Sissel looked at us, puzzled. I looked at her and smiled.

"Have you heard of the Greybeards, or the Way of the Voice?"

Sissel shook her head.

"I heard the Greybeards are a bunch of old hermits living atop the Throat of the World. Dad never tells me much, and Britte knows even less."

I shook my head.

"The Greybeards are sages. They are the masters of an old and powerful Nordic art. Paarthurnax is their grandmaster."

"And?"

"And…" I glanced at Paarthurnax. "The old grey dragon you dreamt about is the master of this order, and according to him, you have the potential to join. Do you want to?"

The girl's eyes widened. Paarthurnax nudged her.

"You will have to leave your family behind, but I can take you to High Hrothgar to the Greybeards. They are old and wise. They will teach you the Way of the Voice, a power well-known to dragons, but that humans can use as well through training."

Sissel's eyes lit up.

"I would give anything to leave this place! Aside from Jouane, no one is nice to me…"

"Then take your things. We are leaving when you are ready."

The girl hurried away. I smiled and looked at Paarthurnax.

"Thank you"

"Arngeir, Wulfgar, Einarth and Borri are old." The elder dragon sighed. "Ulfric turned away from the order, and became the leader of the Stormcloaks. The Greybeards are currently without students to pass their art. They will welcome her and care for her like they cared for you when I brought you."

I nodded as Sissel returned with a small bag. Paarthurnax lowered his neck and I helped her climb it.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." I reassured. "The Greybeards were my teachers. They will watch over you like they watched over me."

Sissel nodded and gripped Paarthurnax's horns.

"Now, are you ready to see the world like dragons do?"

"Yes!"

Paarthurnax laughed, roared and took flight. Sissel's yelp quickly became a laugh that faded in the distance. Vilkas came to my side.

"That was unexpected."

"The hazards of journeys." I shrugged. "A part of my memory returned. My parents died when I was very young. My uncle and aunt raised me, but because they couldn't use magic and I could, they were abusive. I think that's why I was in rags when I found myself in Helgen. I was running away."

Vilkas nodded thoughtfully.

"Orphaned young and raised by your abusive uncle and aunt… That's a start. And that was kind of you to help that poor girl."

"As I said, I know what parental abuse is like. It's one of the things that set me off."

We kept traveling until we reached the town of Dragon Bridge. The place owed its name to an old, massive bridge that sprung across the river Karth and had a sculpted dragon head above. It was old. It was beautiful in an awe-inspiring kind of way. I stood at the edge, watching the sunset sky turn from blue to pink to purple.

Moments like these reminded me why I fought to protect Skyrim. Not because it was my fate or because I was the only one who could, but because it was worth it. I _wanted_ to.

We slept at the inn and headed north the next morning. Meridia's temple wasn't far. However, as we got close, I caught the entrancing whispers of a Word Wall.

"Stop." I told the Companions. "Word Wall around."

Having heard my and Farkas's tale of our raid in Dustman's Cairn, everyone knew what would happen. I dimly noted their presence surrounding me as the world faded to my senses and the words rang louder and louder.

HET NOK FJOLDMOD BEIN- **SU** WO  
POOK OL POGAAS NAU GOL OL  
OK KOPRAAN DREH NU KO GOLT

su

Su

SU

 _SU_

 _ **SU**_

"Su…" I uttered "Air."

The voice died and I came back to my senses. Farkas was holding me while Vilkas looked nervous, Aela was kneeling to my side and Skjor seemed wary.

"So, that's how it happens. You were right. Until you learn the word, being around a Word Wall does leave you vulnerable."

"That's why I was glad to have Farkas around at Dustman's Cairn."

"It also means you can't travel alone." Aela frowned. "If you find a Word Wall and only your owl is with you, she won't do much against a determined opponent."

Hedwig barked angrily. I caressed her feathers.

"She's right. Against someone who wants to kill me, if I'm around a Word Wall, you won't hold them long. No, let's give Meridia back her beacon…"

The statue atop Kilkreath's temple was made of grey stone and depicted an angelic woman clad in an ample hooded robe, with both arms raised. There was a pair of tiny robed statues at the bottom. I put the beacon there.

The next moment, a bright light shrouded us as the beacon rose between the statue's hands.

Aela later told me she, Farkas, Vilkas and Sjkor only saw a sphere of light. To me, she appeared differently. Amidst the binding light, I saw a woman floating before me. She was wearing an elaborate white dress lined with gold, and was fair-skinned with teal eyes and floating golden hair that wavered in her back. Her face was angelic in looks and a pair of white wings spread open in her back.

I found her gorgeous.

" _At last you came._ " Her voice was harsh from barely-restrained anger. " _Chosen of Akatosh._ "

"I have." I answered politely. "Even though Daedric Princes have a bad reputation among people, they also say you are one of the most benevolent. You said you need me to destroy the darkness in your temple…"

" _I did say that._ " Meridia frowned. " _The necromancer Malkoran has trapped the souls of those who fell in the war to do his biddings. He is using his corrupted powers on Dawnbreaker for that. That he uses necromancy is an insult in itself. That he uses_ _ **my Artefact**_ _to power his vile spell is tantamount to a_ _ **challenge**_ _! Enter my temple, kill him and retrieve Dawnbreaker. This is my command._ "

I heard Skjor chuckle.

"Sound simple enough. We'll do it."

" _As long as his soul ends in Oblivion… but my reward will be for the Dragonborn alone. Dawnbreaker will be his. You will have to make do with what few riches you can find in the temple. My only care is Malkoran's death and Dawnbreaker's retrieval._ "

The light faded, but Meridia's voice echoed once more.

" _Malkoran has forced the doors shut. But it is_ _ **my**_ _temple and it responds to_ _ **my**_ _decree. I will send a ray of light. Guide it across the temple, and the gates will open for you. Now_ _ **go**_ _._ "

My thoughts as we entered the temple were that, for a benevolent Daedric Prince, Meridia was still not one to be trifled with. Inside the place was a kind of black mist or smoke that sent shivers through my spine. That thing was evil. I could sense it almost physically. Then we stumbled upon the first corpses. They were in Imperial and Stormcloak armors, but the skin looked burned and the armors were blackened. I looked at the Companions and we nodded.

Malkoran had to be stopped.

And not because a Daedric Prince had asked us, but because it simply wasn't right. It was almost a relief as we slew the shadowy, skeletal ghosts of the soldiers and released them from the necromancer's torments. I touched the various pedestals along the way, smiling as the beam of light shot through the spheres on top of them, opening the doors that led further and further into the temple. Skjor and Aela took whatever riche they could find. This would be their pay, Meridia had been quite clear on the matter. They still needed my help when we found a door and Hedwig stopped us before we could open it.

There was a trap tied to it, apparently spikes. I took several lock-picks and set to work. Here… a bit to the left… Uh, caught. Come on, careful… A bit more left? No, don't snap, I only got a dozen of you! A bit more left… and done! Where was my wand when I needed it? I knew _Alohomora_ could deal with just about any locked door or chest, but could it neutralize a trap like that? I wasn't sure. The string snapped and the spikes didn't pop. I pushed the door open with my sword. Nothing happened. I breathed.

"Here you go."

Vilkas looked at me weirdly.

"Where did you learn to pick locks?"

"Left and right. There are always locked chests in caves and ruins and the key is almost never around, so…"

"So, you carry lock-picks. I have to admit, when it comes to neutralizing traps like these, it's useful. But don't go using them on Belethor's shop at midnight!"

I raised my hand defensively.

"I promise I'll leave the money behind… or something of equal value."

Vilkas gave me a soft glare, but it was about it. We continued further, Farkas swearing he'd put the necromancer by the sword for preventing the soldiers' souls from reaching Sovngarde, and I quite agreed on the matter. We finally reached the final chamber. Malkoran was there, performing his dark spell using Dawnbreaker, I knelt, charged an Ice Spear and held the Companions.

"He doesn't deserve a fighting chance." I whispered.

They nodded. There were people bad enough in Skyrim that fighters as honor-bound as the Companions would tolerate underhanded means to deal with them, because honor was wasted on these guys or they just plain didn't deserve it. The necromancer before us was one of them. My spell hit him square in the back. I felt a tinge in my gut but pushed it back. He had it coming.

Then a shade rose from the corpse and looked at us.

"Shit."

Of course, killing necromancers, especially powerful ones, was never easy. Mostly because, according to Skjor, they never stayed dead. I shielded myself from the ice spell he cast me and answered with a fireball, only for Hedwig to come swooping down and tear the shade's head. That did the job. In the meantime, the Companions finished the other ghosts and put them to rest. Meridia's voice echoed.

" _At last, Malkoran is dead and the souls of the fallen are free. You have my thanks, Dragonborn._ "

"Don't worry." I smiled. "After we saw what he's done to those poor men, it became personal."

Agreement and appreciation washed over us. I took Dawnbreaker and found myself in front of the statue.

" _As befits your role as the savior of this world, you performed your duty wonderfully. Akatosh was wise to pick you._ "

"I just wish it could be someone else once in awhile." I sighed. "Between Earth and Tamriel, there are times I'm a bit fed up of being the only one who can save the day. Why couldn't it be someone else, for a change?"

Meridia chuckled.

" _I know not. I am not the god of Fate. Harry…_ " Her voice was soft. " _Some are born great, other become great, and then there are those who have greatness thrust upon them. You definitely belong to the last kind. Keep Dawnbreaker with you. It is a powerful Daedric Artifact and a deadly weapon, especially against the undead kind. It will defend your life and make your fights easier._ "

I looked at the sword. It was one-handed and as tall as my Skyforge sword, but I could tell it was much sharper and sturdier. The hilt was circular and golden, with a glowing white gem in the middle and an enchantment of fiery light radiated through it. I made some swings and nodded. It was perfectly balanced.

The Companions emerged from the temple, loot in hand. I showed them the sword.

"Nice." Aela nodded.

"Well." Skjor smiled. "It _is_ a Daedric Artifact. Those items are said to be incredibly powerful, and knowing Meridia, I'm guessing this sword is an absolute bane against anything that's alive but shouldn't."

I smiled back.

"Even without it, it still looks like a really good sword. Better than my Skyforge one, not to offend Eorlund's skill."

"None taken. The weapons that can rival Daedric Artifacts can be counted on the fingers of a hand."

As we walked to Dragon Bridge, I turned to Vilkas.

"We should ask the people around to give the soldiers proper funerals. Their allegiance doesn't matter – they were victims of a necromancer. We put their souls at rest, but their bodies have been desecrated by Malkoran's spell. If we could get our hands on a priest…"

Vilkas nodded.

"You're right. Someone has to properly bury these men."

Skjor walked to my side.

"When the people of Dragon Bridge will hear a necromancer was around and we dealt with them, they will be grateful. They won't refuse to handle the funerals. What worries me, though, is their reaction when we'll tell them that they'll have to step in the temple of a Daedric Prince. Even one as good as Meridia isn't held so high by the population…"

We stopped. Dragon Bridge had come in sight, and a huge green dragon with reptilian eyes and a frilled neck was assaulting the town. I readied a spell. Aela held my hand.

"Save your magic for after the fight. It seems there are already casualties."

I looked closer. Indeed, two guards were lying down, one in a pool of blood and the other with parts of his body burned. It was too late for both. I glared at the beast.

"Step back."

The Companions took a step back. I took my breath and Shouted.

 _YOL_

The blast of fire wasn't nearly as powerful as the fiery breath the dragons usually unleashed, but getting a decent-sized fireball in the head and realizing it came from a young teenage human was surprising enough it made for a good distraction. I puffed my chest.

" _Zu'u Dovahkiin! Zu'u paal hin!_ "

I silently prayed I wouldn't regret my bout of boasting. Boasting was only fine when you could back it up, and even with Dawnbreaker and the Companions by my side, I didn't feel confident fighting a dragon that big. It was nearly the size of Alduin.

The dragon roared.

" _ **Zu'u Krenmulqah. Geh zingrah!**_ "

I drew Dawnbreaker as the dragon landed heavily before me.

" _ **Nid grahmindol, Dovahkiin.**_ _ **Hin gein wah zu'u.**_ "

I cringed and turned to the Companions.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think he's saying it's a duel. Just the two of us."

Aela frowned deeply but took her distances, imitated by Farkas, Vilkas and Skjor. She called the guards and the men clad in Imperial armor.

"Stay out of this! This is between Harry and the dragon alone."

The men nodded in agreement and backed away. Then the fight started.

§ § §

Both the Companions, the people of Dragon Bridge and the Penitus Oculatus watched the fight nervously. Skjor, Aela, Farkas and Vilkas knew Harry, however, and Farkas had helped him kill a dragon at Dustman's Cairn. They knew what the teen was capable of.

The people of Dragon Bridge didn't. To them, it was just a wiry teenager with a glowing sword against a man-eating dragon.

The dragon lunged and Harry stepped aside, then slashed its eye with a quick swing of his sword. Aela nodded appreciatively. Dawnbreaker was on a whole different level from Skyforge weapons, tearing through the scales as if they were mere leather. The dragon retaliated by opening his mouth.

 _ **YOL TOOR SHUL**_

The blast of fire would have incinerated Harry if the teen hadn't slipped under the dragon's wing and used it as a shield. Had the situation been any less serious, Skjor would have laughed. It was in moments like these that the green-eyed boy reminded them his greatest strength was his head. The dragon ended up burning his own wing, thus finding himself grounded. Harry still tore what remained of it just in case. Can't be too cautious with dragons.

The beast roared in anger and lunged, nearly snagging the hem of the boy's armor. Harry retaliated by drawing a red line on its neck. The wound was only superficial, though. Commander Maro watched the boy. He would never admit it, but he was impressed. The teen didn't even look fifteen, but everyone could tell the Companions had been training him. However, he could see the fear in his eyes.

The teen was scared.

Despite this, he fought, bating away the pointy tail and drawing a new line on the dragon's neck. It pained the man, to be forced to sit on the sidelines and watch a boy risk his life to protect the village. It wasn't his job. It was _his_. But the Companions had been clear: this was a duel.

Farkas balled his fists until his joins were white. He hated it, that feeling of powerlessness as he watched Harry struggle. It was the first time the boy was fighting a dragon alone, and this one looked stronger than the one at Dustman's Cairn. Even with Dawnbreaker, the teen's chances of victory were slim. Then the dragon grabbed the sword and, in a display of strength, sent Harry crashing hard against a house. The boy didn't immediately rise.

Everyone gasped.

' _Rise…_ ' Vilkas thought. ' _Harry, by Talos, rise! You have to stand!_ '

He glanced at Skjor and Aela. The pair looked moments away from turning into werewolves. Honor be damned, the boy was the Companions' charge and they were going to protect him! The citizen of Dragon Bridge were equally nervous, the guards and the members of the Penitus Oculatus ready to draw their weapons when the loss was confirmed.

Harry groaned. Lifting himself on his elbows, he cast a light healing spell on himself and shook his head. Vilkas nearly jumped when Farkas began to sing.

 _Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn  
To keep evil forever at bay  
And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's Shout!  
Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!_

It was an old song about the Dragonborn, not as well-known as _The Dragonborn Comes_ , but much more epic in tune and lyrics. He sang along, quickly joined by Sjkor and Aela.

 _Hearken now, sons of snow, to an age long ago,  
And the tale boldly told of the one!  
Who was kin to both wyrm and the races of man,  
With the power to rival the sun!_

Harry glanced at the Companions, then saw the dragon lunge at him and batted away his muzzle with his sword. Faida, the innkeeper, quickly rushed in the tavern and returned with a luth. Then she began singing. It didn't take long for the rest of the citizen, and even the guards, to join in the song.

It was the only way they could help the boy, and the Divines knew he needed support.

 _And the Voice he did wield on that glorious field,  
When great Tamriel shuddered with war!  
Mighty Thu'um, like a blade, cut through enemies all  
As the Dragonborn issued his roar!_

The dragon rose on its hind legs, ready to breathe fiery death upon the boy. Harry was faster.

 _ **FUS RO DAH**_

Unrelenting Force hit the beast square in the chest, sending it literally flying against Olda's house. Harry cringed.

"Oops…"

A member of the Penitus Oculatus ran inside the headquarters and returned with drums.

"I may not know the lyrics, but I can beat along!"

Julienne Lylvieve had the same idea because she took a flute from her robe and joined the choir. The rest of the Penitus Oculatus hummed along.

 _Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn  
To keep evil forever at bay  
And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's Shout!  
Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!_

 _And the scrolls have foretold of black wings in the cold  
That, when brothers wage war, come unfurled!  
Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound  
With a hunger to swallow the world!_

 _But a day shall arise when the dark dragon's lies  
Will be silenced forever, and then!  
Fair Skyrim will be free from Alduin's maw!  
Dragonborn be the savior of men!_

The song seemed to work, because the green-eyed teen found himself fighting with renewed vigor. He easily dodged the lunges, swipes and fiery breaths of the dragon, and even when he used _**GOL BEX AL**_ to tear the ground open, Harry merely _WULD_ away before coming back with a vengeance. One last time, the dragon folded himself and _pounced_.

The teen stepped aside at the last moment and, with surgical precision, throated the dragon when head and neck met. The sword _sang_ as it sliced the air and tore the scales apart. Black blood ran as the dragon held his throat in surprise. Harry panted, his eyes fierce.

" _I win._ "

" _ **Indeed, Qahnaarin**_ _._ " Krenmulqah said with a broken voice.

Then it collapsed completely, its body burning away as the teenager absorbed its soul in a golden glow.

§ § §

I fell on my knees and panted.

 **Air**. Now, I _understood_.

The Companions ran to my side.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I shook my head. "Thanks for the song. It helped."

"This was all the help we could provide." Farkas sighed. "Glad it was enough."

I drank a health, magicka and stamina potion and looked at the crowd. They were staring at me and whispering in voices I couldn't tell were awe or fear. Maybe both. My hand glowed gold from a healing spell.

"I am a healer. Are there people injured or in need of treatment?"

A brown-haired man in a black legionary armor stepped forward.

"Several guards have been injured, and Horgeir was knocked by the dragon's tail when he charged it."

I nodded.

"Send me to the guards first. I'll handle the most critically injured before looking at the rest."

The man nodded. All in all, aside from the two dead guards, the attack hadn't been too serious. I used a paste made of Nordic barnacles, blisterwort and wheat, three component commonly used to make healing potions, and covered some linen wraps with it. I added a few drops of actual healing potion into the mix just in case, applied it on the burns and the wounds, then used Healing Touch to complete the work. Horgeir the lumberjack only needed a burst of healing magic and some ice for his head.

"By the way, a necromancer has been toying with the dead at Mt. Kilkreath. If some people could go and give the corpses proper funerals, this would be nice. And don't worry about the necromancer, we killed him."

The legionary in black nodded.

"I will send some of my men. Kilkreath isn't far. By the way, nice sword! It has a holy feeling to it and the light from the handle is reassuring."

"Thanks." I smiled. "Before I forget, there's a temple dedicated to Meridia at Kilkreath. The necromancer was using a spell to trap the souls of the fallen and was using one of her artifacts to power it. To say she wasn't happy is a _mild_ understatement. She's the one who asked me and the Companions to deal with him."

The man's eyes widened.

"I… see. Well, for once, her reputation is gonna play in her favor. Had it been any other Daedric Prince, I would have refused right away, but Meridia's reputation… is quite not the same as her brethren. Handle the livings, healer. We will handle the dead."

"Thank you."

Once my duty was done, I sat against a house and breathed. I was exhausted. Aela looked at me.

"The day has been eventful, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. Between cleaning the temple, fighting that dragon and healing those people, even with a stamina potion, my limbs feel heavy."

To my surprise, the innkeeper and a Redguard farmer came with a bottle of mead.

"Here."

"Thanks."

Sipped slowly, the liquid felt refreshing. I smiled and hummed. Right now, I just wanted to kick back and relax.

"Thank you for saving us, Dragonborn." The Redguard bowed. "Without you, this dragon would have turned Dragon Bridge into another Helgen."

I cringed and looked down.

"I was at Helgen. The memories of the attack still give me shivers. Fortunately, it wasn't the same dragon."

"Really?" The innkeeper raised a brow.

"Yes. The dragon that attacked Helgen is Alduin, the Firstborn of Akatosh. It was a different, weaker dragon." I shuddered. "And even then, it still knocked me out. Proof that I have a long way to go before I can challenge him."

"Hey." Aela grinned. "On the bright side, it's the first dragon you killed single-handedly, and it looked tougher than the other dragons you described. We will sing about it once we reach Jorrvaskr."

The innkeeper's eye lit up.

"The Dragonborn is a member of the Companions, along with being a healer. Lifehands, your legend will be one of the greatest in Skyrim. _With one hand he took life and gave it with the other~ To save those who couldn't save themselves~ Dragonborn put himself in the way of greater harm~ So young, unsure, and yet so brave_."

I looked away, my face a bit red.

"Don't call me Dragonborn. Call me Harry. And I'm not a member of the Companions. I just train with them to learn how to use a sword and make my body a bit stronger."

The Redguard raised a brow.

"But you absorbed that dragon's soul. I may be a Redguard, but I lived in Skyrim long enough to know the Nordic tales. The Dragonborn is a legendary warrior who slew dragons and absorbed their soul. This is what you did, right?"

"…Yeah. The problem is, I may be that legend, but I don't _exactly_ look the part. Or have the right skills. I mean, the legend _does_ say warrior."

"Because you're just a kid. Give yourself a few years to grow and, if as a kid, you can take on a dragon, as a man, you will take on an army of Daedra!"

I froze, blushed to my hairline and looked away. Aela laughed.

"Harry has a hard time taking compliments, especially when he feels he doesn't deserve them. Amuse him for the moment and just consider him a young healer who's learning to be a fighter."

The Redguard and the innkeeper looked uneasy.

"Alright… but that doesn't change the fact you fought a dragon single-handedly and won. You saved us. This is a fact."

"I didn't plan on making it a duel." I shook my head. "I just wanted to distract it. It's the dragon who decided to make it a one-on-one… and it nearly cost me my life."

"But you survived and won."

I decided to shut up. Whatever people said, I didn't feel like the Dragonborn, at least yet. My skills and strength weren't great enough. When I had accomplished actual feats and defeated Alduin, maybe then, I would have less qualms being called by my title. Right now, it just served as a reminded of my abilities and the task at hand.

Alduin would die.

§ § §

Commander Caelius Maro looked at the boy from afar. He had witnessed the fight, and it had genuinely amazed him that a boy so young could defeat a dragon that had killed two fully-trained guards. Then the boy had absorbed something from the dragon and the crowd had started whispering.

He had heard the song sung to encourage the boy. He had heard the whispers. Dragonborn, a legendary figure of Nordic folklore.

A wiry teenager who felt more at ease healing people than fighting monsters.

The boy had asked him to send some men clean the Temple of Meridia at Mt. Kilkreath after he and the Companions killed the necromancer that had settled in. He had agreed. Now, he was writing his report to Solitude for General Tullius, informing him of the dragon's attack and the necromancer's death.

He wondered how the general would react to it.

§ § §

General Tullius read the report from Commander Maro and nodded. It was a relief that both dragon and necromancer were dead. The fact that the dragon's attack had only caused the death of two men was especially relieving. Then he read the description of the one who killed the dragon.

A wiry teenager with glasses on his face, short, black-haired and green-eyed, with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, obviously of Breton descent. Harry, the boy had called himself. The villagers had called him Lifehands.

The description sounded familiar. It took him a moment to replace it…

"The boy from Helgen!? _He_ is the Dragonborn? By the Divines…"

* * *

 **And you nearly had him killed. Way to go, General ^^. That apart, why isn't there a mod where you can send people to the Greybeards like you can send them to the Blades? How many of you actually wished you could introduce Sisel and Paarthurnax? And, funnily enough, Shimmermist Grotto is where I found Meridia's beacon in my current playthrough! (I'm trying to make my playthrough follow the story) Also, why is arkas the one who starts singing? According to the game's stats, he had one if not the highest Speech skill of any followers, and there is a luth in his room, so the game seems to imply he is musically-inclined. And we get the other Dragonborn song! Translated because no one would know the orginal Draconic version, but still. Who else pictured _One They Fear_ playing during that part?**

 **And Harry gets a new sword. It's not the ultimate one, though.**

 **Translations:**

 _Zu'u Dovahkiin! Zu'u paal hin!_ : I am the Dragonborn, I am your opponent!

 ** _Zu'u Krenmulqah. Geh zingrah!_** : I am Shatter-Strength-Defense. I accept your challenge (Litt: Yes honor-battle)

 _ **Nid grahmindol, Dovahkiin.**_ ** _Hin gein wah zu'u_** : No trickery, Dragonborn. You alone against me.

Qahnaarin: vanquisher, someone who defeated a dragon in a straight fight

 **Also, here is the translation for the Word Wall:**

 _Here lies Fjoldmod Foul-Air who_  
 _stank as much on Earth as_  
 _his body does now in (the) ground_

 **Somebody at Bethesda has a sense of humor...**

 **Sorry for the faulty grammar ^^'**

 **For the reviews:**

 **\- BloodyDemon15: yes, since he will collect them, so he will be wearing Krosis for awhile.**

 **\- ChronoMitsuguri: that's the point. Farkas is a big dork in a steel armor, so it's even more hilarious when he gets into the troubles of A Night to Remember.**

 **\- chicwowwow: good cringe or bad cringe?**

 **\- Stargate Dovahkiin: Harry will befriend several other dragons, starting with the Interlude at the end of the Companions arc. To name a few: Kunovaak, Venbostin, Sahvulod... But I won't tell how! And even though he won't be able to remove Durnehviir from the Soul Cairn, he will still summon him in particularly beautiful places, such as the Forgotten Vale (aka. the most gorgeous place in Skyrim).**

 **\- Dairegh: Miracle of Sound made a series of very nice songs for Skyrim. Most will appear at some point, especially after Harry joins the Bard academy.**

 **\- Dragon Man 180: I'll consider it.**

 **\- Dragon-vine33: he will, though with some nasty injuries. Veezara, Babette, Nazir and Cicero. Plus Aventus.**

 **\- hunter81095: the Dragonborn DLC will be in the sequel, during the Winter Holidays. Ron and Hermione will get their first taste of Tamriel...**

 **And that's all for now. See you soon!**

 **Next chapter: The Hangover - Skyrim Edition**


	19. Interlude: a Night to Remember

Interlude: A night to remember  
Aka: The Hangover, Skyrim Edition

The whole mess started when, during a stop by the Bannered Mane to deliver some wood to Hulda, Farkas and I were challenged to a drinking contest by a certain Sam Guevenne. Me preferring to be cautious with my drinking, I declined. Farkas, being a true Nord, agreed.

"Ah, but this is a very special brew, my friend. Stronger than mead. Are you sure…"

"Bring it on." Farkas said confidently. "If anything, this will make for a funny tale when I'm back at Jorrvaskr."

Sam took a tankard and filled it with a golden liquid.

"First round's on me, friend!"

And he drank it, his face reddening a little. He poured it in Farkas's tankard and nodded when the Nord downed it effortlessly.

"One down!" Farkas smiled.

Harry was watching on the sidelines, keeping an eye on the elder warrior. Not that he didn't trust him, but Vilkas had a protective streak toward his brother and the teen didn't want to piss off the werewolf blademaster. Sam drank another tankard and filled Farkas's, who downed it as well.

"I think I've reached my limit." Sam finally said. "You know what? If you can down another mug, you win the contest, and I'll even give you my wand."

There was indeed a wand in the man's back, about as tall as he was, wooden and with a pink rose at the end. Farkas looked at Harry.

"Whelp's mostly a healer, but I know he also trains in the other schools of magic. I have no use for a wand, but I'm sure he'll be happy to have it."

On this, he downed the mug. Sam laughed.

"Well, here it is. You win."

He gave Farkas the wand. The warrior gave it to Harry who took it and nodded.

"Thanks."

Sam looked at the pair and grinned.

"You know what? I like drinking with you. I know a place where mead and wine flow like rivers all night long. If you wanna come…"

Farkas looked at Harry. Harry looked at Farkas.

"You're the adult." The teen sighed. "If you want to spend the night drinking, it's your business. I'll warn Vilkas and go back to Dragonsreach."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, whelp."

So, Farkas went with Sam and Harry warned the Companions before heading back in Dragonsreach. Once he was in his room, he took the wand.

"Let's see what you do…"

Farengar had taught him how to use wands. He pointed the rose at the ground and called for the magic within.

A big red demon in jet black armor was the last thing he expected.

"…Daedra."

The Daedra looked around.

"Do you need anything from me, Master?"

"No." Harry shook his head, pale. "I just received this wand as a gift and wanted to see what it does."

The Daedra gave him a weird look.

"You don't know this wand is the Sanguine Rose?"

"The Sanguine Rose?"

"Indeed. The Artifact of Sanguine, Daedric Prince of Debauchery, Pleasures and Excesses."

Harry froze. Sanguine. Sam Guevenne. A Daedric Prince in disguise. He went for his map, took his pendant and focused on Farkas. The man didn't appear on the map. The Daedra looked at it.

"I believe your friend is in Sanguine's realm. Unless the Prince of Pleasure wants you in, you will never reach it."

Harry closed his eyes and rolled on his bed.

"Vilkas is going to kill me."

"Not to say Lord Sanguine is harmless, but his playing with the lives of mortals is rarely endangering, merely embarrassing. Lord Sanguine's dominion is fun, and unlike Mehrunes Dagon and Molag Bal, who revel in destruction and sorrow, his definition of fun hardly includes death."

The teen grumbled.

"I hope you're right." He glanced at the map. "I'll wait tomorrow morning and see how things present themselves. Then I'll take Farkas out of whatever trouble he found himself in."

"A wise decision."

Needless to say the boy's sleep was restless. The next morning, as soon as breakfast was over, he grabbed his map, his pendant and focused on Farkas. A pointer appeared over the westernmost city of Skyrim.

"Markarth." Harry breathed. "How did he end in _Markarth_?"

Probably, the Companion wouldn't remember either. The teen grabbed a horse and galloped as fast as he could to the City of Stone. The trip still took him the whole day and, when he arrived, he found Farkas sullenly sipping Jazbay juice at the Silverblood Inn.

"Farkas?"

The Companion turned to Harry, who took a step back. He looked miserable.

"This is the last time I'm having a drinking contest with a stranger."

Harry sighed and took a seat next to him.

"If it makes you feel better, the stranger in question was a Daedric Prince, Sanguine. I got tricked as well: the wand he gave me was his Artifact, which summons Daedra. We've both been played for fools."

Farkas starred at the boy.

"A Daedric Prince. Seriously."

"Yes. The Daedra I accidentally summoned was quite clear on that. Which reminds me that I need to get my hands on a book about Daedra so I don't make that kind of mistake again."

"I'm not one to read much but that would be a good idea."

Harry took a mug of milk. Farkas looked really down.

"So… what happened?" The teen asked timidly.

"Can't remember. When I awoke, I was in the Temple of Dibella. Apparently, I had trashed the place and molested the statue. Kinda normal since Dibella is the Goddess of Sex and Beauty. It doesn't forgive my behavior, though. So I cleaned the place, apologized, and told them the next time they needed the help of the Companions for anything, I'd do it for free."

Harry smiled.

"That's kind. Just like you."

Farkas blushed slightly.

"That aside, she mentioned Rorikstead and a goat. I was going to go tomorrow."

"I'll go with you."

"Thanks."

"After all…" Harry sighed. "It's kinda my fault too. I should've stayed with you, to keep an eye on you like you do for me. That's what shield-brothers are for."

The words caught Farkas off-guard. The man shook his head.

"Harry, it was a Daedric Prince. They are gods almost on the same level as the Divines. Some say they are even more powerful, and the reason their worship isn't so spread is because most of them are evil. We were tricked by a Daedric Prince. We weren't the first, and we sure as Oblivion aren't going to be the last."

Harry nodded. Right now, the most they could do was figuring out what happened last night and how to solve it. They left Markarth at dawn and galloped to Rorikstead. Harry smiled as he remembered Sissel, the girl he had sent to become a Greybeard. He wondered how she was doing.

They were accosted by a farmer called Ennis, a Redguard who looked seriously miffed.

"Here you are!" He said to Farkas. "You got nerve, showing yourself after what you've done."

Harry and Farkas collectively winced.

"Alright." Harry muttered. "Not good."

It was one of the very few times where Farkas looked sheepish.

"Whatever happened, I'm sorry. I was drunk."

"That, I've noticed." The farmer grumbled. "This doesn't change the fact you stole my goat and sold her to a giant."

Harry gave Farkas a weird look.

"Must've been some really strong stuff. Next time, be more careful with your drinking partner."

"Trust me, I've learned my lesson." The werewolf looked at Ennis. "So, what can I do to make it up to you, brave man?"

The farmer's answer was simple and direct.

"Get Gleda back. She is my prize-winning goat. She is invaluable to me."

"Right on it."

Now, they had to find out where the giant was. Rather than spending the day combing the tundra, Harry used the power of his map and Akatosh's pendant. A white marker appeared south-west of Rorikstead, at about seven miles. Not that far.

The found the giant… right as a trio of bandits attacked.

"Get the goat!" One man ordered.

He was squashed by the giant's club. The second one was kicked in the stomach and sent flying for at least a mile and the third was violently backhanded by the club. Harry watched him soar high in the sky with a high-pitched scream. Unless a kind dragon snatched him midair, the landing would be lethal.

On the other hand, the bandit would get a nice view of Skyrim before dying. The teen looked at the giant, then at Dawnbreaker and finally at Farkas.

"You get the giant. I get the goat."

"Actually…" Farkas smiled. "Killing a giant isn't hard. You just have to avoid the club and cut its legs. Then you can cut its head or plunge your sword in its back."

"I'm… not trying today. Maybe another time."

"Alright. There's plenty of giant camps around Whiterun. I'll take you giant-slaying one day."

Harry shuddered. After seeing the bandit being punted across the sky, he only felt confident taking on a giant with a firebolt of equal size. So, while Farlas challenged the giant, Harry snuck behind them, grabbed Gleda and returned to Rorikstead. Farkas followed no long after and handed him a bag of giant's toes.

"They're alchemical ingredients. Since you practice alchemy…"

"Thanks." Harry turned to Ennis. "Here is your goat."

"Yes." Ennis grinned hugely. "And not a hair out of place. Thank you so much!"

Farkas looked embarrassed.

"Did I… say anything or leave anything that…"

"Actually, you left a note, but it was half-stained with mead. All I could read was ' _repay Ysolda in Whiterun_ ', and it took me time."

Ysolda. Harry knew the woman. She was a blonde lady, merchant-in-training whom Hulda wanted to entrust the Bannered Mare once she retired. A kind woman. Harry had offered her a mammoth tusk he'd found wandering the tundra and she had taught him a few things about bargaining.

It was nightfall when they reached Whiterun. Ysolda was at the Bannered Mare, eating dinner with half of the population. When she saw Farkas, she put a hand on her hip.

"At last you're back. Look, I've been patient, but you still owe me."

Harry glanced at Farkas and looked at his purse.

"How much?"

"It isn't a question of money." The woman retorted. "I would've given him the wedding ring on credit if he wasn't so obviously in love."

The teen made an abrupt turn toward his friend.

"A _wedding ring!?_ "

Farkas wanted to hit his head against something hard.

"Alright. What did I do and who did I give it to?"

"You took my finest wedding ring to give it to your fiancée after you told me how you met her at Witchmist Grove. It was one of the most beautiful love stories I had ever heard. Oh, and you were naked."

Companion and Dragonborn stood very still.

"I was… naked?" Farkas said meekly.

Ysolda strongly nodded.

"You were. Just ask Ahlam. She was here as well and really enjoying the view. I think she's going to ask you out the next time she sees you."

Farkas and Harry were as red as the other, Harry having fully understood what Ysolda meant. He took his map and gave it a look.

"Witchmist Grove… It's directly south of Kynesgrove, I'd say between ten and twenty miles." He looked at Ysolda. "Can we handle it tomorrow? The day was long."

"Of course, as long as you return the ring."

Farkas looked down.

"I was drunk up my ass the other night. I'll give you back the ring, I promise."

As soon as they were out of the inn, Farkas looked at Harry.

"Do you think the jarl will mind if I sleep in Dragonsreach? I don't feel like facing the rest of the Companions until this mess is sorted."

Harry shrugged.

"Sure, why not? Balgruuf has several guestrooms, and not many guests these days. I'm sure he got one to spare."

"And may I ask _exactly_ what mess my brother has gotten into, that he is so ashamed of himself he doesn't want to sleep under the same roof as his twin?"

Harry and Farkas stopped dead in their tracks and slowly turned to see Vilkas, arms crossed, and looking at them from under the Gildergleam. Farkas's face went first to pale as a draugr, to Dremora red. Werewolf and Dragonborn looked at one another.

"Well…"

§ § §

Vilkas sighed as Harry and Farkas recounted the past day's events. Harry even showed him the Sanguine Rose and Vilkas instantly recognized it as the Daedric Prince's artifact. As Harry was looking at it, a feeling of dread washed over him. It took him a moment to realize it came from his amulet.

"I'm putting it under lock and key." The teen quickly said. "Not only does it summon Daedra, but I think _Akatosh_ is scared of it."

The twins looked at one another and nodded. Balgruuf handed them a key.

"This key opens a vault in Dragonsreach's basement. There's already a Daedric Artifact sealed in this room, the Ebony Blade. The Sanguine Rose will be safe, there."

"Thank you."

The teen took the wand and hurriedly went to the vault. As the jarl said, there was already a Daedric Artifact in it, a somewhat rusty daikatana. Harry laid the wand carefully at its side and locked the room. He could sense the malevolence coming from the blade and it scared him a little, even moreso than the rose-shaped wand. When he returned to the Companion twins, Vilkas was giving Farkas an earful about his mistakes.

"Vilkas…" Harry sighed.

The older twin looked at him.

"I know, Farkas said you're trying to undo them. This doesn't change the fact you did it in the first place…"

"It isn't the first time the Companions have been tricked by a Daedric Prince." Harry retorted. "And, to what Farkas said, of the two of you, you're the one who's having a harder time repressing the curse."

This got the warrior to shut up. Harry crossed his arms and glared.

"Kodlak is looking for a way to undo the witches' curse. Farkas and I are trying to undo the mayhem he caused while intoxicated by Sanguine. If you're going to yell at him, you might as well go yell at the Harbinger that turned you into werewolves in the first place."

He had a point, and Vilkas knew it.

"I'll let you handle the mess. Just… be careful, next time. Sanguine isn't Molag Bal, but he isn't Meridia either. Azura and Meridia are just about the only genuinely good Daedric Princes… and, even then, they have their bad days."

"I know. I asked Farengar for a book regarding the different Daedric Princes and their attributes."

"Good."

Harry had a strange dream, that night.

 _A dozen people in mage robes were having fun while passably drunk at a shrine dedicated to Sanguine. The Sanguine Rose was with them. The dream focused on a man with brown hair and bright blue eyes. One of the partygoers took the wand, used its power…_

 _The massive Dremora Valkynaz appeared and began killing left and right with sword and spell. The party turned into a massacre. The blue-eyed man hightailed it behind a bush and could only watch as, during a full minute, the Dremora methodically hunted and killed the partygoers until a relatively sober Altmer used a summoned bow to drive an arrow through its skull. The Dremora collapsed and vanished. The Altmer went to the bush and dragged his friend out._

" _Are you alright, Martin?"_

" _Yes. Nice shot, Larinath."_

 _He pair turned. Over the dozen of festive mages, there were only four survivors: Martin, Larinath, a red-furred Khajiit by the name of Ra'jarr who had faked death and Laureline, a Breton who had cast an invisibility spell at the start of the massacre._

 _They hid the Sanguine Rose in the safest, darkest cave they could find and Laureline used her illusions to conceal the place._

The scene changed. This time, it was a burning city.

 _Martin, clad in blue priest robes, was tending the wounded in a half-crumbled cathedral. Ra'jarr was with him._

" _Of all the times to pay a visit, it had to be when an Oblivion gate opened in the dead of night."_

" _No one asked you to come, Ra'jarr."_

" _I know. Khajiit goes where he feels like, and he wanted to see his old friend. A shame Daedra decided to invade that same day." He looked at his claws. "At least, the fighting was good. There's still blood on my claws."_

 _The door of the cathedral opened to reveal Larinath and a black-haired, green-eyed woman in leather armor._

" _Larry!" Ra'jarr called._

 _Martin smiled in relief. Larinath frowned._

" _We closed the Oblivion Gate at the city's entrance. The path is clear. Evacuate as soon as you can."_

 _Martin came to the Altmer._

" _Is Laureline with you?"_

" _No, she's at the Mage's Guilt, looking for ways to counter the invasion. This is serious. Oblivion gates have opened all over Tamriel, not just in Cyrodiil."_

 _Ra'jarr turned to the woman at his side and purred._

" _And who is that pretty lady?"_

" _I'm Jade." The woman answered._

" _A pretty name."_

" _Family tradition. Everyone is named after gemstones and my mother said my eyes were jade-colored, hence the name… but enough chit-chat. Get out while we clean the rest of the city!"_

 _Martin looked at Larinath. Rather than mage robes, the Altmer now spotted a heavy armor and a pair of enchanted katana. This made him raise a brow. Did his friend join the Blades? He saved the question for later and helped people leave the city with Ra'jaar. Several hours later, Jade and Larinath returned, obviously exhausted._

" _We were too late to save the Count… but the city is free. Not a single Daedra to be found anywhere."_

" _Good." Martin breathed. "Thank you."_

 _Larinath turned to Jade._

" _Now, don't you have something to do?"_

 _Jade turned away, a bit bashful. Larinath chuckled._

" _It isn't like you to be shy."_

" _What can I say? Jauffre never said he was_ _ **that**_ _good-looking. It's mildly disturbing. Priests aren't meant to look sweet like a sweetroll."_

 _Ra'jarr snorted and Martin found himself blushing. Larinath crossed his arms._

" _Anyway, come with us. We need you."_

The scene changed.

 _Martin was in an office, poring over books. Jade snuck in his back and planted a kiss on his lips. Martin smiled._

" _You're back."_

" _I missed you." She took a familiar rose-shaped wand. "Will it do?"_

 _Martin's eyes widened._

" _The Sanguine Rose! It's been years since I last saw it!"_

" _I know. Laureline told me of the incident. She helped me unweave the illusions over the cave."_

 _Martin shuddered._

" _I still remember that night. In the end, it was Larinath who killed that Dremora. No wonder he joined the Blades afterward. He's always been the best fighter of us four."_

" _Hey, I'm not that bad!"_

" _In an indirect fight, maybe. You're a Ranger, Jade. Your main talents lie in discretion, archery and magic. In a straight one-on-one fight, Larinath beats you any time of the day."_

" _Wanna bet?"_

One last time, the scene changed.

 _They were in the Imperial City. Mehrunes Dagon was walking free, tearing everything in his path as hordes of lesser Daedra swarmed the city._

" _Go!" Larinath shouted. "We'll hold them off while you reach the temple!"_

 _He drew his two katana and began dancing among the horde. At his side, Ra'jarr was punching and kicking with feline grace, his claws tearing through hide and scale. Laureline was with them, unleashing blazing infernos and icy storms. Martin and Jade ran as fast as they could. Once they reached the temple, they shared one last heartfelt moment before Martin kissed Jade one final time… and broke the Amulet of Kings._

Harry felt it. The magic unleashed echoed in his very soul, for a part of it was a fragment of Akatosh.

 _There was a bright white light._ Harry _felt_ it _in_ his _soul_ , the _moment_ where _Martin_ became _Akatosh_ and _Akatosh_ became _Martin_.

There was no difference between the two beings. They were one. The Last Septim and the God of Time. A single entity, born of the fusion between the two.

An entity that had chosen him to save the world.

 _From the white light came a golden dragon._ _Mehrunes raised his axe and the two began a brutal fight that further laid waste to the Imperial city. Eventually, Martin/Akatosh won,_ and turned to Harry. The teen froze. How… Right, God of Time. Of course, since the dream was a vision of the past, the god could sense him.

Words echoed in his head in Dovahzul.

 _ **DEIN BO. LOSEI NAU VAHZAH MIIRAAD.**_

Keep going. You're on the right path.

Short words of encouragement from the draconic deity, sent through space and time.

 _In the memory-dream, Jade fell on her knees and cried._

§ § §

Now, Harry knew why Akatosh wasn't fond of the Sanguine Rose. Back when he was Martin Septim, an incident with it had cost him most of his friends. Well, if the God of Time wasn't fond of the Artifact, no problem. That was what the vault in Dragonsreach was for. Still…

"Something on your mind?" Farkas asked as they walked toward Witchmist Grove.

"Nothing." Harry shook his head. "Just thinking about a dream Akatosh sent me."

"Really? Was it important?"

"No, it just explained me why he wasn't fond of the Sanguine Rose. That, and…" The teen smiled, remembering the words. "He talked to me in the dream. Even though it was a memory, he still cheered me on, saying I was on the right path."

Farkas smiled brightly.

"That's great."

He was right. The Divines' interventions were limited in the realm of Nirn, but it was good to know they were at least supportive toward their chosen ones. It especially mattered to Harry, who often found himself short of support in his times of need. Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and occasionally Neville were always there to back him up, but that was all. In Nirn, he had not only the Greybeards, the Companions and Balgruuf, the leader of the Divines was also there, watching over him. The amulet was a fragment of his power, a boon to help him in his quest.

They finally reached Witchmist Grove, only to be greeted by a hagraven.

"My love…" The birdwoman screeched. "I've been waiting for you to consummate our marriage."

Harry turned to Farkas, looking a bit bewildered.

"…I've never met hagraven before but I heard about them. I know you were drunk but… _what did you do to get one to fall for you!?_ "

"I'm… not sure I want to know. Actually, I was hoping to get the ring back."

The hagraven's feathers stood.

"What? You want to give it to Esmeralda, the one with dark feathers? I won't let her have you!"

"Wait, that's not-"

Too late. The hagraven ran at Farkas, only for Harry to step before him, Dawnbreaker drawn. The birdwoman impaled herself on the sword. Farkas sighed and retrieved the golden band on her talonned finger.

"Let's look around to find what I messed up to end in a relationship with a hagraven. Knowing the beast, it had to be something rather horrible."

Hedwig went flying around the pair excitedly. She had been exploring the area for awhile and, judging by her happy barks, she had found something interesting. Harry looked at Farkas.

"Shall we follow her?"

"Sure."

The white owl led them to a lonely mountain that turned to be a dragon's lair… complete with a dead dragon and a Word Wall.

Harry had always silently wondered what it would feel like, to learn a Word as he absorbed a dragon's soul. So far, he had always learned the Word first, then understood it through a dragon's soul. Now, the two events were happening simultaneously, and he knew the human language lacked a word to describe the feeling.

It was better than skooma, better than a massive adrenaline rush or the honey-like feeling as Akatosh had inserted a fragment of his soul in his head.

As he absorbed the dragon's soul, the words on the wall rang in his head.

PAH WERID SONAAN LUNERIO  
WEN YUVON LOVAAS MEYZ  
 **FO** HET KO VULON

fo

Fo

FO

 _FO_

 _ **FO**_

" _Fo_." Harry uttered, causing ice to mar the wall. "Frost."

On this, he passed out. He woke up half an hour later in what felt like a warm bath. Opening his eyes, he realised it wasn't actually a bath, but rather a decently-sized pond of hot water. His eyes widened.

Hot springs.

The teen hummed. The smoke and geysers had intimidated him at first, when he and Farkas had gone to Witchmist Grove, but it actually felt quite good. He sank deeper in the water, until only his head was above it. From the corner of his eye, he could see Farkas, in his underwear, talking to a pair of hunters. The Companion turned to him.

"Ah, at last you awoke. You know, you kinda scared me, back then."

Harry looked down.

"Sorry. You know how I get whenever there's a Word Wall around…"

"And I've seen you when you absorb a dragon's soul. I didn't think the two happening at the same time would knock you out."

The teen looked slightly sheepish.

"Actually… I passed out because it felt really, really, _really_ good."

Farkas raised a brow in amusement.

"Tell me again, when you start bedding girls, which feels the best."

Harry's face became beet red.

"Farkas!"

The hunters laughed. Trying to change the subject, the teen looked at the hunters.

"So, what were you talking about? Did they tell you who killed that dragon?"

It was Farkas's turn to look sheepish.

"…Actually, I did. That's how I wooed that hagraven. Somehow, I stumbled in the lair while completely naked and with only my broadsword, challenged the dragon and managed to kill it… all the while being blackout drunk. The feat was hilarious and impressive enough that a pair of hagraven courted me and I picked the one with grey feathers. Knowing what Ysolda said, you can guess what happened next."

Harry starred at the warrior for a moment.

"You fought a dragon…"

"Yes."

"With your broadsword…"

"Yes."

"While naked…"

"Yes."

"And drunk."

Farkas sighed.

" _Yes._ "

Harry could clearly picture the scene in his head. He snorted to hold his laugh.

"Just wait until Vilkas hears about that!"

" _Don't tell him!_ Harry, please, by Talos, don't."

A surge of cheerfulness came from Harry's pendant. Focusing on it, the teen grinned.

"No promise. Actually, Akatosh himself finds it funny."

Indeed, in the Aetherium, the Dragon-God was having a fierce laughing fit. Several deities wondered what was going on for the most powerful of the Divines to be laughing his head off.

Farkas held his head.

"Alright, do whatever you want. I don't care. I killed a dragon single-handedly. They'll laugh at me for being drunk, but they won't laugh at _that_."

They took their time to enjoy the hot springs and teleported to Whiterun. Ysolda was glad to get the ring back.

"Thank you. I'm sorry it didn't work out between you and your love. You looked completely besotted."

Farkas tried to keep a straight face while Harry was giving an aside glance to nobody in the crowd. Besotted with a hagraven. Yeah. Sure. Actually, it was the hagraven who had been head over heels for the Companion, but whatever.

"You said the wedding would happen in Morvunskar." Ysolda kept talking. "It was going to be a really impressive party, what with the magical wand you got for Harry. You even said he would be your best man."

Harry chuckled.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome." Farkas smiled back. "So, Morvunskar it is?"

"Just let me get 'the magical wand' back…"

Balgruuf didn't ask too much when Harry asked for the authorisation to retrieve the Sanguine Rose. Morvunskar was located south of Windhelm. The pair reached it by nightfall. When the mages keeping the fort saw them, they waved happily.

"Our drinking buddy! We were wondering if that dragon had eaten you. And you even brought a friend. Or is he your son? He looks rather young…"

Harry and Farkas looked away, their face reddish.

"Harry is under my care. We're not related in any way."

The mages greeted the pair fondly. Apparently, they and Farkas had spent a part of the night doing drunk dares, and Farkas's had been to hunt the dragon at Bonestrewn Crest naked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"So, in the end, it was a dare. I was wondering how you ended doing something that stupid."

"Pfft, Ianna's dare was drinking a Velvet LeChance with a higher dose of nightshade than usual. Not enough to be poisonous, but…"

"That's still stupid in my book." The teen sighed. "Well, you're the adults. If something bad happens, it's not my business."

One of the mages looked at him.

"Hey, do you study magic?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "I mostly focus on Restoration since it's the only school of magic the Nords tolerate, but I dabble in all five schools. I'm rather good at destruction, actually."

"Then come with us! We're gonna show you some tricks…"

It was late in the evening when Harry finally decided to ask about Sam Guevenne. His mage friend, a renegade Altmer called Lyrian, had showed him several spells he'd learned among the Thalmor before turning against them, namely: Chain Lightning, Fireball, Ice Storm and Summon Frost Atronach. Farkas was a little away, singing the Nord Mead song with a group of battlemages.

"Actually, before I answer, I need a tiny favour from you." The Altmer winced.

"What is it?"

"Well…" Lyrian looked at a corridor further away. "There's this guy, Naris. He's a total sadist who only gets his kicks by hurting people, preferentially with fire. No one likes him, but he's too powerful for us, so we're forced to let him stay and send the occasional passer-by."

A smirk crossed Harry's face.

"Let me guess, you want me to deal with him."

"Yes."

The teen checked his bow. Lyrian's eyes lit.

"If you're going to use archery, there's a spell I know that will make your task a lot easier."

It took Harry half an hour to master the Bound Bow spell. Lyrian discretely unlocked the door where Naris was torturing his victims. The stench of burned flesh assaulted Harry's nostrils and made him glare.

"Alright, change of plans. That guy likes the scent of burning flesh? Let's see if he likes it when it's _his_ flesh burning…"

He took his breath and Spoke.

 _YOL_

It was only the first word of the fire-breathing Thu'um, but it took Naris by surprise and incinerated most of his clothes, as well as part of his skin. Before he could react, Harry had fired an arrow in his head. Lyrian grinned.

"Serves him right. Karma has a nasty way of coming around…"

"So, about Sam…"

The Altmer shrugged.

"I don't know about a guy called Sam. All I can tell you is that a strange portal suddenly opened near Raegil's chair and your friend stumbled from it, half-staggering and muttering about an awesome party. Since we were partying as well, we invited him."

Harry nodded. Taking Farkas with him, he went near the chair that served as a throne of sort and took the Sanguine Rose. The portal appeared near-instantly. The two crossed it and found themselves in what seemed to be a misty garden. The air smelled faintly of various kinds of alcohols, from Cyrodiilic brandy, to Alto wine, to Balmorra Blue and Nord Mead, and distant laughter accompanied by music could be heard. They finally reached a long table around which was a dozen partygoers happily eating, drinking and singing. Sam was waiting for them.

"At last you've come! I was wondering if you'd ever return."

Harry crossed his arms.

"You can drop the act, Sanguine. We know who you are."

A smirk crossed the man's face. In a flash of light, he turned into a red-skinned man with black facial markings and a crown of horns, clad in a red and black Daedric Armor.

Not exactly the appearance you'd expect of a Daedric Prince who ruled over _fun_.

"You do. But that didn't stop you from playing the game."

The Daedric Prince winked. Harry sighed.

"Alright. You already won anyway. You tricked the both of us, got Farkas in a bucketload of trouble twice, the second time including me, we caused mayhem and hilarity across half of Skyrim and basically did what you want."

"And I have to admit…" Sanguine smiled hugely. "I had a _grand_ time watching your adventures. And I'm not even the only one. Chosen of Akatosh, didn't you hear the Time-God laugh?"

Farkas smiled.

"He has a point. Those adventures were embarrassing, but they were fun."

"What I'm wondering is: why?"

Sanguine shrugged.

"No reason. That's just what I do. Wait, maybe there is a reason." He looked at the pendant and smirked. "I remember a certain incident which involved my Artifact that left a nasty memory in dear old Akatosh's head. Nasty enough that he sacrificed my Artifact for one of his rituals. I thought a bit of _Schadenfreude_ was in order and decided to trick his Champion into receiving my precious rose, just to see the look on his face." He leaned toward Harry. "Between you and I, his little freak-out was priceless."

Harry rolled his eyes. Sanguine shook his head.

"But, if you forget, for a moment, the fact I got you into trouble and looked at the positive aspect of things, you'd soon notice amidst the hilarity that you both got several quite valuable things out of the mess." He looked at Farkas. "How about a love interest that everyone will support if you two start dating because her husband is an absolute jerk? Or an epic take of defeating a dragon in his own lair while stark naked? Or…" He took a golden vial the size of an Elixir of Health. "A Daedric Vial that fills itself with whatever liquid you need in any situation, from healing potion to strength enhancer or to resist magic."

Farkas took the vial delicately.

"I have no use for a wand, but I definitely got use for that vial! Thank you."

"No problem!" Sanguine smiled. "How about you, boy? Let's see what happened? Yes, the Sanguine Rose summons Dremora and your patron deity is scared of it. But, in case you haven't noticed, those Dremora aren't hostile. They won't be under your command either, but they won't attack you, that much I guarantee. You also discovered a perfect spot to get a warm bath in the morning, learned a Word of Power and several very interesting and quite powerful spells. And you got a good laugh."

Harry had to admit he was right. The Daedric Prince waved.

"Come on, it's time the two of you go back home. It was one fun little adventure, but knowing what awaits kiddo here, it will neither be the last, nor the best."

On this, a flash of bright light surrounded the pair and they found themselves in the Bannered Mare, right where they had first met Sam. Farkas noticed Ahlam sitting at a table. The Redguard cheerfully waved at him. The Companion couldn't help but smile. She was pretty.

§ § §

Balgruuf entrusted Harry with a double of the keys for the Daedric Vault. He was confident the young Dragonborn wouldn't abuse the Artefacts sealed within, and Harry swore to be responsible in their use if the need to use them came to be. Though, he had to admit, for said use to be required, the situation would need to be dire.

A bit reluctant at first, Farkas eventually started seeing Ahlam. Nazeem never seemed to notice, and the inhabitants of Whiterun disliked the arrogant man enough that they made a point to support his wife's cheating in his back. Besides, everyone agreed the Companion was a much better man than Nazeem, and many hoped the two would go for a more "official" relationship sooner or later.

As Harry expected, the reason why Farkas had popped up naked in Whiterun didn't remain secret for long. The Companions were rolling on the ground the first time they heard the tale, Vilkas included. People took to calling Farkas "The Drunken Blademaster", both as a joke and out of respect.

The mages of Morvunskar often paid a visit to the Companions. Despite being warriors and spellcasters, the two groups found out several common points that led them to becoming good friends. One of them was, naturally, their fondness for drinking and the hilarious tales that ensued. Harry sometimes went with them to improve on his magic.

In the Aetherius, Akatosh was torn between tearing Sanguine's head off and giving him a hug.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas! Here is a playful chapter to bring smiles to everyone, I named: your favorite Daedric Quest, aka. Tamriel's version of the Hangover. Poor Farkas... and poor Harry too. Well, it didn't turn too bad for them in the end, right? I mean, Harry got a wand that summons Dremora and Farkas got a new girlfriend! And yeah, the whole plot of the chapter started because Sanguine felt like trolling Akatosh/Martin. Gods laugh and the mortals are left to pick up the pieces...**

 **So, was the chapter good? I'm especially proud of the "fought a dragon naked and blackout drunk in his own lair" part. What about you? And yes, I included the infamous giant smash glitch. Thank me later.**

 **For the reviews...**

 **\- Mr Bogus: Sinding and Aela will have a pair of twins by the sequel and yes.**

 **\- TSAImpregnable: thank you!**

 **\- Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros: Harry will definitely learn all Master-level Destruction spells. Turns out Firestorm is perfect to deal with large waves of Inferi...**

 **\- AnnElfWind: based on what was revealed in that chapter, you can guess Sheogorath's true identity and that he will indeed play an important part later on. Also, Larinath, the Altmer that appears in the memory as Martin's friend, is actually Rael (the True Dragonborn)'s father. So, not the characters from Oblivion, but their descendants are not out of option... And, in case you haven't read the chapter correctly, Martin _is_ alive. He just fusionned with Akatosh. Come on, in the very first chapter, Sheogorath calls him Marty!**

 **\- Princess Asuna: yes**

 **\- Mitchelltrt: sorry, my knowledge of that fandom is a bit limited**

 **\- Royce the Hedgehog: he won't.**

 **\- NoxraaTorgan: Sheogorath's quest will happen when Harry will visit Solitude. When that will happen, though... no idea yet. Maybe after Hearthfire.**

 **\- Me Myself and I: Sanguine Rose obtained, and Harry has access to the Ebony Blade in case of emergency. He already obtained sweetrolls at the end of Outsider (he noted they were incredibly good) and he will obtain both the Mace of Molag Bal and Mehrunes' Razor, as the Silverblood Family will learn at their expense. And he'll offer the Wabbajack to the Weasley twins as a Christmas present during the sequel. The only Artifact I can certify he won't get is the Mask of Clavicus Vile, but I'm not telling why! And no, they didn't ask. They didn't care. He was among the prisoners, he went to the block. Only Hadvar proved reasonable and tried to get him out. He was threatened instead. Nice...**

 **\- Zeromaru Chaos Mode: if you read my Pokémon stories, you're gonna love the parts where Ash uses his flute, then!**

 **And that's all for now. Phew, it's not easy to write when you're recovering from the flu! See you soon!**


	20. Companions 3,5

Companions 3.5

I awoke early that morning. At the same time, the prospect of a warm bath was a perfectly valid reason to wake up at six in the morning. Not that much earlier from my usual waking hour. I was usually awake at seven.

There was something I wanted to try with the map.

There was a basket on the table. It contained my clothes and Dawnbreaker, as well as the pelt that served as my towel and a vial of lavender-flavored soap that was Arcadia's specialty. My map was next to it. Still in my pajama, I headed to the porch and, once I was outside, I teleported to Bonestrewn Crest. From there, finding a decent spring despite the occasional wolf was relatively easy.

I made sure no one was around, then stripped and slipped in the spring. Ah, the touch of warm water! Even with magic, it usually took awhile to heat water decently and most of my baths had amounted to a swift dip in the river or simply scrubbing the smellier parts of my body in the morning. The discovery of these hot springs was a godsend.

I took a moment to relax, then washed properly. Hedwig, despite being on lookout duty, still took a dip once in awhile. She, too, enjoyed the hot water. When I got out, the towel around my waist, I stretched and smiled. I hadn't felt so clean in a _long_ time.

Going back to Dragonsreach and taking a swift breakfast was as easy as going to the spring. No long after I was done, I saw Farkas enter the palace.

"Harry! Doing fine, this morning?"

"I tried using my map to teleport to the hot springs for a warm bath." I grinned. "It worked."

"No wonder you're in a good mood if you got a free hot bath. And it's good because there's a place I want to take you today."

I raised a brow. He was going to take me somewhere? Now, I was curious.

"Remember our encounter with that giant during the incident with Sanguine? We're going to Blizzard Rest. Today's lesson: how to take down one such guy."

My blood ran cold.

"I already do: blast them with a Fireball of equal size or an arrow in the skull."

Farkas laughed. I wondered what was funny in risking your life fighting a guy who could send you into low orbit with a single swing.

"You can take them down from close range just fine. Come on, I'll teach you."

"I hope you're good because the only aerial view I want of Skyrim is from a dragon's back."

So, we headed north, toward the snowy landscape of the Pale. We went by Loreius's farm on the way and noticed a man whose cart had a broken wheel.

This is how I first met Cicero.

Many months would go by before I discovered the man was an assassin. I wonder if it would have changed things, had I known about his true nature from the start.

The man was dressed in a red and black jester outfit and was cussing a storm.

"Can we help you?" I asked timidly.

The jester turned to us.

"Kindly strangers? Offering to help poor Cicero and his mother? Of course! Of course! I was taking Mother to a new crypt – because Sweet Mother is dead, alas – but darnedest wagon wheel! It broke, and now poor Cicero is struck…" He gave us begging eyes. "Could the kind strangers go to Loreius's farm? Loreius has the tools, but he won't help poor Cicero. I asked and asked and asked… but he refused! Always!"

"It's alright." I smiled kindly. "We'll talk to Loreius. You won't have to wait long." I looked at the wooden chest in the wagon. "And… sorry for your mother. You have our condolences."

So we went. When we asked Loreius, the answer was cold to say the least.

"No."

"Why?"

"Have you seen the man!?" Loreius asked in disbelief. "He's completely out of his mind! A jester? In Skyrim? People like him are not welcome. And besides, have you seen the box in his wagon? He says it's a coffin, but he could also be lying. There could be anything in it: skooma, weapons, contraband… Sorry, but I'm not getting involved."

Farkas crossed his arms.

"So, you won't repair his wheel?"

"No."

"What if we do it?"

This caught the farmer aback. Farkas explained.

"I can understand the little guy makes you nervous. Nevertheless, he still needs help. If you don't want to repair his wheel, I'll do it. Just give us the tools."

"If he goes on a sudden murder spree, it's on your head."

On this, he gave us the tools. I had no experience in repair so I watched as Farkas removed and replaced the wagon's wheel. Cicero did a little gig in happiness.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Now, Cicero can take his Sweet Mother to her new crypt! We thank you both, kindly strangers."

"Anytime." I grinned.

Stupid me.

After an hour of walking, we finally reached the giant camp. Farkas held me.

"Be careful around the mammoths. They are usually peaceful, but will become aggressive if we attack their handler. Strike them on the flank. Their fur makes it hard for swords to get through, but Dawnbreaker is no ordinary sword. You can also use the Thu'um to bat them away. If FUS RO DAH can send a dragon flying, it can do the same with them."

I nodded. Farkas turned to the giant.

"Now, the target itself. Yes, giants are incredibly strong, and deceptively fast. But they can be killed. Get in their back or flank them, then strike at the knee. Once they're brought down to decent level, off with their head! Got it?"

I nodded again. Actually, the tactic seemed sound. And, unlike Farkas, I had the advantage of the Thu'um. If I wanted to run, I could always use WULD or use Unrelenting Force to throw my opponent away.

"So, you want to take on the giant or the mammoths?"

I considered my options, then looked at the giant.

"The big guy."

"Got it. I'll handle the mammoths. Hulda will be happy."

So, the two of us went. When he saw me with Dawnbreaker drawn, the giant took his club and ran. I rolled between his legs, a stunt made easier with my lightweight armor. Doing semi-acrobatic moves in a steel armor had to be rather hard. Rising faster than the giant could turn, I slashed his knees, bringing him down. His head ran a moment later. I turned to see Farkas hacking at the neck of one of the mammoths while Hedwig was harassing the second one. I went to the beast and struck the neck, half-slitting it. Farkas smiled.

"Well played, whelp. See? I told you you could take them down from up close. And you didn't go flying."

"Yeah… It went better than expected."

"You worry too much. Some things are often easier than they look. Now, lend me a hand. We got food to bring to Hulda."

And so, I learned how to cut an animal up. I quickly teleported to Jorrvaskr to ask for help from the Companions. Wasting in Skyrim wasn't something one could afford to do, so we took all we could from the two carcasses and returned to Whiterun the slow way. Adrianne the blacksmith was pleased when we gave her the hides and Belethor gave us five hundred septims for each tusk. Finally, Hulda thanked us fondly when we gave her the meat. We were heading back to Jorrvaskr for a quick cleaning when we saw a pair of Redguards in traditional armor harassing Ahlam.

"I am telling you: I am not the woman you're looking for! You're making a mistake!"

"That's what you say. Now, keep quiet and come with us."

"You have no right-"

One of the Redguards slapped her. He got Farkas's fist in his face.

" _ **Leave her alone!**_ " The Companion growled.

I noticed Amren, a little further, standing protectively before his wife and daughter. Nazeem was nowhere to be seen. People slowly gathered, wondering what the ruckus was. Ahlam jumped into Farkas's arms.

"They came to me and Saffir, saying they were looking for a Redguard woman. They said she is a traitor to Hammerfell and they were here to bring her back. Amren came to Saffir's defense, so they backed away, but Nazeem fled like a coward and said I was on my own!"

"Well, I'm here now." Farkas glared at the Redguards. "I know Ahlam. She is a healer at the Temple of Kynareth. I _will not_ let you accuse her of being some kind of traitor to _anyone_. Now leave!"

The Redguards took one solid look to the Companion and drew their scimitars…

"In the name of the jarl, you are under arrest!"

Everyone turned to see Balgruuf, Irileth, Hrongar and Commander Caius walking toward us. Balgruuf was wearing a full set of plate armor and had an axe in hand. He pointed it to the Redguards. The next moment, Irileth and Hrongar knocked the men down and disarmed them. Balgruuf glared at the pair.

"Did you honestly think you could enter my city, threaten my people and expect no retribution?"

"We're looking for a traitor…"

"Don't lie. You are Alik'r, a group of mercenaries hired by the Aldmeri Dominion to hunt their enemies. And, unfortunately for you, I may not be on Ulfric's side but I'm not on the Thalmor's either. They're looking for someone in my hold? Tough luck, they're on their own. You should have been more tactful when looking for your target. Now, enjoy some time in jail."

The Alik'r were taken away by guards. Farkas took Ahlam to the temple so Danica could help her recover while Kodlak and I followed Balgruuf to Dragonsreach. The jarl was in a bad mood.

"I know I shouldn't say this, but the Thalmor are getting on my nerves. I know the White-Gold Concordat gives them free reign to hunt Talos worshippers, but it is _only_ Talos worshippers, not political dissenters. The Alik'r have nothing to do in Skyrim."

"On this, we agree." Kodlak frowned. "I got word of several Redguard women harassed in towns and on the roads as the Alik'r searched their targets. The Companions actually received demands that they be dealt with. We haven't yet answered, but…"

The doors of Dragonsreach opened and, to everyone's surprise, Saadia entered. Usually, she served as a cook and maid at the Bannered Mare, and I knew she made a good beef stew. The woman timidly went to Balgruuf.

"I heard you get angry at the Alik'r." She explained. "Actually… I'm the one they are looking for."

We all turned to her. Saadia explained.

"At first, I was going to remain hidden, but after hearing your outburst, I decided to try my chance. My real name… My real name is Iman, from the noble family Suda. I spoke openly against the Thalmor, so they sent the Alik'r after me. I managed to escape by hiding in Whiterun as a maid, but they somehow managed to find my trace. And now…"

"Now, they are targeting every Redguard woman in Skyrim." I understood. "Hoping one of them will be the one."

"Exactly."

"Well, this won't stand. Nord, Breton, Redguard or Bosmer, the people of Whiterun are my people." Balgruuf crossed his arms. " _You_ are my people, Saadia, and I won't let the Thalmor's hounds come after them or you. How much do you know about them?"

"Not a lot. They are mostly doing this because the Thalmor paid them. Convince them the pay isn't worth it – say, by killing their leader, Kematu – and they should leave. But where the man is, I have no idea."

"Maybe you don't…" I frowned, deep in thought. "But the men the guards imprisoned earlier may know. Why not ask them?"

"Let me handle it…" Kodlak offered.

We did. He returned half an hour later with a predatory grin on his face.

"Kematu is located in Swindler's Den, due west of Whiterun."

"Good. Then you know what you have to do." Balgruuf's eyes narrowed. "These mercenaries have been steering up trouble in my hold. I want them to stop. Go, find Kematu and kill him."

"It will be done." Kodlak nodded.

So, we headed west. As we went by Redoran's Retreat, I narrowly dodged the arrow a thug fired at me. The Companions looked at one another as the thug took one solid look at us and realized his mistake.

"Should we deal with them?" Aela asked.

"Yes." Kodlak agreed. "This will make one less bandit camp Balgruuf will have to worry about."

One thing I had learned pretty quickly was that, when it came to my safety, the Companions played no game. I was Balgruuf's ward in all but name, and the person prophesized to stop the Beast of the Apocalypse. Skyrim needed me alive, and the Companions had taken to themselves to keep me so. The bandits at Redoran's Retreat were killed without an ounce of mercy. In one of the chests, Vilkas found a sword Skjor recognized as belonging to Amren.

"I remember him and Saffir arguing about it." I frowned. "Saffir threatened to leave him if he went looking for it."

"Well, she won't have to." Farkas smiled. "Hey, what is… A map?"

I looked at the piece of paper in his hand. It was indeed a treasure map. The chest was located south-west of Pelagia's farm.

"Can we go looking for it after the Alik'r? Please?"

Farkas looked at me and smiled.

"Of course."

Our next stop was Swindler's Den. The bandit at the entrance gulped when he saw us.

"What… are you here for?"

"The Alik'r. Jarl Balgruuf tasked us to kill their leader, Kematu."

The bandit nodded sharply and headed inside. A few moments later, a group of bandits and an Argonian mage left the cave.

"Kematu doesn't pay us enough to stand between him and the Companions. Good luck, warriors."

"You are wise." Kodlak nodded.

I looked at the men, surprised.

"I didn't expect that."

"Everyone in Skyrim knows of the Companions." Aela explained. "Clever bandits avoid committing crimes that would earn a jarl sending us after them. The bandits of Swindler's Den belong to that category."

I nodded and followed the Companions inside. The cave was empty, its inhabitants having left in a mild hurry. Soon, we found ourselves in the last chamber. Kematu and his men were waiting for us.

"Companions…" The man spoke. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Few do." Kodlak crossed his arms. "You threatened the people of Whiterun. Jarl Balgruuf ordered us to bring you down for the offence."

Kematu shrugged.

"I am merely searching for a criminal. Hand her to us and we shall leave. Simple enough."

Kodlak shook his head.

"We know her. All Iman did was speak against the Thalmor, and for this they want her dead. I don't feel like giving the Thalmor what they want – and besides, Iman has been living peacefully in Whiterun until now. As far as Balgruuf is concerned, she is no criminal. You, on the other hand…"

"Are you forgetting the White Gold Concordat?"

"No. But the White Gold Concordat gives the Thalmor the right to hunt Talos worshippers, and only them. Iman is a political dissenter."

The Alik'r drew their swords.

"I see there is no arguing with you."

"Indeed." Aela notched an arrow. "We will do what we were asked, and we were asked to kill you. Harry?"

I took my breath. The Alik'r were eight. I Shouted.

 _FUS RO DAH_

The fighters were sent flying. The Companions took advantage of it to attack. I saw Kodlak personally behead Kematu as Aela shot two of his men. Farkas and Vilkas's heavy swings took two man each and Skjor eviscerated the last. Our duty done, we left the den. We were passing by Pelagia's farm when my stomach growled.

"Uh, I'm hungry."

Farkas looked around and took the map we found in Redoran's Retreat.

"We'll get you something after we found that treasure. According to the map, it isn't far."

It took us half an hour of combing the cliffs surrounding the farm before we found the chest, hidden between rocks in a patch of snow. What was inside was mildly interesting, but we still took it. Septims were septims and I wasn't exactly rich. Then we headed for the Bannered Mare and I devoured a beefsteak and vegetable soup in short order, for free, courtesy of a grateful Saadia.

"By the way, any plan for this afternoon?"

"Aside from kicking back in my bed and reading? Maybe work my alchemy a bit, but otherwise…"

"I overheard Skjor and Aela talking about a raid on the Silver Hand. They have set camp at Gallows Rock and Kodlak admitted he wanted to take them down because, even though wild werewolves are dangerous, there are still innocents who try to fight the curse and the Silver Hand strikes indiscriminately. Also…" Farkas lowered his voice. I leaned closer. "Some say they conduct experiments on werewolves. Ugly ones. Kodlak wants them to stop."

I nodded.

"I understand. So, Skjor, Aela, Kodlak, you and Vilkas?"

"And you as well. Kodlak thinks your talents as a healer may help, if we ever manage to free some of their victims."

"Got it. I'm in."

I was still warm from this morning's activity. We gathered at Whiterun's entrance and headed to the fort, in Eastmarch Hold. It was surprisingly close to Morvunskar.

Here again, we made no prisoner. The Silver Hand targeted werewolves indiscriminately, without caring whether or not the cursed had sought it or not, and even went as far as targeting the Companions. So we killed them. It impressed me and worried me both that I was caring less and less about taking a life. Skjor shrugged.

"When you get in a fight, it's kill or be killed. If you don't strike your opponent down, he will rise in your back and strike you down. Don't give him the chance."

"And even if you don't enjoy fighting and try to avoid it, never forget this is Skyrim." Kodlak added. "There are times taking a life is a necessity. Do not let go of your guilt, though. Feeling remorse when taking a life is good, because it means you respect Life and can be trusted to know when to end it and when to spare it."

I nodded and followed them.

I would never forget this lesson.

As we dived further and further into the fort, I felt my stomach churn. First, we found a dead werewolf in a narrow room, hanging by a wrist and half-skinned. A set of still bloody torture tools was nearby. Aela sniffed the air.

"We didn't know him. He was wild."

"Those people aren't hunters." I uttered. "They're butchers! I mean, I know werewolves are dangerous, but not all of them asked to be like that! They didn't deserve… this!"

"Yes." Vilkas said quietly. "They had to die, but not in such cruel way. This is why the Silver Hand must be countered."

Then we found the place where they kept caged werewolves. Aela sighed.

"Some people completely lose themselves to the beast. There's nothing to be done for them, except give them a merciful death."

So, Farkas and Vilkas executed the beasts. They were about to strike the last one when it morphed, revealing a Breton woman in her underwear.

"Ugh, what happened? I thought… I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" I asked.

The rest of the Companions were at a short distance behind me. The woman shuddered. She had sunny blonde hairs and amber eyes, and was more skinny than svelte.

"Yes. I was… I was at a chapel of Mara, on the road between Bruma and Falkreath. I was in the garden, taking care of the plants when… someone… put a bag on my head. They took me somewhere, I don't know where but… they tied me. Then they forced me to… drink something warm and thick, and a bit salty too. And then… The rage…"

The woman shuddered. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't remember clearly after that. Only… blood… pain… claws and… fangs… Screams. Lots of it. I felt like… I felt like I had become a beast. Then there was pain, but a pain that burned. Someone… Someone held me, threw me… there. Then all the pain, the rage and the blood disappeared and I woke up there."

The Companions looked at one another.

"Of course." Vilkas sighed. "They had to catch her during her first transformation."

The woman looked at us, puzzled.

"…Transformation?"

"You are now part of the pack, sister." Aela said sadly. "You are a werewolf."

I saw her eyes widen, her mouth open but no sound escape. She was finally understanding her predicament, and it obviously hurt her.

"N-No! I can't… I can't be a werewolf! Divines help me…"

She collapsed in tears. Farkas knelt at her side and held her shoulder. The woman leaned and cried in his chest. We let her. Skjor turned to Kodlak.

"So, what do we do?"

Kodlak thought for a moment and knelt to the woman.

"Do you have family?"

"…No."*sob*"This is why I became a priestess."

"Then you'll stay with us. Very few people can stay in control during their transformation. If you were to lose yourself, we'd be there to stop you. What's your name?"

The woman hesitated.

"Lucile."

"Very well, Lucile. Let's find you something to wear."

Before we found clothes, we found ourselves in the room where the Silver Hand worked leather. I saw the animal pelts and leather pieces and straps, my disgust growing every passing moment. When the Silver Hand attacked, we were merciless. I noticed one of the archers seemed to be Lucile's size. A Bound Arrow from my bow struck her in the head. I undressed her and offered the hide armor to our new comrade. Lucile didn't say a word, still being under shock, but she put it on. At least, now, she was decent. The upper floor of the room had tables on which women were lying, dead and covered with wounds of various shapes.

"They experiment." Skjor sneered. "They want to find a cure for lycanthropy, but their methods… Ugh! Shor hears me, this is disgusting!"

"On this, we agree." Kodlak frowned. "Their leader is ahead. I can tell. People call him Krev the Skinner. You can all guess why…"

"If I didn't need my magic to heal you, he would get two icicles in the head. Bastard."

Farkas tapped my shoulder.

"Don't worry. There's plenty of small bandit camps for you to practice your magic. I heard of one south of Lake Ilinalta."

I grumbled. I could feel my draconic soul snarling in my head, itching for a good, messy, bloody fight. I considered indulging in it before going against it. There were six Companions and members of the Circle, the very best of the crew, plus the teenage healer who could send people flying. Wait, I could do more than that…

"Mind if I announce us?"

"Go ahead, whelp." Kodlak nodded.

I grinned, took my breath and opened the door. The people in it turned to us.

"Hello." I said cheerfully. " _YOL!_ "

The blast of fire struck at least three men. The Companions charged and everything became chaos.

Keeping your comrades alive when there's pure mayhem going on around you is challenging, not to say tedious. I wished I had a second set of arms because swinging Dawnbreaker with one hand and healing Aela with the other felt more than a little complicated. Oh, and I had to keep myself alive on top of it.

On the other hand, the Companions were said to be the best fighters of Skyrim, some even said Tamriel. They proved it today. For all their silver weaponry and their prowess, the Companions made the Silver Hand _pay_. As for Krev…

I took a moment to catch my breath. Farkas and Vilkas were fighting back to back, Aela was just done skewering an archer with her dagger and Kodlak had beheaded a hunter with a single swing. I turned to Skjor and froze.

Skjor was on the ground, his left arm lying a little further and Krev standing tall above him, his battleaxe still bloody.

"Die, dog!"

My blood ran cold. Time seemed to slow down. I felt my draconic soul _**rage**_ with the fury of Alduin himself.

No one, _**no one**_ hurt my _fahdonne_!

I Shouted. Unrelenting Force sent Krev crashing on the wall. Before he could react, I Shouted _WULD_ and bum-rushed him, Dawnbreaker tearing through his stomach. I wasn't done yet. The draconic part of me wasn't nearly done. I drew Dawnbreaker back and, with a roar, beheaded him and held his head high. Seeing their leader dead was enough to cow the remaining Silver Hands and made them easy target for the Companions.

The rush died down and I dropped the head. The first thing that came to my mind was _Skjor!_ Right, Skjor was wounded. Krev had taken his arm. I reacted on instinct. A wound so wide, my first reflex was to stop the bleeding and the first thing that came through my mind was _fire_. So, a fire spell in hand, I ran to Skjor's side and burned the wound. He screamed. Of course, he did. But I wanted to save him and I was running on pure instinct there, remembering all I'd learned to save his life _somehow_.

Krev had cut Skjor's arm clean at the shoulder, right at the join. Once the wound was cauterized, I took my healer's bag. It was more than a simple first-aid kit, given I was the only healer of the Companions and fights tended to leave nasty wounds, so I had to be prepared for just about everything. Danica and Ahlam had helped me set it and Arcadia had advised me which potion to add.

First, I took a roll of clean linen and poured my strongest healing potion on it – a homemade brew that healed and regenerated the victim and had some antidote added just in case.

"Remove his armor." I ordered no one in particular.

Farkas complied and I wrapped the tissue around Skjor's chest. I gave him a healing potion and used my ice spell at its weakest to numb his shoulder. Skjor took on himself to bite his lip during the process, holding on from screaming his lungs off. I finished by swallowing a mana potion and using my renewed magical reserves to cast Healing Touch. Once the process was over, I took time to sit and breathe. Still, I handed Skjor a bottle of mead as reward.

"You earned it."

Skjor looked at me weakly.

"Thanks whelp. You're getting good – Ow!"

"We can't take him to Jorrvaskr." Kodkal shook his head. "Injured as he is, the trip would only weaken him further."

"We got my map." I countered.

"No. I've seen your map at work but I prefer not to use it. We don't know what it would do to him. I prefer setting camp here until he recovers."

I looked at the map and grinned.

"Morvunskar is just around. We could take him there instead. I'm sure Lyrian and the others will gladly take care of him."

The Companions thought for a moment.

"The mages of Morvunskar use magic, but they have the spirit of true Nords. Skjor?"

"Fine by me."

So we carried Skjor to Morvunskar. Raegil, Lyrian and the mages were glad to see us and agreed at once to take care of our friend. Ianna was a healer herself and promised he would be fine and fresh come next week. We took the road back to Whiterun and cut by Mara's Eye Pond. As we reached Gallows Rock, I saw Paarthurnax fly above us, heading south west. Lucile, who hadn't said a word since we'd left the fort, screamed. I reassured her.

"It's alright, I know him. He's my teacher."

Paarthurnax flew above us once more and roared, calling us to follow him. We did. He landed by a small lake above which was a Talos shrine. He looked at us, quietly resting on one of the stone heads.

Aela looked around.

"There was a fight there. The armors are rusted, but I can still make them out."

"Indeed, _Ahvahdin_." Paarthurnax nodded. "This is where _Vahzah Dovahkiin_ , the True Dragonborn, died in battle." He turned to me. "His name was Rael of Bruma. Harry, do you remember the dream _Bormah_ sent you about the Oblivion Crisis? Rael was the grandson of Martin's companion, Larinath. He and his brothers in arms fell fighting the _Thurfahlille_ , the Thalmor."

"Oh."

So, this was where my predecessor had fallen. I closed my eyes and addressed a silent prayer to Akatosh. Then I heard Farkas's voice.

"What do you mean by True Dragonborn? Harry is a Dragonborn as well, right?"

"Yes, he is _Laat Dovahkiin_ , the Last Dragonborn. Rael is the True Dragonborn by virtue of being the one originally meant to kill Alduin. But he died, and Akatosh was forced to pick a replacement. This was Harry."

"So… This means Harry will still defeat Alduin, even though it wasn't meant to be his job."

"Yes."

Paarthurnax leaped from his spot and dug a hole by one of the bodies. He retrieved a katana akin to Delphine's, but notably more worn. He held it to me.

"This was Rael's blade. As his successor, you deserve to wield it, even though it is damaged."

I gave the katana a look. For something that, I calculated, had spent more than two months buried, it was in surprisingly good shape. Sure, there were spots of rust here and there and the edge had dulled, not to mention the leather of the handle needed to be replaced, but it was still good. I turned to Kodlak.

"Do you think Eorlund will be able to repair it?"

"Do you think Ulfric Stormcloak will bow to the Empire?" Aela retorted. "Silly question. Of course, Eorlund will repair it! With the Skyforge, there's nothing he can't do. Now, come on. I am getting worn, and the sooner we can get to Whiterun, the sooner we can give him the blade and take some rest."

This was something we all agreed.

* * *

 **And done ! Damn, the part with Kematu gave me trouble... But it is done, the chapter is complete and Harry got his future permanent sword. It just needs some repairs, but between Eorlund and the Skyforge... Little spoiler here: his final sword will still be Rael's katana, but upgraded with stahlrim and the Dragonrend Shout.**

 **Now, the translations:**

Ahvahdin: Hunter Maiden/Lady

Thurfahlille: (literally) Tyrant Elves - kinda fitting for the Thalmor, don't you think ?

 **And the reviews...**

 **\- 13stars: I'm not one for angst unless it serves for character development (like Harry getting spooked at his draconic side and learning to balance his dual nature, or coming to term with killing people). I'm more the kind who prefers awesomeness and fluffy heart feelings.**

 **\- Disruptors: no Sload out to appear.**

 **\- Garion1: Snowy owls actually bark, rather than hoot. They can also "mewl", especially the females, and clap their beaks. Check Wikipedia.**

 **\- Guest: Sirius's fate will be adressed during the next arc, Home. Don't worry, the Ministry won't get him. After all, he _did_ see what happened to Harry...**

 **\- bLuewErewOlf25: Hearthfire will be covered by the next arc, Home. Dawnguard will probably be the arc after.**

 **\- bob19h: Whiterun won't be attacked by either side. Remember the neutrality agreements.**

 **\- the metaphorical god of heroes: yes, Harry got cojones. Comes with being a Griffindor and having part of his soul being draconic.**

 **\- Divine Protector of Skyrim: jul is the draconic word for man/human/mankind as a whole.**

 **\- jedielfsorcerer: I have better. McGonagall never said you had to pick a partner of different gender... (doesn't mean I'll make Harry gay, don't worry. He will be fourteen by then and, like a lot of people, questionning)**

 **\- Zaraki Jaegerjaquez: Sheo getting mad was a slow process. To make it short, Oblivion's Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood quests happened after the main quest and Knights of the Nine.**

 **\- Beer is food: bring it on. I got marshmallow to put on the pitchforks and heat on the flames. Shadenfreude may be german, but it is also a word that passed into other languages, and I thought it was more common than that. You recalled wrong, it only took Harry and Paarthurnax a few hours to go to High Hrothgar, just like it took hours to go from High Hrothgar to Ustengrav. Dragons fly fast... I always believed the Daedric Artifacts were a tiny part of their respective Daedric Princes, so it didn't matter where they went - being connected to their Creator, they were always able to channel his/her power. But that's just my theory. A wand is much shorter than a staff. Compare the size of Harry's holly wand and the almost man-sized Sanguine Rose. Wand cane staff, by order of size. And I agree, it _is_ hard to find a balance between making it game-like and making it real world-like. I've been struggling with the issue for years.**

 **\- picnic990: anyone can kill a dragon. It takes a Dragonborn to make it _stay dead_.**

 **\- hellz swordsman: not teling yet...**

 **\- Arrow Riddari: well, Akatosh and Notcurnal do have an agreement going on...**

 **\- AnnElfwind: Daedric Princes don't care for gender, so the answer is XI.**

 **Alright. Now only one more chapter and an Interlude and we can start the next arc, Home (previously Hearthfire)**

 **See you soon !**


	21. Companions 3,6

Companions 3.6

The sky was getting pink hues when we reached Whiterun. I saw Lucile look around in curiosity and smiled. The only other city-hold I had visited was Windhelm and I much preferred Whiterun's warmth. I handed her some Septims so she could buy clothes at Belethor's and headed to the Skyforge. Luckily, Eorlund was still there.

"Harry." He greeted me. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah. Say…" I handed him Rael's blade. "Could you repair it, please? It belonged to my predecessor, the True Dragonborn. Since I am replacing him, I think it would be fitting I used his blade, but it's not exactly in a state of being used."

Eorlund took the blade and gave it a good look.

"Hmm, an Akaviri katana, the kind traditionally worn by the Blades, the protectors of the Septim dynasty. I had the chance to work on these a few times. This one doesn't look too damaged. It shouldn't take me more than a few hours to restore it, though I think some reinforcement with Skyforge steel will do it good." He turned to me. "I was going home, so I will handle the repairs tomorrow. Come see me in the afternoon, it should be ready."

"Got it."

Next step, Dragonsreach and my bed. I was asleep until dinner.

§ § §

As promised, it didn't take long for Eorlund to repair Rael's blade. He even reinforced it with Skyforge steel to make it stronger. Now, it wasn't on par with Dawnbreaker, but I made it my main sword nonetheless, with Dawnbreaker as a sidearm against whatever it couldn't pierce.

It was then that I quickly realized something: katana and regular swords weren't used the same. Being thinner and having only one edge, Rael's blade simply didn't move the same way as Dawnbreaker, and I felt downright clumsy wielding it. And, as my luck would have it, none of the Companions knew how to use it either.

"Don't you know someone?" Aela asked.

"Yes, Delphine. But the two of us are at odds, something fierce. She'll never accept to train me, not after what happened at Kynesgrove."

"So you're stuck."

"I could try to develop my own fighting style but, frankly, I don't think this is a good idea. If only I had, say, books about the Blades' fighting style, then maybe…"

"Doubtful. When the Thalmor went after the Blades, they left no survivor. Your predecessor is proof of that."

I decided to stick to Dawnbreaker until I found a solution.

One week after Gallows Rock, Skjor returned, as healthy as ever. His missing arm prevented him from wielding a heavy weapon, but he didn't care and trained hard to get used to his missing limb. As he explained, his balance was off and he needed to overcome that. We gladly helped him. The day after his return, I got a letter from none other than Ulfric himself. He had an issue and, even though it wasn't related to dragons, it wasn't related to the civil war either and he needed my help to solve it.

There was a serial killer in Wildhelm and he wanted the man caught.

"I'll help him."

"Are you sure it's wise, Harry?" Balgruuf asked.

"Yes. I want to protect Skyrim, and not just from the dragons. Ulfric helped me in Helgen. What happened to Kynesgrove hasn't paid that debt yet. This will. And besides, he's dealing with a _serial killer_. Someone has to stop that guy and Windhelm's guards can't seem to do it. I will."

Balgruuf shrugged.

"Then go ahead. I won't stop you." A smile crossed his face. "You have a heart of gold, kid."

I smiled and, Hedwig on my shoulder, I teleported to Windhelm. The city was just like last time: black, white and grey. The sky was clouded, but it wasn't snowing. It had snowed last night, however, if the piles of snow were to be believed. I shuddered and tightened my coat. I far preferred Whiterun's warmth.

I headed straight to the Palace of Kings. Ulfric and Galmar were still there, as was Jorleif, the steward. Ulfric smiled when he saw me.

"Harry. Does your presence mean you got my letter?"

"I did, Jarl Ulfric. So, you got a serial killer running free, am I right?"

"Yes, and not enough men to catch him. I thought you could help."

I nodded and came to the throne. Galmar crossed his arms. Apparently, he still didn't like me much.

"If I didn't know of your prowess, I would question the wisdom of setting a child on the case. I know you're not ordinary, and quite skilled with a sword at that, but I still don't feel at ease."

"Free of you to watch over him." Ulfric retorted. "Personally, I have faith in Harry's talents. He will find our man. And if the killer finds him first…" A predatory grin crossed his face. "I don't see him having better luck than a _dragon_."

I couldn't help but smile.

"It's alright, Jarl Ulfric. I appreciate Galmar's concern. Good to see there _are_ places where adults worry about children getting in over their head. But you're also right. I got my sword, I got my spells and I got the Thu'um. And I got Hedwig as well, so I don't fear a surprise attack."

Hedwig barked happily. Ulfric nodded.

"The corpse was discovered in the graveyard. It would be best if you started there. It happened not an hour ago."

"Very well."

Hedwig and I headed to the graveyard. Indeed, the corpse was there. I recognized her. It was Susanna, one of the maids at Candlehearth Inn and she had been literally eviscerated, for a lack of better term. One of the guards turned to me.

"What are you doing there, kid?"

"It's alright. I'm here on behalf of Jarl Ulfric. I came to help with the investigation."

The guard gave me a disbelieving look.

"Fair enough. If the jarl trusts you…"

"So, where should I start?"

"Try asking the people around if they've seen anything. Who knows? Maybe we'll get something this time…"

We had no suck luck. The murder had no witness. Calixto Corrium the adventurer, Helgird the priestess and Silda the Unseen, none had witnessed the murder. They had only heard screaming and come to see. The guard wasn't happy about it. Then Helgird cleared her throat and we turned to her.

"Actually, there is something I noticed. It is about the corpses."

"What did you see?"

The priestess cringed.

"It seems some parts are… missing. As if the killer had taken bits of its victims before leaving."

I froze.

"What was taken, and how much?"

Helgird frowned.

"Let me see… I haven't counted the exact number, but I'd say around a dozen tendons and ligaments, nearly two hundred bone fragments, several bucket-fulls of blood, a few spoonfuls of marrow and about a dozen yards of skin."

I looked at Helgird, then at the guard.

"…The Butcher is a necromancer."

The guard gulped.

"I'll inform Jarl Ulfric at once. A serial killer is one thing. A necromancer? That's a whole Oblivion-damned different story. Especially right within the city."

As she ran, I looked around for any clue I could find. I got one in the shape of a trail of blood that led right to a house. A guard informed me the place was called Hjerim and had last belonged to Friga Shatter-Shield, the eldest daughter of Tova Shatter-Shield. When I tried to pull the door, it was locked.

"Try asking Tova or her husband, Torbjorn. I think I saw them at the marketplace."

So I went. Torbjorn was an elder man in rich clothes, looking at the stalls.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

Torbjorn turned to me.

"What do you want, kid?"

"I need the key to Hjerim. I'm investigating the Butcher and blood marks from his latest victim led me there."

"Hjerim, you say?"

"Yes. Your… Your daughter used to live there, right?"

"Right, and this is why I'm coming with you. A child, investigating a serial killer! The jarl wants you dead or has he gone insane?"

I put a hand on Dawnbreaker and shrugged.

"I've survived dragons."

"Still doesn't sit right with me. Come on."

Hjerim was empty and dusty. Torbjorn stayed by my side as we explored the place, a hand on his warhammer. We found nothing on the second floor, but the first floor yielded a diary, a series of leaflets and a strange amulet, a jade skull on an ebony pendant held by black leather. The closets had yielded nothing, so I leaned against one… and yelped when the bottom slid to reveal a hidden room.

"The Oblivion is that!?"

Torbjorn peeked inside.

"Looks like an altar… with a necromantic ritual in process."

I nodded.

"Helgird noticed the corpses all had parts missing, as if someone had harvested them. Marrow, blood, skin…"

I noticed a diary and took it. It was there. The body part list and the incantation. I took the first diary and read through it.

"Yeah, the Butcher is indeed a necromancer. He was after Susanna for a reason: her tendons were interesting." I turned to the altar. "By the looks of it… he's trying to build a body from scratches? And then use necromancy to bring it to life?"

"What kind of perverted mind can think of… of doing _this_?" Torbjorn breathed. "This is an abomination. This is against every single law of nature and magic!"

"Agreed. I'll need to inform Jarl Ulfric, and maybe even Wuunferth. He's a mage. He is bound to know some things."

"And what tells you Wuunferth isn't the culprit? I heard things about him…"

"I know him." I retorted. "He taught me some Destruction spells. I don't see him dabbling into necromancy."

I saw Torbjorn nod slowly. We left Hjerim and, while Torbjorn waited outside the Palace of Kings, I came to get Ulfric and Wuunferth.

"The Butcher… is a necromancer, you say!?"

To say Ulfric was shocked was an understatement. He seemed downright disgusted.

"We found his diaries and working place in Hjerim. Then I found this."

I showed them the jade pendant. Wuunferth held it.

"This… I heard about it before. The Necromancer's Amulet, which was said to belong to Mannimarco the King of Worms. A powerful artifact. Jarl Ulfric, what the boy says is right. This is graver than we thought."

Ulfric growled.

"A serial killer is not the same thing as a necromancer. Galmar was right, I should have sent someone with you."

"Torbjorn Shatter-Shield was with me." I reassured them. "We investigated Hjerim together."

"Right, his daughter was the first victim. But do we have a clue about the necromancer's identity?"

"Not one." Wuunferth said as he looked through the diaries. "But… Give me a moment. Let's see, the first murder happened… Yes. And the second… Yes. Yes, I think I got the pattern. If I'm not mistaken, the next murder should be tonight, at the marketplace."

"The murderer won't show if there are guards." Ulfric thought. "We need to lay an ambush. Wuunferth, do you know who his next victim will be?"

"No."

"Then we'll have to act in complete discretion. Neither the necromancer nor the victim must be aware of our presence."

Hedwig puffed her feather. I grinned.

"Torbjorn and I will wait at nightfall. If that murderer shows up, we'll be ready."

"Good."

I was late in the morning. This meant I had the time to visit Windhelm. When I had first come there to warn Ulfric of Kynesgrove's attack, I had just gone to the Palace of Kings and Candlehearth Inn. I headed to the marketplace, both to scout the area and to look at the stalls. Not that I needed anything, but I didn't mind some window-shopping once in awhile.

The Grey Quarter was on the other side of the city, and the place where the Dunmer lived. The narrow streets full of snow and worn-down buildings reminded me of a ghetto. Rolff Stone-Fist, Galmar's brother, was here spewing insults at the population. I hated that man and, for a moment, considered introducing him to my fist. I decided against it. I was strong, but not enough to win a fistfight against a grown adult. Not yet.

"Would you like to buy a flower?"

I turned to the girl by the gate, a small brunette in a red dress holding a flower basket.

"Of course. Thank you."

I bought her a blue lily. This made her smile. I also wandered the docks, watching the Argonians work with the cargo. I took a moment to observe them. I had never seen Argonians, lizardfolk that the Men and Mer considered beastkin along the Khajiit. The green scaly hide, tail and the horns made them look strange.

I was about to leave when one of the Argonians tripped and fell, losing the crates she was carrying. I came to her side and gathered the crates.

"Are you alright?"

Her knees were bruised. A burst of healing magic later, there wasn't a scratch.

"Thank you." She smiled. "It is rare to find a kind hand among the men of this city."

"I'm not from Windhelm. I'm from Whiterun. Glad I could help."

I was about to leave when I noticed one of the Argonians was giving me a weird look. I almost asked him what was wrong before deciding to ignore him.

He was the one who called me.

"You were kind to Shahvee."

"I'm a healer." I shrugged. "I'm kind to anyone who needs it."

"I wish more people were like that… Did you say you were a healer?"

"Yes. Why?"

The Argonian hesitated. After a moment, he invited me in their home, the Argonian Assemblage.

"You said you were a healer. One of us is suffering from skooma withdrawal. I'm not asking you to cure him, but… would you know a way to alleviate his pain?"

Skooma withdrawal? I knew a good healing potion could counter the drug if taken right after. In this case, I would need more than that. I hurried to the White Phial, Windhelm's alchemy shop, and borrowed the lab to brew a potion that was part Health Potion and part Antidote. Somehow, I noticed, practicing alchemy was funnier than potion making. Maybe it was due to the two arts being different, or maybe it was due to the fact Farengar and my other alchemy "teachers" being otherwise different from Snape. I had no idea.

I returned to the Assemblage. The Argonian, who introduced himself as Scouts-Many-Marches, led me inside. On a bed was an elderly Argonian in rags, shivering like a leaf despite being bundled in blankets.

"This Is Stands-In-Shallows. He is one of the oldest of us, and unfortunately for him, heavily addicted to skooma. These days, he can barely muster the strength to leave his bed…"

I knelt to his side. Stands-In-Shallows turned to me.

"And who… Who is that? A smooth-skin… Nordling? Scouts, what is he doing there?"

"He is marsh-friend, Shallows. He brought you medication."

I held his head. The scales felt slightly crumbly under my fingers. The old Argonian slowly sipped the potion, and I could see him relax. The pain was fading.

"You look like you live in squalor." I mumbled as I looked around.

True enough, the Assemblage was old, cold and wet. Scouts shrugged.

"The Nords don't pay us much, but at least, we got enough to eat and the lodging is free. This said, I wouldn't be against a raise… Torbjorn Shatter-Shield doesn't pay us nearly as much as he does the Nord workers."

"Torbjorn Shatter-Shield?"

"Yes."

A smile crossed my face.

"Well, lucky you, I know him. And if things play correctly tonight, he will owe me one for finding his daughter's murderer. I will tell him then."

Scouts smiled warmly. I left the Assemblage and headed to Windhelm proper when I met Rolff. The drunkard was glaring daggers at me.

"You… got a problem?"

I _so_ wanted to punch his lights out… Focus, Harry. Focus.

"You listen here, you lil' lizard-lover…"

He called me a what? Alright. That does it. I was still close to the docks and his breath reeked of stale mead. I grabbed him by his shirt, dragged him to the wharf and kicked him in the water.

"Talk to me again once you washed your mouth from that mead, _jackass!_ "

Racist asshole. I saw the Argonians and several Dunmer laugh at his predicament. Well, at least some people were having fun.

Finally, the night fell and I hid at the marketplace along Torbjorn and several guards. We waited, patiently, waiting for the murderer to show up. Around midnight, he did. I hid a gasp.

"Calixto!?"

"I knew the man was weird." Torbjorn muttered.

He wasn't alone. Viola Giordano was also there, humming to herself as she walked between the empty stalls. Calixto couched, dagger in hand. We readied our bows and Torbjorn took his warhammer. We were all about to strike when a little girl walked on the scene. I recognized her. It was the flower girl from that afternoon.

"What's going on?"

Several things happened at the same time. All attention briefly focused on the girl. Calixto, seeing his chance, lunged at Viola who reacted one second too late. His dagger tore his stomach, but for a regular woman, Viola was still surprisingly fast. Her own dagger went straight to Calixto's throat and opened it. Both collapsed in a pool of blood as the guards peppered Calixto with arrows.

The murderer was dead, and Viola was slumped against a stall, hand on her stomach.

"Had an inkling… he was the killer." She winced. "Been following clues… Been looking close. Pissed him off… on purpose, so he'd target me. Was ready… or so I thought."

I looked at the wound. It was serious. She was nearly eviscerated. Even with my magic, I doubted I would be able to save her. The flower girl came closer.

"Is she gonna die?"

"Most likely." Viola frowned. She was already pale. "His dagger… went deep."

"Well I won't let you! You're nice! You always buy me flower! I won't let you die!"

We looked at each other. As far as I knew, the little girl was just a flower seller. What could she possibly do?

Then I noticed the blinding golden light surging, swirling around her. The bright glow of Restoration magic. It was raw and unfocused… and it was enough. The little girl sent the golden wave over Viola, who shrieked under the pain. But, when the light faded, there was only a nasty scar left.

"That…" A guard uttered. "Was unexpected."

"Just a flower girl, huh?" Torbjorn grinned. "Sofie, when did you learn to do that?"

"Never. It's the first time. I just… I just didn't want her to die."

This caused more than a few gasps among the guards.

"Mother of all healing spells!"

"Talk about natural talent!"

"I've seen mages awaken their powers less roughly than that!"

We still took Viola to the Temple of Talos for a check-up, and took Sofie along. I grabbed the key to Calixto's house, intent on looking into it when I got the time. As it was, Viola didn't need much treatment. Sofie's awakened magic had done a solid, if a bit too rough a job. Upon hearing of her magical talent, Jora and Lortheim took her in without a second thought.

"Who knew the little flower girl by the docks had such powerful Restoration magic! From eviscerated to but a nasty scar! That kid has a gift!"

"So… I can stay with you?"

"Of course." Jora smiled. "You will live with us at the Temple of Talos. We will help you train your magic. Such power doesn't deserve to be wasted, and healing magic is always sought out."

Viola and Sofie were in good hands. I went looking into Calixto's house, wondering if there was anything of interest.

I found it. The last of Calixto's diaries. In it, he explained why he had committed the murders and dabbled in necromancy.

All he wanted was to bring back his sister. I gave the three diaries to Ulfric as proof and was allowed to take whatever I found interesting in his house. I thus laid claim on some rare alchemical supplies, Ysgrammor's soup spoon (a fork!), a handful of soul gems for enchanting and a nice-looking flute. The book was completely blank, however, so I left it where it was. The label called it the Book of Fate and the incident with Riddle's diary was still fresh in my mind.

I considered using the map to teleport back in Whiterun.

I should have. I really should have.

Instead, I chose to enjoy Ulfric's hospitality and sleep in the Palace of Kings. The next morning, I decided to travel by foot and joined a Khajiit caravan. There were other people with us: an Imperial messenger, a couple of Mara worshippers and an Argonian out to see his family in Solitude. Only me, the messenger and two of the Khajiit were fighters.

Disaster struck as we passed Valtheim Towers.

There was no warning of the attack. One moment we were passing the towers, the next the Argonian had taken an icicle in the chest. The door burst, and out came a Thalmor battlemage, Bound Sword in hand, going straight for the messenger. The messenger dodged the blow and opened his throat, but another battlemage shot him with an icicle. Several others got the couple and the Khajiit warriors while a member of the caravan tried to jump in the stream. Three Bound Arrows pierced its back. It was swift. It was ruthless. It was professional.

More Thalmor came from the tower. I blasted them with Unrelenting Force and drew Dawnbreaker, a healing spell in hand.

"Go find help!" I told Hedwig.

Then I thrust my sword in one chest, the Daedric Artifact tearing through the armor like wet paper. I hid in the tower, knowing being on the road made me a sitting duck. They came to me, out to kill me. I didn't have time to think, to wonder why they were trying to kill me. All that mattered was that they were out for blood and I wanted to live. So I did, and gave in my _dovahsil_.

What happened afterwards, I don't really remember, only a blur of red and gold, the sound of steel through flesh and the growing ache in my body, muted and throbbing.

I later learned the Companions found twenty-five Thalmor corpses at the tower. All but one were my doing.

§ § §

The Companions were lunching in Jorrvaskr when Hedwig flew in, her feathers all ruffled, exhausted from her swift flight and the fear of losing her partner. Aela caught her.

"That's Harry's pet." Athis noted. Where is the whelp? The two are never without the other."

Hedwig barely took the time to catch her breath. She jumped on the table and barked violently, her face the definition of panic. Farkas looked at the rest of the Companions.

"I may not be that bright, but I think the whelp's absence plus his friend looking like she saw Alduin can only mean one thing: he's in trouble and she went to get help."

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that ensured. Hedwig flew to the entrance and barked several times, calling the warriors to join her. Kodlak starred at the owl.

"Gear up, Companions. The Dragonborn is in danger."

None lost time grabbing their sharpest weapon. As one man, they left Jorrvaskr and Whiterun, following Hedwig all the way to Valtheim Towers. What they found left them speechless.

There were corpses everywhere, most of them the mangled bodies of Thalmor battlemages. In the middle, standing on his knees, was a lone teenager holding a sword with a glowing hilt.

Harry raised his head. Ria nearly jumped and even Vilkas winced at the boy's forlorn look. This was the face of someone who had gone through Oblivion and back. Harry breathed.

"More?"

More? More of what? Then the Companions saw him rise, painfully, using Dawnbreaker as a support. Then he held the sword both-handed and _charged_.

Farkas reacted, drawing his broadsword to block the blow aimed at his midsection. The Daedric Artifact left a noticeable dent in the Skyforge blade. Farkas pushed him, forcing Harry to stagger back. Though his face was forlorn, in his eyes shone a fierce determination. The boy wanted to stay alive, and by Akatosh, he would.

"He cannot tell friend or foe." Aela understood. "To him, the battle still rages on."

"Farkas, knock him out." Kodlak ordered. "Of all the people to suffer battle-frenzy, he was the least I expected."

Farkas nodded. Harry charged again, Dawnbreaker raised high. But it was a faint. In his free hand, the glow of an electric spell could be seen. Farkas grabbed the sword-hand by the wrist, endured the electric shock in the stomach and punched the boy square in the gut. Harry, his stamina running already thin, doubled over and fell on his knees, Dawnbreaker clattering at his side. A solid knock on the neck took him out.

"Vilkas, Aela, Skjor and I will stay here to handle the bodies." Kodlak decided. "Everyone else, return to Jorrvaskr. Farkas, take care of Harry. Njada, warn Balgruuf of what happened. Harry is his protégé. He'll want to know."

Farkas took Harry in his arms. Hedwig, ever dutiful, perched herself on his shoulder. While the rest of the Companions returned to Whiterun, the four werewolves examined the scene.

"This was a massacre." Aela uttered.

Sjkor knelt and traced the wounds on a Thalmor.

"This was made by Dawnbreaker. The sword is a Daedric Artifact. There's little save Daedric metal that can resist its edge, so flimsy elven steel? No bet."

"Some were burned." Vilkas noted. "And not by a fire spell. These scorch marks are the same as when Harry uses YOL, the fire breath."

Among the pile, Kodlak found the remains of the caravan – the Khajiit, the messenger, the worshippers and the Argonian.

"Most were killed with Icicle Spears and Bound Arrows. The Thalmor, however, were killed by a Daedric Artifact and the Thu'um. All but one, who was killed by the courier."

"So, Harry was with a caravan, they were ambushed by the Thalmor and Harry killed them. Is that it?"

"Looks like. We'll need Harry's word once he recovered."

"Still." Aela frowned. "Why would the Thalmor do that? This was an Imperial messenger, and the worshippers worshipped Mara, not Talos. And the Khajiit… Why would they target the Khajiit?"

They went through the Thalmors' belongings. In one pocket, Aela found an order.

"Well, isn't _that_ damning! Elenwen herself ordered them to kill Harry."

"Well she failed!" Skjor grinned dangerously. "Somehow, the whelp managed to kill all of her goons single-handedly! Underestimated the power of a Dragonborn, now has she?"

"But why?" Vilkas asked. "Why did she do that?"

"Because Harry can permanently kill dragons, and Elenwen wants the dragons to stay alive to wreck chaos across Skyrim. She needs our land off its feet, and Harry, per his powers and status, acts as a stabilizing influence. She wants him gone."

To say none of the Companions were happy with it was an understatement.

"Tell me why I shouldn't go to the embassy and wreck everything there." Vilkas growled dangerously.

"Too rash." Kodlak retorted "The Thalmor would retaliate and this isn't something we can afford right now. We would be playing straight into their hand. I say we let Ulfric and Tullius handle it – after telling them of the ambush, of course. Ulfric values Harry and even Tullius is aware of how useful his talents are. Once they hear of the Thalmor's plans, they won't be happy."

"In the meantime." Sjkor looked at the corpses. "We need to dispose of those knife-ears."

"True enough. A funeral pyre should do. As for their victims, we will bring them to Whiterun."

* * *

 **And here is the next chapter. Blood on the Ice: done, with Sofie the flower girl taking a page from Aerith's book. I know it's cliché, but I couldn't help it, heheh. Also, the Ambush at Valtheim. I'll let the battle scene to your imagination. And, finally, Harry being Harry with the Argonian dockworkers. Yeah, he forgot to talk to Torbjorn.**

 **So, how was the chapter?**

 **For the reviews:**

 **\- AnimeA55Kicker: there are buckets in tiny rooms. That's what serves as toilets. Check places such as the mine south of Riverrun.**

 **\- Bakh: he doesn't use HP magic because he doesn't have his wand. Harry has nothing from the HP world save for Hedwig and his experience. Don't worry, next arc will see the return of his world into the picture...**

 **\- Disruptor: lore-wise, Auri-El and Akatosh are the same entity, so anything related to Auri-El is also related to Akatosh - and and the Dragonborn as Akatosh's Chosen One.**

 **\- Swordhalfgun: I'll think about it. I already have my own Shouts ready.**

 **\- Anonymous: not Paarthurnax, but other dragons...**

 **\- NoxraaTorgan: Harry will be an exception thanks to the bargain. Bargains, more than worship, are crucial to thieves, and it includes their patron deity. The part of using Harry for political gain is... a bit complicated. To sum it up, it crossed Ulfric and Tullius's mind to use Harry's status to legitimate their claim over Skyrim. On the other hand, they are aware Harry isn't too fond of either of them due to Whiterun and Helgen respectively, and then there's Balgruuf to watch over him, so the idea is right out of the picture. Harry will end in a position of power, though, but only through his own actions. Finally, yes, the other Divines and Daedric Princes will help him. Meridia already did by gifting him Dawnbreaker and comforting him. The others will do the same later.**

 **\- Guest: I wrote a fantasy novel once. Never found the courage to have it published.**

 **\- GUST: the Amazing Bouncing Ferret will catch Hermione beating the living daylights out of an unbound Daedra and quickly back tf off. And let's not forget Ron's Bigass Ebony Battleaxe... Somehow, I always pictured Ron with a sh*t-eating grin and a big axe. "I'm fed of being the sidekick! Let's kick their ass!"**

 **\- Guest: he was drunk.**

 **\- Pirouette Prisoner: no pairing. No Animagus (though the most logical would be dragon). Werewolf at the end of the Dawnguard arc, and because it's this or dying from vampire bite. Dragonborns are only draconic in the soul, not the body. Yes.**

 **\- Guest: Helgen happened on the 17th of Last Seed. This chapter occurs on the 16th of Frost Fall... Yup, two months. And dragon interactions are happening more in next chapter.**

 **\- Golanth2008: third person is when Harry isn't narating and allows us to know what happens in-between narations.**

 **\- Jimbo Jones: Harry will be introduced to Dawnguard by being there during a vampire attack and seeing someone nice be killed. Revenge ahoy! As for Serana, I always assumed she was in a kind of stasis spell in that vault, hence why she wasn't blood-starved. Illusion spells would work on him, but being partially dragonic and naturally strong-willed... they better hurry before he breaks out. Delphine and the Blades will eventually find a new path. Just in his chapter, Harry was attacked by the Thalmor and he needs someone to teach him how to wield a katana... Count a year before Sovngarde. The mead hall in Sovngarde is called the Hall of Valor and, unless very special circumstances call for it, it's Nord-only. So the scene you talk about can't happen but the story won't lack in funny moments as a whole. Now for the other diseases... I don't know. Maybe.**

 **\- hunter81095: Harry isn't anything right now, simply questioning, which is perfectly normal.**

 **And... that's all for now. See you soon !**


	22. Interlude: General Tullius

Interlude: General Tullius

Harry spent four days unconscious. As Kodlak had noted, in his head, the battle still raged on, and it raged even as he lay in a bed, thick furs covering him.

His trashing got bad enough Skjor resorted to binding his ankles, wrists and his forehead with leather straps so he wouldn't break anything. For two days, he fought in and out of his head, the Companions enjoying what little respites he gave to keep him fed. The third day, he began calming down and Aela removed the straps. But he still struggled a bit. The fourth, he didn't struggle at all and spent the day sleeping peacefully.

The fifth day, he awoke.

It was the feeling of something warm that roused him. It wasn't just water. It had a… taste? Potato. And leek. Soup. Someone was feeding him soup, inching the bowl so the liquid sipped past his lips. There was a hand behind his head, a feminine hand. He choked a little but quickly caught himself. He felt cold, as if he had a fever, and the soup spread delicious warmth through his body. He heard an amused sound and the bowl left his lips. He grumbled.

"Back with us at last, I see."

It was Aela. He recognized her voice. Tentatively, he opened his eyes. The room was dark, and between the narrowness and the low ceiling, he guessed he was in Jorrvaskr.

"How do you feel? Can you talk?"

"Aela…" Harry's voice was strained. "More soup please. It's warm."

The huntress chuckled.

"Still feel a bit feverish. I guess you'll have to stay in bed for a few days more. Your fight against the Thalmor left you seriously weakened, and that's without mentioning your frenzy."

She noticed Harry eyed the bowl hungrily. She took it and brought it to his lips. The boy sipped some of it before frowning.

"Can't lift my arms."

"Of course. You are still weak from your ordeal. Let us care for you and focus on recovering. That you're merely alive is a miracle, given who you faced."

Harry snarled.

"Thalmor."

"Yes. Elenwen will have a lot to answer to."

The boy finished the soup and fell back asleep. Aela watched over him until night fell.

The next day, Harry awoke. His stomach felt empty, so Danica allowed him to try something more consistent than soup. Farkas gave him some stew. The boy managed to eat it.

The seventh day, he was strong enough to leave his bed. Clad in warm furs, he walked from Jorrvaskr to Dragonsreach, though it left him panting.

"You're doing better." Balgruuf reassured. "I came to see you a few times, during your recovery. You weren't seriously injured, but your body was strained. Kodlak said you fought past your limits."

"They wanted to kill me." Harry retorted. "But why? What did I do to the Thalmor? I'm not threatening them, right?"

"Well… Yes, you are. The Thalmor want to keep Skyrim in a state of chaos and the dragons do just that, attacking everywhere wantonly. Since you can kill dragons permanently, the Thalmor saw you as an obstacle and tried to have you removed. Unfortunately, you proved tougher than they thought."

Harry shrugged.

"The Thalmor are the enemy of mankind. Dragons call them Thurfaalille, Tyrant Elves. I guess this tells everything you need to know."

Balgruuf laughed.

"So true!"

He was sitting top the stairs, watching Whiterun from above. Once more, he smiled at the feeling of warmth the city gave. He much preferred it to Windhelm.

"Speaking of, Tullius and Ulfric are coming to talk about the ambush. This is serious matter. You are so far the only one who can stop the dragons permanently and both are aware of it. Both got worried and angry when they heard of the attack. In their letters, Ulfric was downright outraged and Tullius made clear Elenwen had crossed a line. Now, they want to talk about how to handle her and, since Whiterun is neutral ground…"

Harry smiled.

"I understand. This will give me the chance of meeting Tullius formally. Should I wear something special?"

§ § §

The meeting happened two days later. Harry still looked pale, but he wasn't as tired. Ulfric and Tullius each came with a small delegation that included Galmar, Ralof, Rikke and Hadvar. Harry frowned when he saw the general in legionary armor, standing tall and fierce, cold as steel and his gaze sharp as a blade. He quickly reminded himself he had managed to cow Ulfric and Galmar in the past and he could most likely manage the same with him.

Tullius was also looking at Harry. He vaguely remembered the boy, disheveled and covered in rags, who had walked to the headsman without a word.

The boy had changed a lot in two months. Now, he stood, clad in warm furs and his skin pale, but his eyes shone with the determination of the warrior, two vibrant green gems that observed him warily. Tullius couldn't really blame him. He should have given the boy a fair trial at Helgen, unlike Ulfric.

In fact, now he thought about it, Tullius knew very little about Harry. He knew the boy had first appeared in Helgen, brought along the prisoners by one of his men. The boy had disappeared during the town's destruction, only to reemerge a month later, having defeated the dragon that had targeted Dragon Bridge in a duel. To realize the boy in rags had been the one to slay the beast had been a shock to say the least. Tullius had wanted to meet the boy afterwards, but the civil war had kept him busy… until now.

Harry greeted Ulfric and Galmar. His glare didn't escape the general. He inched toward Balgruuf.

"Would I be mistaken to think there is bad blood between them?"

"I hope it's gone by now." Balgruuf sighed. "Ulfric and Galmar made the mistake of threatening something Harry valued and the kid nearly picked a fight with them – right inside the Palace of Kings. The treaties declaring Whiterun's neutrality are a result of the incident."

"What?"

"You heard me. Next time, don't threaten something a dragon treasures, even if he looks like a teenager."

Tullius blinked several times. So, Ulfric had threatened Whiterun and Harry, scrawny, messy-haired, no-hair-on-his-chin teenager, had flipped out badly enough the leader of the Stormcloaks had agreed to leave the city alone. Somehow, the general was gaining a newfound respect for the boy.

They sat at the table in the courtyard. The view over the northern part of the hold was beautiful.

"Tullius." Ulfric said coldly.

"Ulfric." Tullius answered in the same tone.

"So…" The Stormcloak leader smirked. "I am surprised you agreed to come. I believed the Legion would swipe the event under the rug… like they usually do."

"I am not stupid." Tullius retorted. "Talos worshippers are fair game, as is written in the White-Gold Concordat. But the one person who can permanently kill the dragons roaming these lands? I am fair, and I owe Harry for saving Dragon Bridge. Elenwen has crossed a line and I will make it clear to her the next time we meet. I came to discuss how to do so."

"Aside from offing her head and throwing her corpse to the wolves?" Galmar asked.

Ulfric hummed.

"Tempting."

"Same here." Balgruuf grumbled. "The Companions found her orders on one of her men. They explicitly state she wants to use the dragons to further the chaos caused by the Civil War, hence why she tried to get rid of Harry."

"Of course. Everyone knows the White-Gold Concordat is only meant for the Empire to catch its breath while waiting for round two. There will be another Great War, and it will be nasty. And, even worse, dragons may well get involved in this one."

Balgruuf turned to Harry. The boy timidly raised his hand, as if asking to speak. He looked at both leaders.

"I believe Harry may have something to say."

Tullius and Ulfric turned to the boy.

"So… long story short, right now, there's a cold war going on between the Empire and the Thalmor, along with the Civil War in Skyrim. I… know I may have suggested it before, but why not a ceasefire until the dragon problem is settled? Alduin is an enemy to everyone. Why not, if not ally, at least agree not to hit on one another and focus on protecting your holds? No maneuver, no skirmish, nothing of the like. Nothing undercover either. You just… stay away from each other and focus-fire on the dragons."

"This is what you suggested after our fight at Kynesgrove." Ulfric noted. "You wanted us to leave Whiterun alone and argued the dragons were a bigger issue than the Legion. I initially refused out of a lack of guarantee the Legion would do the same: focusing on the dragons instead of us. But then, you got angry in a way I honestly wasn't expecting a teenager would. It was… as if you were a different person. I decided to trust you and wrote the agreement. Fortunately, Tullius proved to be reasonable."

Ralof shuddered.

"I still remember the argument. I am the Dragonborn. I was granted the soul of a dragon by Akatosh himself. In his name, I am the protector of Skyrim and I am telling you: you will not touch my home. I thought you three would start a fight right here and there."

Rikke whistled. Tullius himself was impressed. So this was where the neutrality agreements had come from. He held the urge to smirk.

"I have no issue expending the non-aggression agreement to Skyrim as a whole. I will even write it down if necessary, with Balgruuf as a witness. Dragons are an issue. I still remember Helgen, and I read the report of Dragon Bridge. As long as I have the guarantee the Stormcloaks won't pull a sneak attack on us, I will gladly have my men focus on the dragons."

"You have it." Ulfric huffed. "I actually fought the dragon at Kynesgrove. The pest nearly got Ralof. You give me the guarantee you won't pull a sneak attack and I'll tell my men to go after the dragons rather than the Legion."

Harry turned to Balgruuf and smiled.

"Better get some ink and a quill before they change their minds."

"We heard that, brat!" Galmar said sharply.

Harry turned to him and crossed his arms, as if daring him to come at him. Galmar grumbled. Rikke turned to Tullius.

"How comes someone so young can have so much confidence?"

Lydia, who was watching from the sidelines, smiled.

"This may have to do with the numerous dragons he killed. Or the barrows he raided. Or the fact he killed twenty-five –"

"Twenty-four!" Harry corrected from afar.

"Twenty-four Thalmor battlemages single-handedly."

"Kid's got a body count. Noted."

Lydia chuckled.

"The dragon skull atop Jorrvaskr? He and Farkas killed it right after getting out of Dustman's cairn. I heard that they had fought so many draugr in one of the rooms they had ended sitting atop a pile of corpses. Literally."

"That's true." Harry grinned. "There were even more than the Thalmor at Valtheim. We had a laughing fit when the fight was over."

Rikke tsk'ed.

"Children, these day… Can't you let the dangerous stuff to the adults? The only swords you should be playing with are wooden ones."

Harry turned to Ulfric and winked. The jarl smirked.

"The day before the Ambush, he helped me get rid of a serial killer."

"Oh, come on!"

Balgruuf shrugged.

"Child or not, he is still the only one to kill dragons permanently. And, as the Dragonborn, he is the one meant to kill Alduin, the World Eater. He needs to get stronger, which is why I sent him to the Companions."

"You should also send him to the College of Winterhold." Rikke suggested. "I heard he is proficient in magic."

"Yes. He is especially skilled as a healer, but he has a few offensive spells under his belt as well."

Harry perked up.

"There's a magic school in Skyrim?"

"Yes, at Winterhold."

The teen smiled.

"I thought there weren't, aside from the temples. Given how Nords dislike magic unless it's Restoration…"

"Well, there is indeed a College. If you wish to further your spellcrafting, it would be wise you visited."

Harry nodded, his face in thoughts. In the meantime Balgruuf charted the non-aggression pact under the eye of Tullius and Ulfric. The jarl of Whiterun was a reasonable man, Rikke thoughts. Much more level-headed than Ulfric and a bit hotter-blooded than Tullius, all the while caring for his people and his land.

Once the pact was written and signed, two copies were made. The original would be in Whiterun while Ulfric and Tullius would each have one.

"Now that matter is taken care of…" Ulfric finally said. "What of Elenwen?"

Tullius was about to answer when a shadow passed over them.

A familiar shadow.

Tullius didn't miss how Balgruuf's first instinct was to push Harry behind him before the boy summoned a Bound Bow and stepped forward, determination in his eyes. Recovering or not, there was still a dragon around and it was his job to kill it. That some of the best fighters in Skyrim were with him was just an added bonus.

The dragon appeared, golden scales gleaming under the sun, flying over them.

"Drem, joore! Drem!"

Harry's eyes widened. The next moment, the Bound Bow had disappeared.

"Lower your weapons! He comes in peace. Drem means peace." He then turned to the dragon and, much to the General's surprise, addressed it in its own language.

"Drem Yol Lok, dovah."

The dragon visibly purred. The group took their distance so it could land.

"Drem Yol Lok, zeymah. It is a pleasure to meet you at last."

Harry raised a brow.

"You heard of me."

"I have, from thuri Paarthurnax. You and I both studied under him."

Harry relaxed. He hadn't noticed he had still been tense despite the dragon coming in peace.

"What do you want, to come and seek us?"

The dragon rose. Everyone but Harry tensed. Instead, the dragon made a sort of curtsy.

"Zu'u Kunovaak. I came to Keizaal – Skyrim, seeking haven for those who follow me."

"And who would that be?"

The dragon looked at Ulfric, who had asked the question.

"No dovah. Yuvonfahlille – I believe you call them Altmer. I took a group of them under my care, those who disagree with the Thurfahlille. Long have we traveled to these lands, as soon as I heard of Alduin's return. I hoped I could find a haven for them and sought the advice of my thuri. He pointed me to you and told me of a fight in which you were overwhelmed with the Thurfahlille yet prevailed, much as I once did against the Tuzkriddovve. So I came."

"Renegade Altmer." Tullius understood. "I see."

Galmar couldn't help but laugh.

"The Thalmor are so bad their own people can stand them! Shor's bones!"

Balgruuf was thoughtful.

"They aren't Talos worshippers, right?"

"They carry amulets of Talos to show their disregard of Th-Thalmor rule, but they do not worship him. They worship Bormah, Akatosh."

"…Then I believe they fall outside of the White-Gold Concordat. The Thalmor have no right to hunt for political dissenters in our territory. This is limited to the Blades and Talos worshippers. I shall see what can be done to accommodate them. If anything, there are several abandoned bandit camps that could house them for the time being."

"Kogaan. They are but a few dozen, including children. Some didn't survive the journey."

Harry looked at the dragon.

"Excuse me, but there's a word you said that I don't understand. What does zeymah mean?"

Kunovaak turned to him. To everyone's surprise, there was fondness in his eyes.

"Zeymah means brother, because I see you as such."

He stood on his hind legs, revealing his chest. A large scar marred it, no doubt caused by a sword.

"You and I were both faced with insurmountable odds, only to prevail with scars in and on us. You against the Thurfahlille, me against the Tuzkriddovve. For this, you have my respect, and it is not something we dovah grant easily."

Tullius crossed his arms.

"You are… surprisingly kind, for a dragon."

"Kun Ov Aak." Was his answer. "Light Trust Guide. Just as Al Du In is Destroy Devour Master, He Who Feasts Upon The End, and thuri is Paar Thur Nax, Ambition Overlord Cruelty – He Who Seeks To Control His Cruel Nature, I am the Trusted Light Guiding The Lesser. It is who I am, my nature as a dovah. This said, I still share my brethren's urge to destroy and dominate. Thuri just helped me learn to control these urges to be in accordance to my nature."

This explained a lot about the dragons.

The Altmer renegades had found haven In White River Watch, a stone throw away from Whiterun. Their leader was Falondin, a middle-aged mer with whiting hair and angular face. His grass-green eyes scrutinized Balgruuf, Tullius, Ulfric and Harry as they came. Only Kunovaak's presence seemed to reassure him.

"Drem, Falondin. This is bronjun Balgruuf, who rules over Whiterun. He agreed to shelter you from the Th-Thalmor."

Falondin turned to Balgruuf, relief obvious in his eyes.

"Thank you. This is all we ask for."

"You're welcome. Truth be told, we don't like the Thalmor either, so when we get a chance to snub them… Anyway, rather than those caves, I have though of Fort Greymoor as a place where you could settle. The Companions cleaned it some time ago and I sent a handful of men. Manning it will give you lodging and protection if the Thalmor get too close…"

"A fort is better than a cave any time of the day." A woman who was holding a small child sighed. "We thank you all, jarl Balgruuf. The journey was exhausting."

As they began packing, Kunovaak called for a couple. They had a boy. Harry gave him roughly ten year old. He couldn't understand what they said, but the couple relinquished the boy who climbed on the dragon's back. As the Altmer left the Watch, Kunovaak flew with them.

"What was it about?" Harry eventually asked.

"Lord Kunovaak chose Iriel to learn among the Greybeards." The father looked sadly. "It breaks our heart to leave our son, but we understand this is a great honor."

Ulfric nearly choked.

"An elf? A Greybeard?"

"We are disciples of Kunovaak." The woman hissed. "If our lord declares one of our children worthy of learning the dragon language, so be it. We have no time for your racism."

"She's right." Harry frowned. "Skyrim is home to more than the Nords. To deny it is to be a fool, and Skyrim deserves to be ruled by someone who's better than that."

The venom in the teen's tone took the jarl aback. Tullius couldn't help but smile. The sight of a force of nature like Ulfric being put in his place by a kid was oh so worth it. As they passed by Whiterun, Kunovaak took Harry to a hidden passage under the hill. The two jarls and the general followed.

This how they discovered the cavern built under Dragonsreach.

The place was simple. There was an altar with two dragon heads… and a Word Wall. The moment Harry got close, it was as if he lost all awareness of the world around him. He walked straight to it, gaze lost. For a few tense minutes, the teen's mind wandered as he muttered words in dragon tongue.

AHRK OND DREY SAHROT  
VULON MEYZ VIINTAAS SUL  
OL KUN MIRAAK NONVUL BRONNE  
WAH UNSLAAD MORO

Then it faded and Harry caught his breath.

"What happened?" Tullius asked.

"That's how it happens when I learn a new word." Harry explained. "The Wall's call is so strong I become blind to everything else. I'm very vulnerable in this state."

"And… what word did you learn?"

"KUN, light."

Tullius was about to ask something but Harry was faster.

"However, before I can use a Word, I need to learn not just its meaning but the very concept behind it. It's… a bit complicated to explain. And that's why it takes so long to master the Thu'um."

Ulfric smiled as if he already knew it. It took Tullius time to remember the jarl used to be a student of the Greybeards, and this was where his mastery of the Voice came from. He turned to Balgruuf.

"I wanted to see how it happens." The jarl of Whiterun explained. "The place is going to interest Farengar."

Kunovaak stepped.

"I will teach you the meaning of KUN. As it is part of my name, this, more than any other Word, is a term I am familiar with."

They watched as Harry faced the dragon. They saw the strands of light pass between the two and the teenager get seemingly high from the knowledge. He fell on his knees, panting hard, a beaming smile on his face. Then he Spoke.

KUN

The area brightened as if it was in broad daylight. It wasn't blinding, but it wasn't half-caught in darkness either.

A teenager with the power to alter reality. And not only that, he was supposedly the one meant to prevent the end of the world by killing Alduin. Tullius blessed Akatosh he picked someone with such a kind and righteous heart.

He didn't want to imagine one of those brawly Nord heroes handling the job.

* * *

 **And here is the Interlude and the end of the Companions arc. Now, some translation:**

 ** _Yuvonfalhlille_ : Gold elves, Altmer. In reference to their skin.**

 ** _Bronjun_ : jarl**

 **The Word Wall is made up and trandlates as:**

 ** _And lo did mighty  
Night turned into radiant day  
As _**_light_ **_guided (the) Noble Nords  
To eternal glory._**

 **That should be all. So, yeah, the update was fast. I'm hoping I could post chapters faster. It is one of my favorite fics and I want to see it grow (Skyrim and Harry Potter are excellent works). And, unlike on Earth, people actively worry about Harry being a teenager and won't let him get in over his head if they can help it. And even if they don't really believe him, better safe than sorry, they are going to tag along. At best, they'll scold the kid. At worst, there is an actual problem and Harry won't be alone. Otherwise, the chapter was mostly (somewhat) from Tullius's point of view and his first genuine meeting of Harry. How was it?**

 **For the reviews:**

 **\- The Shadow Mistress: Harry is (kinda) used to being an orphan and - considerable improvement - Balgruuf serves as a surrogate father, and is more active in that reguard than Dumbledore or the Dursley. As for thanking... I noticed you're right. People are grateful, but it's not obvious. I should show it more often.**

 **\- Guest: dragons on Earth and dragons in Tamriel are different beings. The dragon language would be useless to Charlie unless as a different kind of magic to practice. And Harry will return during the holidays of the fourth year, before the Quidditch World Cup. So, no issue on that reguard. He will be present for the Goblet of Fire.**

 **\- auraRilou: spoiler here, but Sirius actually witnessed Harry being taken to Tamriel - and lost no time informind Dumbledore. This is why the fourth arc will see Hogwarts return. Now, with Harry knowing what happened to his parents, they will be able to hunt Peter with Sirius's information. As for Lupin, being a Skyrim werewolf is indeed less constraining than a Terran werewolf. A little trip to the Companions, a few gulps of blood, and Moony can _finally_ control his transformations ! Joy ! For the Dementors, I see several Divines and Daedric Princes seeing Harry being confronted with the monsters and taking _major_ offence (looking at you, Meridia). Harry will be counted as Hogwarts Champion due to Winterhold not belonging to Earth. As for Voldemort's soul fragment, it was removed already - the empty spot in Harry's head filled with Akatosh's soul fragment. For Mora's quest, I'll see later.**

 **\- The Aberrant One: option 1, Harry will be back before fourth school year, during the holiday.**

 **\- Malchior: Harry learned FEIM when he killed Sahloknir. Yes, I try to keep tracks of the Words he learns.**

 **\- ranma hibiki: in Harry's case, the Thalmor applied the same rule they use with Delphine - overwhelming numbers. Shame it still failed.**

 **\- Hexenbiest: Akatosh isn't simply the God of Time, he _is_ Time, _literally_. Anytime someone messes with the timeline, they mess with him, physically. Hence why, in the story, the rare times he manifests, he is covered with wounds (I mean, five Dragon Breaks! That's gotta hurt). And why he can't do what you suggest.**

 **\- NouvelleVoix: at the end of Shivering Isles, the Champion of Cyrodiil earned the mantle of the Mad God while Jyggalag walked away, hence why they are now two individuals.**

 **\- Stargate Dovahkiin: Harry's katana will receive the Dragonrend Shout upgrade. And he will do all the Daedric Quests.**

 **\- wolfsrun: Harry knows he can't use the katana yet. That's why he keeps Dawnbreaker. And even after the katana will be mastered and upgraded, he will keep Dawnbreaker within reach in case there's something he can't kill with the blade. He isn't stupid but, well, _katana_ ! It's cool !**

 **\- Dragon Man 180: it isn't, don't worry. And Elenwen will have other things to worry about than pissed off jarls. Namely, a pissed off World Eater. So, the golden b*tch wanted to kill his fated enemy ? Please ! The little _joor_ belongs to Alduin in particular and dragons in general.**

 **\- dragooner: well, it was a short wait.**

 **\- Pirouette Prisoner: Harry won't be archmage, it will be Tolfdir. Harry will "master" all schools. I will create my own Shouts. Harry just learned a keyword of one of them: SHUL KUN LOK (Sun Light Sky), Radiance. One word lights the room. Two words blind everyone around. Three words, the light actually hurts, with bonus damage against undeads. And Harry is currently using a leather armor set with Dawnbreaker.**

 **\- joshua obryan 549: it isn't what's right and what's wrong. It's Harry retroactively thinking that _maybe_ he shouldn't have done _this_ that way.**

 **\- EroSlackerMika: it's on the way, be patient...**

 **\- Zeromaru Chaos Mode: Tullius did say in-game that Skyrim has the habit of carving a man down to its true nature. This is what's happening to Harry, and it will happen to both Ron and Hermione.**

 **And that's all for now. See you soon !**


	23. Home 4,1

Home 4.1

As we returned to Dragonsreach, we made a quick stop to the Bannered Mare to get some drink.

It was pure coincidence – _I hope_ – that Mikhail picked that very moment to sing his new song.

 _We drink to our youth, to the days come and gone,  
For the Age of the Dragons had only begun.  
We'll drive out the dragons from this land that we own.  
With our blood and our steel, we will defend our home._

 _Forget Ulfric! He is not yet king!  
When Alduin is dead, only then we will sing!  
We're the children of Skyrim and we fight for our lives,  
And when Sovngarde beckons, everyone of us dies  
But this land is ours, and we'll see it wiped clean  
Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams!_

 _Forget Ulfric! He is not yet king!  
When Alduin is dead, only then we will sing!  
We're the children of Skyrim and we fight for our lives,  
And when Sovngarde beckons, everyone of us dies!_

 _We drink to our youth, to the days come and gone,  
For the Age of the Dragons had only begun._

I chose to back away, slowly. Tullius and Ulfric turned to one another, Tullius looking very slightly embarrassed while Ulfric's face was slowly getting red.

Talk about awkward…

They both headed to the counter, together.

"One bottle of mead." Tullius asked.

"Make that three." Ulfric retorted. "One bottle won't cut it for the day."

Once we were back in Dragonsreach, Tullius turned to me.

"By the way, I wanted to apologize for what happened in Helgen."

I saw Balgruuf turn to us and Ulfric jerk in shock. Tullius kept talking.

"I haven no idea how you ended in our custody, but whatever it was, you shouldn't have gone to the headsman without a trial. How did you end here, anyway?"

Obviously, I couldn't tell him the truth. But spending time in Skyrim had given me enough information that I could weave a convincing backstory.

How very Slytherin of me, using lie and deception like this!

"I was running from home." I explained. This part was true. "My parents were killed by a necromancer when I was a newborn and my uncle and aunt took me in. Problem is, they hate magic with a passion and, when it appeared I was a mage, they began treating me harshly and unfairly. Eventually, it was too much and I ran. The rags I wore were my only possessions."

"So, you were just running from home. I understand."

Tullius shook his head. It was obvious he felt guilty. Ulfric tilted his head.

"Funny. I always pegged you as a Breton, but hatred of magic is more a Nord trait."

"I am of mixed blood." I explained. "My mother was a Nord and my father was Breton."

Understand, Mom was a Muggleborn and Dad was a pureblood Wizard.

"So you are a son of Skyrim. Partially. Now, I can understand why Akatosh made you Dragonborn."

A few days later, I received a letter from, to my surprise, the jarl of Falkreath. The man had heard of my reputation and wanted to meet me. Balgruuf frowned.

"Siddgeir is young and got his throne by having his uncle retire for being a Stormcloak sympathizer. As far as I'm concerned, Siddgeir is childish and self-centered. I wouldn't bother with him, but you may as well pay a visit, if only to see Falkreath."

So I headed south, to the large pine forest covering the southern part of Skyrim. After what happened at Valtheim, Balgruuf was rightfully afraid of a repeat and had Farkas come with me. I understood. I liked Farkas. For some reason, he reminded me of a big wolf, or a bear, I couldn't decide.

We stopped to eat at Riverwood. I noticed Delphine giving me quick glances. I chose to ignore her. I wouldn't back from my position regarding dragons, especially after meeting Kunovaak. Speaking of, now the Altmer were safe, he had decided to make his roost at Dragonsreach, giving the castle's name a brand new meaning. His golden scales fit the city's color theme nicely.

We reached Falkreath in the afternoon. No bandit had been stupid enough to attack a Companion, especially one escorting a child. As we came to the gates, a guard called us.

"Greetings, Companion. Would you have seen a dog on the road?"

Farkas and I looked at each other.

"No. Why?"

"Lod the blacksmith is looking for a dog. He told us to bring word if someone noticed one."

"If we see one, we'll tell him." I promised.

Next step, jarl Siddgeir's longhouse. Indeed, the man was young. I gave him four, five years more than me at most, with brown hairs and a green crown. His clothes were rich and also brown, but of a redder hue.

I saw him judging me in return.

"So, the rumors didn't lie. The fabled Dragonborn is indeed a child."

A smile crossed my face as a particular comeback crossed my mind.

"You and I are proof that competence knows no age. If someone proves he deserves his post, why not let him have it?"

Siddgeir laughed.

"Why not indeed! So, despite the two of us being young, we can still do our job, mine being to rule, yours being to kill."

"I don't just kill." I corrected softly. "I protect, by killing those who seek harm and healing those who were harmed. I am quite successful at both, if I may say so myself."

Siddgeir's gaze turned to Farkas.

"What about the Companion?"

"I'm not here to bail the whelp out, if that's what you imply." Farkas grinned. "By now, he's tough enough to do it himself, but accidents happen and Balgruuf cares for him. Can't blame him for being cautious."

"True enough."

Siddgeir seemed to think for a moment.

"When Balgruuf chose to reward you, he didn't make you a thane…"

"He thought whelp was too young for that." Farkas shrugged. "Instead, he basically took him in. Everyone in Whiterun knows Balgruuf sees Harry as a surrogate son. For someone like him, that's reward enough, and given he ended in that mess after running from an abusive household, being rewarded with a loving one's a pretty big deal."

The jarl huffed.

"Well, don't expect _that_ kind of reward from me. Besides, since you are competent enough to kill dragons, I daresay you're competent to be a thane. Nenya!"

A female Altmer came to Siddgeir. Apparently, she was his steward. Siddgeir smirked.

"Falkreath's prestige can only benefit by having the fabled Dragonborn as a thane. Naturally, as for _your_ benefits, thanes receive much respect from the people of the hold, as well as a weapon from my own armory, a personal bodyguard and, traditionally, a house. Unfortunately for the last part, we're out of housing, but there is a plot of land just north of Pinewatch where you can build your own."

My eyes lit up reflexively. My home? My own home? That I would build myself? My very own place… Before I could stop myself, I spoke.

"Where do I sign?"

"Nowhere. You'll just have to get rid of some bandits that have been annoying me for awhile. They are in a mine south of Riverwood, Embershard. Deal with them and I'll name you thane."

"On it."

As we left the city, I saw Farkas grin weirdly.

"What?"

"When he talked about the plot, you looked like a kid before a sweetroll stand."

"My own house… I'll have my very own house. It would be…"

For a moment, I found myself at a loss. To have my own house, a place that was well and truly mine. Sure, I would have to build it from the ground up, but people would help me. It would be more than the Dursley's house at Little Whinging. It would be more than Hogwarts castle. It would be more than Dragonsreach.

A dawning realization came to me. This place, more than any other, would be a place I'd be able to call home. It would be a haven, somewhere to return to after a day of adventuring, during the holidays in Hogwarts, a place where I could invite my friends – Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, even Neville. And of course Balgruuf and the Companions.

I needed this place. The bandits occupying the mine stood no chance. When I returned to Siddgeir with their leader's head and a bag of iron for the construction, he gladly gave me ownership of the land, Lakeview. He also gave me an enchanted sword as status symbol, but I already had Dawnbreaker. The weapon was more decorative than anything. Finally, a Redguard called Rayya would serve as my housecarl. Housecarls were usually bodyguards, but Rayya reassured me she would be fine guarding my home while I was away, given I already had the Companions to watch over me.

Lakeview was exactly as Siddgeir had described, a simple plot of land with a view on Ilinalta Lake. A pretty view. There was also a drafting table, a chest containing materials to build the bases of the house, a carpenter's workbench and an anvil. There was even a pile of sawn logs ready to be worked.

A book on the worktable gave us indications on how to get started. Farkas shuffled through it.

"Hmm… A small house is nice, but it won't do for someone like you. No, if you're going to have your own place, better make it a _great_ place. This means getting the main hall and at least two wings – maybe even all three."

"Farkas, is it your house or mine?"

"…Just suggesting. But, honestly, given how excited you were to have your own home, why not make it the home of your dreams?"

"Given my uncle and aunt kept me in a closet under the staircase, even the small house would be an improvement…"

Farkas gave me a weird look. As I read the book, though, I could understand why he wanted me to have at least the main hall. If the description was anything to go by, once complete, the manor would be great. And, as I read about the wings, I ended agreeing. If I was going to live there, I needed the kitchen and bedrooms. For the last wing, I had no idea yet

"Alright, this is settled. Small house, main hall, kitchen and bedrooms. For the last wing, I'll see later."

"And the cave. Don't forget the cave."

"I will make a list of the furniture we need." Rayya offered. "There are many sawmills in the forest, and iron isn't hard to find. The rest, however, will have to be bought."

I looked at the list. Seventeen sawn logs, fourteen quarried stone blocks, thirty handfuls of nails, four blocks of clay, one set of iron fittings, one pair of hinges and one lock to make the small house's structure. I counted our stock. We had just what we needed.

"But we'll have to make purchases for the exterior constructions and the inside furniture. And we'll need workers as well. There is no way we're going to build the house with just the three of us."

"We're going to need to pay them." I winced. "I'm not that rich."

"Just means you'll have to go back to raiding barrows and camps." Farkas grinned. "I can tag along, if you want. The more the merrier."

I quickly teleported back to Dragonsreach to count my money. Uh, twenty thousand septims. This was more than I remembered.

"Harry? How did it go, with Siddgeir?"

I turned to Balgruuf. He was standing in the doorway, a smile on his face. I couldn't help but grin.

"He named me thane of Falkreath in return for getting rid of bandits. He even gave me some land to build my house! I'm looking to see if I have enough to pay for workers and materials."

I saw his eyes widen. His smile grew.

"You're getting your own home?"

"Yes. It's great! I can't wait to get started! I looked at what was available and I already know how I want it. Farkas helped me a little and Rayya will watch over the place while I'm away."

Balgruuf shook his head. His smile seemed fond somehow.

"You're a bit young to have your own home, but given what you told me about your past, I'm not surprised you want it so much. I'll help you. I have experience in estate management."

I frowned and handed him the list.

"Speaking of, do you know a good blacksmith? We need someone to make the nails, hinges and iron fittings."

"Proventus's daughter would do it." Balgruuf thought. "But the Warrior-Born have a habit of overstuffing her with commands, so she hardly has time. I know Eorlund works for the Companions, but…"

"That would be a waste of his talents." I huffed.

"Maybe, but the Greymanes' fortune is somewhat fallen. A bit more income would be welcome, especially from the 'whelp', even if it's something as simple as a handful of nails. If I were you, I'd ask him. I'm sure he'll be happy to help. As for… what's written on the list, Belethor's bound to have it somewhere."

So, Eorlund and Belethor. I headed to the Skyforge. As expected, the old master was here.

"Harry. Good to see you're doing fine. I admit, you gave us quite a fright with the incident at Valtheim."

"I'm feeling better already, Eorlund. Now… may I ask for a favor? I was given some land and I want to build a house on it, but I need materials. Would you mind crafting them, please?"

I handed him the list. Eorlund looked at it.

"Nails, hinges, locks and fittings. Child's play."

"That is… if you got time to spare. I'll pay you, of course! You're a friend, but I won't have you work for free!"

"Easy, whelp. There's no problem at all. So, you're gonna have your own place? Good. Word's been passed about your origins. A runaway orphan. Having your own home can only be good." He took some iron and began working. "I'll have what you need in an hour. This should give you the time to purchase the rest of the materials. I'll tell you my price when you're back."

"Got it. Thanks. I'll try to provide the materials as often as I can."

"Goes without saying."

As Balgruuf expected, Belethor had what I needed, thought I still had to spend a thousand septims on it. I went to retrieve the materials prepared by Eorlund and paid him a thousand septims as well, then teleported to Lakeview. Rayya had hired a few workers from Falkreath and Riverwood while I was away and they had begun shaping the logs. I handed them the materials, putting what wasn't needed in the chest.

By nightfall, the house's frame was ready. Three days of intense work later, the small house was built and we had begun furnishing it. The furniture had been crafted while the house was being built, and I took pride in the fact I had participated in the work, from shaping the logs to harvesting the stone and the clay. They even showed me how to make nails! In the end, the small house was only the size of an entrance hall, but I liked it nonetheless. It was my home – or, at least, the start of it – and I had taken part of its construction. It wasn't just others doing things for me. There was a sense accomplishment, of worthiness.

I had a home, one I deserved, that I had worked to earn, to build. There was a feeling of elation in my chest, and I decided this was the greatest feeling in the world.

"Don't go all misty-eyed yet, whelp! This is only the start."

I turned to Farkas. I don't think I had smiled so brightly before.

* * *

 **Hello again! And here is the first (short) chapter of our new arc: Home, in which Harry gets his very own house and does some cleaning in Falkreath Hold...**

 **Fair warning: adapting elements of Hearthfire's gameplay into the story is going to be delicate and complicated, so any advice is welcome. Just don't be too harsh. Flames still hurt, even if I use them for barbecue. Also, we finally have Harry's "backstory" and Tullius's apology.**

 **For the reviews:**

 **\- lusians: you're right, there is still one Septim alive and kicking... Just not the one you're thinking of. Martin did have a lover, after all.**

 **\- myafroatemydog: Hogwarts comes back into the story during this arc. I'm not going to spoil when, though.**

 **\- MeMyselfAndI: faking amnesia is so useful...**

 **\- kitten198485: Ron and Hermione, as well as Hogwarts, will come back later during the arc. As for the time, time goes as fast on Earth and in Nirn, so roughly two months and a half have gone in both worlds.**

 **\- Disruptor: Harry is going to do some bandit-hunting to fund his new house, so more than a few camps in Whiterun and Falkreath are going to become uninhabited the hard way. And Harry is going to do Namira's quest... with grave consequences. Minor spoiler: my favorite Boethia victim is Eola... But he won't get the Skull of Corruption.**

 **\- Chicwowwow: _nope_. There will be tease at best, but that's about it.**

 **\- Malchior: Harry can use Tamrielic magic thanks to having Akatosh's soul fragment in him. He can't, however, use Wizard magic because he simply doesn't have his wand and hasn't learned how to cast wandless spells yet.**

 **\- The Aberrant One: Ancano will die, that much I can guarantee. With extreme prejudice. As for Melaren, we'll see. I don't know the NPC much.**

 **\- Princess Asuna: Harry will be a werewolf, for a time. The Companion questline isn't over, merely on hold.**

 **\- LordMullen: indeed. Also, remember Akatosh and Auriel are the same, and there is a vampire king who wants to blot out the sun. Guess how Alduin will react once he learns about _that_...**

 **\- Vatsyayana69: no one, not even Eorlund, knows how to craft dragon armor and weaponry. Harry's knowledge of smithing are, for now, very limited.**

 **\- EroSlasherMika: the God of Time himself is angry at them. of course, a sh*tstorm is about to fall on their head.**

 **\- Jose19: amen to that.**

 **\- Pirouette Prisoner: I don't know. I prefer to keep to the Dragon Form Shout for the time being.**

 **\- Gawain-Knighto f the Sun: he'll have one, courtesy of Kunovaak. A golden mask.**

 **\- joshua obryan 549: there are counting this one, three arcs before Winterhold.**

 **\- kingken: Alduin has to die. And Voldemort will have a nasty surprise when coming back to life. ANd no, he won't have the Dragonborn's powers. His resurection is blood-based and Dragonborn being is soul-based.**

 **\- siulus18: Ill Met By Moonlight will happen, with a twist. Harry doesn't need Hircine's ring, after all. And there will be a vampire vs. werewolves at the end of Dawnguard... plus the Dawnguard, of course. And the dragons. _SHUL KUN LOK !_**

 **\- Noxlux013: Ron will be a heavy-armored battleaxe-wielder. Hermione will be more the robe-and-staff-wielding mage whille Harry will be Master of All. And Hermione will definitely want to check Winterhold. Earth dragons are just really huge beasts. Dragons of Nirn are the equivalent of angels. Nothing will change much.**

 **\- Rake1810: I was saving it for that chapter.**

 **\- Shadowpawzzz: and another quick update ! One !**

 **And that's all for now. See you soon !**

 **Also, for those who happen to be Tropers, this story how has a page on TvTropes ! Check it out, and feel free to add to it.**


End file.
